The Best and Worst of Times
by Dream4
Summary: HGSB CSRL Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Deatheater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life.
1. Beginning 1

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

Riding in her father's car Hermione looks over at her three year old little sister playing with the toys she bought for her at Diagon alley. _It's been a long summer_ _especially since I'm not talking to Ron or sometimes even Harry_. Smiling softly at her sister. 

Pulling the car into the driveway, Hermione glances around to see if any death eaters or suspicious persons were around. _God if only it was third year again. Before Voldemort came back. I wouldn't have to worry about my family's well being._

Sirius's comment sprung to mind, _you never know they might get some backbone and show up in daylight. So keep a constant look out_. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Hermione feels the tension drain out of her. Helping her sister un-buckle her seat belt, Hermione hears her wondrous laughter. Watching her bound into the house, Hermione shakes her head. 

Following her sister's lead, she enters the house. Taking the groceries into the back kitchen, she starts putting them away. A few seconds later, her mother strolls in.

"Mione," chuckles her mother. "I can tell Selena really did enjoy Diagon alley didn't she?"

"Yeah, Silly was ecstatic," laughs Hermione. "It was quite a day."

"I'm glad," states her mother as she helps put away the last of the groceries. "Were you able to get your school supplies?"

"Yeah plus a few extra things," states Hermione. "I've already put them in my school bag."

"I don't understand how that bag of yours holds so many things," wonders her mother. "And still only weigh five pounds."

Smirking Hermione answers, "That's because its magic."

"I know. Well," looking around the kitchen. Spotting what she is looking for, she holds up a letter. "This came for you by owl post while you were out with Silly."

Flipping it over Hermione looks at the unknown seal, she instantly looked around. "Has it been quite," asks Hermione. Flipping the envelope back around Hermione could barely make out Ron's handwriting.

"Yes every thing here has been nice and quite since you took your sister out." The kitchen door opens as Silly bounds into the room. Quickly running up to her mother and latching onto her arm. 

"See toys!" Silly demands as she yanks her mother back into the other room. Intent on showing off her new toys to her mother that instant. 

Running a hand over the letter, Hermione takes the stairs two at a time. Reaching her room, she closes the door softly. Not wanting to upset her mother. Flopping down on the bed, she breaks the seal.

_ Dear Hermione,_ _ How are you doing? It's been so long since we've talked, I miss you. I know that it was_ mostly_ my fault, but you were partly to blame. _

"As if," mutters Hermione. Calming herself down a little bit, before continuing to read.

_ I'm inviting you to come and spend the rest of the summer at my house. Ginny misses you as does everyone.  
____ PS: Harry sends his love. _  
_ Your friend_ _ Ron_

Fuming, Hermione gets up off her bed. Pacing about the room, she glares at nothing. _Your Friend Ron! Ha! That's a joke; no friend would ever do that to another friend. _ Taking several deep-calming breaths, she starts to slow down her pace. _Who the hell does he think he's kidding? _

Pausing in mid stride, Hermione contemplates the end of her sixth year. _I can't believe that I'm still here! Better yet, I can't believe that Harry and Ron are still here! _ The images of that fateful day flash in her mind. 

Voldermont with the help of Peter (wormtail) was able capture both Harry and Ron. Hermione with the help of Sirius and Remus were able to rescue both Harry and Ron before Voldermont could kill either of them. 

Capturing Peter in (in rat form) an unbreakable jar was just a stroke of good luck. Hermione spent the entire summer waiting to hear word that Sirius Black's name was cleared of all charges but so far no luck. The only good thing to come out of this was Professor Snape being forced to admit that there might be some credibility to Sirius's clam of innocence. 

Looking down at the letter on her bed, Hermione could feel her anger rising to the surface again. Ron and Lavender snogging in the Gryffindor's common flashes in before her. _That stupid wanker! I could just hit him. _It also makes her want to throw up. _How could he do that to me?_

Looking around her room, Hermione softly smiles at all of the muggle and wizarding book she has collected over the summer. Feeling her anger fading, she hears her sister's infectious laughter reach her. _Silly can always pull me out of a bad mood. Besides the summer isn't over with. Plus no one in the wizard community knows about you Selena. Not even Harry._

Visualizing how scary the wizard community has gotten since the return of Voldermont, an involuntarily shiver runs through her. _Thank god for small things. _Opening up her door she goes back downstairs. Entering the living room to see her sister showing their mother the funny parchment she got today. 

Upon Silly noticing that Hermione was in the room, she ran right up to her. "Play hide and seek," demands Selena.

"Later," laughs Hermione as she points to their parents. "After dinner. OK." _Merlin, you wouldn't think a simple game of Hide and Seek would be so complicated. _ Smiling at Silly's agreement to wait, Hermione sits down next to her mother. _Huh, well I don't think Harry meant his invisibility cloak to be used in that fashion._

"Do you want to go to Ron's for the rest of the summer," questions her mother. "I mean it has been nice to have you for this long, there is only a few weeks left before school starts."

"Yeah," says Hermione. "I think its time anyways. Can't hide forever now can I."

"No," agrees her father. "But you're allowed to be hurt, and lick your wounds in private." The rest of the day passes by without incident. Hermione packs up her school supplies, books and all her Hogwarts robes.

Reaching for Harry cloak before she remembers her promise to play hide and seek, she feels nothing but air. Laughing Hermione knows her sister is hiding somewhere in the house.

"Be like God," shouts Hermione code for "Be as silent as death." Hermione spent the entire summer teaching her little sister the Marauder's secret code. Putting on her time turner so she wouldn't forget to put it on later. She starts to look for Selena. 

"Ready or not here I come," laughs Hermione as she walks slowly throw the house. _Damn she has gotten good, half the time I can't find her_. Making whispering sounds, Hermione lets Crookshanks help her with finding her sister. Slowly going through Silly's room not finding her. Hermione gently closes the door behind her. Heading downstairs, she keeps her eyes pealed for Silly. 

Looking around the kitchen, and the living room Hermione was just about to head into the family room when a loud popping sound was heard outside the kitchen door. 

Glancing at her watch Hermione scrounges up her face, _Mrs. Weasley is early. She's never early_. Turning and heading toward the kitchen she reaches it just as her mother's screams reach her ears.

_God no_!

Fear paralyzes her for a moment. "Be like God!" Hermione shrieks, as her father's pleas become deathly silent. Looking around the room, Hermione just reaches her wand when a figure clad in black hovers over her.

"**DIE MUDBLOOD**!" 

Swinging her wand around Hermione mutters off one spell before a great green light explodes around her. 

Until Later


	2. Perception 2

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

_Pain, so much pain._

"Here! There's one here," shouts a man in the far distance as slow awareness of someone's hands lifting her up. "Don't worry I got you," mumbles a male voice.

"Make it stop," cries the young woman in his arms. Pulling out his wand, he mutters a spell to make the pain go away. A soft heavy sigh escapes from the young woman. _Merlin, she's lucky to be alive! _ Looking around the newly labeled 'damage grounds' the man swears lightly under his breath. 

"Here look at this," shouts another man as he lifts up a bag full of books. He reaches into the bag, pulling out Hogwarts a History. Both men look at each other, an instant smile spreads across their faces. _She's a witch._ The other man reaches down into the pile of rubble, pulling out another book. "This must have dropped out of her bag." 

"Dumbledore," states one of the men milling around looking for more survivors. "He'll know what to do." The three man amongst themselves decide to that one man will take the girl, another will take her belongs and the third will report in to the Ministry of Magic.

"See you there, Rocky," says one man. Tucking her things around him, he apparates. Cradling the young woman, Rocky whispers, "We're doing to see a great man. If anyone can help us, it's him." Rocky then apparates take her with him. 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Dumbledore's office**

"Mister Dumbledore, sir," mutters a man standing beside him. "She was the only one who survived. Everyone and everything else is gone. The place looks like a muggle war zone. Everything in ashes."

"Hmm," mumbles Dumbledore as he stroking his long white beard. "Did you get her name or the name of her parents?" 

Holding out the girl's bags, Dumbledore takes them from the man. Pulling out a picture book, flipping throw it he notices the girls parents waving at him, along with a little girl. _Must have been her sister._

Pulling out another book he looks for her name to be written down somewhere. _Melody St. James, she wasn't due in for another week or so. _ Dumbledore sighs deeply. "She is the new exchange student." 

"Well in that case, we'll leave her here with you," mutters the man. Both of the men from the accident site leave. 

**Hallway outside** **Dumbledore's office**

Walking down the hallway toward the exit way the men start talking between themselves. "Rocky I don't envy Dumbledore with this one," states one man. "I don't know how he's going to break the news to her."

"Yeah Robin, I would hate to be him right now," replies Rocky. Glancing back towards the door, they just exited. "Imagine having to telling that girl her whole family is dead and she is the only one left." The two men continue to walk on, unaware that they had listeners. Passing the exit doors.

Quiet light footsteps are heard going into the castle. Slowing down as they pass the Headmaster's office. Soft muffled voices of Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore seeps out into the hallways. The invisible persons travel swiftly up the moving staircase not stopping until they reached their common room.

"I wouldn't want to be Dumbledore tonight," state both boys. 

**Dumbledore's office**

Looming over the girl who was prone on his couch, Dumbledore looks closely at his new student. Noticing strange black ink around her bellybutton. _What in Merlin's name? They are now taking to marking their latest victims! _ Pulling out his wand, he whispers an enchant and magics the black ink away. _That's much better. _

"Look at her cloths and her hair," whispers a horrified Professor McGonagall. Pointing out the torn blue jean shorts and an off the shoulder white top that didn't come down to her shorts leaving her midriff exposed. _What did they do to this poor girl?_

Professor McGonagall mutters a quick Transfiguration spell, changing the cloths into something satiable. _There, now she looks respectable._ Coldly glaring at the poor girl's hair she noticed green, red and blue highlights in the long honey brown hair. _Those persons are insane! _

Glancing at the poor girl's hair she noticed green, red and blue highlights in the long honey brown hair. Waving her wand she removes the different colors from the girl's hair. _Why she has beautiful hair! _

"If she is up to it, she will be sorted tomorrow at dinner," states Dumbledore. "Hopefully she will be able to..."

"Do you think that's wise," interrupts Professor McGonagall. "After all the poor girl has been through?"

"Its our best option at this time," replies Dumbledore. "Giving her a more secure place in the school." Madam Pomfrey the school nurse rushes in to remove the girl to the hospital wing. 

Until Later


	3. New World 3

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

**  
The HHospital Wing**

Cracking open her eyes, she blinks away the bleariness from them. _Sweet Merlin! Everything is so out of focus._ Tilting her head, to the right and then to the left, she starts to place where she is. _Moving medwitch, super bright white walls. Only one place that I can think of and that the hospital wing at Hogwarts._ Sighing heavily, she gradually gets up.

_Never thought that I would be this dizzy._ Peering around for Madam Pomfrey. _This is a first. She's usually hovering over the student's in her charge. If I'm lucky she won't notice that I'm up until it's too late._

Rolling her shoulders, stretching out all of her limbs. _Pain free! What a blissful feeling!_ Taking several steps, she wavers for a bit before getting her balance. Forcing herself to look around the room. _She's not here. My sister's not here_. Taking a deep steadying breath, _maybe she's on the grounds._ Taking one last look for Madam Pomfrey she makes a break for it. Out the door and down the staircase she went. 

**Dumbledore's Office**

Stroking his long white bread, Dumbledore peers intently at two of his most promising students. Observing them closely. _Ah, if only these two could find a middle ground._ The students in question were getting tense about being called into his office. _Maybe, I should put them at ease. _

"As you probably already know. We have a new student coming to Hogwarts," states Dumbledore. "I want both of you, gentlemen to promise me. That no matter which house she's placed into, you will not try **anything**. Yes, that **does** include Slytherin." Dumbledore continues to stare at them to impress upon how important he feels this is. 

Professor McGonagal standing right behind them, places a hand on both of their shoulders. In a clear voice she adds, "If you do try anything, you will be taken off the Quidditch team prematurely. Add to that the loss of house points, and several detentions with Flinch."

"We hear you," both boys respond. 

**Hallways of Hogwarts  
Second Floor**

_Damn it! I need to go._

Striding down the hallway, she looks to her right. _There should be a bathroom somewhere around here. There!_ Finding the girls bathroom was nothing sort of a blessing. 

Upon reaching the bathroom, voices drift out. _Sounds like there are three of them. Please don't have them question me._ Wrenching open the door, she enters the room. _Good, they're using the loo._ Inside she finds three stalls the first two were in use. Rushing over to the last stall, she quickly gets in and locks the door.

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Dumbledore," gushes Madam Pomfrey as his office door opens. "Dumbledore! She's missing."

"Really," mutters Dumbledore as he stands up. "She couldn't have gotten far, don't worry yourself," offers Dumbledore as he comes around his desk. Dumbledore alongside Madam Pomfrey stroll out of his office.

"I mean it. I want you two to behave to this one," states Professor McGonagal as she too leaves the room.

Alone the two boys in front of him look at each other, and then nod their heads in silent understanding. 

"Back to Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, we can check the map."

**Girl's Bathroom  
Second Floor**

Standing up facing the door to the stall, she was about to unlock it, when two snickering boys enter the room. _Ah hello, girl's room. What a bunch of morons! _Flicking the lock without a noise she quietly opens the door. 

_I thought I knew everyone. _ Noticing the girls standing at the sinks. They appeared to be about her age. _Oh well. Must be a transfer student._

"You're going to get it now, Mudblood," hiss one boy of the snickering boys. Both boys point their wands at the unarmed girls. _What in Merlin's name? Who do they think they are!_

Whipping out her wand she mutters off a complex hex at the boys, then adding an additional charm. _There that should keep them occupied. Maybe these girls have seen my sister. _ Glancing at the girl's who were now staring at her, she offers a small smile. Inspecting them over, a shiny Gryffindor perfect badge is proudly displayed on one of the girl's robes. _What the hell?_

**Hallway of Hogwarts**

"Who are you," shrieks down the hallway.

**Girl's Bathroom  
Second Floor**

Both girls jump back, looking to each other for guidance. The red head cautiously started to approach, only to move back when she takes another look at the boys.

** Hallway of Hogwarts**

Upon hearing the girl's distressed shriek Professor McGonagal notes what direction it came from. Standing on the third floor, Professor McGonagal ponders where it originated. Then it comes to her, girl's bathroom second floor. 

Rushing down the stairs, yanking open the room, Professor McGonagal arrives just as a near hysterical girl demands that two of her charges start talking. _Merlin, she has her wand out and pointing at them._ Looking over to her right, _dear lord what are those? Wait is that…Merlin, that's an extremely complex hex. She preformed it quite well._

Taking a breath, "That," pointing at the red head, with green eyes. "Is Lily Evans." Professor McGonagal observes the hysterical girl look over the girl before her eyes flicker back to her. "And that" pointing a brown curly haired girl with light brown eyes. "Is Caroline Nickels. It's ok. Melody, you're at Hogwarts." 

_Who the hell is Melody?_ Scrunching up her face, she tries to grasp why the names are familiar. _Lily Evans, Lily Evans why does that sound familiar? Maybe this is Dumbledore doing._

Seeing the girl's face scrunch up then clear Professor McGonagal continues, "My name is Professor McGonagal. I'm one of the teachers here at Hogwarts. I'm the Transfiguration teacher. That's where you are now." 

"Where are my parents," questions Melody as she looks at Professor McGonagal for answers.

Struggling not to choke. "They didn't make it," Professor McGonagal relates.

"And my sister," demands Melody half afraid of the answer. 

"I'm afraid," states Dumbledore in his soft voice. "That she too didn't make it" as he walks into the bathroom. "Miss Evans and Miss Nickels explain to Professor McGonagal what happened in here outside, while I talk to Melody.

**Girl's Bathroom  
Second Floor**  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore, sir," she starts approaching him. "My name's not Melody."

"Yes," reassures Dumbledore as calmly as he could. "It is. You're name is Melody St. James. You're our new transfer student." Trying to calm her down, "You transferred over from Towers School for Witches in America. You are the only one left from the latest attack." Dumbledore watches the girl in front of him grip the sink. 

"What now," she croaks.

"Well, now you go back to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey our school nurse will finish looking you over, then later tonight before dinner you will be sorted into one of our houses." 

"But Dumbledore, sir," she struggles yet again. "I'm telling you I'm not…"

"Oh there she is," gushes Madam Pomfrey as she rushes into the room and practically pulls Melody out of the room to the hospital wing. _I'm not this Melody St. James. I'm Hermione Granger. What the hell is going on?_

Until Later


	4. Sorted Again 4

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

**Hogwarts   
The HHospital Wing**

Gazing around the familiar hospital room, Hermione feels a little bit out of place. _Everything is new, overly bright and shinny. _Dropping her eyes down to her cloths, Hermione shakes her head. _Damn! What happened to my ripped blue jean shorts_?

"We're almost done dear," says Madam Pomfrey. She taps Hermione several times with her wand, before muttering to herself. "Your magical reflexes are fine." She looks over a piece of parchment, and then nods her head. "You ought to fine to perform and learn magic, just don't over do it." 

Madam Pomfrey hands her the parchment. The lines were bleary. _I can't read a thing!_ "Just what I suspected. It's alright, it just means that you need reading glasses."

"Oh, ok," replies a confused Hermione. "Thanks for that update." Watching Madam Pomfrey smile brightly at her. _Boy you don't get much praise do you?_ Getting out of the bed, Hermione strolls over to the window. Observing several boys flying away on broomsticks. _Some things never change._

Feeling a hand touch her shoulder gently. Turning her head, Hermione sees Madam Pomfrey standing behind her. "Here," she says handing over a comb. "I figure you might want to do something with your hair."

Taking the comb, Hermione softly says, "Thanks again." _Think you're somewhere in the past, not suppose to know where things are._ Gnawing on her lower lip, Hermione asks, "Do you have a bathroom around here?" Madam Pomfrey points it out for her. 

**The HHospital Wing  
Bathroom**

Walking over to the room, Hermione opens the door. Stepping inside, she closes the door, locking it. Leaning against the door, Hermione sighs heavily. _What the hell am I doing here? When is here?_ Pushing off the door, Hermione looks in the mirror. 

Looking at her reflection, Hermione notices several things. _My eyes are still violet and my hair is still straight_._ Those charms should have worn off by now!_ Turning on the faucet, she puts her hands under the water. Taking several deep breaths in between splashing water on her face. 

_Ok I'm Hermione Granger. Everyone else thinks I'm someone names Melody St. James. Someone else is wearing my perfect badge. I know the name Lily Evans but from where?_ Turning off the faucet, she uses the towel to pat down her face. 

Hearing Professor McGonagal and somebody else bellow loudly. _Merlin, I've never heard her go at anyone like that. Wonder what they're talking about?_ Hermione decides to investigate. 

**Hallways of Hogwarts  
Second Floor**

Entering the hallway their voices got louder. _Merlin that's some screaming match._ Approaching an office, Hermione stops just outside. _Found them._

"She belongs in Slytherin," screams a man whose voice she didn't recognize.

"She belongs were ever the hat places her," shouts Professor McGonagal. "Not were you would like her to be."

"He father's last wish was that she be placed in Slytherin," the man retaliates. 

"Her father is dead," snaps Professor McGonagal. "How could you know what he wanted?"

"He wrote to me," the man shouts. "He wanted his daughter Melody in my house!"

_They're talking about me! _Knocking on the door, Hermione gasps as it opens unexpectantly causing her to jump back a bit. "Excuse me Professor McGonagal," says Hermione taking a breath. "I was wondering what time is dinner?"

"Miss St. James dinner is at 7 P.M," replies Professor McGonagal.

"Hello, I'm Professor Sinclair. Head of Slytherin, I teach potions," says Professor Sinclair. The man standing before Hermione looks like a dried up prune, overly oily blonde hair. _What is it with Heads of Slytherin with oily hair? And I thought Snape was bad _

"I was just saying to Professor McGonagal, that your father's last wish was for you to be in Slytherin," says Professor Sinclair. 

"Yes, I heard you," replies Hermione. "You said he wrote you."

"Yes, he did," agrees Professor Sinclair smiling confidently.

"Would you mind if I have a look at his letters Professor," asks Hermione watching the man squirm under her simple request. _Yeah right, hey is that my…._ _dirty rotten Slytherin_. Smiling sweetly, Hermione adds, "Oh, and when your done with my grade book, can I have that back also."

Perceiving Professor McGonagal eyes flare a bit before she croaks out, "Grade book."

"Yes," says Hermione pointing to the open book on the desk. "The one on the desk." 

Swiftly making her exit from her fuming professor, Hermione starts back down the hall. _All I need to find out now is just where in time I am._ Seeing two boys walking towards her, Hermione observes them from under her lashes. 

One boy had short black hair, the other had light blonde hair, and both of them were staring at her with interest. _That's definitely a Malfoy! And someone else just keep walking_.

"Excuse me, Miss," purrs Malfoy as he heads directly towards Hermione. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Lucius Malfoy and this is Severus Snape. Who would you be?" 

"I'm…ah" thinking hard to remember the name that Dumbledore called her, Hermione blanks out. _Damn it! What was that name again._

"I think we have startled her with our extraordinary good looks," comments Lucius as he moves around Hermione is a semi-circle.__

"There you are Miss St. James," calls Madam Pomfrey striding towards them. You do have a habit of disappearing on me. Come along. You'll meet the students soon enough. After you're sorted." 

Being dragged Madam Pomfrey; Hermione doesn't look back. . _Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, oh my god. I'm in the Marauder's Time!_

The boys watch her walk away from them. 

"Well, Lucius," purrs Severus. "It looks like there is a new student."

"Appears that way," says Lucius. "What are the chances she's sorted into our house?"

"As good as any of the houses," answers Severus.

**Hogwarts   
The HHospital Wing**  
  
Gazing at the magic clock on the wall, Hermione sees that it's close to seven. _Time to face the inquisition._ Swallowing hard, Hermione gets up from the bed. Running a hand over the cloths, the she conjured up. _At least I look good._

Glancing down to do one last inspection, Hermione finds her cloths in order. A short black shirt that which ends six inches before her knees, complemented by a pale pink sweater. A long deep forest green wrap and gloves make her look very southern French. In other words she looked American.

After Madam Pomfrey had giving her a pair of glasses, Hermione Transfigures the rims into cat glasses. Making the rims thin, black thus enhancing the color of her eyes. _If I have to wear glasses at least they'll be cool ones._

Fast and steady footsteps approach the wing, _must be Professor McGonagal._ Hermione braces herself for her professor to give her a once over. When the doors open Professor McGonagal indeed gave her a once over. Before giving an encouraging smile. _Passed yet another test. _

"Come along Miss St. James," orders Professor McGonagal as she turns. "I'm taking you to the Dinning Hall. Once there you with be sorted into a house. Seeing how you might not know there are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

**The Dinning Hall  
Dinner Time **

Arriving at the dinning hall, Hermione felt the urge to retch. _I can do this. All I'm going to do is sit on a stool, put an old hat on my head. Get sorted and join that house. There's nothing to worry about._ The doors slowly swung open, revealing that every student was present. 

_Great, just what I need a packed house._ Glancing around the hall, Hermione easily spots the two girls from the bathroom talking to a group of boys. They then point to her. _Great_.

Glancing over to the Slytherin table, Hermione notices that all the boys and some of the girls were watching her with hawk eye intensity. _Please don't let me be sorted into that house._ Sweeping her view over the Gryffindor table, Hermione watches a group of boys sit down. _Ah the famous Marauders and friends_. 

Looking over at the Slytherin table, she noticed that all the boys were watching her walk to the head table. Glancing over to the Gryffindor table she watches a rowdy group sit down. _Ah the famous Marauders and friends_. Walking slowly behind Professor McGonagal, Hermione could feel almost every eye on her. _This must be what Harry felt like._

At the Head Table, Dumbledore stands up. Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. Dumbledore announces, "Students and Staff. I would like your attention. Tonight, a new student from Towers School of Witchcraft will be sorted. She is in her seventh year; her name is Melody St. James." Waving his wand a stool and the faded old sorting hat appears out of thin air. 

Striding up to the stool, Hermione picks up the hat. Smirking Hermione says loud enough for the Head table along with the heads of all the tables to hear. "Bite me and I'll bite ya back." 

Sitting down on the stool, Hermione places the hat on her head. Then the hat whispers in her ears, "Ah, Miss St. James or _should_ I say Granger how nice to see you. I don't know how you wound up here, but don't worry I find that time always fixes it's self. I suggest that your go by the name Melody St. James in this time. Now the question is where to put you."

The silent hall waits, and waits. This was the longest any student sat on the stool. The hat finally laughs then shouts, "Gryffindor!"

**The Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor table**

Standing up, Hermione places the hat back on the stool, and then walks towards the table that has exploded with applause. Softly smiling at the rowdy bunch, she notices Lily Evans waving to get her attention. _Good, someone wants me to sit by them._

"Come sit next to me," Lily gushes moving to give room. 

"Thank you," whispers Melody as she sat down. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Melody quickly turns and spotting a boy who looked so much like her best friend that she almost laughed.

"Hi," says the boy. "My name is James Potter," pointing to himself. "This is Peter Pettigrew," looking where James was pointing, she saw a boy who looked like a cross between Neville Longbottom and Collin Flannery (not a good looking boy).

"This is Remus Lupin," pointing to a sandy blonde haired boy with merry brown eyes. "And this goof ball is Sirius Black." Looking at the boy James was pointing to Melody struggles not to gasp. There sat a black haired, deep blue eye boy who was in good health. 

"Like she cares," drawled a brown haired girl who was walking by. "I'm my name in Pen Brown, I'm in Slytherin. I heard what you did in the bathroom, what year did you learn that?"

_How dare she come to my table and start trouble like this._ Glaring at the girl, Melody states coldly, "Third year. When did you learn it?" Causing a bust of laughter from James and Sirius, earning her a frown from the Slytherin.

"We learned it last year," says Pen.

"So you're a fourth year student," says Melody now Lily and Remus joined in the laughter.

"No," snaps Pen. "I'm in seventh year." The girl huffs before stalking away.

"Oh my god, that was so funny," laughs Lily. "Melody you want me to show you around."

"Sure," responding confused Melody asks, "What was so funny?" 

"That Pen, a Slytherin could even learn," snickers Remus. 

Until Later


	5. Potions 5

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

**  
Hogwarts   
Dinning Hall **

"Sure," replies Melody, albeit a little bit confused. Melody asks, "What was so funny?" 

"That Pen a Slytherin could even learn," snickers Remus holding his stomach. 

"Welcome to Gryffindor," shouts Nearly Headless Nick as he floats down toward her. Clamping down her mouth as to prevent herself from shouting back. _This is going to be harder then I thought._

"Melody," states Sirius getting her attention. "This is Sir Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, by others he is often called Nearly Headless Nick. If for any reason you get lost, he's the ghost you want to get directions from."

"Well this is a first," states Sir Nick as he peers at Melody.

"What is a first," questions James.

"The new girl hasn't asked why I'm called Nearly Headless," says Sir Nick.

Clearing her throat, "because its rude." 

"Plus, I'm sure James or Sirius would tell her all about it," laughs Caroline. 

Professor McGonagal walks over to the Gryffindor table stopping right behind Remus and Sirius. Leaning forwards she hands Melody a book and a piece of parchment. Accepting it from her, Melody mutters a small, "Thanks." Flipping through her grade book, Hermione notices the Hogwarts seal is concealed. _That explains why no one thinks I'm a Hogwarts student._

Hearing a resounding thump, Hermione looks up. Blinking blankly at Professor McGonagal. Glancing around under her lashes, Hermione feels embarrassing heat flush in her face. "What?" 

"Your grades Miss St. James," starts Professor McGonagal. "Make you a perfect."

"So," mutters Hermione. _What does that have to do with anything?_

"I'm the perfect this year," whispers Lily, looking at her noticing that her eyes were starting to redden. _Oh, one perfect per house_.

"Professor McGonagal, I hope you don't think I'm too forward. But I'm a transfer student. Just because my grades are good doesn't mean that they are equal to Hogwarts standards. Plus, I have no idea what being a perfect entails. Since Lily here is perfect, let's just leave it at that." 

"Well if that's how you really feel about it," states Professor McGonagal giving a half smile as she walks away.

"That was really nice of you," remarks Sirius staring at Hermione. 

"Not at all," dismiss Melody. _If somebody tried to take my perfect badge I would have hexed them so bad, they would have needed a medwitch_. Smiling at him, Melody looks down at the paper Professor McGonagal gave her.

Softly smiling at Sirius, Hermione watches as he goes back to talking to James. Looking over the parchment that Professor McGonagal handed her, Hermione realizes that its her new schedule. _Cool new classes. Don't I need books to go with these classes?_

"What have you got there," asks Lily trying to look over Hermione's shoulder.

"Class schedule," states Hermione as she starts to memorize her classes. "Does anyone else have any of these classes?"

"Everyone has the same basic course," informs James. "Only **certain** students have other classes. Who is your potions partner?"

"Potions partner?" questions Hermione finally looking up. 

"Yeah, everyone is assigned a partner," laughs Remus. "Who do you have?" 

Scanning the paper Melody tries to read her partners name. _Whose handwriting is this? It totally sucks. _ "I can't read the name."

"Give it here," states Remus as he pulls the paper from her hands. Letting him have the paper, everyone hears him groan.

"What," demands Melody. "Who does it say?"

"Your partner is me," groans Remus hanging his head down in shame.

While staring at him, everyone groans in disappear. "And that's bad because," questions Melody. _He can't be as bad as Neville! Right?_

"Ah, you see Remus has a sickly Grandma that he visits," starts James.

"And Remus is **really** bad at potions," adds Sirius.

"Oh," holding up her hand to stop the conversation before anyone else jumps in. "Have you ever blown up your cauldron?" Watching everyone shake their head no "Melt it," still shaking their heads no. 

"Poison half the student body," ripples of laughter but everyone says no. "Added to much spleen thus turning your partner a lovely shade of green for three weeks," out right laughter but still the answer was no. "Set off fireworks," more laughter, everyone again said no. James and Sirius give each other a look. "Ok I give what's so bad with having you for a partner?"

"My partner winds up doing most of the work," finishes Remus looking down.

"That's all," laughs Melody. "After deal with all of the above I think I can handle doing work with some who isn't going to send me to the hospital." Laughter flows as she starts to feel accepted by the **old** Gryffindor crowd. Both Remus and Sirius escorted her to the dormitories. 

**Hogwarts   
Fat Lady**

Approaching the Fat Lady, Sirius stands to one side of the portrait. Using his charm and wit he tires his best to get her open up without the password. Although the Fat Lady was blushing at Sirius's complements she refuses to open. 

"Fine, My Lady," says Sirius over dramatically. "The password is _Slytherin Sinks_." At that the portrait opens. Entering the common room, Lily points out how to get to the girl dormitories. 

About to go up to the girl's side of the dormitories, Sirius holds up Melody. "I'm glad you're in Gryffindor." Feeling his lips brush her cheek. _Me too_.

**Next Day  
Hallway Heading towards Potions Class**  


Walking with Lily, Melody glances behind her. _What are they up too?_ Behind them were James and Sirius, talking very softly, _too softly_ for comfort. _Just what are they planning?_ About to ask what the pair of pranksters were planning, Melody hears Sirius growling. _What?_

"Well," sneers Malfoy. Turning to look at the blonde, Melody saw he emerge from an unused classroom. _It's like he was waiting for us. _ "What do we have here?" 

"Well, if it isn't the girl from the bathroom," snickers a boy from behind Malfoy. 

"Miss St. James," purrs Malfoy moving closer to her. "It's a shame that you weren't put in Slytherin."

"Really," purrs Melody unconsciously backing away. "Even after I hexed your two friends here." Felling a hand on her shoulder, Melody becomes aware that Sirius has taken two steps forward and was right at her side. _Oh thank Merlin._

"Yes I would have made sure you were safe, even from Court and Scotty. After all a beautiful woman should be appreciated. " Malfoy continues to purr as he lifts up and kisses the back of her hand. 

Tugging her hand away from him. _Yuck! I need to wash my hand. A charming Malfoy what a scary thought._ "Thanks for the thought," replies Melody.

"She doesn't need any protection," snickers Lily. "She's in Gryffindor."

"Who asked you, mud…" Malfoy stops as the Marauders even Peter loomed closer to him. 

"Come on," states Lily tugging on Melody's hand. "We need to get to class."

**Potions Class  
In the Dungeon**

Looking around the dungeon. _Some things never change. _ Placing her books down where Remus had shown her. _Wonder what potion we're going to make today._ Taking her seat next to Remus, Melody smiles at him. Looking at Lily who was paired up with Caroline Nickels, Melody mouths, "What are those two up too?" Glancing back to Sirius who was paired up with James. _Does anyone think that's wise pairing those two up?_

Lily mouths back, "No idea." 

Turning around, Melody looks directly at Sirius. "Ok," whispers Melody. "What do you two have planned today?" 

"Who us," responses James giving his best attempt to look innocent and failing miserably. 

"Just wait," laughs Sirius with a gleeful expression on his face. 

"Good evening class," snaps Professor Sinclair as he struts into the room. "Today you will be making a potion called 'Globes breath' it's practical use is to bring someone out of the deepest depths of sleep. Everyone has five minutes to write down the ingredients and get to work. Twenty points to the group who gets it right."

_Great Loonyviile. _ Smirking Melody copies down the ingredients, as Remus starts to gather them. _This should be easy seeing how I did this last year._ As the class progresses Professor Sinclair make it known that he favors the Slytherin's. _Not new_. Professor Sinclair really seems to like the pairing of Snape and Malfoy best. 

"Tell me, Mister Lupin. Did you add the eye of newt," demands Professor Sinclair as he glares at Remus.

"Ah," struggles Remus, looking down at the cauldron. 

"Yes, Professor," answers Melody. 

"It still doesn't look right," growls Professor Sinclair as he passes them.

_Shows how much you know. _"Relax Remus," mutters Melody. "It's just about done." Smirking she watches Professor Sinclair stalk around the room. _I hate to say it, but Snape does it better._

As the class comes to an end, Professor Sinclair walks towards Snape's cauldron picking up the ladle. "Hmm, so far this is as close as anyone has ever come to getting this potion right on the first try. Very good, Severus and Lucius. Ten points to Slytherin."

"Now, let's see what Lupin and St. James have come up with," snickers Professor Sinclair. Striding over towards the pair, he sneers at them. _I don't know you you're kidding, but it's not me._ As he reaches their cauldron, he picks up the ladle. The potion burps releasing a grotesque smell before turning purple. _Gotcha. _

All snickering vanishes from Professor Sinclair's face as he clams his jaws shut. Looking as if he was going to explode, his whole body was stiff and tense. Professor Sinclair mutters, "Twenty points to Gryffindor." 

Everyone's jaws just dropped. Remus had his eyebrows in his hairline. Watching Professor Sinclair move away, Melody smirks at his retreating back. Approaching, Potter and Black's cauldron, he picks up the ladle; the potion turns green and starts to give off sparks. _Oh what have they done?_

Both boys step back from their cauldron. The professor never knew what hit him as it explodes, covering him in slimy green goop. "Detention! Ten points from Gryffindor."

Stifled laughter fills the room as students start to clean up their workstations. Professor Sinclair stalks out of the room. Laughter burst from the students in the room.

"Good one," laughs Lily.

"Not funny! Black," snaps Severus. "Potter." 

"Well, don't worry about it," snaps Sirius. "We have our detention." 

"And our prank for the day," laughs James as they start to clean up their mess. 

"Hey," laughs Remus. "I'll clean up here." He takes over cleaning the workstation. "After all that is the first time in probably all of history that a Gryffindor got twenty points from Professor Sinclair for a potion done right and better then a Slytherin." 

"Yeah," sneers Court. "And it's going to be the last."

Until Later


	6. Erin Who? 6

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~  
**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life 

* * *

**Potions Class  
In the Dungeon**

"Where did you learn to make that," demands Snape as he approaches Melody. "This can't possibly be the first time you made it." 

"What do you care," hisses Remus as he gently tugs on Melody's arm to making her move out of the way. "You're just mad that a Gryffindor and a girl bested you." 

James maneuvers both Lily and Caroline into the same spot as Melody forming a semi-circle around them. _Bloody hell, Snape doesn't look half bad._

"So what if it isn't the first time she's made the potion," growls Sirius. "It's not like Professor Sinclair doesn't tell you the weeks assignments ahead of time." Moving in on to Snape. _Down boy don't let him make you lose your cool._

Seeing Remus and Snape practically growling at each other, Melody along with Lily didn't even see Court and Scotty pulling out their wands. The two Slytherins point their wands at them, and then smirk to each other.

"Superfly," shouts Sirius pointing his wands at the duo. "If you want a fight, pick on me." Seeing him loom over them. _Nice moves Black_. "Not a couple of unarmed women."

"Ok," mutters Melody watching the boys getting more upset. "Are they always like this?"

Moving toward the door, Caroline looks back at them. "Pretty much." Frank follows her out. 

"So shall we." Looking at Lily, Melody links her arm with hers. "Let's." As they turn to leave, Lily says over her shoulder. "And boys remember Professor Sinclair likes a clean floor."

  


**Gryffindor  
Common Room**

Flopping into one of the over stuffed chairs in front of the fireplace; Melody spies Caroline huffing down onto the couch. "So tell me what was with **that** look in the hallway Caro," demands Melody.

Sighing heavily, Caroline glares at nothing before answering, "It was nothing, just Erin." Frank grimaces at the name. _All right who?_

"Erin? Who?"

"More like **what**," growls Lily bouncing into the other over stuffed chair. 

"A what, like a succubus what or something similar," questions Melody shifting her gaze between the three people in the room. _Merlin she can't possibly be that bad._

"Close," rationalizes Frank. "She is or was Sirius ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend," laughs Melody dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "That's it. They're ex's for a reason."

"Not this one," hisses Lily. A look of pure loathing etches across Lily's face. _ Oh, don't tell me she went for James_? "Sirius didn't break up with her, she breaks up with him."

"Yep, and every time she is between boyfriends it's _Hello Sirius, Sirius I love only you. I want us to try again Sirius_. Poor bloke falls for it almost every time." Grimacing Melody flinches. _God that's got to suck and I thought what Ron did to me was bad._

"God, Frank the only time he didn't let her crawl back to him was because he had a girlfriend that time," states Caro (Caroline). "This time he has no girl."

"And the she-witch is on the prowl," groans Lily. "God I hate her, almost as much as I hate Malfoy and she's in Ravenclaw."

"Ok," laughs Melody holding up a hand. "Now I understand. Well, the question is do you want to help Sirius help himself or watch him self destruct."

"How do we help him, help him," laughs Frank as he sits down preparing to listen. Both Lily and Caro look interested. _Great me and my big mouth._

"Alright boys have very little attention span," holding up her hand to fend off whatever Frank was going to say. "They do, just trust me. Two best friends both guys. It's always the same three things: Brooms, girls and Quidditch. Correct me if I'm wrong." Laughter flows from Lily and Caro, Frank just looks hurt. 

"Keep going," demands Lily. "I want to hear how you think you can help."

Placing her hands on her lap. "Well to remove a girl; you have to replace the girl." Looking at Lily and Caro, "So who do you know that Sirius likes? And you can stand." Watching equal and spreading smiles on all of their faces. _Great now what have I done._

**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

Sitting down at Gryffindor table next to Lily, Melody takes a deep breath. Caroline and Frank were sitting on the opposite side of the table. Frank was on the look out for Potter and friends. Just incase they slip in unnoticed. _Like that's going to happen._ Hearing them before seeing them, Lily, Caro and Frank smirk at each other_. I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Ok. Now everyone remember what to do," demands Lily giving Frank a fake glare. "Because I really want to see how they are going to react to this." Laughing Lily smirks as she imagines it. "I bet Remus looses his cool first."

"Nah," dismiss Caro. "I say James."

"You gals don't know anything, bet you five Sickels its Sirius," bets Frank.

"Look, I bet you that none of them react at all, until it's too late," laughs Melody picturing the scene the boys were bound to make. "And then it's going to be all of them." Looking at each other, the group bursts out laughing. 

Hearing the loud and boisterous boys approaching the dinning hall, Frank smirks as he says, "Now shhh, or your going to ruin it." 

"Then were will we be," ponders Caro flirting with Frank.

"Stuck with Erin," Franks answers sobering up the girls.

"Not if this works," states Lily her green eyes sparkling. 

James, Remus and Sirius appear in the doorway. Making their collective way to the table, Lily rolls her eyes when they sit down talking about Quidditch. There was a game coming up on Friday. Sirius and James were discussing techniques while Remus would add comments or offer up suggestions.

_It's now or never._ Nudging Lily, who nods to Caroline and Frank. Swallowing hard, Melody takes the incentive. "Hey Lily," asks Melody. "What's the rules on dating here."

"What do you mean," replies Lily snickering under her breath until Caroline kicks her under the table.

"Well can you date someone outside of your house," questions Melody trying hard not to glance over to the boys. _Now look over to the Slytherin table. Nope he's not there._

"Yes. As far as I know," laughs Lily interested. "But you're better off asking the Head Boy, James the rules."

"Who are you thinking of dating," questions Caroline. Leaning forward to hear Melody's candidate. "Come on tell me."

"Hey, you'll find out. After I find out whether or not I can date him," laughs Melody as she gently pushes Caro away from her. "Hey James."

"Yeah," distracted James answers.

"What's the rule on dating someone outside of your house," questions Melody. Looking directly at him. _So far no bites. I don't think this is going to work._

"It's not against the rules," answers James still not paying attention. "Students here can pretty much date who-ever they choose." He goes back to his conversation with Sirius on the practice schedule.

"Thanks," laughs Melody. Giving Lily a _what now look._ Melody pauses before saying, "Now Caro." 

Crocking her finger, Melody gestures for her to come closer to hear the candidate. Lily leans in. Whispering to each other. A wicked smile flashes on Caroline's face. Winking at Lily, Caro gasps out, "**NO**!" 

"Caro," admonishes Lily in a hushed voice. This gets Remus's attention. "It's her choice, but please Melody reconsider. I'm begging you." 

Remus looks over to them. Narrowing his eyes, he asks, "What are you girls talking about?"

"Dating choices," they answer dismissing him. Peter walks into the hall, heading towards the group. _Dirty rat!_

Smirking, Melody decides to fan the flames. "Hey do we always have potions with the Slytherins," questions Melody. Lily looks at her surprised. _In for a penny, in for a pound._

"Yes," growls Remus, James and Sirius at the same time. 

Sighing deeply, Melody comments, "Oh. Ok." Upon hearing this all three boys stop talking about Quidditch. They turn and look at Melody. Suddenly very interested in the conversation that she was having. "They're talking about dating choices," mutters Remus to James and Sirius.

"Dating choices," laughs Peter as he walks by. "Whom could Melody be talking about?" 

"Frank," hisses Caro. "You help us talk some sense into her," as she whispers into his ear. Spotting Erin strolling toward the group, Melody nudges Lily and nods her head at the approaching girl. 

"Yes who can you be talking about," demands Remus as he moves closer to Caro, trying to hear what she is saying to Frank. Sirius watches Melody point to somebody across the room, looking behind him all he sees is the Slytherin table.

"Maybe they can help," suggests Lily looking over to James. "Ah James, Melody would like to know do the boys in England like to chase or be chased."

"Cause personally I like to be chased not the one chasing," laughs Melody as she looks at James also. _Try to get out of this. _

"That depends on the boy," laughs James. "So who is it?"

"Sirius can I talk to you," purrs Erin as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Not now," growls Sirius as he attempts to shrug off her hand. "Yeah who Melody." Moving closer to Remus and away from Erin he glances behind him once again. Blue eyes narrow as they stare intently at her. _Ok, it's not really that bad._

"Well I like two different people," feeling a blush creeping its way up. _Great_. Clearing her throat, "One is in a different house and one…"

"But Sirius," wines Erin as she sits down next to him.

"Who **are** you and **why** are you sitting at our table," demands Melody glaring hard at Erin.

"I'm Sirius's **girlfriend** and I can sit at this table," snaps Erin as she snuggles closer to him.

Raising an eyebrow, _don't bet on it._ Looking over to the Slytherin table, Melody smiles sweetly as she gets up. "That's ok. That settles that. I'm going to go and see someone," laughing at Lily. "Wish me luck." _Told you, they won't know what hit them until it's too late._

Sirius, James and Remus watch in horror as Melody gracefully crosses the room halfway to approaching the Slytherin table.

"What in Merlin's name does she think she's doing," growls Sirius as he gets up knocking Erin over.

"I don't know," reply both James and Remus as they too get up.

  


Until Later


	7. Late Reaction 7

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks! 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

  


**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

_Told you they wouldn't react until it was too late._ Approaching the Slytherin table trepidation sinks in. _What the hell am I doing?_ Swallowing hard, as she was half way there, Melody's hand start to shake. _ How am I going to get out of this one?_

"Miss St. James," barks Professor McGonagal as she walks into the great hall, from a door in back of the Slytherin table. Looking at her professor, Melody sees anger in face. _Wow is she mad at me._ Walking over to her without looking at anyone else Melody tries hard to smile.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office," orders Professor McGonagal. Spinning on her heel, the professor waits for her to catch up. As Professor McGonagal escorts Melody to Dumbledore's office she plainly states, "Don't worry child your not in any trouble." Upon reacting the gargoyle Professor McGonagal gave the password of, "Lemon drop." At this Professor McGonagal gives Melody instructions on how to reach Dumbledore's office. She leaves Melody there.

_Maybe Dumbledore wants to talk about sending me home, now?_

**Hogwarts  
Dumbledore's Office**

Opening the door to the headmaster's office, Melody takes a good look around. _Some things never change._ Smiling and feeling more at home then she has so far, Melody drinks in the comfort that Dumbledore's office unknowingly provides. _Just like home._

A beautiful eerie song erupts from behind Dumbledore's desk. _Oh that's as beautiful as ever._ Closing her eyes, for a second before walking around the desk. Standing next to a burning bird, Melody whispers, "Hello Fawks," to the phoenix.

**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**  
  
The _Dragon Lady_ Professor McGonagal enters the dinning hall barking, "Miss St. James." This was heard throughout the hall. Slytherins snickered thinking that the new Gryffindor was already in trouble. 

But at the Gryffindor table confusion was high amongst the seventh years. Lily looks to Caro, who looks back at her confused. "Can you remember anything that Melody could have done today to make Professor McGonagal mad?"

"No," whispers Caro glancing back at Melody's retreating back. "She was with us the whole day."

"I'm telling you James it's the Slytherins. They must have done something to get her into trouble," groans Peter. "After all she has been here less then a day."

"Peter's right," growls Remus agreeing completely. "But what?"

"I think its time for our little friend _Wormtail _to pay Dumbledore a visit," suggests James as he glares at the Slytherins. Sirius growls his agreement with Potter.

**Hogwarts  
Dumbledore Office**

The doorknob twists making a little quirky noise. Standing up, waiting for Dumbledore to walk in, Melody was slightly put off when a petite blonde with short hair walked in. While she was muttering to herself, Melody looks over her whacked out cloths. _ **Bloody hell, if I didn't know better I could swear that she is Chloe. But Chloe died right before the start of our fifth year.**_

The girl's facial expression ranged from mildly interested to down right shock. 

"Granger," whispers the girl. 

"Sullivan," questions Melody after hearing her. A large blossoming smile of her face said it all. Shrieking with delight, both girls embrace. Their shrieks echo throughout Dumbledore office. "How," demands Melody still hugging her. "In the hell did you wind up here? And what house are you in?"

"Extremely long story," laughs Chloe. Lowering her voice, "I have been here for about two years now." Taking a steadying breath, Chloe continues, "Most people call me Chloe but here my name is, _Megan Chloe Bane_. As to what house, Gryffindor of course. Duh?

"Hey, why didn't I see you last night when I got sorted into Gryffindor," huffs Melody giving Chloe a fake glare. "They're calling me, Melody St. James."

Waving a dismissing hand, Chloe answers, "Hospital wing thanks to Severus Snape." Smiling smugly at Melody, "so that was you with the chickenpox hex and silencing charm, should have known."

"Yes you should have," agrees Melody causing both girls to laugh. Embracing one more time, they take the two empty seats in the office. 

"So, please tell me you have dumped Krummy," demand Chloe. "You can do so much better."

"I don't know about better," states Melody earning herself a look from Chloe. "But hell yeah, I dumped him. He couldn't even say my name after a whole summer. But we're still friends."

"Friends is good," comments Chloe.

"We _so _need to talk," states Melody. "Library? Usual spot."

Shaking her head in the negative, Chloe responses, "Nope. Believe it or not both James and Sirius know the library." Laughing Chloe continues, "very well considering how you would have to practically **drag** Harry to it." 

"I know why too," mutters Melody slightly darkly. Rolling her eyes at Chloe's look. "Its because of a friend of theirs."

"Cool." Pausing Chloe squints her eyes. "What school did they say you came from?"

"Towers in America," answers Melody seeing Chloe's face light up. "Why," then darken.

"That's were my adoptive parents said was my last school," looking over her shoulder to see if Dumbledore has come in. "And I have been telling tales about everyone, of course I've changed their names."

"And now that I'm here," Melody says while grimacing. "People are going to expect me to know who's name is who's. Look don't worry we're both in Gryffindor. I sure I can get through the rest of the day without any mishaps. Besides I have so much to tell you."

"Same here, god I'm so glad you're here Minnie," laughs Chloe as they sit down in the chairs they hear a little squeaky noise from the doorway. "Hey whatever happened to Ron," sitting down in the chairs they hear a little squeaky noise from the doorway. Hearing Melody groan watches her scrunch up her face. "Tell me later over chocolate?"

"Yeah," groans Melody. "Lots of chocolate." 

"Ah good," says Dumbledore as he walks into the room. "I see you two remember each other. I'm glad because you're roommates. Also, I wanted to inform Miss St. James that her stuff is in her room."

Confused, Melody questions, "What stuff?"

"A photo album and some cloths," replies Dumbledore. They talk for a few more minutes before Dumbledore dismisses them. 

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor table**

Changing out of rat form Peter jugs as fast as he can, not bothering to wastes any time on the Slytherins. Heading straight for his friends at the Gryffindor table. "Big time trouble guys," puffs Peter.

"What," growls Sirius as he steely glares at the Slytherins.

"Not that Sirius," says Peter still puffing. "Melody is Minnie."

"So," dismisses James.

Taking a dig breath, Peter clarifies, "Minnie as in Chloe's friend Minnie." 

Remus groans out, "No, not now." 

Peter knows that he at least understands. Glimpsing at his other two friends, Peter shakes his head. "Chloe's friend the one that solves mysteries?" 

"Really," purrs Severus as he was passing by. "Thanks for the information." Turning around he heads back to his table. "Lucius guess what Melody is Chloe's Minnie." 

"James what are we going to do," questions Peter.

"Nothing," answers Remus. "We're going to do nothing."

"But," disagrees Peter.

"Peter," snaps Sirius his face drawn. "If I remember correctly she would only solve things when it was brought to her attention."

"So…" questions Peter.

"If we don't bring it to her attention," comments James smiling like a lunatic. "She won't go looking."

"Somebody better tell that to Snape," grumbles Peter rather upset that his friends didn't want to prank the new girl.

**Hallway   
Near the Dinning Hall**

"So just how much chocolate are we talking about," questions Chloe as they approach the dinning hall.

Pretending to think it over, Melody comments, "maybe not as much as I would have thought I needed."

"Oh, do tell," demands Chloe looking at Melody over her shoulder. 

**Dinning Hall  
Slytherin Entrance **

Upon entering the dinning hall, a disgusted look flashes across Chloe's face. "Come on lets head to our table the rift raft are coming this way."

Grimacing, Melody hesitates. "Ah Chloe," clearing her throat. "That's why I came over here in the first place." Watching her face go blank with shock and her mouth open and close. "Breath girl, look its to help Sirius," holding up both hands. "Really, some girl named Erin is on the prowl."

Frowning furiously. "That she-witch," hisses Chloe looking over to the Gryffindor table. "Well **Melody**, your nice little plan is just going to have to wait cause here comes my boyfriend." Humming, Chloe smiles as she looks back to her. "Maybe your plan is working after all because his best friend, Sirius is with him."

Looking over to the Gryffindor table, Melody sees Remus and Sirius coming towards them. "Girl you have s**ome** explaining to do," seeing the blush spread across her face.

"Miss St. James," purrs Severus as he approaches them.

"Mr. Snape," responses Melody as she smirks at him.

"I hear you like to solves mysteries," states Severus as he strokes his chin. "I have the ultimate mystery for you."

Laughing at his antics, Melody says, "Pray **good** sir, do tell."

"Well it involves out of your own," comments Severus. Upon seeing Melody's blank face Severus clarifies, "Gryffindor people. You see Remus always disappears."

"Disappears," mutters Melody. _Ah yes his grandma._ Smirking at him, then projecting her voice, "Don't you mean, ah maybe you don't know? Let me tell you." Putting her hands together in front of her. "It's not a mystery, you see he goes and visits his sick grandma."

Snickering, Severus sneers, "Sick grandma indeed. I thought you were _someone_ of intelligence."

_Yeah I am. Intelligent enough to know what you're trying to do_.

"Chloe," admonishes Remus. "You didn't tell us you knew Melody." As he wraps his arms around her, at the same time moving her away from Severus and the Slytherin table. "What am I going to do with you?" 

Looking up into Sirius deep blue eyes Melody hears him whisper, "Keeping secrets Melody?" Smiling at him. _You're a fine one to talk padfoot._ Shrugging her shoulders. "I do hope your not thinking of dating anyone from this group," jerking his head.

Walking beside Sirius, feeling his hand brush up against hers. _Wow lets talk sparks_. Looking at Lily, Caroline and Frank, "Where's your girlfriend Sirius?"

Laughter erupts from him. "Erin is **not** my girlfriend," pausing looking at her. "I hope she didn't make you feel like you needed to leave because of her." 

Laughing at Sirius Melody answers, "Not really, just saw someone I thought I knew, wanted to be certain so I went and checked it out."

"Good." 

Approaching the table, Melody notices that the only spots available were the ones next to Chloe. And she was next to Remus. Sirius gestures for her to sit next to her friend as Sirius sits down next to her. 

Unknown to Chloe and Melody, above their heads, Remus and Sirius gave each other, _we did good_ look. This look didn't go unnoticed by Lily who winks at Melody.

"So, Melody I hear you know our Chloe," laughs James. "Tell us, about the Westly's."

Blanking out glancing at Chloe under her lashes. "Ah, I think James wants to know about the pranksters, Fred and Joe."

Laughing out loud. "Those two, ah Chloe you so missed it. Fred and Joe totally out did themselves in their last year." Noticing how closely the boys were pretending not to be listening. "Which I will tell you in great detail later. I'll make a deal with you, you dish on this school, and I'll dish on the old school." 

Shaking hands with Chloe and hearing Lily and Caroline laugh. Chloe states, "Wouldn't want to give you boys any ideas on pranks." Chilling laughter floats towards Melody. 

"_As if_ James or Sirius need any help with pranks." Shivering as Peter comes towards her, she feels someone touch her shoulders. Looking over at Sirius she finds that he took off his robes and put them on her. _Hot damn Black you look good._

Snickering loudly Peter says, "Here comes Professor Sinclair." Pointing to the professor as he came into the hall everyone turns to see what was so funny. 

As snickers and laughter was heard coming from other tables. _Oh my god _Taking off her glass and looking at them.

"There's nothing wrong with your glasses" laughs James.

Professor Sinclair was still green, but this time he sparkled under the enchanted ceiling like he was covered with glue then rolled around in glitter. "Not fireworks," laughs Sirius. "But close enough." 

Groaning, Chloe looks at Melody. "You told them about the fireworks."

Gasping, James looks at Chloe. "You knew about the firework's and you didn't say anything? Remus what are you going to do to your girlfriend," demands Potter.

"James," laughs Lily. "Melody didn't say anything about the fireworks either but she did mention a few things."

"Why?" asks Chloe. 

"Well dear," says Remus as he kisses her check. "She's my new potions partner." Moving back he waits for her reaction, seeing her look at Melody before bursting out laughing.

"Anything is better then Neil as a potions partner. At lest Remus hasn't poisoned half the student body."

Until Later


	8. Explanations 8

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks! 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

Laughing Melody replies, "Yes he had gotten ten times worst last year. Turning me green for three week." Melody shakes her head at the memory. 

Watching her face fall, Lily quickly questions, "It didn't hurt, did it?"

"Not physically." Melody laughs. _Not that Ron had noticed. _Sighing Melody continues, "But socially kind of. One of the many jokes floating around about me." 

"Jokes," demands James. "Who would make that a joke?"

Looking around Melody could see disgust on everyone's face. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Seeing that they weren't about to drop the matter. "Fine just about everyone in my old house." 

"That's not funny," argues Sirius. "People is your own house shouldn't make jokes about that."

"What other jokes were they saying," asks Remus.

"Ok what's up with the Spanish inquisition," demands Melody watching them all look a little guilty. "Out with it." Even the girls looked guilty. _Bloody hell what did they do?_

Coughing Chloe states quickly, "I'll explain later. Boys don't you have Quidditch practice tonight?" Standing up, Chloe says, "Come on Melody I'll show your were your stuff is. And Remus," looking at her boyfriend. "Don't come **near** my room until we're finished catching up." 

Getting up Melody glances once behind her. "Why are the girls staying behind?"

Looking at her, Chloe answers, "Long story, tell you in the room. The normal way?"

Laughing remembering the normal way was to put a silencing spell on the room. "We're going to need to add a sealing spell." Upon seeing Chloe's confused face, Melody clarifies, "I'll explain once we're in the room."

**Hogwarts  
Dumbledore's Office**

Hearing the door creak open "Ah Professor McGonagal what do I owe the pleasure too?" 

Stepping further into the room, Professor McGonagal stares at Dumbledore. "Well did they get along?" asks Professor McGonagal getting right down to business. 

Sighing then chuckling, Dumbeldore answers, "Yes, like a house on fire. This is the first time I've see Miss Bane so relaxed in another's presence. I think, Miss St. James is going to make a wonderful addition to Hogwarts."

"That's if she, herself doesn't crack," sighs Professor McGonagal heavily. "Dumbledore, do you know that so far Miss St. James has reacted like the incident hasn't happened?" 

"Yes, I know. But she also didn't have anything to remind her either," replies Dumbledore. 

Looking at him, Professor McGonagal narrows her eyes. "You gave Miss St. James the last of her things. Do you think that's wise?"

"I really don't know, but no matter she has Potter and friends to make her laugh."

Smiling slightly, Professor McGonagal adds, "And a good thing too, can you imagine her in Slytherin?" 

"No, I truly can't."

**Gryffindor Tower  
Chloe and Melody's room**

Upon entering their room, Chloe performs the silencing charm as Melody performs the sealing charm. When they are satisfied that their charms will hold both girls head towards their individual beds. 

"Out with it," laughs Melody, as she gets comfortable on her bed. "What was that all about?"

Sighing Chloe pinches her nose. "Promise you won't get mad?" Looking at Melody intently in the face. "No I'm serious. Promise?" Watching Melody narrow her eyes then shrug her shoulders as she nods her head. "Ok, when I first come here, the second time around, I was my usual self. No one knew that I was a geek or anything like that."

"Sounds like you wanted to re-invent yourself," laughs Melody. "How did it go?"

"Well, I was liked my Caroline and Frank," laughs Chloe. "But it took the others a while to warm up to me. You know how _competitive_ we were for our grades," seeing her shake her head. "Well Lily didn't like the fact that I was as smart as her."

"So," questions Melody. 

"Well neither did James and gang," laughs Chloe holding her hands up in the air. "I can laugh at this. They pulled a prank on me."

"Again so," demands Melody. 

"It was very similar to the stunt that Drake," states Chloe. Seeing Melody's blank face, Chloe clarifies, "Sorry Draco pulled on me in third year."

Melody could feel the burning anger rise up inside her. _She calls that a PRANK! _Taking several quick breaths, Melody jumps off her bed. Pacing the floor with much agitation. 

"I broke down when they did that. I cried so hard in Professor McGonagal's class that everyone felt guilty. Boy was she pissed, but when I didn't tell her who did that to me, they… "

"Serves them right, bloody hell how could they," demands Melody. "That wasn't a **prank** that was just plain mean."

Laughing, Chloe earns a hard glare from Melody. "You should see yourself," laughing some more Chloe goes on. "So they spent the rest of last year making it up to me. You see after that I stopped talking to just about everyone."

"Smashing," hisses Melody. "So how did you wind up dating Remus? If he did that to you," questions Melody. 

Watching the blush creep up Chloe's face and intensify. _This should be good._ "He's very persistent. And he went out of his way to make me feel like I belonged."

"Well that's better then what Ron did to me," groans Melody.

"What did he do?" asks Chloe. 

"Later, right now I need to know what names belong to who," dismiss Melody as she sits back down on her bed. 

"Oh no you don't," argues Chloe as she reaches into her nightstand. "Here is a list of names and who they belonged to. Also the details of the stories I have told."

Shocked Melody stares at Chloe amazed. "Why did you write this all down?"

"You never know when someone's going to show up," replies Chloe.

"Ok let me read this then, then exchange how we got here before the group comes in," deals Melody as she quickly starts to memorize the paper. "After that we'll trade gossip, ok?"

"Fine I'll settle for that."

**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

Watching the girls walk away. Everyone softly groans at what Chloe will divulge to her friend. "You don't think Melody will hurt us do you," groans Remus. "She is very smart and all."

"Yeah," replies Lily. "You should have seen what she did to the Slytherin's in the girls bathroom."

"We did get to see," groans James. "Frank took a picture before Madam Pomfrey could change them back."

"Look if she gets angry," dismisses Peter. "We'll just prank her."

Growling at him, Sirius lungs. "We can't prank her," grabbing Peter by the collar. "Dumbledore will expel **us all** if we do and besides Melody has every right to be angry. Do you **even** remember what we did to Chloe?"

"Calm down Sirius," demands Caroline. "Melody doesn't strike me as the vindictive type. But I think, she'll look at us all differently from now on. But as long as Chloe is ok with what happened, I think Melody will be also."

"You really think so," asks Remus looking hopeful. "Because I don't know about all of you, I like her."

"Yeah," they all reply.

"Come on Black," grasping his hand and pulling it off Peter's throat. "We have practice."

**Gryffindor Tower  
Chloe and Melody's room**

"Ok as to how I got here," starts Chloe. "Well, you know that we were the only two in school to have time-turners." Snickering at Melody's facial expression. 

Chloe states her case. "Yeah I know loads of fun. I was getting ready to go back to school. Deliriously happy to be leaving the orphanage, I make it to the junction before reaching Platform 9 3/4. As I walk down the steps, I trip break my time turner and land in this time. Mr. Bane my adoptive father was the one who caught me as I fell."

"Bloody hell, that's what I call great timing," laughs Melody. "You didn't trip, a lousy muggle placed a bomb and the platform which, when it went off killed everyone getting on the train that day."

"Oh my God," gushes Chloe sighing deeply. "Since I couldn't go home and I really had nothing to return to, they adopted me. The rest they say is history."

"Well I also was getting ready for school," whispers Melody struggling not to cry. "But I was at home when we were attacked by death-eaters," choking on her words and tears spilled down her face. "I know for certain that my parents are dead, but I don't know if they found my little sister."

Rushing over and hugging her, Chloe asks, "What makes you say that?"

"We were playing hide and go seek with Harry's invisibility cloak. The next thing I remember is waking up at Hogwarts in this time," chokes Melody. 

"Bloody hell," whispers Chloe as she comforts Melody. "Write down the date the attack happens on," demands Chloe. "When that date draws near in the future we'll go and find her. Hopefully she is fine and just waiting under the cloak for you."

"Yeah," says Melody crying. "Hopefully."

"Now," hugging Melody, Chloe laughs. "Do you remember the time Neil (Neville) tripped and spilled his potion all over Flan (Seamus) turning him into a…"

**Hogwarts Grounds  
Quidditch Field**

Looking at the guys James shakes his head, before asking, "Does anyone feel like practicing tonight?"

"No," growls Frank. "I want to be snuggled up with my Caro."

"Not new," dismiss Sirius gazing longingly at the Gryffindor tower. "What I want is…. ah, nothing."

"To know how she'll react," finishes Remus, as Sirius looks at him. "Yeah I it's a safe bet that we all want to know the answer to that."

"Hey guys," wines Peter from the stands. "Aren't you going to practice?"

Glancing at each other, they answer in unison. "No."

**Gryffindor Tower  
Chloe and Melody's room**

Hearing a knock on the door. Chloe and Melody look at each other. Melody sarcastically says, "Ah it begins!" 

"You know you never explained why we need a sealing spell," smirks Chloe. As they ignore the person knocking at the door. 

"I'll explain later," states Melody rolling her eyes as the knocking continues. Lifting her wand Melody removes the sealing and silencing charm. "Come in," says Chloe in a singsong voice. 

The door opens as Caroline pops her head in. Seeing tears running down Melody's face. "Everything ok in here?"

"Yeah," dismiss Melody as she wipes her face with the back of her hand. "What's up Caro?"

Grimacing Caroline answers, "Everyone wants to know if you're upset about the prank on Chloe?"

Rolling her eyes, Melody asks, "Are they down in the common room?"

"Yes they are," replies Caroline. 

**Gryffindor  
Common Room**

Walking into the room, James notices that Chloe and Melody have taken the two chairs by the fire. Spotting Lily, James smiles as she pats a spot on the couch. Crossing the room places a kiss on her cheek and sits down next to her.

"Well," he whispers.

"We're just getting set up," replies Lily. "Don't you have practice?"

"No one really wanted to practice," dismiss James. "Everyone wants to know just how mad Melody is." Sirius, Remus, Frank and Peter walk into the common room baring food and drinks.

Looking at them, Melody almost glares. "Don't for one minute think that you're off the hook," states Melody. "Personally what you did to Chloe wasn't a prank. It was just plain mean," hearing Remus groan and start to explain. "I also understand that you didn't know it would hurt her to the extent that it did."

Stopping to make her point. "But seeing how Chloe can and has forgiven you, so do I. Let's just get one thing straight. If you ever pull a prank like that on me, when I'm done you'll be praying for someone to kill you."

"Ok," laughs Frank as he sits next to Caroline.

"So, tell us are you still dating the dummy," asks Sirius as he hands her a drink.

"God no," laughs Melody. "He still can't say my name." 

"Smashing! You have to tell me about the fireworks," suggests Remus as he nudges Chloe to move over. Chloe just sighs gets up, Remus sits down then pulls Chloe on to his lap.

"Ok lets see," starts Melody.

"No," interrupts Chloe smirking evilly. "I want to hear about Donny (Ron) and what he did. Plus what other jokes are they saying about you?"

Groaning Melody glares at Chloe. "Chloe did you have to start at the hard stuff?"

"Yes," grasps Chloe pretending to be shocked. "I do."

"Fine," laughs Melody as she throws a pillow at her. "Let's see the jokes, remember first year?"

"Yeah so," dismisses Chloe. 

"The subject I was extremely bad in," replies Melody.

"So what you can't fly a broom," dismiss Chloe as James and Sirius gasp in fake shock.

"That's it," questions Remus. "You can't fly a broom."

Looking at him, Melody clarifies, "It's a joke when you're best friends are the Captain and the Seeker of your house."

"What! No way did Donny get to be Captain he couldn't do anything," replies Chloe. "What position did he play?"

"He was the keeper of the team dear," laughs Melody at Chloe astonished look. "And yes, it was a major joke because they both kept promising me that they would teach me to fly. Hence the major joke."

Snickering Peter starts to laugh earning him glares from everyone. "What that's funny."

"Oh Peter," sneers Melody. "That's not the greatest joke, the greatest joke was…" looking at everyone. "Never mind."

"Oh come on," insists Lily. "You have to tell us."

Shaking her head no. Melody asks, "Chloe do you remember Lave (Lavender Brown)?"

"House Slu… ah yeah. Do I want to remember her," groans Chloe as Remus pulls her closer and kisses her cheek.

"What's Lave like," asks Peter.

"Think Erin with less brains," snaps Chloe getting snickers from everyone and a poke from Remus.

"Think Donny and Lave," waiting for the coming groan. "Well to put it nicely I got played."

"**WHAT**!" shouts Chloe causing everyone to jump a little. "That bastard!" Remus gasps from the harshness in her voice. 

"What does played mean," asks a confused Caro. "And since when do you swear Chloe?"

"Since she," states Chloe as she points to Melody. "Got played."

"Caro," getting her attention, Melody continues. "Played means that your boyfriend or girlfriend has decided to fool around on you." This got everyone's attention. "For sometime before finding a way to either tell you or show you that fact."

"Which did he do," growls Sirius when Melody doesn't answer. "Let me guess, he showed you, therefore making it a joke on you."

Until Later 


	9. Dating choices 9

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks! 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

"So now Caroline and Lily you know my reasons for," huffs Melody as she gestures around her. "For that other thing we were talking about."

"What other thing," demands Frank. "Shouldn't I know I was here after all?"

"Frank I was trying to tell you," laughs Caroline. "In the dinning hall, before Erin joined us."

"What did you ladies talk about," wonders James as he stares at Lily causing her to blush.

"Dating choices," answers Lily.

Confused James mutters "ah." Then his face clears up as he demands, "So who does Melody like?"

"I plead the fifth," snickers Melody to James.

"The fifth?" questions Peter as Lily and Caroline snicker at his question.

Laughing out loud, Melody explains, "The fifth is an American term, for taking a vow of silence as to not incriminate oneself." 

Humming Chloe looks at Melody before she demands, "Come on they know," gesturing to the girls. "Even if Frank doesn't. Give me a clue, please!"

Laughing at her puppy dog look Melody gives in. "Think task-master," getting a look of confusion. "Old school, task-master," still confusion holding up her hand to prevent Lily from saying anything. "Ok last clue, ready, idiot girl!"

Choking on her drink, Chloe coughs, "Did hell just freeze over and someone forget to inform me?" 

"What you act like no-one from this house has ever dated anyone from that house," states Melody. Observing James, Sirius and Remus glance at each other then turn and glare at her.

"Why would you want to date someone from another house," comments Caroline as she gazes lovingly at Frank. "When we have the best men in all of the school. You can date someone from here."

"It's a Slytherin," growls Sirius. "She likes someone from Slytherin."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't," laughs Melody as Sirius starts to pace the room. _Easy boy this is for your benefit. Not mine. _ Smiling softly at Sirius, Melody asks, "What's so wrong with liking a Slytherin?"

"Oh," gasps Chloe getting in on the game. "How long have you been here?"

"Less then a day of school," replies Melody. "Otherwise I have been in the hospital wing. Why?"

Poking Remus with a finger. "You mean to tell me," growling at him. "No one told you about the Slytherins."

Struggling to keep her face blank. "No," swallowing hard at the room's surprise and obvious delight. "Why what's so wrong with them?" Looking at each person, whose eyes were gleaming. _If I didn't know you guy were good, I'd almost think you're evil._

"Where to start," ponders James as he glances at Sirius, who echo's the sediment.

Laughing at their antics, Melody suggests, "How about the being? Like what did they do that was so bad?"

"It all started over a girl," declares Peter.

Shock and surprise hits Melody as she stutters "A girl?" Lily slowly raised her hand "You," pointing to Lily. "What do the Slytherin have against Lily?"

Squeaky Lily answers very quietly, "I'm a half-cast."

"A what?" questions Melody.

"A half- cast," echoes Sirius, staring him directly into his eyes making him understand that she didn't understand him. Trying several other terms and still not understanding him, he growls "A mudblood." Feeling the intensity of his gaze.

"That's it," says Melody amazed 

"Come on you're kidding me." Looking around the room Melody could see everyone was indeed very serious. _Some things don't change. _ "Wow how **dumb** are they?" 

Sirius, James and Remus take turns telling tales that she has heard before, this time un-censored. Wow they sure do take this war seriously. So far thought its been only Malfoy and Snape they're talking about.

"Ok," laughs Melody. "Now, I think I have heard everything."

"Oh," groans Chloe. "Bloody hell, we forgot we have Transfiguration homework." 

Leaping off Remus's lap Chloe runs upstairs and gets her stuff. "Hey! Lily you thought I was bad about my grades," snickers Chloe points a finger to Melody. "She's worst."

Gasping Melody looks affronted. "Am not. Just because I'm a straight A student doesn't make me obsessive."

"Sure," laughs Chloe. "Then I guess because you weren't here when the homework was assigned, you won't be doing it?"

"Are you crazy?" snaps Melody as she jumps to get her supplies, hearing Chloe's laughter chase her up the stairs. 

**Gryffindor Tower  
Chloe and Melody's room**

In her room, Melody gathers together her books and parchment. _Chloe will have the ink and quills, so I guess I have everything._ Heading out the door, Melody bumps into Sirius. "Oh, I'm sorry," whispers Melody. Clasping her school supplies tightly as so not to drop them. _Bloody hell, Sirius you smell so good._

"Melody," purrs Sirius causing unknown goose bumps to form on her neck. "I'll teach you to fly."

"Yeah right," laughs Melody as she tries to pass him. Feeling his hand on her shoulder, she looks back at him. 

"I mean it. Tomorrow before Quidditch practice at 5 p.m. We'll start." _I think he's serious! . _"We'll go directly from dinner. Ok?"

"Sure," agrees Melody as he lets go of her shoulder. Walking towards the girls who had identical books open. They were laughing as they talk about their homework. _Smashing! I have girlfriends, besides Chloe_. Smiling Melody joins the group.

**Transfiguration Classroom   
Professor McGonagal's class**

Entering Professor McGonagal's classroom, apprehension coils in Melody's stomach. _Where am I going to sit? Professor McGonagal usually has assigned seats._ Hesitating at the front of the room, Melody could feel everyone's eyes on her. 

"Miss St. James," turning her head towards Professor McGonagal. "You will sit next to Miss Bane." Handing the professor the assigned homework only causes the professor's eyebrows to rise. "Miss Bane kindly show her where she is sitting."

Following Chloe to her seat, Melody sits down beside her._ At least I'm not sitting next to Malfoy and cronies._ Loud grunt like snickers radiates from behind her, Melody spots the two goons Scotty and Court. _Merlin, I hope they didn't jinx the chair! Wait this is Crabbe and Goyle you talking about._ A low warning growl comes from right behind her, making her smile. _I would know that growl anywhere. But damn, Sirius you have to watch your temper!_

"All right class, today we're going to be working on changing books into organic things," states Professor McGonagal as she changes the books on her desk into a plot of flowers. "Then we will those organic things into something living," tapping the plot and turning it into a small squirrel. "And back to the organic and then back to the book. Now get out your wands and start."

As class continues, the professor goes around checking each student's work. "Mr. Malfoy," snaps Professor McGonagal. "Ten points from Slytherin." When Lucius tried to turn his flowers into a naked woman. 

Taking her wand, Melody smoothly changes the book on her desk into a bush then to a small dog. Startling everyone when it starts to snarl and bark. Lunging to attack both Chloe and herself. Jumping up and out of their chairs, the grunt like snickers get louder.

Suddenly the dog changes into a rose bush. "Mr. Black," barks Professor McGonagal. "Well done, twenty points to Gryffindor. Mr. Coyle and Grabble, you both have detention." The rest of the class passes without any more instances. Students prepare to leave the room.

"God," groans Melody. "I just panicked." Putting her head in her hands, she starts to shake.

"Hey," laughs Sirius. "Come on it happens to everyone. No reason to be upset about it." Sirius wraps his arms around her when he sees tear drops on the papers below her face. 

Telling jokes until he gets a shaky laugh from Melody. As she wipes her face with the back of her hand, Sirius pulls out a handkerchief of bright red and gold. Creating a fresh wave of laughter from Melody. 

"Come on let's get out of here," suggests Sirius. "Before we get more homework." Taking her hand. They walk out, hand and hand. In the background, Professor McGonagal scrutinizes Sirius's treatment of Melody. _What do you know? It seems that Mr. Black has finally met his match. _

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

Rushing into the common room, everyone laughs at just how dirty they had gotten in Magic Care class. Remus and James had started a dirt-throwing contest behind the teacher's back. Sirius not one to be left out, tried to out do both boy. This caused the girls to get just as dirty if not more dirty the boy, seeing how they were in the crossfire.

Taking steady breaths, Melody asks, "Are they always like this?"

Laughing, Lily response, "Yes, they are always finding ways to create trouble."

"Be trouble."

"Be in trouble."

Laughing group broke up to shower then change their cloths into some clean ones. Observing the others to following their lead, Melody grabs fresh cloths and towels and picks a stall to take a shower in. 

Little annoying squeaky noises coming from around the door. Turning her head, Melody was just in time to catch a fat mouse or rat crawls into the room. _That could be Peter! How gross!_ In a falsely high-pitched voice, Melody says, "Oh guys. There is a mouse in here!" 

Glancing around the room, she sees everyone still in their dirty cloths. Melody screams, "Mouse!"

**Gryffindor Tower   
Boys Bathroom**

Swinging the door closed, Frank hears loud shrieks coming from down the hall. Stopping clod, he blinks. "Ah guys I think there is a problem in the girls bathroom," Franks states as he races down there, followed by James, Remus and Sirius.

Knocking James pushes the door open slightly. "Everyone ok in there?"

"James," gushes Lily. "There is a rodent lose in here," when he doesn't answer right away. "**JAMES POTTER! GET IN HERE**!" 

Swallowing hard, James and the gang walk into unfamiliar territory. Covering their eyes with their hands. 

"Remus," snaps Chloe. "We are fully clothed. **PLEASE** remove the rat, so we can take our showers."

Removing their hands from their eyes, they see the girls standing on the benches in the shower room. Snickering softly they look about for the rodent.

After a while, James goes up to Sirius with something in his hand, "Hey," asks Melody. "Did you find it?" Watching Sirius scowl. _I guess he did._ "Did you?"

"Yes," James states. "Lovely ladies, we found your rodent."

"If you lovely ladies," purrs Sirius. "Don't mind, we will hand it from here." As they leave Sirius purrs, "And Melody don't think you're getting out of our date tonight."

Looking around the group of girls Lily was the first to ask, "What date?"

Until Later 


	10. Forbidden Forest 10

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks! 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times ~ 

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

**

**  
Gryffindor Tower   
Girl's bathroom **

_Sirius just had to say something. Groaning Melody jumps off the bench. "I didn't wan to make a big deal about it," states Melody getting ready for her shower._

"Big deal of what," asks Chloe.

"Sirius promised that he would teach me to fly a broomstick," sighs Melody. "He wants me on the pitch over dinner."

"Really," gushes Caroline as she turns on the water in her stall. "Then count you're blessings."

"Why," questions Melody.

"Sirius is beater," replies Lily. "He's use to things hitting him." Looking at each other before laughing, everyone gets on with their showers.

**Gryffindor Tower   
Boy's bathroom **

Holding in his hand a struggling rodent, James shows Remus what exactly has Sirius in a foul mood. Blinking twice at the rat, Remus takes a sharp breath.

"Well," growls Sirius menacingly. "Peter. You better have a really good excuse for being in the girl's room when the ladies were taking a shower." 

Progressively turning back from his rat form into a boy. Peter looks for mercy from his friends. Squeaking, "Come on Sirius. I was trying to prank Caroline with that hair changing dye that you made last week." 

"That was last week," huffs Sirius thoroughly pissed off. 

"That very well might be the case," snaps Remus glaring at Peter. "But our girlfriends are in there. I, seriously don't like the fact that they were just _about_ to shower when you decided to pull this prank."

"Neither do I," snaps James. 

**Dinning Room  
Gryffindor Table**

Entering the dinning hall, Melody easily spots a freshly showered Remus, James and Sirius. _All right where is the rat? Glancing about, Melody could spot him anywhere in the hall. _Blimey! What did they do to him? _ "Hey guys," greets Melody as she takes her seat. "Where's Peter? Is he not hungry?"_

The boys snicker amongst themselves before James answers, "Oh Peter. Just remembered he has extra Transfiguration homework."

As Chloe approaches Remus pulls her closer to him, before kissing her check adding, "Don't worry about Peter, I'm sure it will be done before the game on Friday."

_Whoa, just what did they do to him?_ "Oh ok," laughs Melody. Lily and James whisper lovingly to each other, as Melody shakes her head, picking up her fork to start her dinner. 

"So Melody," questions James. "Are you ready?" 

Blanking out and looking at them, Melody replies, "For what?"

Laughing James looks at Sirius. "See she is already blocking the experience out," says James before he turns his twinkling eyes on her. "Flying later tonight." 

Then it dawns on her what James is referring to. _Tonight? Flying, oh Merlin. _"Not really," groans Melody giving Sirius a pleading look. "Sirius we can _totally _forget about it."

"No way," laughs Sirius as he shares a laugh with James.

_Just what have I just gotten myself into?_

**Hogwarts Grounds  
Quidditch field**

Sirius held out one broom while sitting on another. Looking directly at Melody Sirius asks, "What do you know about flying?"

"That I like my feet on the ground," promptly answers Melody taking a small step backwards. Laughter greets her statement from behind her. Turning she notices James and Lily both on brooms.

"Come on," pleads Lily. "Sirius is really good at flying instructions."

"She should know," laughs James pointing to Lily. "He taught her to fly."

Knowing that they wouldn't give up, she holds up her hands in defeat. "Ok. Ok, I will try."

"That's all anyone can ask," states Sirius as he holds out the broom. "First you need to get on the broom."

Rising an eyebrow at him, Melody crosses her arms over her chest. Retorting, "Don't you mean, put the broom on the ground and say _up_ until it jumps into my hand?" 

"Nope, I find that a lot of people are afraid of flying because they never flow before," states Sirius. "Therefore the broom doesn't come up." Sirius winks at James as he continues, "Now quite stalling and get on the broom." James and Lily fly away from them. Giving them space to start the flying lesson.

"Alright," huffs Melody as she straddles the broom. Gripping the handle tightly tension raises up as she waits for him to let go. After a few minutes she looks at him. "Are you going to let go?"

Smiling softly at her, Sirius says, "Not tonight, maybe later." He slowly floats them up twenty feet and starts to circle the field. 

**Gryffindor Tower   
Common Room **

Gasping and groaning from the pain, Peter struggles to change his physical from back to that of a boy. With hard rasping breaths he tries again. _When I change back, I'm so going to get the St. James girl. Focusing his energy. _

Pop. Pop. Pop.

Pain explodes in Peter's brain. Blinking his eyes, he twitches his limbs. _At lest I have managed to change back my hands. Now for the rest of my body._

Pop. Rip. Wheezes. Pop. 

More pain comes, Peters sighs. _Bloody hell, this hurts! Now I have my feet back._ Groaning from all the effort that he has put forth, Peter yawns. _I'll just have to get her tomorrow._ He toddles up to the boy's dormitory. 

**Quidditch field  
Bleachers**

Taking the seat next to Chloe, Melody smiles upwards in delight as the Gryffindor team practices their moves for the upcoming game. _Watch out! Good grief their worse then Ron and Harry!_ Soft steady footsteps approach them, looking towards the footstep Melody spots Caroline, lily and Remus heading their way.

"So how was your first flying lesion," demands Caroline as she smirks at Melody.

Laughing at her smirk, Melody answers, "Very good. Maybe Sirius should consider becoming a teacher." 

"Ah, Melody," asks Lily. "We were wondering if we could call you Mel, you know for short."

"Sure why not," laughs Melody. All the girl's laugh as Remus rolls his eyes grabs a boom and joins the boys high on the field. 

"Ok," starts Melody, gesturing to the flying boys. "Tell me, who is what?"

"James in the seeker," proudly gushes Lily. "Sirius is a beater, Remus is a back-up beater. Frank is the keeper, Jarod is another beater and the chasers are Sam, Oliver, and Angel."

**Next Day  
Dinning Room**

Walking arm in arm with Chloe, Melody and her almost collide into Severus Snape. "Good morning," greets Melody smiling at him. Watching his facial expressions change he glares to stares at her. _Oh someone's in a bad mood._

"Something wrong," asks Melody as Chloe just walks to the table.

"I was wondering," ponders Severus as he looks at her. "Are your eyes really that colors or is it the glasses?"

Taking off her glasses, she looks him dead in the eyes. "You tell me. What color are they?" Watching him lean in closer to her, he narrows his eyes. All that flashes in Melody's mind is a small part of Red Riding Hood. _My what black eyes you have. All the better to see you with my dear._

"They are a wonderful shade of violet," whispers Severus turning when he hears Sirius footsteps approaching the room. "Too bad you're not in Slytherin." He swiftly walks to his table. _That was weird._

Shrugging her shoulders at Chloe as she walks over to join her, she doesn't notice Peter standing in the darken doorway plotting against her.

**Charms Room  
Professor Flitwick's Class**

"Good morning students," says the small teacher, known as Professor Flitwick. As he stands on several books to be seen by his students. 

"Normally today we would be working on our healing charms. But since Professor Sprout is running low on several key herbs and fungus. I thought you would be willing to help her out by spending the day in the Forbidden Forest gathering them for her." 

Low muttering and grunts of disapproval, greet the professor's statement. Although no one steps forwards to make a complaint. Looking around the classroom to make sure they understood him. 

Professor Flitwick continues, "so everyone will need to change into play cloths or something that you wouldn't mind getting dirty. Then meet in front of Hagrid's Hut," seeing his student's still in their seats. "You can go now."

_This is going to be a long day, especially if the boys act up. _

**Gryffindor Tower   
Melody and Chloe's Room**

Changing quickly, Melody was ready before Chloe. Smirking at her, Melody informs Chloe that she'll wait for her in the common room. Bouncing down the steps, Melody bounds into the common room. There sitting on the comfy chairs are James and Sirius already to go.

**Gryffindor Tower   
Common Room **

"Melody," laughs James looking slight pensive. "About Hagrid, ah… he's… ummm, lets see…" stutters James. _Let's see a half giant? A nice man? Someone who was framed?_ Observing James snapping his fingers and clearing his throat. _ Merlin, his just like Harry._ "Hagrid is a good friend to the Gryffindor's. Lot's of ah… people are weary of him because he's tall."

_Tall? Nice one, James_. Smiling at him, Melody says, "Ok look, if and when I have a problem with anyone I will tell you. In fact you'll be begging me to shut up about it." 

Shaking her head at their abash faces. "Stop thinking I'm going to do or say something and let me be me." 

"You tell them," laughs Chloe as she pulls her out of the common room. "Follow me I'll show you where Hagrid lives." 

Watching them leave. Sirius states, "you know she's right."

"Yeah."

**Hogwarts Grounds  
Hagrid's Hut**

On the grounds outside the castle Chloe points out Professor Sprout. Just incase anyone was watching them. She was standing next to Hagrid and Fang. Nudging Chloe with her elbow Melody asks, "Do the Slytherins bother Hagrid?"

Glancing around, Chloe whispers, "No, but from what I hear they are afraid of him because of his height." They continue the walk towards Hagrid's Hut in silence. _Oh it's so good to see him._ Walking up to Hagrid, Melody offers him her hand. "Hi, I'm Melody St. James."

Observing him blush as he kindly shakes her hand. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Just call me Hagrid." 

"Thanks I will." 

Smiling softly at him, Melody practically skips back to where Chloe is standing. Reaching Chloe, Melody turns her attention back to Professor Sprout, spying Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were both watching her with avid fascination. _Do I even want to know what they're thinking?_

"Ok class," shouts Professor Sprout claaping her hands to get everyone's attention. "We are going to separate into two different groups. The Slytherins will look for the herbs while the Gryffindors look for the fungus." Handing out a piece of paper to each group. "Now please select a team leader, and remember don't get separated from your group but if you do send up red sparks."

The Slytherins selected Lucius Malfoy. They enter the forest without looking back. 

The Gryffindors selected James Potter for their leader. Holding up the group, James gives more instructions. "Ok everyone listen up," states James giving Sirius a fake glare. "We are pairing up, four to a group. Everyone is to check in every two hours. I don't want to lose anyone in here." The pairing up didn't take long and into the forest they went.

Frowning at Chloe then Lily. Melody comments, "I would have bet money on James pairing himself up with Lily. And you with Remus."

Lily laughs while Chloe shakes her head. Lily states, "James would have but he likes to keep an eye on the Slytherins. Especially when we're both in the forest." Stepping around a tree trunk, Lily adds "Don't worry they will be checking up on us, like every half hour."

**Just off Hogwarts Grounds  
Forbidden Forest **

Working diligently along with the girls Melody did indeed find that James, and gang often would check on them. Sometimes, they would check every fifteen minutes making it hard for them to find the fungus. 

Moaning how hungry she was Chloe unintentionally got Remus attention. Soon many of the other Gryffindor students were saying the same thing. James called a group meeting. Feel a body slam into her, Melody is winded as Peter quickly mutters his apologies and scurries away. _Bloody stupid fool. I wish I could hex him!_

"Look we have only have two more fungus to find," states Lily. "Why don't we have half the class go back now and the rest will join them once they're finished?"

"But Lily," wines Peter giving her a pleading look.

"Those who want to stay," clarify Melody. "Can and those who are hungry can go. There is no point in having everyone here looking for this when only a few are really needed."

"Fine. You have me there," agrees James. "I'll leave Peter in charge and see everyone else out, then come back and join you." 

"James don't be ridicules it will be almost impossible to find us in here," laughs Lily. "You'll just have to trust that Peter will take care of us."

Melody rolls her eyes at Lily's statement. _ I wouldn't trust him with handling my dirty shoes much less then my safety._ James and Sirius were busy taking note of who was hungry and who was willing to stay. Peter was protesting the whole time. 

When the count was finished, it turns out the Melody and Lily were the only ones left in their group. Sirius and James quickly make then join up with another group. Feeling more secure about leaving Lily and Melody the boys roam the forest towards the entrance as the sun starts to set. 

Within the hour the last two fungus are found. As Lily and Melody were in the process of packing it up, they could hear snickering from somewhere near around them. _This is not good._

Glancing around Melody silently questions Lily if she could detect where the snickers where coming from. _Bloody hell._ It dawns on the both at the same time that they have separated from the group.

"Lily," whispers Melody. "Let's hurry this up. I have a **bad** feeling about this."

"Me too Mel." 

Nervously they pack up the fungus. Quickly as the can Melody and Lily head back towards their group that were closer to the castle. Crabbe and Goyle jumped out from nowhere, blocking the way. "Going somewhere mudblood."

Goyle moves to clock Lily's way when she tries to go around he. Crabbe gripes Melody's arms from behind. _Sneaky Slytherin._ "Yes," snaps Melody, kicking Crabbe in the sins forcing him to let her go. "Back to the castle."

Rushing forwards both Lily and Melody attempt to escape, running as fast as they could. Goyle's "Colaspism." echoes around the forest. Shaking the forest grounds, stirring the inhabitants, the ground under their feet gives ways. 

Watching the two Gryffindor girls drop somewhere in the ground, Goyle and Crabbe smirk at each other. Picking up the bottled fungus, the two Slytherins make their way back to the castle snickering to each other. 

Feeling the ground shake under him, Peter quickly looks about for Lily and Melody. Not finding them near his group. He surveys the forest closest to him. "Hey, Allen where is Lily or Melody?"

Watching her glance around her, "I… ah… I don't know."

"What?" squeaks Peter. "Where was the last time you saw either of them?"

"I don't know Peter," groans Matt. "It was too dark to notice."

Sudden loud clicking noises interrupt the boys. The noises were getting closer be the second. "Drop everything and start running back to the castle now! Don't stop running until you in the castle." As they were just on the brink on the forest, the group could easily see the large spiders following them

**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

Bursting thought the dinning room hall; the last group from the forest was out of breath. Dinner was just about to start. Gasping for breath Peter wonders over to Dumbledore explaining as quickly and proficiently as he could what had happened. 

Glancing over to the Slytherin table Sirius notices Lily's jar of fungus. "James, look over there, see that jar?" 

Watching his friend look over and shake his head. "It looks like Lily's."

"My thought exactly," growls Sirius. "But where are Melody and Lily?"

"Attention everyone," demands Dumbledore as he stands up. "Dinner will be served in the common rooms tonight. No student is allowed out of their common rooms, anyone found out of their common room will face a grave sentence."

**Gryffindor Tower   
Common room**

Jumping out of the chairs when the portrait opens, Sirius and James were disappointed when Professor McGonagal steps through. Getting everyone's attention, Professor McGonagal clears her throat. 

"I know you're wondering where Melody and Lily are," Professor McGonagal states. "There was an accident in the forest, causing them to separate from the group."

"It was not accident," snaps James. "We saw Lily's jar on the Slytherin table right before dinner started."

"Mr. Potter," gasps Professor McGonagal while she struggles to control the urge to agree with him. "I understand that you're upset, so I will let that comment slide. As I was saying both Lily and Melody at this very moment are still in the Forbidden Forest."

Instantly both James and Sirius pull out their wands. Holding up her hands Professor McGonagal prevents them from rushing out of the common room. "There is already a search party, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Dumbledore wants everyone to remain in the common rooms, that includes you two."

"What," demands Sirius looking extremely agitated. Professor McGonagal gives Sirius a pointed look. When she steps back out of the portrait to leave, James, Sirius and Remus share a look.

James and Remus stand guard as Sirius goes to the portrait. Pushing against it, Sirius finds that it has been sealed shut. "Bloody hell!" hisses Sirius. Frustrated he heads back into the common room, stating loudly, "She sealed us in." 

_ Merlin please let Melody be fine. And Lily too. _

**Slytherin Basement   
Common Room**

Professor Sinclair sweeps into the room, glancing about him. "Slytherins," snaps Professor Sinclair. Getting some of their attention. "Today two fellow students were left in the Forbidden Forest. A Lily Evens and Melody St. James both of whom are in Gryffindor. Dumbledore wants everyone to remain in their common rooms. I trust that you shall." 

A general mummer of agreement is issued as everyone goes back to what they were doing before he entered the common room. Feeling dismissed by his house, Professor Sinclair huffs stalking out.

Watching the old man stalk out through the secret passageway, Severus grips his wand tightly. Slowly making his was towards the exit, hoping to do so without attraction any of his fellow Slytherins attention. Coming upon the wall, Severus finds that it has been sealed shut. _Bloody hell! Oh well, at lest I tried._

**Forbidden Forest   
Night Time**

Groaning, Melody looks around her. Reaching back for her wand, she finds it missing. _Bloody hell! I lost it._ Hitting the ground with her hand. Melody coughs to clear her lungs. "Lily, where are you?"

Moaning comes from her right. "Over here. You ok?"

"Yeah, my wand is missing. You?"

"Yeah," rustling on the ground. "Oh god, Mel."

"What?"

"My wand is broken," cries Lily.

"There are worst things Lily," laughs Melody. "Can you stand up?" Struggling to her feet, Melody finds herself unsteady. Hearing Lily moan then gasp in pain. A loud hard thud follows. "Guess not." Walking over to her, Melody asks, "Where does it hurt?"

"My left leg," whimpers Lily. Touching her leg, Melody realizes that Lily isn't going to be able to walk out. Since Melody couldn't carry Lily or levitate her, they were stuck.

"Ok, your leg is sprained pretty bad," states Melody. "I don't think you can walk on it." Lily struggles to control her low whimpering. _ Merlin, I'm not going to just leave you here. Has she ever been in the forest at night?_ "So I suggest that we get comfortable for the night."

"You're not going to leave me," whispers Lily. 

"Nope," reassures Melody. "Let's lean against this tree and use our robes as blankets, until the search party finds us."

Until Later


	11. best and Worst 11

The Best and Worst of Times 11  
  
Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
Sorry I have no beta! Still DON"T LIKE PETER!!  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Walking back into the common room, the boys were resisting the urge to forcibly move the portrait, which would prove that they disobeyed Dumbledore. Remus sat down next to Chloe as both James and Sirius paced the room; everyone else left them well alone. Many even retreated to their rooms.  
  
"I'm going to kill them," rasps James.  
  
"Who," questions Chloe "Lily and Mel or the Slytherins?"  
  
"The Slytherins," snaps both James and Sirius. The portrait opens and Peter walks into the room. Sirius races back to the opening only to find it sealed shut again. He could hear James interrogate Peter as he walked back.  
  
"That's all I know," shouts Peter as he leaves the common room heading toward the dormitories. Watching him leave Sirius narrows his eyes.  
  
"What did he have to say for himself," Sirius demands. As James quickly give Sirius on overview of what Peter said, they both go back to pacing the common room. Running ideas off anyone who would listen to them.  
  
Watching them get more and more worked up Chloe clears her throat "Ah guys, come on. Its not so bad," when they glare at her audacity "Those two are very compliable women, ah witches. Plus they are very smart. If there was a problem I'm sure one or the other would have sent up a flare."  
  
"Yeah," agrees Remus "Chloe is right. Maybe we're making a big deal out of this."  
  
"Maybe," growls Sirius.  
  
Hearing footsteps running into the common room, they see a crying Caro "Guys," she gasps as she holds up a wand "Melody doesn't have her wand on her."  
  
"This is bad," states Chloe looking around the now glum room 'Hermione *always* has her wand on her.'  
  
Slytherin Common Room  
  
Watching the man swipe back out through the wall, Severus grips his wand and slowly makes his way toward the exit. Coming up to the wall, he finds that it was sealed shut. 'At lest I tried.'  
  
Hearing footsteps coming towards him, Severus knew he was caught. Looking at the approaching man, Severus narrowed his eyes at him "what do you want Lucius?"  
  
"I see we both had the same idea," purrs Lucius "we could have gotten points for finding them, and the glory."  
  
"Yes, Lucius the glory," states Severus as hit the wall "too bad we're sealed in." Walking away Severus sighs 'I didn't want glory, I just want her to be alright.'  
  
Forbidden Forest  
  
"You're not going to leave me," whispers Lily.  
  
"Nope," reassures Melody "lets lean against this tree and use our robes as blankets, until the search party finds us."  
  
Scooting over to the tree Lily leans back against it, feeling Melody's body next to her tension slowly leaves her "do you think Peter and the others will come looking for us?"  
  
Looking around the forest 'thank god there is no moon light' hearing nothing but silence "sure I do." Trying to see Melody removes her robe covering both her and Lily "so tell me about the boys."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
Smiling "Everything." As Lily starts with how she first meet them 'I wish Harry could hear this.'  
  
Dumbledore Office  
  
"Now Hagrid," pointing to him "I want you and Fang to go looking for the missing students," looking out the window "Peter tells me the accident shook the forest ground and rallied up the inhabitants."  
  
"Dumbledore, Sir I ah, might need help if they're both hurt," states Hagrid as he looks around the teachers in the room "So anyone going to come with me."  
  
"I'll go," replies Professor McGonall "they are after all in my house."  
  
"I agree," gushes Professor Sinclair "She should go."  
  
Forbidden Forest  
  
"So that is how Sirius and James go to know each other," finishes Lily.  
  
"Wow," laughs Melody 'the things they don't tell you' thinking about it "so, you're telling me that Sirius and James first meet on the train to Hogwarts. They meet Remus and Peter at the sorting. But did meet Malfoy and Snape on the train."  
  
"Yep that is in general."  
  
"Ok then when did you meet them," questions Melody 'this is really taking her mind off being stuck in here.'  
  
"Well," grumbles Lily "I first meet James at Gringotts. He was with his father at the time and I was with my parents."  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad," replies Melody 'damn I hate the dark' waiting for her to continue when she doesn't "what happened? Did James pull a prank?"  
  
"No," moans Lily "My parents weren't use to ah, meeting goblins," sighing at the memory "it was James who came over and helped us with the meeting."  
  
Laughing "yeah those goblins can be kind of scary when you're not use to them," thinking of how her own parents reacted to them "the way they stare at you." Hearing Lily laugh "plus all they want is your key, if you don't have a key or are just getting a key they get so mad," pausing "at lest I think they get mad."  
  
Talking away about anything and everything, neither noticed a firelight roaming the forest until it was almost upon them "look it's a torch. Who do you think it is?"  
  
"James or Sirius," answers Lily "but I don't know. Do you want to risk it?"  
  
"Hell yeah," whispers Melody "it has to be someone from the school. Even if it's Professor Sinclair," hearing Lily laugh, "Hear we're over here!"  
  
Standing up and shouting "Here we're here!" Hearing the heavy thuds and loud winning 'Hagrid and Fang' waving her arms she hears "Professor McGonall I see one of them."  
  
When the rescuers find them, Lily was being held up by Melody. Both girls had scratches, bruises but Lily looked worst for wear. Waving her wand, Lily was magical levitated. As they were walking back to the castle "Miss St. James," stress Professor McGonall "you're were able to leave. What could have possibly possessed you to stay?"  
  
"Simple Professor McGonall," states Melody as she smiles at Lily "I knew that I wouldn't want to be left in there all by myself." Professor McGonall smiles behind her back.  
  
The HHospital Wing  
  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonall stand in front of her as she explains what really happened in the forest. Professor McGonall lips become a thin line, as her eyes flash dangerously 'thank god Harry and Ron never made her this mad.'  
  
"Well," croaks Professor McGonall "there you have it. Now what Dumbledore?"  
  
"We let this girl get some sleep," states Dumbledore "and we will talk about this further in my office," placing a hand on Melody's shoulder "you will be sleeping here tonight. Then if you and Miss Evans feel alright, you'll join us at breakfast."  
  
"All right."  
  
Dinning Room  
  
James looks around and notices that all the professors were accounted for when Sirius walks in he points this out to him. (I know why didn't they use the Marauder's Map.)  
  
"Damn it," growls James "I knew we should have included the forest in our map."  
  
"James," argues Sirius "You know as well as I do that the forest changes ever other year. So putting it on our map would have been pointless." Both boys glare at the Slytherin table.  
  
The HHospital Wing  
  
Looking over her outfit "ready to face the boys?"  
  
"Past ready," laughs Lily as she puts the finishing touches on her make-up "I can't wait to see James," putting away her make-up. Lily gives Melody the thumps up sign as they start to head towards the dinning room.  
  
Dinning Room  
  
"Before we go in, I just wanted to say thanks."  
  
Pulling back the doors both girls look at each other and smirk "no problem." Walking into the room, they could feel every eye on them but the people sitting at the head of the Gryffindor table. Smirking at them "Something interesting over there boys."  
  
"Lily," shouts James as he jumps up and pulls her into a tight bear hug. Turning to sit down, a hand reaches out and pulls her down, landing on Sirius lap. Strong arms wrap themselves around her "I'm so glad that you're ok," is muttered into her hair.  
  
"Why didn't you send up a flare," demands James still holding on to Lily he sits down pulling her onto his lap.  
  
Moaning "My wand broke. Professor McGonall said that she would take both Mel and me to Diagon Alley to get new ones."  
  
Looking over to Chloe as she waves a wand in front of her "Your wand my dear. It was found in our room," narrowing her eyes as she takes it from Chloe. Chloe taps her lips, signaling the need to talk later in their room.  
  
"Attention Students," bellows Dumbledore, every student was silent as Dumbledore stood up to face his students. No-one had ever seen him this angry before "it has come to my attention that last nights events were not an accident," holding up his hands "the party in question will not be named but the head of their house has been informed."  
  
Looking at Professor McGonall who didn't look too pleased 'guess the punishment doesn't fit the crime' looking back to Dumbledore "I have the following announcement to make, to Melody St. James for courage in the face of danger I award Gryffindor house fifty points."  
  
Shock ripples throughout the hall, people were clapping. Professor McGonall smiled, a real full smile. Sirius tightened his grip on Melody's waist as he pulled her closer. Turning and smiling at him, Sirius lowers his face. A soft kiss was placed.  
  
The next thing Melody heard was catcalls, looking at Chloe who was blushing more then normal before bursting out laughing. 'Damn can he kiss.' A discriminating blush creeps up her neck, as Sirius entangles his hand in hers.  
  
************************************************************ Dream Need reviews to know if anyone is reading thank you!! 


	12. best and Worst 12

The Best and Worst of Times 12  
  
Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
Sorry I have no beta! Still DON"T LIKE PETER!!  
  
Hey!! SS/HG Fans I am looking for a Fic: plot, Herm uses aging potion meets Ser. In hogsmead and they start a relationship, she is still a student. PLEASE if you can help give me the address to find it. Thanks!  
  
Dinning Room  
  
The next thing Melody heard were catcalls, looking at Chloe who was blushing more then normal before bursting out laughing. 'Damn can he kiss.' A discriminating blush creeps up her neck, as Sirius entangles his hand in hers.  
  
"Courage in the face of danger," questions Chloe looking at Melody strangely.  
  
"Yeah," laughs Remus "What did he mean by that?"  
  
Clearing her throat to answer, Melody is interrupted by Professor McGonall "Gentleman your detention will be served tonight. Longbottom and Lupin you'll report to Professor Flitwick he wants you two to help clean the storeroom. Potter and Black you will report to Professor Sinclair he was you in the dungeon to clean the cauldrons. Melody I see someone found your wand. Good. Miss Evans and I will be leaving shortly for Diagon Alley."  
  
Groaning, "thanks Professor McGonall," to her retreating back.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, detention," barks Professor McGonall as she catches him near the Head table.  
  
"Well," laughs Chloe "a full set of Gryffindors whatever will Professor McGonall do?"  
  
History of Magic  
  
Sitting next to Sirius as Professor Binns droned on about some Goblin rebellion, she was surprised to see him taking notes in class. Leaning over his arm she tries to read what he is writing, "looking for something," he whispers in her ear.  
  
"Just trying to find out wither or not your taking notes," asks Melody.  
  
Chuckling softly "Nope, he goes over the same stuff each year. Just have to pull out the notes from first year and re-read them," pushing the paper toward her, "I'm making a play list for the Quidditch game on Friday." His hand starts to stroke her forearms as he moves closer to her.  
  
Looking over to Chloe and Remus, she notices they have copied Lily and James by sitting with the boys arm draped around them. The girls had their head resting on the boy's chest. 'Ok I would have never thought to use this class as a possible make out room.'  
  
"Sirius we're in class." Feeling his arm wrap around her he whispers "just put your head on my chest." Complying, she doesn't see the set of winks James and Remus give him.  
  
The Library  
  
Walking in with Lily who had just gotten back from Diagon Alley, Melody notices her looking around for James. "Look we'll find them easier if you go left towards Transfiguration books and I go right towards the Potions books. We'll meet around the comfy chairs on the second floor."  
  
"Alright," says Lily as she walks away. Looking around for the boys Melody walks down the rues of books. Hearing male voices 'found them' walking slowly towards the voices "I can't believe this you two idiots almost got expelled for that stunt you pulled in the Forbidden Forest. Plus you could have seriously hurt Melody," snaps Lucius. 'Rotten bastards.'  
  
"Come on Lucius," groans Goyle "we were following your instructions."  
  
"My instructions," hisses Lucius "were to get the mudblood, not get the pure blood. If she thinks I had anything to do with that, she'll never talk to me."  
  
"But Lucius," stupidly argues Crabbe "she is dating Black."  
  
"Not for long," snaps Lucius "all I have to do is figure out how this thing works." Peeking through the books Melody sees Malfoy holding a piece of parchment "so far all it seems to do is insult the person trying to read it."  
  
"Well," states Goyle "why not give it to Melody and say it's from Black if that's all it does." Hearing them laugh, Melody smirks 'too bad I know its coming.' Walking backwards slowly, she rounds the corner waits for a minute then proceeds to walk back towards Malfoy and gang.  
  
"Ah," purrs Lucius "Melody, just the person I wanted to see."  
  
"Lucius." As he hands her a piece of paper "this is for you," raising an eyebrow at him "it's from Black but seeing how he dropped it, I just know that he would have wanted you to have it."  
  
Taking the paper, "thank you."  
  
Library Near the Transfiguration books Before Lily and Melody came in  
  
"Sirius," whispers Peter "I lost it."  
  
Glancing up from his book "lost what." He sees Peter rummaging throw his pockets.  
  
Looking around "the map."  
  
Groaning Sirius closes his book "did you run into anyone or did you just leave it on a table like the last time?"  
  
Comfy Chairs  
  
Looking around for Sirius, Melody shakes her head and head for the meeting spot. 'Insults people.' Sitting down at the desk, she pulls out her wand places it on the paper "hello."  
  
As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the parchment. 'The Map!'  
  
Mr. Wormtail bids Melody St. James a good day.  
  
Mr. Mooney presents his compliments to Melody St. James on her wonderful taste in cloths and fine body.  
  
Gasping 'Remus you *have* a girlfriend.'  
  
Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Melody St. James has really nice long hair and wonderful purple eyes.  
  
Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that a hot witch like you could be going to this school and would like to.  
  
  
  
Library Near the Transfiguration books  
  
Waving her new wand at James "I'm back" kissing him on the check "what are Sirius and Peter looking for?"  
  
Swallowing James clears his throat "Peter lost something very important and Sirius is helping him find it."  
  
"Ok," laughs Lily "we're to meet Melody on level two at the comfy chairs."  
  
"Why don't you go join her," suggests Sirius "this could take a while. Besides James is going to help us look."  
  
Looking at all three boys "no pranks in the library," getting a kiss from James on her check plus his reassurance that they were not going to pull any pranks in the library, Lily turns on leaves them.  
  
"Oh my god," is gasped out loud.  
  
Stopping in his tracks Sirius looks at James "found it."  
  
Stuttering Peter wrings his hands, "I think I'll leave you guys here."  
  
Groaning both James and Sirius walk up the stairs to were Lily and a very red faced Melody were sitting down doing their Transfiguration homework.  
  
"So Melody," purrs Lucius as he walks by the table "I heard you shout. Is there anything amiss?"  
  
Glancing at Sirius under her eyelashes, muttering a quick "Nothing" before turning back to her homework. Lucius stood there waiting for her to react before huffing away. Turning the page in her book, Melody groans, "Why can't Transfiguration be easy?"  
  
Pulling the book closer to him, Sirius asks, "What's the problem?"  
  
Pointing to the complex problem on the page "this right here. I don't understand this."  
  
Picking up the quill, Sirius starts to write out a simplified version of the text "this is how that is done."  
  
Glancing down out what he is writing 'damn how did he get that?' Reading it over "What, how did you get that," pointing to his writing and then to the book "from that?"  
  
Laughing Lily replies, "Give it up. James and Sirius know Transfiguration better then they know the Quidditch game rules."  
  
Watching James shift around the books "are you looking for something James?"  
  
"Just a bit of parchment," states James.  
  
Pulling out some "here you go," watching his face go blank 'did you really think I would just hand over the map?'  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Frank were getting ready for their collective detentions. Frank and Remus were getting a hero's good-bye (kissing fake tears, dramatic sighs) as Peter just stood there muttering about how he didn't want to be late for his detention.  
  
James and Sirius loaded their pockets with some pink stuff (collective thoughts: stuff to prank Professor Sinclair with); they got a small kiss each and a warning to behave. Waving good-bye to them Melody waits to be sure that they are really gone before clasping into one of the chairs.  
  
"Ok ladies," smirking at them "Now that the boys have left the room," laughter greets her comment "it's time to get serious," more laughter. Holding up her hand "very serious," the laughter slowly stops "remember when I said if you ever pull a prank like that on me, when I'm done you'll be praying for someone to kill you."  
  
"Yeah," states Chloe as she flops down on the couch "so?"  
  
"Well in the library today I over heard Lucius talking to Crabbe and Goyle," getting everyone attention "the incident in the forest was planned."  
  
"What," shouts Lily.  
  
Looking at each of them, them smirking "I think its time to show the boys that they really shouldn't mess with the smartest bunch of witches this school has ever seen," pulling out a piece of parchment, handing it over to Caro who was sitting between Lily and Chloe "this is the plan."  
  
Laughing at the seer nerve of it "when do you propose to do this."  
  
"Tonight," looking at them "you game?"  
  
Answering smirks was their only reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************ Dream Need reviews to know if anyone is reading thank you!! 


	13. best and Worst 13

The Best and Worst of Times 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
Sorry I have no beta! Still DON"T LIKE PETER!!  
  
Thanks so much for your help (Sonja s)!!! Now anyone, I have another FF I'm looking for its called "Not what you expect" by Theresa the life of Lily Black is based on it. Thanks.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Looking at each of them, them smirking "I think its time to show the boys that they really shouldn't mess with the smartest bunch of witches this school has ever seen," pulling out a piece of parchment, handing it over to Caro who was sitting between Lily and Chloe "this is the plan."  
  
Laughing at the seer nerve of it "when do you propose to do this."  
  
"Tonight," looking at them "you game?"  
  
Answering smirks was their only reply.  
  
"Ok," looking it over "We have most of this stuff, and Lily and Caro already know the hand signals."  
  
"Really," laughs Melody "that saves us lots of time. But Chloe why did you teach them that?"  
  
Laughter floats towards her "James and Remus were being prats," comments Lily "so we decided to teach them some manors. And the rest they say is history."  
  
Looking at them "Chloe I want to hear this story. Later," looking around the room "right now we have things to get. So I suggest we meet back here is let's say an half hour?"  
  
Gryffindor Chloe and Melody's room  
  
Closing the door and putting the silencing charm on the room "ok I have been dieing to know all day, why didn't you have your wand on you?"  
  
"I did," thinking about the day in the forest "I think Peter took it from me."  
  
Gasping, "why would he do that?"  
  
Groaning, "I think it had to do with the extra Transfiguration homework that Remus was joking about," going over to her books on her bed she pulls out the map. "Chloe remember that map that Harry had?"  
  
Laughing "Yeah it was so cool."  
  
"Well, I have it."  
  
Shocked "What," she runs over to Melody's bed "that things lists everyone by their names."  
  
Grimacing "Yeah I know," pulling out her wand and touching the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
At once, think ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Melody's wand had touched. Fanning into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great curly green words that proclaimed: Messer. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveys of Kids to magical Mischief Makers are proud to present 'The Marauder's Map.'  
  
Looking at the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name, Melody quickly looks for her room. Finding it she noticed that it had her labeled as Melody St. James and Chloe as Megan Banes.  
  
"Ok," both glanced at each other "lets try something, Herm," starts Chloe until she sees that dot flash and the name fade then change into Hermione Granger then blink again back to Melody.  
  
"I think," pausing "since the boys who designed this, use the registers office to get the names, it will use the names that Dumbledore has down. But since we do go to school here in the future it changed to our real names when someone calls us that."  
  
"Maybe," laughs Chloe "you would know more about it then me," looking over the map "are we using this to help us with tonight?"  
  
"Yep," thinking "I want you with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm also going to get that creep Peter."  
  
Laughter floats into the common room when Chloe opens the door. Bouncing down the stairs Chloe and Melody find Lily holding a cloak. Smirking she puts it on then disappears under it 'the invisibility cloak' laughing and clapping.  
  
They pair off, Caro and Lily to Chloe and Melody. Planning the prank in great detail, they got the supplies together, snickering each woman wondered who was going to be more upset the Slytherins or James and Sirius.  
  
Opening the portrait, they walk confidently into the hallways. Using hand signals the girls pass the trophy room, in which Peter supervised by Flinch, was scrubbing the room clean without magic.  
  
That's where the girls separated; Lily and Caro were going to get Crabbe and Goyle who had detention with Professor Rooney in the DADA classroom, while Chloe and Melody were going to get Lucius Malfoy. They had made plans to meet outside the Slytherin perfects bathroom.  
  
Smirking they made their way to the Slytherin common room, upon reaching the door they waited for their perfect to start making the rounds. As the wall opened up, the Slytherin in question walked out, passing them in the hallway.  
  
Walking behind him, at a safe distance Melody and Chloe checked the map as they notice that Lucius was heading towards the dungeons.  
  
The Dungeons  
  
Shouting, "Potter, Black those cauldrons better be clean," Professor Sinclair walked to the door. Opening it up he gestured for Lucius to enter "Ah, Mr. Malfoy do come in," purrs Professor Sinclair "We can talk in my office."  
  
Moving in the hallway so they are not spotted by any of the men, Chloe and Melody stand outside the professor's office, listening to him talk to Lucius.  
  
"Did you get me those papers I asked for?" questions Professor Sinclair. Rustling of what sounds like papers.  
  
"Here," states Lucius "I still don't understand why you want them."  
  
"You don't need to," snaps Professor Sinclair, looking at the map, Chloe signals Melody to move away from the door "now get out of here." Professor Sinclair watches Lucius walk away, then closes his door.  
  
Going back to the door "Ownership rights," laughter floats "all I need now if for that idiot Snape to finish that potion. Than I'll be a rich man." Hearing a clicking noise "password: Fame."  
  
A door opens "Mel he's back in the dungeons with the boys."  
  
"Spot me," whispers Melody "I'm going in."  
  
Opening the door, Melody surveys the room; spotting the makeshift safe she quickly whispers the password. Pulling out the papers, she stuffs them in her shirt. Looking over to Chloe who was signaling for her to move, she rushes out of the room. Closing the door.  
  
Walking up to the classroom door Chloe and Melody watch the map, as Professor Sinclair and the boys work around the dungeon.  
  
"I must have dreamed a thousand dreams," a boys voice breaks totally off key "moving into the street."  
  
"Black," shouts Professor Sinclair "take voice lesions."  
  
Trying not to laugh, both Melody and Chloe hastily leave the area. Rushing they pull out the map, finding Lucius still on the second floor with his two friends, Caro and Lily were just outside in the hallway. Making their way slowly to the other girls, they pass Remus and Frank joking around while doing their detention.  
  
Moving past the trophy room again, Melody pulls out her wand, muttering a quick spell they start up the stairs when Flinch's voice booms "Pettigrew you idiot!!" Smirking at each other they whisper, "that should teacher him."  
  
Reaching the second floor Chloe hands Melody the map, touching her wand to it she whispers "Mischief mangled." Feeling Chloe touch her forearm then point to a spot on the wall, a visible hand waves at them. Smiling they knew that they have meet up with the other girls.  
  
"Lucius is in the same room as Crabbe and Goyle," whispers Lily "we haven't been able to pull off our prank yet."  
  
Thinking about it "don't worry, I think I have something better." Looking in the classroom, Melody notices that they were standing close to one another, waving her wand she whispers off the same charm she used on Pettigrew.  
  
Moving away from the door everyone waits "You idiots," shouts Lucius "now I have to take a bath or shower."  
  
Snickering quietly "but Lucius," wines Goyle "we didn't do anything."  
  
"Oh really," snaps Lucius "I guess the invisible ghost did this," hearing footsteps coming closer to them, the girls move away from the door "come on this stuff is starting to stink. I'll not have you stinking up the common room."  
  
"But Lucius," wines Goyle "where are we going to go?"  
  
"To the prefect's shower room," he snaps as they walk out of the room towards the shower room. When they turn the corner, the snickers grow to soft chuckles.  
  
"Next phase," whispers Chloe "and we really need to move this one," glancing at the clock "because the boys will be done with detention soon."  
  
  
  
The Prefect's Shower Room  
  
Opening up the door, Melody nods to Chloe as Lily hands over the cloak. Moving into the room, she spots them in different stalls. Hearing rushing water walking over to the extremely large tub, a small smile covers her face. 'They are going to take a bath that makes this so much easier. ' Pouring in the solution. Backing out of the room, Melody just makes it to the door when she spots a yellow flash of color.  
  
Standing at the door, Melody takes pains to point out the yellow thing in the tub before letting the girls pull her away. Rushing they race to beat the boys back to the dormitory. They had just finished putting away the cloak when James and Sirius walked into the common room.  
  
Waving to the boys the girls just went to bed.  
  
The Dinning Hall  
  
Reaching the doors of the dinning hall, the girls heard Professor Sinclair's voice screeched, "it was them!" Seeing an irate Professor Sinclair pointing to a perplexed James, Remus and Sirius. Frank seemed upset, as Peter looked interested in a morbid fashion. The ladies had to stifle the urge to laugh.  
  
"What's going on," demanded Professor McGonall as she approached Professor Sinclair. He started to gesture wildly at her, then at the boys sitting down at their table. Walking up to them Lily asks "James how was your detention last night?"  
  
Looking at Professor Sinclair now very red face "what did you guys do?" demands Caro as she sits down next to Frank.  
  
"That's what I want to know," asks Melody as she glares at Sirius. Watching him rise up his hands and shrug his shoulders.  
  
"Yes," snaps Professor McGonall "they all had detention last night, Professor Sinclair. So kindly tell me how they could have possibility be in two places at once?"  
  
Stuttering Professor Sinclair spits out "I don't know but this has their names written on it."  
  
"What does," demands Professor McGonall "so far all I've heard was allegations with no proof of any wrong doing."  
  
"That," snaps Professor Sinclair as he points out Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle. The boys in question were sitting down at the Slytherin table. Each boy was decked out in Gryffindor colors. Crabbe and Goyle black hair was golden blonde and their skin had a red tinge to it. Lucius stood out more then Crabbe and Goyle, his hair was blood red (Weasley red) and his skin had an off yellow look. All three boys had a serve case of acme, when a zit would pop a loud burp noise along with green or silver would ooze out.  
  
Stunned Professor McGonall looked at them, before croaking out "you have no proof that Potter, Black or Lupin were involved in that," gesturing to the Slytherins "or you would have gone to Dumbledore."  
  
"Wow," gushes Melody rather loudly "how did you guys pull that off," pausing "I thought you had detention with Professor Sinclair."  
  
Professor McGonall states, "There you have it Professor Sinclair. They couldn't have had pulled that," before going back to the Head Table.  
  
Professor Sinclair hisses "just you wait until potions today, boys," as he struts over to his charges.  
  
The Gryffindor table was unusually quite, the girls glanced at each other then at the boys. James had this look of intensive look about him. Remus looked around for conformation of a guilty expression. While Sirius started to quietly list off the names of fellow pranksters who would have had the guts to pull that off. Both he and James eliminate everyone that Sirius lists.  
  
Looking at the clock "ladies we have potions in less then thirty minutes," laughs Caro "so I suggest we start getting ready." Gathering their things they left the boys staring at the Slytherin table.  
  
Hallway  
  
Looking back at the boys who were just starting to get up from the table, "well ladies," asks Chloe "should we make Mel an official member of the Unicorns?"  
  
Laughing "god yes. Last night was fun," answers Caro.  
  
"Now remember not to tell anyone," whispers Melody "or else we will be explaining this to them," gesturing to the boys who were fastly catching up to them. Nodding they laugh in delight at stumping them.  
  
Potions Class  
  
Stirring the ladle, Melody watches as both James and Sirius behave for once in class. 'Damn that's scary!' Giving Sirius a confused look, he just winks at her.  
  
Whispering "Remus what are they up to?"  
  
"Miss St. James," snaps Professor Sinclair "incase you have forgotten this is a classroom, not a gossip session. Ten points from Gryffindor." Feeling the color leave her face, she doesn't say anything, putting her head down she goes back to stirring.  
  
"Miss St. James what do you get when you add eye of Newt and Clove of bane?" demands the professor.  
  
"A simple base solution commonly used to start most potions," answers Melody. Looking around the room, Melody quickly comes to realize that Professor Sinclair has targeted her for the day.  
  
"What do you get when you add spleen of wolf to that solution," purrs the professor.  
  
"A headache cure," answers Melody, snickers spring up in the room "also can be used as a base for more complex potions."  
  
"Another ten points from Gryffindor," sneers Professor Sinclair walking up to Melody "for inciting bad behavior." Glaring at her, he then sneers, "stay after class Miss St. James."  
  
James growls lowly as Sirius just plain glares at the professors back. Remus tries to give her an encouraging smile 'come on Snape was worst.' As the class started to pack up their supplies, Melody waited as the class started to leave. Sirius whispered for her to join him as soon as she could in the library.  
  
Waiting for the professor to come back into the room so he could dish out what ever he was going to. Melody spots Severus still working.  
  
"Ah Severus," states Melody "the class has left for the day," going up to him, she notices that his cauldron was a deep red color, sniffing the air a vague memory reaches her. 'Smells like Creation.'  
  
"Snape," demands Professor Sinclair as he walks into the room "that potion don't yet?"  
  
"No professor," replies Severus as he continues to stir it. When the professor stalks off, leaving them behind "I'm working on a project for the professor."  
  
"Really," asks Melody as she gets closer to him "do you even know what your making?"  
  
Looking up from his cauldron, he first glares at her, then sighs "no not really. Every year Professor Sinclair has me working on this," gesturing to the cauldron "but this year I think I have it perfected."  
  
Thinking "Severus," staring him straight in the eyes "I don't want you to tell him that you have perfected it," seeing his shocked expression "look I don't want you to get into trouble," holding up her hands "but if that's what I think it is," pointing to the cauldron "I think it would be to your benefit if you don't tell him until I have had time to research it."  
  
Watching his eyebrows rise up "really," he purrs, "why would a Gryffindor," flinching "do that for me, a slimly grease ball?"  
  
Smiling "cause I'm nice," holding out her hand "deal. Come on, it would take me less then a day and a half to look it up," seeing him waver "please?" Pouting at him.  
  
Grimacing, he shakes her hand "deal."  
  
The Library  
  
Racing into the library, Melody goes directly to the comfy chairs. Sitting at the table was Chloe and Lily, "ladies," pausing to catch her breath "I have a question for you."  
  
Laughing "what?" They look at her as she sits down.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a perfume called 'Creation' its by," blacking out "damn I forgot."  
  
Lily looks at her "nope I can't say that I have, Chloe you?"  
  
Thinking about it "nope. Why is it any good?"  
  
Remembering the perfume "very good," Melody states, "how do I go about researching to find out where I can get some?"  
  
"Well," answers Lily "you just need to check with Caro." Seeing Melody's confused expression "her father is on the Ownership Rights board. He could tell you, everything you wanted to know about it."  
  
"Thanks," looking around for Sirius "where are the boys?"  
  
Groaning Chloe puts her head down on the desk "they are having an emergency meeting."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The prank."  
  
Shaking her head "well I really need to see Caro. Do you know where she is at this moment?"  
  
"Gryffindor common room," answers Chloe as she pulls a book closer to her. Waving good-bye to them, Melody heads to the tower.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Walking into the room, Melody instantly notices that Caro is sitting on Frank's lap, waving to get her attention. Caro smiles as she gets up, Sirius jumps up from one of the chairs by the fireplace.  
  
"Damn," he groans "Mel, I was going to meet you, honest."  
  
Looking at him "don't worry about Sirius," she dismisses "Caro I really need to talk to you," looking over the room full of guys "alone. Lets go to my room."  
  
Walking up to her room, Melody hears Sirius ask James if he thought she was mad that he forgot 'damn that ex of yours really did do a number on you.'  
  
Closing her door, she hears Caro start "please don't be mad at Sirius, he was on his way to meet you."  
  
Giving a dismiss gesture "look that's not why I call you up here. I wanted to ask you if you heard of a perfume called Creation," watching her shake her head, "Lily told me that your father might know."  
  
"That's right," laughs Caro "Do you have any Floo powered in here," pointing to the small pouch hanging on the wall. Caro takes a small portion as throws it in the fireplace, seconds later a head pops up "Daddy, I have a question for you?"  
  
"Yes baby," answers the man.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a perfume called Creation," asks Caro.  
  
The man ponders for a while "no," thinking some more "but there is a new perfume called 'wonders' it's do out sometime soon."  
  
"Thanks Daddy," laughs Caro "love you." The man disappears from view, as Caro smiles at her "there you have it. No perfume called Creation has been assigned."  
  
"Thanks Caro," laughs Melody, smirking she finally remembers, the memory of the perfume, "that was most helpful."  
  
Going over to her desk and pulling out the confiscated papers "would you be a dear and tell Sirius I'm not mad or anything of the kind," pointing to the papers in her hand "Professor Sinclair has assigned me an essay, that he wants finished by tonight."  
  
Hearing Caro groan, Melody felt bad about lying to her "tough break, I'll be sure to tell him." Smiling she leaves the room. Sitting down at the desk, Melody starts to fill in the forms. 'Wonders' snickering under her breathe, reading the line about the product manufacturing company Melody smiles evilly as she writes 'The Potions Master.'  
  
Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Melody jumps up in shock "Remus," hand on her heart "Don't do that," sighing in relief "what's up?"  
  
"Sorry Mel," laughs Remus "just thought you might like a break, seeing how dinner is in like thirty minutes."  
  
Looking at the clock "Damn, your right." Frowning then groan, Melody looks back at the bottle in front of her. Gesturing to it "I can't get this thing, to work right."  
  
Picking it up, Remus exams it, pulling out his wand he mutters a charm. Watching in the parts work themselves into the correct form. Radiation a smile at him, Melody thanks him as she puts the bottle into a small box.  
  
"Stealing my girl, hmm Remus," questions Sirius as he walks into her room.  
  
Laughing at them "God no, Chloe would kill him first," going up to Sirius and kissing him soundly on the mouth "just saving me from working on this stupid project of Professor Sinclair's all night."  
  
Tugging on Sirius's arm "I'll meet you for dinner I just have to drop this off to the professor. OK?"  
  
"Yeah," groans Sirius "but if you don't show up, I'm coming to look for you."  
  
"Fine by me," floats back to him.  
  
"See Sirius," points out Remus "nothing to worry about."  
  
Dungeons  
  
Opening up the door, Melody see Severus still working. Knocking lightly on the door she gets his attention "finished my research."  
  
"Well," drawls Severus "What did you find out?"  
  
"That Professor Sinclair," answers Melody "is using you to make himself a rich man."  
  
Shocked, Severus stopped stirring the potion "your just saying that because he picked on you in class."  
  
Holding out the papers, she snatched last night "take a good look," waving them in front of him "he's using you."  
  
Severus snaps that papers out of her hands, reads them over. He facial expression almost becomes murderess "I have been working on this," gesturing to the cauldron "for years just so that he can take all the credit."  
  
"no," laughs Melody "your going to get the credit and a few other things. I just need you to sign your name to the bottom of this page," pointing to the spot.  
  
"But to even mark this stuff I have to have a bottle," hiss Severus.  
  
Pulling out the bottle and waving it in front of him "Severus get one thing straight you might have created this," gesturing at the cauldron "but since I have prevented someone else from taking the credit and have created a bottle for it to be marketed. I am demanding partial rights" holding up a hand "before you get all upset I suggest you read that," pointing to the papers in his hand "over."  
  
Watching him move around the room, he pulling out a quill, signs his name "I don't need to." Gasping Melody, just stares at him "if you're finished staring at me. It seems I need to send this little bottle and some notes," holding out his hand, Melody shakes it "nice working with you."  
  
The Dinning Room  
  
Walking towards the Gryffindor table, Melody smiles happily 'I wonder how Severus is going to react when he finds out that he gave Remus 25 percent of the profits.' Sirius stood up, as she got closer to him. Smiling at him, Sirius returns her smile.  
  
************************************************************ Dream Need reviews to know if anyone is reading thank you!!  
  
Happy Holidays EVERYONE! 


	14. best and Worst 14

The Best and Worst of Times 14  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
Sorry I have no beta! Still DON"T LIKE PETER!!  
  
I have FF I'm looking for its called "Not what you expect" by Theresa the life of Lily Black is based on it. Thanks.  
  
The Dinning Room  
  
Walking towards the Gryffindor table, Melody smiles happily 'I wonder how Severus is going to react when he finds out that he gave Remus 25 percent of the profits.' Sirius stood up, as she got closer to him. Smiling at him, Sirius returns her smile.  
  
"Hey, Mel," sneers Peter "any problems with Professor Sinclair?"  
  
Looking at him, "Not really since he wasn't there, Severus was though," watching Peter's eye widen, feeling tension in Sirius "he was nice to me but preoccupied with some potion he was working on, so I just left."  
  
Laughing Remus comments, "See Peter I told you." Looking at him funny then looking at Sirius who was smiling. 'See what.'  
  
"Ah Mel," coughs Chloe "remember that piece of parchment you wanted me to look at," gesturing to Remus "well Remus here along with his friends took it upon themselves to figure it out."  
  
'Ah the map.' Smiling "did it hit on you too," glancing at Sirius under her eyelashes "or just insult you?"  
  
"Insult," questions James silkily "why would it insult you?"  
  
"I don't know," playing innocent, "Malfoy said it was from Sirius. But I thought it was kind of funny since he didn't say anything. As to it insulting I think it all depends on the person it comes in contact with."  
  
Watching James's smile not quite reach his eyes "I base my theory on the fact that a 'padfoot' hit on me, but a 'prongs' hit on Lily. Then it didn't do anything when I had Frank take a look at it." Now James's mischievous smile did reach his eyes as he wink at Sirius.  
  
"Hey guys," shouts Erin as she walks towards the table "you ready for the game tomorrow?" Watching her look over Sirius and ignore her 'watch this.'  
  
Laughing "past ready," replies Frank.  
  
"Who are we playing against," Melody whispers into Sirius ear, he whispers back "Slytherin." Feeling his arm pull her closer, Melody watches Erin narrow her eyes at her then stalk away. Lily and Caro start to laugh, as they point out to Chloe what just happened.  
  
Gryffindor Chloe and Melody's room  
  
Sitting down on her bed, Melody looked over to Chloe "so tell me does Remus know that you know?"  
  
Laughing "not really. But I gather that Lily does know."  
  
Groaning "the full moon is coming soon. Tell me what usually happens when that happens."  
  
Rolling her eyes Chloe answers "Severus gets into a funk and tries to figure out just where Remus disappears to for a few days."  
  
Thinking about the 'The Shrieking Shack incident' in which Sirius sent Severus there right as Remus was transforming into a werewolf, Melody shook her head 'it couldn't have happened yet.' Smiling 'maybe I can prevent it from happening in the first place.'  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
The weather outside was horrendous. Rain looked like it was falling upwards, sideways and downwards. The wind made a shrieking sound as it wipe around the castle, taking claming breaths Melody walked slowly down the stairs. Hearing the loud thunder pounding outside, she started to shake. Sudden lightning streaks throw the sky, causing Melody to jump in freight.  
  
"Mel," wiping out her wand, she turns out the voice. Then her wand was pulled out of her hands "its alright Mel," whispers Sirius as he holds her. James and Lily watch Sirius slowly calm down Melody.  
  
"Damn," whispers James to Lily " it must have been terrible to have gone throw that." Remus walked in with Peter. After taking in the scene before him he muttered to James that he was going to get Chloe. He turned around and walked back out the portrait.  
  
Loud thunder busts in the silent room, they watch Melody glance around until the lighting flashes, in horror they watch her struggle to break free from Sirius hold. Sirius mutters claming words to her, as he places her on his lap.  
  
Hearing Chloe's voice, Melody looked around for her "Chloe where are you?" What startled everyone was that she was standing right beside her.  
  
Glancing around the room, "ok what set her off this time?"  
  
"This time," demands Sirius as he tightens his hold.  
  
"Later, Sirius," dismiss Chloe for the moment "Anyone any ideas?"  
  
"The lightening," offers Lily "she jumps at the sudden light." Shaking her head Chloe wipes out her wand, pointing it at one of the windows muttering "skotadi" the windows become covered in a dark film thus blocking out the light.  
  
When each of the windows was covered Chloe sat down on Remus lap "now we wait for her to clam down." Sirius whispers quietly into Melody's ear as he strokes her arms, slowly she starts to calm down, her breaths go from frighten gasps to death breaths.  
  
"Where," pausing to look around her "sorry I guess I kind of scared you."  
  
"Us," laughs Remus "is it always that bad?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, "no, I don't know what got to me."  
  
"It was the lightening," whispers Sirius "So I hear this is a regular thing."  
  
Groaning Chloe "Sirius," she hisses, "Its not a regular thing, just sometimes she wakes up confused."  
  
"Confused," questions Peter "that wasn't confused that was hysterical and dangerous." His statement earned him a growl from Sirius, a glare for Remus and a smack on his arm from James.  
  
"Cool it," hisses Lily to Peter "that wasn't hysterical and dangerous, she was confused and who wouldn't be?" James wraps his arms around his girlfriend, kisses her cheek as Peter huffs away to his room.  
  
"So," starts Remus "the game is tomorrow, Mel who do you think is going to win?"  
  
Smiling at his intent to change the subject "I don't know," laughing as Sirius tickles her "I would have to say," pausing "Gryffindor of course!"  
  
Game Day  
  
The rain was still falling but there was no thunder or lightening, the girls made their way out to the bleachers to cheer for the Gryffindor team. As the game got started, Melody could tell that something wasn't right.  
  
"Lily," shouting over the rain "what's wrong with James?"  
  
"Nothing," shouts Lily "Why?"  
  
Pointing to the man in question "He hasn't caught the snitch yet?"  
  
"He probably can't see it," shouts Caro "ever time it rains like this James has a hard time seeing." Pondering 'seeing? His glasses! He's just like Harry.'  
  
Grabbing Lily's hand as the team took a break "show me where they are?" Lily holding her hand pulled her into the tent. Looking over the mud covered boys, Melody sighs "God your worst then Harry," yanking his glasses over his head. Whipping out her wand she mutters the same spell to James's glasses as she did to Harry's. Handing them back over "There now they are water proof," stepping closer to him "now catch the snitch or don't bother coming off your broom!"  
  
Watching a slowly smile snake its way across his face, she feels arms spin her around 'damn' looking into Sirius happy face as he lowers it.  
  
"Potter," barker Professor McGonagall "Black! Stop that this instant," when the couples moved aside "Now get back out on the field."  
  
Moving back into the stands, the girls didn't have to wait long before James caught the snitch, with shrieks of delight hightailed it back to the common room for the party that was going to commence when the boys came in.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
After changing into something dry the girls were prancing around the room while waiting for the 'heroes' to come in. They were talking about how excited they were for tomorrow.  
  
"What's tomorrow," asks Melody as the 'heroes' came in.  
  
Laughing "tomorrow's Hogmead" shouts just about everyone. Chloe quickly launches into an explanation on what Hogsmead was and what she could expect to find there. Laughing at some of her explanations, Melody notices Peter walking towards her.  
  
"Don't get to excited," hisses Peter in a low voice "you don't have permission to go." Turning to James, he shouts "Good game, how ever did you manage to catch the snitch so fast in this weather."  
  
Swallowing hard at the truth of Peter's word, Melody felt most the feelings of happiness leave her. Managing a ghost of smile she slipped quietly from the room. Walking to her room, she softly closed the door; sitting on the bed and looking blankly at the wall she didn't see Sirius walk into the room.  
  
"What's wrong," he asks as he makes his way toward her.  
  
Not even looking at him, "nothing," she dismiss.  
  
Feeling the bed drip under the additional weight "it's not nothing," he growls "you were happy then all the sudden you withdrawal. So tell me."  
  
Groaning "I said it's nothing," pushing up off the bed, two steel like bands whip her around until she was flat on her back staring into the eyes of a very determined Sirius Black.  
  
Pulling her hands, he gently grips them as he places them above her head "now I want the truth. What's wrong?"  
  
Struggling against his hold, he narrows his eyes as he leans forward "I can make this very," kissing the side of her jaw "very," kissing the point just below her ear "hard for you," licking a small patch on her neck before bellowing gently "to not answer me."  
  
Making a trail of kisses on her neck "so Mel," he whispers in her ear, as she releases a softy moan "what's the problem?"  
  
Licking her lips, she tries again to say nothing until Sirius goes back to work, "Professor Sinclair," no reaction, "homework," still no reaction, trying several other things he finally hits it when he whispers "Hogsmead." She whimpers trying to move away, smiling snugly "what's the problem with Hogsmead?"  
  
Groaning "I can't go."  
  
Confused "why is that a problem?"  
  
"I don't have permission to go," she mutters.  
  
Laughing Sirius kisses her hard on the mouth before saying "that's not a problem worst comes to worst I'll smuggle you over."  
  
Dinning Room  
  
Walking in with Chloe, who was ready to go to Hogsmead Melody easily spots Sirius talking vigorously to Professor McGonagall. 'I knew it she's talking him no and he's trying to talk her into it.' Feeling Chloe grip her arm and force her to continue walking to the table was Remus was waiting for them.  
  
"Mel," states Remus "you're not ready," holding up her cloak "it's cold outside, you're going to need this."  
  
Sighing, "no, I don't have permission to go," looking at Remus "so I'm not going to need it."  
  
Dramatically sighing "oh yee of little faith," still holding up her cloak "if you can handle Crabbe and Goyle. What makes you think Sirius can't get you permission to go?" Waving her cloak at her "Just put it on, please, make me look good in my house's eyes," pouting and pulling the wounded puppy eye dog look.  
  
"Does he always do that," asks Melody.  
  
"Yep," answers Chloe "It gets worst."  
  
"How," asks Melody.  
  
"Simple," answers Chloe "Because usually James and Sirius are here doing the same thing. Really Mel it can't hurt just putting it on, now can it?"  
  
Signing "Fine I'll put it on."  
  
Seconds after she is finished putting on the cloak, Sirius grabs her waist hoists her up in the air then shifts her onto his shoulders, shouting "I got everything I need, James what about you?"  
  
A high-pitched squeal answers his question as Chloe yells, "Don't even think it Remus," as she rushes out into the hallway towards the doors. Remus is hot on her trail, a loud shriek radiated towards them "I don't know why she even tries, she knows that Remus is faster then her." Both James and Sirius laugh as they carry their loads to Hogsmead.  
  
  
  
************************************************************ Dream Need reviews to know if anyone is reading thank you!!  
  
"skotadi" = darkness in Greek Happy New Year! 


	15. best and Worst 15

The Best and Worst of Times 15  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
Sorry I have no beta! Still DON"T LIKE PETER!!  
  
Thanks sooo much to everyone who helped me find those FF. in case you the reader want to read them too. Just hit Favorite Stories and you'll find them!  
  
OK!! I'm warning you NOW IT"S GONNA GET KINF OF DARK!!! Plus I'm going to make it go faster. ie move it along!.  
  
  
  
The Dinning Room  
  
A high-pitched squeal answers his question as Chloe yells, "Don't even think it Remus," as she rushes out into the hallway towards the doors. Remus is hot on her trail, a loud shriek radiated towards them "I don't know why she even tries, she knows that Remus is faster then her." Both James and Sirius laugh as they carry their loads to Hogsmead.  
  
  
  
Hogsmead Three Broomsticks  
  
Sitting next to a very warm Sirius, Melody feels content and safe. Leaning against him 'I could just listen to him talk all night' yawning and snuggling closer to him. Everything starts to fade.  
  
"Hey Sirius," smirks James as he looks at him.  
  
Pondering what could have James smirking at him "What?" Looking to where James is pointing Sirius, smirks himself "think we tried her out?"  
  
"Probably," laughs Remus as he wraps his arms around a tired Chloe "they're just not use to having to dealing with us without Quidditch practice." Light laughter flows between the boys as each one pulls their 'girl' closer. Sirius kisses the top of Melody's head and gets back into the conversation on the foul that cost the Irish Quidditch team the National Cup.  
  
  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Sitting next to Chloe, Melody tried to concentrate on what Professor McGonagall wanted done, as she felt a hand gently stroke her back. 'Damn it Sirius, we're in class!' Moving forward, then turning her head back just enough for her to look back so he would get the point. But Sirius wasn't paying any attention to her; in fact he was looking everywhere but at her. Smiling and shaking her head, she returned to her normal position.  
  
Suddenly the door to the classroom was thrown open "Potter, Black," spat Professor Sinclair as he gasped for breath. He grabbed the doorframe like his life depended on it.  
  
Transfix the class just stared at him "you thieves. This time you have gone too far."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about," snaps Professor McGonagall as she walks towards him.  
  
Rasping "They," jabbing a finger in the air, "stole important papers from me. I want them back. Right NOW!" Professor Sinclair started to shake uncontrollable his anger was so great.  
  
"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter," barks Professor McGonagall "Come down here, please. The rest of the class is dismissed." Gathering her school supplies, Melody gives Chloe the 'what now' look. Chloe shrugs her shoulders.  
  
Feeling a hand on her shoulder Melody looks back at Sirius "Don't worry, he's always doing stuff like this." Opening her mouth to contradict him.  
  
"Really," reassures James "he does this at lest once a week, but he's never had the brass to interrupt Professor McGonagall before." Chloe grabs her elbow and starts to pull her out of the classroom.  
  
"Sirius," shouts Melody, as she is just about out of the room "Meet me in the common room." Sirius waves his hand signaling that he heard her as he and James walk up to Professor McGonagall desk.  
  
  
  
Hallway Outside of Professor McGonagall's room  
  
"Damn it," hisses Melody "this is not suppose to happen."  
  
Whispering "they're right, Professor Sinclair always doing this to them," they start walking towards the common room "even if this time he has cause," looking around "but the wrong people. Don't worry Professor Sinclair's past discrepancies are against him."  
  
Sighing heavily "Fine I guess I'll take your word for it," glancing behind her "hopefully I won't need to see Dumbledore about it."  
  
  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Walking into the common room, they notice Lily and Caro sitting at the table talking merrily.  
  
"Mel," laughs Caro, "don't sweat it. He's always like that."  
  
"Yes," states Lily "poor you," laughing, "I guess where you use to go to school you didn't have crazy teachers obsessed with getting certain members of the student body."  
  
Thinking back on almost all of the DADA teachers and a certain Potions Master, Melody whispers "don't bet the farm on it." Puling out a chair Melody and Chloe join the girls working on their Charms homework.  
  
"I hope Remus has his part of the paper done for Potions," sighs Melody "I don't have time to do anything more than check it over."  
  
Lily grimaces "I don't know, but I'll check with James."  
  
"Why with James and not Remus?"  
  
Lily clears her throat "ah, Remus went to his grandmother's last night."  
  
Smiling softly at her "ok, fine check with James." Glancing at Chloe, 'yep she knows' looking over the room "it's too quite," looking at the clock "damn it's been about an hour since Professor Sinclair interrupted class," looking at Lily "where do you think they are?"  
  
Laughing "knowing the boys they are probably sitting in Professor McGonagall's classroom talking about Quidditch."  
  
  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
Little did they know that the boys were indeed not in Professor McGonagall's classroom but in Dumbledore's office. In that office sat Potter, Black, Longbottom, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Mr. Fudge and Mr. Weasley. They were talking about the resistance.  
  
"I still don't see why," argues Sirius "we can't join you," pointing to Mr. Weasley "when you go after some of those Death-Eaters."  
  
"Because," stresses Dumbledore "you haven't completed your training yet. That goes for you too, James."  
  
"But Dumbledore," groans James "Voldemort has attacked three new spots since Melody has been brought here," running a hand over his face "she freaked when there was a thunder and lightening storm. And you yourself said that you needed all the help you can get."  
  
"No buts James," sighs Dumbledore "you still have to finish your training."  
  
"You weren't there when she freaked out," snaps Sirius "I won't wish that on Snape!" This gets Dumbledore attention because of the long-standing hatred between the two boys "you are running out of options. You need us."  
  
Placing a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder "And Melody needs you," looking at James "and Lily needs you. However we will move up your training." The group continued to make plans.  
  
  
  
The Dinning Room Two Days Later  
  
Sitting at the Gryffindor table Melody listened to Lily as she read off from the Daily Prophet "Dear Readers: Let me urge you to go out and buy a true novel although expensive perfume. This miracle in a bottle is called 'Creation' by an unknown person going by an artistic name of 'Potions Master' and trust me readers this person wasn't deluding themselves. First there's the perfume itself, which when sprayed on an individual uses their own body chemistry to create their very own and unique smell and lasts for hours! Second is the bottle it comes in. This bottle is lightly green and silver, the red and gold handle make for easy spraying of perfume. This new perfume has caused quite a stir, I Madame Caterrina will go on record and say that this perfume is the greatest perfume ever made."  
  
"Creation," ponders Caro, "that sounds familiar."  
  
"Yes," replies Lily "like I heard it before."  
  
Chloe winks at Melody; together they leave the dinning room. Out in the hallway Chloe whispers "don't worry they won't remember that you asked about it around a month ago."  
  
Smiling "thanks."  
  
As the weeks turned into mouths it was now approaching a mild winter as the castle. The faculty was busying preparing for the upcoming 'Yuletide Ball.' It was unofficial that Sirius Black was officially taken by Melody St. James.  
  
  
  
Gryffindor Sirius and Remus's room the morning after the full moon  
  
"So," laughs Remus as his knight takes one of Sirius's pawns "have you asked her yet?"  
  
Grumbling under his breath "no," he orders his bishop to take Remus knight.  
  
"Damn," mutters Remus when he loses his knight, looking at Sirius "you better move on it. I heard Lily, Caro and my Chloe planning on hexing you if you don't do so soon."  
  
Startled "What? They were?" seeing his friend solemnly nod his head yes Sirius grimaces "Fine, I'll ask her later tonight."  
  
"It's a good thing that Mel has self-confidence," states James as he walks into the room "because she's not going to have a dressing gown if you ask her tonight."  
  
Sirius jumps up knocking over the chessboard as he rushes out of his room and into the common room. Where he finds on upset Chloe glaring at him, as she paces the room.  
  
"Where's Mel," asks Sirius, which serves to make Chloe's glare intensify.  
  
"Sleeping," snaps Chloe "Apparently she doesn't have to get up."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know why that is," hisses Lily as she walks into the common room. Hands on her hips, glaring at Sirius.  
  
Groaning "because I being the dim-wit haven't asked her to the ball."  
  
"Oh my God," gushes Chloe "your brilliant," she snaps "Fix this. NOW."  
  
Racing up the stairs, Sirius knocks softly on the door. Not hearing anything he opens it a crack "Mel," he whispers. Silence greets him, opening the door some more Sirius sees Melody still in bed sleeping.  
  
Feeling soft lips pressing lightly against her own, Melody reluctantly opens her eyes "Sirius," smiling softly "what?"  
  
"Ah," swallowing "Mel, you see there's this dance," pausing Sirius looks into her eyes "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going with me?"  
  
Lifting her head up, Melody kisses him "it would be my pleasure." Watching Sirius's smile reach all the way up to his eyes "you look tired. Late night?"  
  
Sirius laughs "Nope just long," giving her one last kiss "get up," he orders "Chloe and Lily are waiting for you in the common room." Shaking her head as Sirius closes the door, Melody throw off the covers. Smoothing out her skirt 'ah hello I'm all ready to go. Was just waiting on you.'  
  
  
  
Hogsmead Taylor's Dressing  
  
Going throw the racks of dressing gowns Chloe, and Lily were having a blast trying to find the right one. Between the two of them they had discarded half of the store. They had found two different dressing gowns that they liked one was red outlined in black and the other was a pale blue outlined in black. Each dress looked good, but in the end they had decided to go with the pale blue one.  
  
After paying the clerk for their gown the ladies were waking towards the 'Three Broomsticks' when Erin and some of her friends accosted them.  
  
"Well," purrs Erin "hello Lily, Cloy and Molly. Did you find anything good in the second hand shop?"  
  
Gritting her teeth, Chloe answers "maybe, maybe not? Writing a book."  
  
"Cause if you are," retorts Melody "make it a mystery."  
  
Laughing at her "poor Molly, still think a man like Sirius would fancy someone unconnected like you?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about," laughs Chloe "everyone knows Sirius more then fancies her."  
  
"Oh please," dismisses Erin "she is the flavor of the month. Do you really think that the Black family will welcome someone like her?"  
  
"Why wouldn't they," demands Lily "If Sirius does."  
  
"As if," snaps Erin "Do you really think they would just let someone like her in."  
  
"Erin," hiss Melody "If you have something to say, just say it. Or shut your mouth."  
  
Sneering Erin harshly hisses, "Ever hear of 'Carpenter Brooms'," watching the three girls slowly nod their heads "The Black family are the owners. Do you really think for one minute that they would like some like no-body into one of the most prestige's family around?" With saying that Erin looked over Melody like she was a piece of dirt "I bet that Sirius didn't even tell you that he was rich? And heir to the Broom kingdom."  
  
Hearing Erin and her cronies' laugh as they walk away, the three Gryffindor girls just stood there. 'So that's how Sirius was able to get Harry a Firebolt.'  
  
"Does anyone feel like going to the Three Broomsticks," asks Chloe as she looks over Melody's pale face "or do we want to head back to Hogwarts?" Lily and Chloe watched Melody's changing facial expressions and both thought that Sirius was in for it.  
  
Smiling evilly "let's go to the Three Broomsticks," linking her arms with both Lily and Chloe "there we are going to plan our next prank," glancing behind her "I'll give you three guesses on who and the first two don't count."  
  
  
  
************************************************************ Dream Need reviews to know if anyone is reading thank you!!  
  
OK: Here's my problem and guess what!! You the fans get to answer it.  
  
Should I have 'Melody' go back to the future? Or just leave her in the past? Cause I have plans either way, but I'm not willing to write both ways just yet. LOL 


	16. best and Worst 16

The Best and Worst of Times 16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
Sorry I have no beta! Still DON"T LIKE PETER!!  
  
OK!! I'm warning you NOW IT"S GONNA GET KINF OF DARK!!! Plus I'm going to make it go faster. ie move it along! And an extra for Sonja S although this is not a SS/HG FF I'm going to give SS a love interest. I think this one is going to surprise you.  
  
Hogsmead  
  
Smiling evilly "let's go to the Three Broomsticks," linking her arms with both Lily and Chloe "there we are going to plan our next prank," glancing behind her "I'll give you three guesses on who and the first two don't count."  
  
  
  
The Dinning Room Breakfast before the Yuletide Ball  
  
A striking couple walked in, smiling and waving at Lily and James, Melody glanced around for Sirius. Giving Lily a hand signal as she approaches the table "he's coming, ran into Snape in the hallway."  
  
Confused "Snape?"  
  
James laughs at her facial expression "yes, Snape. The slime ball from Slytherin."  
  
Glaring at James "I know that, but why would Snape deliberately look for Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, don't glare at me," smirks James "as to Snape and Sirius, if I'm to understand it correctly. It has to do with his ex-girlfriend and some prank that Snape thinks Sirius has pulled."  
  
"What prank," asks Remus as he joins the table "if your referring to the one Snape is, I don't know who did it, but I can tell you it wasn't Sirius."  
  
"Ok, I confused," groans Lily "What prank does Snape think Sirius pulled?"  
  
"I don't think," snaps Severus "I know!"  
  
"Severus," sighs Melody "What are you talking about?" Looking him in the eyes "What prank?"  
  
"Your so-called boyfriend, pranked my date for the Yuletide ball," hisses Severus as he points out Erin the Dinning Hall.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with her," comments Melody "so what was the prank?"  
  
Groaning Severus glared at Melody, then suddenly blinked "He," pointing to Sirius who just entered the room "put a swelling and putrid lotion in Erin's moisturizer."  
  
"So," asks Melody looking confused "I still don't understand, she," looking back over to Erin "looks fine."  
  
"She's not fine," growls Severus as Sirius sits down next to Melody "every time she sits down, a loud and offensive smell comes off her at the same time her bottom gets a little bit bigger."  
  
Groaning Melody looks at Sirius "did you really do that?"  
  
"No," growls Sirius "I had detention with Professor Rooney (DADA) and he can tell you I didn't leave until midnight."  
  
Holding up both hands "I believe you," giving him a little kiss on the cheek "Sorry I asked."  
  
Shaking his head "I'm sorry Mel, it was a long night." Leaning over Sirius kisses her lightly on the mouth as Severus sneers, "Get a room."  
  
"Get lost slimeball," snaps James.  
  
"Well," laughs Chloe "if you didn't do it, who did?"  
  
At this the Sirius stopped kidding Melody, looked at James "The villain hit again, damn."  
  
"Who do you think it is," questions James, half listen to the boys having the same discussion Chloe, Lily and Melody smirked at each other.  
  
Pausing to think of Sirius's answer "Detention," muttering then looks at him "Sirius," not getting his attention "SIRIUS BLACK!"  
  
Looking at Melody, Sirius instantly knows that she is upset about something "Yes, dear," leaning in to kiss her but she pulls away from him 'ok, what is going on?'  
  
"Don't yes dear me," practically hissing at him "Detention," giving him a look, she notes the caught look in his eyes "it's Christmas break, there are *no* detentions. So where were you?"  
  
Watching Sirius's eye glimpse over to James, Melody huffs stands up and strides away from the table. At the doors she hears Sirius calling her name, but refuses to even look behind her. Moving fast, she enters one of the empty classrooms within seconds a running Sirius passes her 'damn it!' Pacing the room 'he wouldn't have played me, but that still doesn't explain where he was.'  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Pacing the room like a caged animal, Sirius waits impatiently for Remus to return so he can get the map from him 'damn it,' absently minded kicking the air 'I wish I could tell her, but with everything that's going on, ah ah.'  
  
Hearing the portrait open Sirius sees James along with Remus "About time," he growls, "I need the map," glaring at Remus for his slowness.  
  
"You didn't find her did you," states James "damn for someone who is new to this school she sure knows how to get around."  
  
"James, I could careless," growls Sirius snapping his fingers impatiently "right now I'm more concerned with what Melody's thinking," huffing loudly "Remus, come on. Your never this slow."  
  
Smirking at him, "it only feels slow to you," rifling through his books and papers "ah, Sirius its not here."  
  
"What!" demands both James and Sirius as they start to look for the map.  
  
Empty Classroom  
  
Melody was sitting at a desk when Chloe walked into the room "you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," she dismisses "how did you find me?" Watching her friend hold up the map, Melody smiled at her. Gesturing for her to take a seat, noticing her facial expression "no I don't think Sirius is cheating on me, but I do think he's not telling me something."  
  
"Well," laughs Chloe "that's the kettle calling the pot Black."  
  
"Chloe," ponders Melody "do you ever think you could change things," water starts to form in her eyes as she looks at Chloe "we both know what is coming."  
  
"Yeah," cracks Chloe "I wish, but every time I try things just end up worst then before," a single tear slipped down her check "I talked to Professor McGonagall once. She told me that the past is fixed the only thing you can really change is the future."  
  
"So do we wait here in the past for the future to come or what," asks Melody.  
  
"I don't know," replies Chloe. The two girls sit there, starring off into oblivion.  
  
  
  
Hallway close to the Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Walking towards the common room, Lily noticed James and Sirius stepping out "everything peachy keen?"  
  
"No," flatly states Sirius "I can't find Mel anywhere."  
  
"Don't worry she is bound to show up," comforts Lily "so what were you guys up too, anyway?" Seeing that neither man was willing to start explaining 'probably pranking someone.' Sighing "look I'll go see if I can find her, in the meantime Sirius I hope you come up with something other than silence to answer that question."  
  
Hallway close to the Dinning Hall  
  
Hearing two hushed voices Lily smiled in victory, as she approached the doorframe she could hear Melody and Chloe talking about Christmas's that have pasted.  
  
"She really liked the red ball," states Melody "really you should have seen her." Stopping to listen 'I wonder who she is talking about.'  
  
Choked laughter floats Lily's way "I wish I could have seen her. Man your little sister must have been a real firecracker." Stiffened laughter with what sounded like choked tears hits Lily hard 'her first Christmas without her family.' Turning swiftly Lily heads straight for the common room.  
  
  
  
Empty Classroom  
  
Choked laughter floats Lily's way "I wish I could have seen her. Man your little sister must have been a real firecracker." Stiffened laughter with what sounded like choked tears; both Melody and Chloe wipe their faces with a Kleenex. "But remember it's not forever, if she is still there we will get her."  
  
Shaking their hands "promise," they both whisper.  
  
  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Waling in Lily spots Sirius but she notices James "did either of you know that Mel had a little sister?" Watching both men shake their heads no, "well she was talking to Chloe about her," knowing that Sirius was going to question her "no she didn't say anything about her to me either."  
  
"Well," running a hand down his face "it seems like Mel is slowly starting to open up."  
  
"Hey that's a good thing," comments James.  
  
"To Chloe, not me." Quietly Sirius sat down, staring blankly into the fire. Lily and James reached for each other's hands, as they headed towards his room. Glancing back once to see if Sirius was really ok.  
  
Waling into the common room Melody finds Sirius still is sitting staring at the fire. Going up to him, a small smile forms. Sitting on the arm of the chair, not reaction. Swinging her legs over and sliding down, Melody finds herself sitting in his lap. Looking up into his face "I'm sorry."  
  
Looking down into her face "for what?"  
  
"For running off," leaning closer to him "for making you feel like you have to explain every little thing to me," looking at his face "I do trust you. Even if I don't sometimes show it."  
  
"You know that I'm not 'playing' you right," asks Sirius.  
  
"Yes," answers Melody "just as I know that there is something your not telling me. And no doubt you probably feel the same way sometimes." Feeling his arms wrap themselves around her, Melody smiles as she puts her head against his chest.  
  
"Yeah that's true," hearing him start, "but that's easily fixed. Tell me something about you and if your comfortable your family."  
  
Lily and James came down into the common room, to find Melody and Sirius talking softly to each other. Smiling both Lily and James almost regrets what they were going to have to do. Smiling each other one last time, Lily went up to the chair "Mel come on its time to get ready for the ball."  
  
************************************************************ Dream  
  
OK: Here's my problem and guess what!! You the fans get to answer it.  
  
Should I have 'Melody' go back to the future? Or just leave her in the past? Cause I have plans either way, but I'm not willing to write both ways just yet. LOL  
  
So far everyone wants her back to the future. AND that's ok, but should I have Chloe go with her? 


	17. The Best 17

The Best and Worst of Times 16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
Still DON"T LIKE PETER!! NOW IT"S GONNA GET KINF OF DARK!!!  
  
Sonja S although this is not a SS/HG FF I'm going to give SS a love interest. I think this one is going to surprise you.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
James, Remus and Sirius stood there in the common room commenting softly to themselves about time, hair and woman needs. Each try to distress the other, but small nervous gestures gave the boys away.  
  
Upstairs in Melody and Chloe's room  
  
Applying the finial touches of lipstick to her lips, Melody smiled at the effect. Reaching over she picked up her bottle of perfume, spraying in the air then walking through it. Melody feels satisfied that everything was perfect.  
  
"Why," gesturing to the bottle of perfume "spray the air and not on you?"  
  
"Yeah," asks Chloe also.  
  
"Because when you spray the air and walk though the perfume gets everywhere not just one or two spots where someone would normally spray it. So when Sirius leans over he will smell it in my hair," laughing at their amazed faces "hey do you want to try this," pointing to the bottle "It's Creation. And believe me, you want to."  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Hearing footsteps on the stairs the boys turn and spot Lily walking gracefully towards them. "You look," stutters James "beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," whispers Lily as she blushes. Taking his arm, both of them leave the room.  
  
"Wow," shouts Remus who himself blushes as Chloe does "you look."  
  
"Wow," laughs Chloe grabbing his arm, they start heading towards the exit "Mel will be right down Sirius."  
  
Not willing to wait Sirius starts up the stairs only to spot, Melody heading towards him. "To say you look beautiful is an understatement," states Sirius as he kisses her check inhaling her perfume "and you smell so good," Sirius growls. Holding her tight "that's it," pulling her back up the stairs "we're not going, you look and smell to good to be around that rife-raft."  
  
Laughing "Sirius some of that rife-raft are your friends."  
  
"If they saw you right now," growls Sirius "they."  
  
"They nothing," patting his hand "we're going, or do you want me to go alone?" Pouting at him "besides I want to dance with you."  
  
Sirius holds out his arm "Fine come alone My Lady the Ball waits for you."  
  
The Yuletide Ball  
  
Stepping into the dinning hall, Melody gasped as she looked around "wow," Sirius just shakes his head 'this looks better now then it did for my fourth year ball.' Following Sirius's lead, blushing when he held out a chair for her to sit down in. The night went very smoothly, Sirius was very attentive without over doing it. The boys alternated dancing between the girls.  
  
It was late in the evening when melody noticed that Peter wasn't around, "hey Chloe."  
  
"Yeah, Mel." Pulling her eyes from Remus who was dancing with Lily.  
  
"Where's Peter," asks Melody.  
  
Looking around the room "standing next to Sirius," pointing him out in the hall "I think his date left him."  
  
"Oh," looking over to where Sirius was standing with James and Peter 'great, if I didn't know that he was a traitor I might feel sorry for him.' "Well it's almost the last dance," standing "that being said I'm off to get Sirius. He can talk to the boys any day of the week."  
  
Glancing towards the spot where Sirius was standing, she notices that only James and Peter are standing there now. Looking around, Melody spots Sirius dancing with Erin on the floor 'at lest it's not the last dance, Sirius you have two dances to make your way back to me otherwise you have some explaining to do.' Smiling a little when he gives her this 'help me I'm dieing look.' Laughing softly Melody doesn't even hear him approach.  
  
"Well," states Severus "they say talking and laughing to oneself in a sure sign of insanity."  
  
Looking at him "really and who are they?"  
  
Severus smirks at her "everyone who isn't anyone."  
  
Laughing at his witty comments "well Severus what brings you my way?"  
  
"I was hoping that maybe," stumbling for words Severus looked around, looking around under her lashes, Melody sees James tempting to make his way towards them, being hold off by Peter.  
  
"Want to dance," asks Melody to Severus. "But I should warn you that I'm a terrible dancer."  
  
"You couldn't be as worst as me," stresses Severus, looking at him "but if you're willing, lets." The strange couple took the floor very slowly they danced. As the song progressed, they passed their respective dates. Sirius glowered at Severus, while Erin smirked at Melody.  
  
Watching Severus under her lashes, "who are you looking at?"  
  
"Ah, no-one."  
  
"Too late," whispers Melody, noticing were his eyes were, 'Caroline Nickels? Neville's mom?' Watching his jaw tighten, "I'm sorry Severus."  
  
Surprise hits him as his eyes widen with slow understanding "Wow, a true Gryffindor. And a nice one at that."  
  
When the song ends, Sirius immediately comes and clams her for the last dance. Smiling softly at him "Sirius, lay off Severus." Looking at him directly in the eyes "I mean it."  
  
"Fine just this once," growls Sirius "because you asked me too." Leaning forward Melody kisses Sirius on the dance floor before whispering softly "thank-you." Taking his hand as he led her onto the dance floor, Melody looks into Sirius's eyes "have I told you lately how lucky I am, to have you in my life?"  
  
Smiling down to her "no I don't think you have. But then again I haven't said the same thing." Sirius pulls her closer; putting her head on his chest the two dance the last dance together.  
  
Hogsmead  
  
Soon it was Christmas time, the girls went to shop for the boys. Sitting in the Three Broomsticks were Chloe, Lily and Melody. Sipping her butterbeer, Chloe smirks at the girls, "so Mel what did you finally get Sirius for Christmas?"  
  
"If I told you," snickers Melody "you'd probably kill me."  
  
"Oh my god," groans Chloe "please, please I'm begging here! Don't tell me you got him that."  
  
"Got who what," asks Remus as he walks towards the table.  
  
"Never mind," laughs Lily "we were discussing gifts. Did you find what you were looking for Remus?"  
  
Confusion flashes across his face "Yes and no."  
  
"Oh that makes scents," laughs Sirius as he stomps off the extra snow on his boots "are you girls good or do you need more drinks."  
  
"Good," snickers Melody causing the girls to laugh as Sirius looks at her strangely "yes dear we need more drink," by now Lily and Chloe are laughing uncontrollably, under her breath "preferably a *strong* one," batting her eyes at Sirius "thank you so much!"  
  
"I thank she has been spending to much time with Sirius," laughs James as he brings the drinks for the girls. "So dear what did you get me for Christmas?"  
  
"Not telling," smirks Lily. The boys continue to playfully interrogate the girls about their Christmas presents. Knowing full well that they would know in less then two days time.  
  
On the walk back Melody spotted Caro standing outside raising her arm to wave to her, she notices that she's not alone. 'She's talking with Severus Snape!' Smiling weakly, Melody rushing in front of Sirius before he spots the couple "Come on slow poke!"  
  
  
  
Gryffindor Tower Melody and Chloe's room  
  
Hearing someone knocking softly on the door "Doors open come in, but if your Sirius stay out!"  
  
Laughing, "why what did Sirius do now?"  
  
"Hey Caro. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, I think," replies Caro.  
  
"Listen close the door, I think we need to talk," laughs Melody "and don't worry no one saw you when you went shopping."  
  
Closing the door "thanks. I don't know where to start," tears were spilling out of her eyes.  
  
"Take a seat," tapping an empty space on her bed "and start where ever you feel comfortable." The girls talked until well passed one in the morning, seeing how there were no classes since it was Christmas vacation and all.  
  
Christmas Day  
  
"Mel," Sirius all but shouts as he enters the room, startling both Chloe and Melody.  
  
"I'll kill him," mumbles Chloe as she reaches out a hand for her wand "dead man still in the room."  
  
"Yay love me," bellows Sirius "now get up, it's Christmas and there's presents!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" groans Melody "now go way and let me sleep." Hearing the echo of Sirius's footsteps, sudden cold hits her "What the hell!! Sirius I was sleeping." Reaching for her blankets, she feels his arms slip under her then fire lift her out of bed. Groaning all the way to the common room Melody playfully hits Sirius's hard back.  
  
"Good morning," croaks out Lily as she playfully glares at James "I see you got the same treatment as me?"  
  
"Oh god," groaning as Sirius finally puts her down "let me guess they," pointing to James and Sirius "do this ever year."  
  
Laughing, "I think you're finally getting the hang of it."  
  
"There better be coffee or there will be blood," demands Chloe as Remus places her in one of the comfy chairs. James leans over and hands her a cup "thank god," Chloe whispers as she practically inhales her drink.  
  
"Some things never change," laughs Melody  
  
"Yep," snickers Remus "now for the good part."  
  
"Presents!" shouts Sirius as he jumps up and down frantically waving his arms.  
  
"Wow," laughs Melody "remained me never to give him sugar in the morning." Everyone laughs as Sirius growls at her. Blowing him a kiss brightens his mood as he glides closer to her.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Dream  
  
OK: Here's my problem and guess what!! You the fans get to answer it.  
  
So far everyone wants her back to the future. AND that's ok, but should I have Chloe go with her? 


	18. The Best 18

The Best and Worst of Times 18  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
Still DON"T LIKE PETER!! NOW IT"S GONNA GET KINF OF DARK!!!  
  
  
  
Gryffindor Melody and Chloe's room  
  
Sitting on her bed, Melody flips through the new photo album that Sirius created for her for Christmas. Looking over the pictures she smiles 'where the hell did he get all these?' Leaning back against the man in question "How?"  
  
"Hum," groans Sirius as he strokes her back "I'm not telling."  
  
"Bet I can make you," whispers Melody as she leans her head closer to his.  
  
"You can try," purrs Sirius.  
  
BANG!  
  
Jumping at the sound Melody sees an irate James walking into her room "Sirius we've been foiled again!"  
  
Jumping off the bed "What!" bellows Sirius "How? Who?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about James," snaps Melody "And it would have been nice if you knocked."  
  
Blushing James answers "Sorry Mel, but there's been another prank pulled."  
  
Watching the boys talk for a few minutes, Melody shakes her head and walks down to the common room "Caro, Chloe want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure," replies the girls "If you're looking for Lily she will be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok how about we all meet back here in five minutes."  
  
  
  
Five Minutes Later  
  
Pulling on her cloak, Melody waves good-bye to Sirius as she joins the girls outside the portrait. Loud sheiks and a 'quacking' noise floats towards them. Looking over to Chloe "Anyone up to seeing what the Slytherins are up to?"  
  
Laughing, "I would *Love* too." Walking slowly towards the exit near the Slytherin common room the laughter coming from the girls increase as does the sheiks and a 'quacking' noise. Glancing at each other they struggle not to burst out laughing as Lucius Malfoy runs passed them followed closely by a large yellow duck quacking.  
  
Running outside Chloe was the first to say anything "does little Luc want a bath."  
  
"Does little Luc want mommy?"  
  
"How about a blanke for a nap."  
  
"Did you guys see how pissed James was," asks Lily.  
  
"James try Remus."  
  
"Got ya both beat," laughs Melody "Try Sirius!" Doing a mock impression of her boyfriends face the girls laugh even harder as they walk around the grounds.  
  
  
  
Soon it was Springtime, the teachers thought that the students had too much free time (A direct quote from James) and decided to give out lots of homework. Which made any students planning pranks next to impossible. All expect the Maurders and the other group, which has yet to be identified.  
  
"Damn it James," growls Sirius from the air "we are losing our touch!"  
  
"Yeah," agrees Remus "who ever this other group is, their good."  
  
"I know and it's starting to piss me off," growls James "who could it possibly be?"  
  
Pointing the boy's flying around on their brooms "Look at them," laughs Chloe "I think they're talking about us again."  
  
"You think," ponders Lily "nah I think they're talking about the prank that was pulled on them."  
  
Laughing "man you're evil when you're pissed, Lil," waving to Sirius "but it was too good to pass up."  
  
"Has Lucius recovered from his Christmas present yet," snickers Caro.  
  
"I don't think so," laughs Lily "he has Crabbe and Goyle opening all his mail."  
  
Watching the boys land a few feet away, "Hey Sirius you were looking ever good up there," comments Melody winking at him.  
  
"Hey I just remembered," gushes Lily "we have a three week course of Divination."  
  
"Divination!" shouts Melody "What are you nuts?"  
  
"Mel calm down," laughs Sirius "everyone has to take it."  
  
"No bloody way," snaps Melody "I hate Divination! I refuse to."  
  
Everyone shocked her outburst "Mel come on," whispers Sirius "it's just another class like potions."  
  
"A bloody useless class," snaps Melody not claming down but getting more upset. She was waving her hands around in the air almost franticly. Glaring at Sirius who was smirking at her "What?"  
  
"You look good when you're mad," purrs Sirius. Hearing everyone else groan because he was never known for tact. When Melody starts to stalk away from the group, Sirius quickly catches up to her.  
  
"I guess she really did hate her old teacher," muses James.  
  
"You have no idea," laughs Chloe "she got so pissed off that she walked out in the middle of class."  
  
  
  
The Tower  
  
Sitting at the table with Sirius, Melody finds herself charmed to her seat. Glaring as hard as she could at both James and Sirius, she refuses to talk to either one of them.  
  
"Boy is she mad," whispers James.  
  
"Understatement if I've ever heard one," replies Sirius "she really hates this class and her old teacher."  
  
"Yeah something about death stuff," whispers Remus "I don't think we should push her."  
  
"If this teacher is anything like her old one," replies James "It's not going to be Mel we shouldn't be pushing." Glancing at Sirius, Remus understands.  
  
"Look I know that you don't want to be here," starts Sirius earning him another glare from Melody "if she is *anything* like your old teacher I'll personally prank 'em to the end of term," still glaring at him "and I'll get you excused for the rest of class."  
  
"Fine," groans Melody "only if you get me out of this ridiculous class."  
  
The teacher walked into the room, her black hair was down her back "Welcome class," whispers Professor Trelawney abet a young Professor Trelawney. Growling lowly under her breath, even Sirius is surprised at the venous look in her eyes.  
  
"Be calm," whispers Chloe "she is new here, maybe she won't do her normal standard death thing."  
  
"Today we will be doing tea leaves," gesturing to the tea sets that were placed on the tables "now if everyone could get a tea cup from the back."  
  
"I'll get yours Mel," states Chloe as she gets up, giving everyone the back off look.  
  
The class went fine; there were no death announcements made by the professor. As the group left for the day, Melody started to slowly relax. Sirius looped his arm around her shoulders as she put her head in the nook of his arm. Looking towards the stairs she saw Dumbledore walking towards them. 'Wonder what he wants?'  
  
That's when it happened, Professor Trelawney's voice became slightly off- pitched and she started to talk in a spooky voice.  
  
"True evil is upon us, Voldemort will rise to great heights True love along with True friendship will be tested Two will die One will betray Four will remain true Voldemort's defeat lies in a child born between a half-chaste and a pure blood But with essence of said child Voldemort will rise to even greater heights For on the eve of change Time will flow Clearing the way of true friends and true loves To bring about Voldemort's ultimate demise"  
  
Shocked everyone just stood still, shaking even the Slytherins who were in the room. Swallowing hard 'so that was the only true prediction she made before Harry came to Hogwarts.'  
  
"Ah," states Dumbledore "are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine," replies Professor Trelawney, "what are you students still doing here?"  
  
Feeling pressure on her back, Melody in forced to move towards the door. Looking up at Sirius, a gentle smile is on his face as he guides her out of the room. 'She's never going back to that class' look passes between Sirius, Remus and James. All three boys nod their collective heads and silently agree to talk to Dumbledore about it.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
So far everyone wants her back to the future. AND that's ok, but should I have Chloe go with her?  
  
Sonja S.: So you liked! Cool, keep reading cuz you're going to want to know why Remus and Sirius had their falling out over. (Hint: has to do with your fav.)  
  
'Mione: I'm glad I update at the same time as others, believe me I would be pissed if other writers didn't update! LOL  
  
tellmenolies: I am thinking so too!  
  
Alex Draco: You don't want her sent back? Well why didn't Herm raise Harry then? LOL 


	19. Best 19

The Best and Worst of Times 19  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
Still DON"T LIKE PETER!! NOW IT"S GONNA GET KINF OF DARK!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Sonja S. LOL I have computer problems all the time! As to getting her to the class room, first they charmed her to the chair then they moved her while she was in the chair. As to the guys figuring it out that it's the girls (PLEASE MOST GUYS ARE DUMB) as to What happens with Snape/Black/Lupin?? Thing that I hinted at its not here yet, but coming!  
  
Hillary: I hope you have thought on this, cause I have. and the time jump is going to happen sometime!  
  
DragonGirl: Ah how to best answer this.HELL YES HE'LL remember her. sorry for taking so long to update. I was working on "DARE" and "ECHOS"  
Gryffindor Melody and Chloe's room nighttime  
  
Sitting down on her bed, Melody reviews everything that has happened since she arrived. Thinking about the last three weeks, Melody smiles slightly 'who knew that Severus had a sense of humor?' Sighing deeply, she looks over to Chloe who was starring at the top of the ceiling. "What's the matter?"  
  
"He hasn't told me yet," whispers Chloe "and school is letting out soon."  
  
"Are you worried that he doesn't love you," asks Melody.  
  
Soft laughter "no, that's one thing I'm not worried about."  
  
"Well that's all that really counts, right?"  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"Come on James," argues Peter "this will be the best prank, you guys have ever pulled."  
  
"NO Peter," dismisses Sirius "if Melody found out," shudders.  
  
"Sirius stop acting like a house trained mutt," getting Sirius's attention "and James are you house broken too. I personally think pranking Severus Snape when he least expects it, happens to be a good idea."  
  
"It is a good idea," agrees James "but the timing sucks Peter."  
  
"So what will it be," asks Peter "Come on Remus can help us tonight after all he's going to his grandma's tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," snaps Sirius "only if Remus agrees."  
Dinning Hall Breakfast  
  
"Come on Lily," laughs Chloe "we're late, and you know how Remus hates it when I'm late." Rushing Chloe and Lily run into the dinning hall, heading towards their boyfriends. Chloe slides onto Remus's lap.  
  
"Hey where were you," demands James in between the kisses he places on Lily's lips.  
  
Laughing "we were watching Sirius with Melody."  
  
"Did I hear my name," hollers Sirius as he and Melody walk into the room, his arm draped over her shoulder as he carried her books "because I could have swear I did."  
  
"Sirius," laughs Melody as she slips out from under him "as anyone told you, that you have a high option of yourself? Now why, would these lovely folks be talking about little old you?"  
  
"Why you," growls Sirius as he puts down Melody's book on the table then chased her around the table "come here, woman."  
  
"BLACK YOU SPINELESS PRAT," bellows Severus Snape as he stalks into the dinning hall, "COME OVER HERE AND FACE ME!"  
  
Looking over to Severus, everyone was shocked that his hair was flaming red (Weasley red) and it had grown three feet. As Severus came closer his hair take on a life of its own. Red like snakes hissed at anyone who got close enough to him, his pale face was flushed. 'Oh my god' getting a better look at Severus's face 'that's not flush!'  
  
Glaring coldly at James, Remus and Peter the girls got up and left them at the dinning hall. Half of the day passed with a word being spoken between the girls and the boys. James got the cold shoulder literately from Lily when she hexed him with ice. Chloe wouldn't even look at Remus without glaring at him. Melody would freeze Sirius, move him away then unfreeze him.  
  
By dinner time, Sirius, James and Remus made a special trip into Hogsmead to get some treats to sweet their girls relative dispositions towards them. Remus got Chloe chocolate covered taffy beans. James got Lily tongue twisters while Sirius got Melody chocolate covered roses. After the boys take a scolding from Lily they agree to not prank anyone for at least one week.  
  
As they head out to go flying, Sirius and James were pulled aside by Dumbledore. Handing Melody his broom, Sirius asks her to warm it up for him. Getting onto the Quidditch field, Melody taking deep breaths gets on the broom. Slowly rises up in the air.  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
Looking out the window Sirius smirks to himself as he watches a nervous Melody take flight. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking behind him to see Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.  
  
"You did a very good job," comments Dumbledore.  
  
"Thanks," laughs Sirius "she was the toughest case yet."  
  
Just then a loud earn piecing scream, fills the air. Turning swiftly Sirius watches in horror as Melody slowly sinks downward. Moving as fast as he could, Sirius dashes out of Dumbledore's office and down to the field. He reaches her as Lily and Chloe finish putting her a stretcher.  
  
"Mel," grabbing one of her hands "can you hear me?" When he gets no response from her, he helps rush her to the hospital wing.  
Hospital wing  
  
Standing just outside the doors, Sirius paces back and forth. Stopping ever now and then to looking at the door expecting it to open. Hearing footsteps walking his way, Sirius glances over and sees James coming towards his holding a stick.  
  
"Sirius," whispers James "any news?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Holding out the wood in front of him "we need to talk."  
  
Taking the wood from James, Sirius looks it over "this is part of my broom. How?"  
  
"The broom broke," answers James "and concerning that's its your broom.." leaving the statement unfinished because both men know that Sirius charmed his broom with an unbreakable charm. It all spelled one thing to them, Dark Magic.  
  
"Mr. Black," whispers Madam Pomfrey "She is asking for you." Not waiting to be asked again, Sirius hurries inside. Spotting her on the far back wall, Sirius all but runs to her bedside.  
  
"Mel," grasping her hand and smiling at her open eyes "nice to see you awake. You had me scared there for a bit."  
  
"Me too," croaks out Melody "that was really scary." Sirius continues to soothe Melody and hold her hand until Madam Pomfrey says that he needs to go to bed. Winking at her, Sirius whispers for her to sleep and he'll be back before she knows it.  
Outside the Hospital Wing  
  
Closing the door softly, Sirius sighs. Turning he spots Severus Snape making his way towards the wing. Growling, as the man gets closer "what are you doing here?"  
  
"That's none of your concern, Black," hisses Severus trying to move passed him.  
  
"There is only one person in this wing," snaps Sirius "and that's my girl. So clear out."  
  
"Look here Black," growls Severus "you and your buddies might think that you own this school," leaning closer to Sirius "but you don't."  
  
Smirking at him, "and Melody wouldn't have been hurt if she wasn't on your broom," seeing Sirius's shocked face "perchance did you tell her that?"  
  
Growling, Sirius slams Severus up against the wall "I said clear out."  
  
"Mr. Black," pulling him away from the other boy "that's enough let him go," demands Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Noticing James running towards them, "Well it looks like Potter is here to help you out," sneers Severus glances around "where's Lupin?"  
  
"He's right next to the whomping willow," sneers Sirius as he continues to berate Severus for not noticing where Lupin disappears to all the time.  
************************************************************ 


	20. Best 20

The Best and Worst of Times 20  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
Still DON"T LIKE PETER!! NOW IT"S GONNA GET KINF OF DARK!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Annoriel: Thanks my faithful reader, I will not stop writing! LOL I think I would be hunted down.  
  
Sonja S: I won't stop writing as long as I keep getting reviews! As to sending her back that is come up sometime soon.  
  
Finite Incantium: LOL! Like I have stated before I have two different endings to this story! But mostly my readers want her sent back, so I have to write what most of you want. I just might write the other later. as to her sister it all depends if she stays in the past Hermione wouldn't be the one getting her! But she would be gotten.  
  
Li-chan: Thanks! I try. as to how she ended up back in time, when the death-eater hits her with a killing curse he hits her time turner, that sends her back. I update as fast as I can!  
  
Shenaux: I'm glad you love; I know it's confusing with the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm sorry for that. If I send Herm back to the future I'll send Chloe too!  
  
Jade: You piece of (beep) LOL. Jade is a friend of mine and has been bugging me to finish my other fics!! She also sometimes has inside info as to what I'm going to write.  
  
Hospital Wing  
  
Opening her eyes to see the sun shining brightly, Melody looks around the room to see evidence that Sirius paid her a visit in the night. Narrowing her eyes she spots Severus Snape lying down in the bed next to hers. 'Why is he here?'  
  
Slowly getting up, moving quietly over to the man in question, Melody sees small scratches on his extremely pale face. 'He looks like he has seen a ghost!' Taking a deep breath, the smell of dried grass hits her. 'Why would he be outside last night?' Looking a the handing calendar on the wall, 'full moon!' Growling deeply, she walks back to her bed. 'The Shrieking Shack incident! God Damn it Sirius!'  
  
"Ah good to see you awake," states Madam Pomfrey, "you can go after breakfast."  
  
"What happened to Snape," Melody asks.  
  
"Nothing," dismisses a nervous Madam Pomfrey, she quickly walks away.  
  
'Nothing my.' growling some more, Melody eats little of the breakfast that was brought up for her. 'Wait until I get my hands on him.' Looking to see if Madam Pomfrey was watching, Melody duped most of her breakfast in the garbage. Got up, waved good-bye and walked slowly to Gryffindor tower.  
Gryffindor Melody's and Chloe's room  
  
Opening the door, glancing around the room. She spots Chloe laying face down on the bed, crying softly into her pillow.  
  
"What happened now," asks Melody as she makes her way into the room.  
  
"Remus," croaks out Chloe "he refuses to talk to me. Every time I go near him, he gets up and leaves."  
  
"Well you can thank Sirius for that one," growls Melody earning a surprised look from Chloe. "He told Snape were he could find Remus last night."  
  
"How do you know," demands Chloe wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Well, Snape is in the hospital wing," holding up one finger. "Remus doesn't want to be near you," holding up another finger. "And last but not least, I hear them," pointing to the door behind her "talking about it when they thought I couldn't hear them."  
  
"He talks to them," gesturing to the door, "but not me. HIS GIRLFRIEND."  
  
Holding up a hand, "look he doesn't know that we know, you know." Smiling evilly, "so why don't we do something about this?"  
  
"What are you planning," demands Chloe as a small smile graces her face.  
  
"Oh, nothing much."  
Gryffindor Common Room Later that night  
  
Sitting at the table doing homework, both Melody and Chloe talk quietly to themselves. Handing each other pieces of parchment, they work together. Each one glances at their respective boyfriends who have yet to come anywhere near them. James and Lily sit on the side watching the potently explosive scene in front of them.  
  
"Ah, Chloe," whispers a very nervous Remus as he comes near her. "I think we need to talk."  
  
"That we do," forcibly snapping her books shout, Chloe stands up "my room."  
  
After the couple leave the room, Sirius huffs out "what was that all about?"  
  
Glaring at him, "Well, Sirius we can discuss that here or in your room." Standing up and walking closer to him, "cause either way we are have it out."  
  
"Why what did I do," asks Sirius.  
  
"Does that name Severus Snape ring a bell in your head," hisses an angry Melody.  
  
"My room," suggests Sirius as he gets up.  
  
"Do you think Remus or Sirius will be the same when Chloe and Melody are done?" asks Lily.  
  
Kissing her forehead "nope, both if they survive they be the better for it."  
  
Gryffindor Sirius and Remus's room  
  
Opening the door, Remus walks in. "My god! Does she have temper!"  
  
"Yes, Mel does," groans Sirius.  
  
"I was talking about Chloe," replies Remus. "Did you know, that she knew?"  
  
"What," questions Sirius.  
  
"She knew," flopping down on his bed. "This whole time, my Chloe knew that I was a werewolf."  
  
"Wow," whispers Sirius. "You hit the jackpot."  
  
"That I did," laughs Remus. "So I guess we're both kind of in the dog house."  
  
"Too true," laughs Sirius. "But they'll eventually forgive us. Right?"  
  
"Yep," snickers Remus "they can't stay mad at us for long."  
Gryffindor Melody's and Chloe's room  
  
"So how did it go with Remus," asks Melody as she walks into the room.  
  
Groaning, Chloe pulls back the bed covers. "It's like pulling teeth. But we're still going out, you?"  
  
"To put it nicely, I yelled at him until I was blue in the face," laughs Melody. "The scare part was that he just took it."  
  
"Come on," laughs Chloe. "You have to remember what he did to Snape, so he feels some of it is justified. Still together?"  
  
"Hell yes," groans Melody. "The things I put up with him."  
  
"Pulled the wound puppy, didn't he?"  
  
"Yep," sighs Melody "plus it doesn't hurt that I love the fool."  
  
"Nope, it never does."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Well? 


	21. Best 21

The Best and Worst of Times 21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
MOVING ALONG!! OR I WOULD BE WRITING IN MY DOG AGE!  
  
Reviews:  
  
blondie55: I hope you fall completely in love with this FIC! Yes, the wounded puppy gets him out of a lot of trouble!  
  
jasmine Black: I'm very glad that you like my style of writing!! Stay tuned cause it's going to get worse or better, depends on your point of view!  
  
Shenaux: LOL, gods yes. the girls LOVE their boys but sometimes you just gotta show the fangs! As to what they said. the reason I didn't write it will become clear LATER! Cool!  
  
Hermi Lu: More Severus you say. well there is more of him but later!  
  
Sonja S.: Yes, Snape isn't a bad guy, just left out and misunderstood, but don't worry! There is much more in store for Snape! Just can't tell you yet!  
  
Jade: I swear! I know I need to update my other FICS! I am working on it!  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Hearing the portrait slam shout, James looks up in time to see his girlfriend run up the stairs. Her hands were covering her face; James did notice that it looked like she was crying.  
  
"What's that about," ponders James to Sirius.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Sirius taps it. "James, its three-thirty. So my guess is that Lily's family is here for Graduation."  
  
Groaning, "great."  
  
"What," asks Remus as he steps off the stairs. "Don't tell me that Chloe is mad, cause she said that I could meet her parents after the ceremony."  
  
"No," running a frustrated hand through his hair. "It's Lily's sister, Petunia."  
  
"So," dismisses Sirius. "I have permission from Mel to prank her until hell."  
  
"I would really, really," said with longing, "love to prank the bitch, but I'm afraid that it'll just upset Lily or her parents."  
  
Getting up James starts to head towards Lily's room, when Melody franticly runs into the room.  
  
"It wasn't my fault," Melody whispers. "I don't know how it happened." Melody glances around the room. The last time they saw her like this was the thunderstorm.  
  
"What happened," asks Sirius as he closes in on her. Reaching out for her, he watches her eyes dart around the room.  
  
"I don't know," making this crazy hand gesture. "I was with Lily, her sister said something nasty. Lily left, then everything went poof."  
  
Glancing over to James, who glances over to Remus. Remus understanding heads towards the dinning hall to find out what actually happened.  
  
"Where's Lily," demands Melody as she looks around sharply. "I have to apologize to her."  
  
"Ok," replies James. "I'll get Lily," pointing to both Sirius and Melody, "Just stay here." Walking up the stairs James looks back to see Sirius holding Melody. Sighing 'I wish Lily was that easy to calm down.'  
  
Whispering softly to her, Sirius gently strokes her back. Slowly he sits down, placing Melody on his lap. Holding her tightly to his chest, he feels the tension in her drain away.  
  
Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Melody looks up to see Lily and James walking towards them. "Have you been crying," asks Melody looking at Lily's face.  
  
Wiping her face with the back of her hand, "Yeah, I know I shouldn't but Petunia just got to me. You know?"  
  
"So what did she do or say this time," questions Sirius.  
  
James directs Lily on to his lap; pulling her close he gives her a tight hug. Sighing deeply Lily tells them that Petunia, her sister went off about magic being the foundation of all evil. Petunia went as far as to insult her (Lily) and most of the teaching staff.  
  
"Oh my god," gushes Caro as she runs into the room. "You have got to see this," gesturing wildly, "Oh, Melody, Dumbledore wants to see you."  
  
"Great," groans Melody. "Let me guess, I'm not graduating."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you, everything went poof," throwing her hands up into the air.  
  
"That explains a lot," sneers Peter as he walks down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, my god," laughs Caro. "It was you! Now I know that Sirius is rubbing off on you." Getting mixed facial expression, Caro puts on her best Professor McGonagall voice, "Move it folks!" Laughing the group walks out of the portrait only to run into a laughing couple.  
  
"Hey Remus," states James. "What did you find out?"  
  
"Not much," laughs Remus. "Dumbledore wants to make a special mention of Melody's parents, as to what could have set Mel off," shrugging his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"She's probably worried about what Lily's parents are going to do," laughs Caro.  
  
Shocked, "Why?"  
  
"Oh my god," laughs Chloe. "Mel you have been hanging around Sirius to long."  
  
"All right, enough with the Sirius comments," grumbles Sirius. "What has you laughing like hennas?" Suddenly there before the group was a large four legged animal, with a really long neck. "What in the name of Merlin is that?"  
  
"A giraffe."  
  
"Lily's sister, Petunia," whispers Melody grimacing, "Forgive me?"  
  
"There better be pictures of this," laughs Lily holding her sides. "Where's Frank when you need him?"  
  
Sirius pulled Melody closer and kissed her soundly on her cheek, "Don't worry," laughing, "James and I will smooth things over with Lily's parents." James, Sirius and Remus headed towards the dinning hall as the girls looked at Lily's sister.  
  
"Why a giraffe?" questions Caro as she tried not to laugh.  
  
"It's the only thing I could think of with that neck of hers," croaks out Melody who was starting to laugh at the situation herself.  
  
"Melody," shouts Sirius as he runs towards her, "Lily's parents so just put her back to normal."  
  
Waving her hands in the air, Melody shouts back "HOW?"  
  
Pulling out her wand Lily's mutters the incantation. Slowly Petunia turned back into her normal form. Hearing the long neck girl stutter and gasp about, the group burst into a new round of laughter. Petunia runs frighten back to the dinning hall. Heading off after her sister, Lily reluctantly follows her.  
  
"So Mel, what are your plans once we have graduated," asks Caro.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know. I really haven't thought about it. You?"  
  
"I don't know," sighing, "I know Frank wants to be an Auror, but I think that's too dangerous," replies Caro.  
  
"I agree," states Chloe. "Being an Auror is very dangerous."  
  
"But these are dangerous times," sneers Peter as he walks by them. "You have to pick the winning side."  
  
"The winning side," snaps Chloe "isn't always the right side, Peter!"  
  
"And sometimes the side that looks like its losing is often winning," comments Melody. "Would you take your wand against your friends Peter?" Glaring hard at her, Peter walks away without answering her question.  
  
"What a creep," sneers Caro. "I can't believe that he's their friend (James, Remus and Sirius), I just don't know what they see in him."  
  
"Remind me to ask sometime," laughs Chloe. "Look isn't that your father," pointing out a man heading into the dinning room. Laughing Caro waves at Melody and Chloe as she heads towards the dinning hall.  
  
"Peter's not their friend," groans Melody holding up her hands "and before you start I have talked to Sirius repeatedly."  
  
"Me too," sighs Chloe "now what?"  
  
Both girls walk solemnly to the dinning hall; the graduation ceremony was going to be taking place shortly. Melody walks over to the head table to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Miss St. James," mutters Dumbledore. "I wanted to tell you that I plan on going a special tribute to your parents. Since you have come to our school, I feel everyone now knows someone who's been affected by the war."  
  
'There were only two safe places' Hagrid's voice floats into her head 'Gringotts and .' gasping for breath, blinking Melody looks intently at Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering," muttering quietly so that they couldn't be over heard she asks him several questions. Smiling widely as she gets her answers from Dumbledore, she also asks him for permission to use the school for her idea.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Until next time.... 


	22. Best 22

The Best and Worst of Times 22  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
MOVING ALONG!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Annoriel: Yeah! It's getting better.. (Was it really bad to begin with?)  
  
Sonja S: I don't really have much to say, but I just wanted you to know that I am still reading the Fic. (More Serveus) I know you just love the man! I promise that he's in here somewhere. Ok I think I should also tell you, there is more of him later in the story.  
  
Shenaux: LOL yep a GIRAFFE! It was *really* the only thing I could think up of with that neck of hers. As to what Mel is up too, you'll just have to continue reading.  
  
Jasmine Black: LOL yes Petunia needed to get it!!  
  
ButtercupBaby26: Too mean? Way too much of a cliffhanger, LOL just wait until they go back  
  
Dinning Hall  
  
Sitting down next to Sirius, Melody glances around the room, not really listening to Dumbledore prattle on about upcoming changes. Waving her hand, she gets Chloe's attention. Giving her, the 'I need to talk too you' look, she watches Chloe nod at her. Feeling a hand grip her other hand, Melody turns her head to look eye-to-eye with Sirius. Watching his eyebrow rise up, Melody smiles at him.  
  
He leans forward towards her, "not buying it, we'll talk after the ceremony," Sirius kisses her cheek, "now pay attention to the man." The ceremony goes smoothly, proud parents clap as their kid gets their diploma.  
  
Melody shakes her head trying to remove the sudden feelings of loneliness. 'Wish my parents could have seen this.' Hearing her name, she stands up and makes her way to where Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall where standing. Hearing loud, wolf-calls and applause, Melody turns to see most of the school clapping for her. "Wow."  
  
"Wow is right," whispers Professor McGonagall giving her a full smile. Smiling back at the woman, Melody calmly walks back. Kissing Sirius on the mouth, Melody sighs contently as she pulls away from him.  
  
"What did you think no one would clap," laughs Sirius. Nodding towards Lily's family, "I think everyone loves ya just for that alone."  
  
"Sirius," admonishes Chloe as she comes over and hugs Melody. Whispering in her ear, "We made it this far."  
  
"That we did," laughs Melody as she joins the festivities. As it starts to dwindle down, Melody links her arms with Chloe. "Time to say good-bye."  
  
"Yep," laughs Chloe. "I never thought I would say this, but I just might. Mind you that's a might miss him."  
  
"Same Here," laughs Melody. "Especially his constant wonder where Remus is." Wiggling her eyebrows, Chloe laughs even harder. Making their way s over to the Slytherin side of the hall. 'Even in graduation, we're still separated.' Spotting him standing next to Malfoy, they were looking for they head over to him.  
  
"Congratulations," laughs Chloe behind Severus Snape. Startling him, he gasps.  
  
"Same to you, dear ladies," mutters Severus.  
  
"So formal," comments Melody. Smirking at him, "So good Sir, what are your plans now that you no longer have to put up with Lupin, Potter and Black?"  
  
Smirking back at her, "I plan to see something of the world." They discuss ways and means. Finding his plan to be very well thought out.  
  
"I hope you go and have a good time," whispers Melody as she gives him a hug good-bye. "I hope you find whatever you're looking for. Plus a little happiness."  
  
"You too," whispers Severus getting uncharacteristically emotional.  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Walking into the common room, Melody smiles as she sees Remus and Sirius playing a game of Wizard chess. Going up to him, she leans over and kisses the top of his head as his arms slips around her waist.  
  
"Did you say good-bye," asks Sirius not taking his eyes off the board.  
  
"Yep," whispers Melody. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
"Hey, you said good-bye to him. Not me," laughs Sirius. "So what are your plans?"  
  
"Plans," asks Melody.  
  
"Yeah," finally looking at her. "You wanted to talk to Chloe about something."  
  
"Oh, yeah," smiling down at his. "It's nothing really important. I just wanted to ask her something."  
  
"Anything about where you're going now that school is over," asks Remus.  
  
Blinking, Melody looks at him. "Something like that. How did."  
  
"Because we figured you would and we already have made arrangements," states Remus as he returns his attention back to the game.  
  
Seeing her puzzled look, Sirius explains further, "We got a house, a large house bordering a small forest. There's enough room for everyone. James, Remus and I thought you plus Chloe and Lily would like to come live with us." Seeing her slightly shocked expression. "Mel, the boys would have one side, the girls would have the other."  
  
"Yes you have to join us," laughs Chloe. "I'm frightened to be alone in that house with the three of them and only Lily as back-up."  
  
Laughing, "Sure, I'm game."  
  
Later Gryffindor Chloe and Melody's room  
  
"Ok, so I was thinking earlier today," states Melody.  
  
"Not new," laughs Chloe as she sits down on her bed.  
  
"Hush," laughs Melody. "I was thinking since we really can't change the past, we can at least prepare for the future."  
  
"Hmm interesting. How?"  
  
"First I have permission from Dumbledore to set-up a secret lab. In this lab we can put together things that the future will need."  
  
Pondering, "So you're saying we have time. Time to figure out a way to get rid of Voldemort and his Death-eaters. Maybe we can figure out a way to help Caro and Sirius."  
  
"See you're getting it."  
  
"But one question. Where will this lab be that none of the students go near it?" Chloe watches her friend smirk at her.  
  
"Think, what is always off limits in our time but not here?" Gasping Chloe figures it out.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Until next time.  
  
Anything you want to see happen let me know! 


	23. Best 23

The Best and Worst of Times 22  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!  
  
MOVING ALONG!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Annoriel: Yeah! It's getting better.. (Was it really bad to begin with?)  
  
Sonja S: I don't really have much to say, but I just wanted you to know that I am still reading the Fic. (More Serveus) I know you just love the man! I promise that he's in here somewhere. Ok I think I should also tell you, there is more of him later in the story.  
  
Shenaux: LOL yep a GIRAFFE! It was *really* the only thing I could think up of with that neck of hers. As to what Mel is up too, you'll just have to continue reading.  
  
Jasmine Black: LOL yes Petunia needed to get it!!  
  
ButtercupBaby26: Too mean? Way too much of a cliffhanger, LOL just wait until they go back  
The Maurder Manor  
  
"Come on don't peek," whispers Sirius into Melody's ear as he keeps his hands over her eyes. "You're coming to the gate at the end of the drive way. Ok now I'm going to trust you not to open you're eyes," lifting his hand from her eyes. Melody stands there, with her eyes closed.  
  
James and Remus look at Melody's face, watching for when she opens them. After five minutes of waiting for her to open her eyes James gets bored. "Open them all ready."  
  
Laughing, Melody blinks open her eyes. In front of her is a large Victorian Manor home. Gasping, she blinks again. It was beautiful, "Ok now where is the real place?"  
  
Laughing heartily at her, Sirius gestures to the house again. "This is it. Really."  
  
"Wow," laughs Melody. "Chloe wasn't joking."  
Melody's Room  
  
Looking out of the window, 'wow the view is wonderful.' She sighs contently as Sirius wraps his arms around her.  
  
"You like," asks Sirius into her ear.  
  
"Yes," purrs Melody. "I'm glad I agreed to live here."  
  
"Don't speak to soon," laughs Remus from the doorway. "Oh, Chloe is looking for you. She said something about partners?"  
  
Laughing, Melody slowly eases herself from Sirius. "I know what she is talking about. It's a project that we're working on."  
  
Groaning Sirius glares at Melody's back. "School is over! So are all projects."  
  
"Whatever," laughs Melody as she leaves the room.  
  
"She is just what you need Sirius," states James as he walks into the room. "So do you think we should tell her."  
  
"No," replies Remus. "If she found out the Sirius has been keeping secrets from her, she will just flip. Plus come on," gesturing towards the open window. "There is a war going on. If any of them thought that we were Aurors and that we're on the front line. I won't want to be any where near them."  
  
"I would have to agree with Remus," grumbles Sirius. "Everybody saw how worried she was about Frank and he's not her boyfriend. Plus I still haven't recovered from her blasting me for the Snape incident." All three boys shake their heads in solemn agreement, not to tell the girls that they were fully trained Aurors and going to work on the front line in two days time.  
  
Sniffing the air, Sirius licks his lips. "Food!" Running past both Remus and James he heads to the kitchen. Laughing both James and Remus trail behind him.  
  
"Sirius stop that," grumbles Melody as she slaps his hand. "Use a fork not your fingers."  
  
"Ah ladies," snickers James. "You should know that Sirius will never be house broken."  
  
"Yes," agrees Remus. Tickling Chloe with one hand as he snags a cookie with the other. "And we'll also never be house broken either." The ladies look at each other then at the boys. They knew they were in for it by the smirks on their faces.  
  
"Really," purrs Melody. "I was hoping for some help with this." Gesturing to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll do it," jumps Sirius.  
  
"Good while you're at it, maybe James and Remus can help you move the rest of the boxes from the hallway into your rooms," adds Lily.  
  
"And clean the mess you boys have made in the bathroom," tacks on Chloe.  
  
"Ah man," groans Sirius playfully. "You ladies have out smarted us once again." Laughing, as his antics get worst throughout the meal. The evening was pasted rather quietly.  
Two weeks Later  
  
Sitting down on a wooden stool, Melody glances at Chloe. "So what do you think?"  
  
"Brilliant," mutters Chloe. "With all the additional charms. And of course tampering with the map, I think we officially have our lad." Waving her wand, Melody placed four caldrons in the separate corners. Each corner had a collection of ingredients. Books lined the walls, advanced potions, charms and medical healing.  
  
"So do you think this could really work," asks Melody.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," replies Chloe. "But at least here, we can be ourselves. Working for the betterment of our time, and if time allows this time too."  
  
"I hope so too," mutter Melody. "So where do you want to start?"  
  
"Let's see, so many things to chose from," groans Chloe. "I say since your almost an expert at Charms and in love with Sirius, you go to work on the Fungus Charm. I'll work on the Caroline and Frank mind thing."  
  
"Sounds good too me," waving her wand summing over the charm books she gets to work. They put in a regular work day, before stopping.  
  
"Chloe," glancing at the door.  
  
"What."  
  
"I was thinking, instead of always going out into the school. We should use a portkey."  
  
"A specially made portkey," grinning as an idea came to her. "One that we can carry around with us. But instead on touching it at a time interval, we press it to activate it. Thus having it take us here."  
  
"Love, want it."  
  
Picking up two identical items, Chloe and Melody mutter the charms to create a two-way trip into their lab and back to the manor. This would prevent any of the students from seeing them and it would also insure the secret location of the lab.  
************************************************************  
  
Until next time.  
  
Any guess where the lab is? Any ideas on how Melody and Chloe go home? 


	24. Best 24

The Best and Worst of Times 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!

MOVING ALONG!! 

Reviews:

Annoriel:   Thanks I'm glad that you like it, now stop biting your nails and read, then go back to biting your nails! 

Shenaux:  Thank you for loving this STORY!! However the lab is not in the Forbidden Forest.  As to them getting home its coming, but first there needs to be a wedding or two or three or four!! 

Jasmine Black: Update your FIC's PLEASE!! 

The Maurder Manor

Three weeks later

Feeling the air get shoved almost painfully out of her, Melody inwardly cursed_.  Damn someday this portkeying into the lad will get easier.  _Glancing around her room, shaking her head she whips out her wand.  Muttering a few cleaning spells until she is happy.  _That is the last time I let Sirius use my room, until he learns to clean up after himself.  _

Walking out into the hallway, she hears Lily yelling almost at the top of her lungs.  _Wonder what Sirius or James has done now._   Following her voice, Melody stops just outside James's room.  Knocking at the door the voices stop momentarily.

"Lily what is the matter?"

"Oh _nothing_," hisses Lily towards James who flinches at her tone.  "Did you know?"

"Know what?" generally confused at the turn of events.

"**Lily**," snaps James, shocking both of the girls.  "_If_ Sirius wanted her to know he would tell her."

"James Harold Potter," yells Lily.  "I'm not about to leave her in the dark.  She is one of my best friends."

Feeling two hands on her shoulders, Melody looks behind her to see Sirius's pensive face.  "**Enough**," bellows Melody causing everyone to stop in mid-fight.  "Sirius, you have less then ten seconds to _willingly_ tell me, what the hell is going on." 

Glaring at him, hard.  "Well it's like this," clearing his throat and starting over.  "You know that I love you, right?"

"**Lily**, out with _it_," snaps Melody not taking her eyes off Sirius.

"They're Aurors! And they're also on the front line," hisses Lily.

Holding up her hands, "_What_," whispers Melody in her dangerously soft voice.  "The hell were you thinking?"  

"Probably the same thing Remus was thinking," barks Sirius, who unknowingly told Chloe.

"**What**!" shocking both James and Sirius from the volume.  "Where is _that_ Wolf?"   The three couples simmer down, as the night progressed.  James, Remus and Sirius had to promise to be extra careful.  

Melody's Room

Sitting on her bed, Melody hears Sirius enter her room.  When the bed dips under his weight, she leans back.  "I just _don't_ want to lose you."

"Same here," replies Sirius.  "But you _have to know_ that this is for the best."

"Yes, I do know that," snuggling closer to him.  "Still I am allowed to worry about you."

"Just don't stop," grumbles Sirius as he strokes her hair.  Falling asleep to him stroking her hair, she doesn't see him pull out a small box.

The Lab

Slamming the book shut, Melody fights the urge to throw it across the room.  

"What is it," demands Chloe.

"That stupid charm," grumbling.  "Seeing as it is a 'living secret' only the person who creates the charm can prove who actually was the secret keeper."

"So there is a way to prove Sirius's innocence," laughs Chloe.  "You should be happy."

"Yes, I should.  But do you know who cast that charm," asks Melody.  "Because no one would tell Ron, Harry or I."

"At least you have made progress," groans Chloe.  "I still can't find anything to help Caro or Frank."

"At this rate, we're going to **need** help."

"Yeah but who," asks Chloe.  "We need someone who is good at potions, someone who is good at medical aliments, plus someone who is both charms and history."

"Ok," thinking hard.  "First the only person I know is really good at potions is Snape," seeing Chloe nod in agreement, "Charms and history is Lily's forte.  But for medical I don't know."

"That is easy," laughs Chloe.  "Caroline!"

"So are we in agreement."  Both girls nod.

"But we have to put extra precautions up," insists Chloe.  "We don't want this lab to fall into Voldemort hands."

"I agree, one of us should bring Snape in and take him back out.  Never giving him, his own access." 

"Agreed."

"So who do you _want_ to ask, Snape, Lily or Caro?"

"I want to tell Caro," laughs Chloe.  "Plus I want to buy some ingredients for this potion I'm working on."

The Maurder Manor

Sighing as the dizziness leaves her; Melody goes in search of Lily.  Finding her in the kitchen with her head hanging down.  "What **happened**?"

"Nothing," groans Lily.  "Today I found out that I have to work under _Lucius Malfoy_ at the Ministry.  He's such a prick."

"Well how would you like to work with me instead," asks Melody.  "Chloe and I are doing lab work for the Ministry using a secret location.  No more reporting to Malfoy."

"Love to," laughs Lily.  "What would I be working on?"

"I'll tell you at work," informs Melody.  "You can't tell anyone what you're working on or whom you're working with.  Not even James.  I mean it, Lily."

"Ok, can I tell him I'm working for you," asks Lily. 

"No, just tell him, you've switched departments after having a really day working with Malfoy."

"Cool with me," laughs Lily.  "You going out?"

"Yes I have to find an old school friend and see if they will join our group," groaning, "Could you tell Sirius I will be back in time for dinner.  This shouldn't take too long."

"Ok, but be careful." 

Diagon Alley

Walking into the familiar alley brought back a lot of happy memories.  Looking over the alley _it's different in my time_.  Walking down the alley, she almost missed him.  Speeding up to catch up to him.   Once she was just behind him; she reaches out touch his shoulder.  Suddenly his back was no longer in front of her, she was now face to face with him.

Gasping, "Oh Severus, you scared me." 

"Melody," muttering her name. Grapping her hand, Severus leads her to the local dinner.  "What brings you out to Diagon Alley."

"Just looking for some ingredients," dismisses Melody.  "When I saw you, I wanted to say hello."  Feeling his eyes bore into hers.  

"Hello," smirks Severus.  "You have to do better than that."

"Oh fine," grumbles Melody.  "What are you doing these days?"  Watching his touch his left arm with his blank face.  _You're a death-eater already?_

"Not much," mutters Severus.  

"Did you ever do that traveling you wanted," asks Melody.  Watching his face darken then go blank again.  _No you didn't.  Why not?_  "Severus, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," dismisses Severus.  "As to your question.  No, I didn't go traveling, something else came up."

"Well I was wondering if you weren't busy," putting on her best con-smile.  "If you would let me pick your brain."

"Why," grumbles Severus.  "You can pick Black's brain anytime you want."

"Because while Sirius is smart, you're the expert in potions.  And I need your help in this area."  Getting his attention, "Look I'm just going to be blunt.  I and a few choice others are working on….."  After going into the matter in length but no great detail, Melody knew that Severus would be joining their numbers.  Leaving Diagon Alley with a small 'pop' she arrived at home just as Lily finished telling Sirius that she would be home soon.

Opening the door, Melody slips her arms around Sirius's waist. "Miss me?"  Hearing him mumble a reply before kissing her soundly.  Glancing over to Chloe who gave her the high five sign, telling her that Caro was on board.  

Looking around the kitchen, "Who's cooking?"

"Ah," groaning Sirius tightens his grip on her. "No one, we ordered in."

"Ordered in," questions Chloe.  

Watching him grimace, "Sirius?"

"Ok, but you have ruined it," grumbles Sirius.  "Lily's parents are here.  James is planning on asking for their permission to marry Lily tonight.  Since it's a special night, I have arranged for the Dragon's Nest (fancy restaurant) to deliver dinner tonight."

"Is her sister here," hisses Chloe.

"No **thank God**," laughs James as he enters the kitchen.  "Chloe, I think Remus is looking for you."  After she leaves, James winks to Sirius before leaving the room also.

"Melody since it's a really nice night, how would you like to have dinner outside," asks a slightly nervous Sirius.  

Smiling sweetly at him, "Sure."

************************************************************

Until next time…

Any guess where the lab is?  

Any ideas on how Melody and Chloe go home?


	25. Best 25

The Best and Worst of Times 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!

MOVING ALONG!! 

Li-chan:  As to Chloe and Melody going home, yes!  But I just might (and I mean might) write an alternate ending where they stay in the past.

Killer Angel:  Is he going to ask Hermione, well read on and find out! 

Jasmine Black:  God, I hate it when my computer crashes!! Glad you liked the chapter.

KewlKat: Thanks!  You are correct about where the lab is! Like you suggestion on the portkeys! 

DragonGirl:  You are correct about where the lab is!  No idea how they get home, well I have one or three ideas, just give me anything you can think of.  Believe it or not it helps.

Harrys girl228: Here is the next chapter!  I hope you enjoy.

Annoriel: Ok I really don't understand your question, but I'll try to answer it.  If they stay they're going to be with Remus and Sirius.  If they leave, they will get back together with Remus and Sirius!  I like to leave my pairs together, just torture them a bit.  LOL

desdemona47:  That is the plan for the alternate ending!! Yes, I need a beta.  But the thing is I like to write then just post it.  NO PATIENCE!!!  LOL

Well enough of that on with the story…..     

The Maurder Manor

Outside Near the gazebo

Walking hand in hand, they walk towards the gazebo near the rose garden.  Narrowing her eyes, _hmm looks like candles, fancy place setting.  I wonder what he's up to._  As they get closer, Melody feels Sirius hands tighten then loosen.  Nervous, he's really nervous.  What did he do now?

"Sirius is there something you want to tell me," asks Melody trying to look into his eyes.  _Not looking at me must be something big, it better not have anything to do with Erin! _ Taking a beep breath, "Sirius are you all **right**?"

"Yeah I have _nights_ at work but you know this," he dismisses.  

Laughing softly, _poor baby it must be something big he's trying to tell me._

Remus's Room

Standing in front of the mirror, Remus holds a small box in his hands.  Clearing his throat, "Chloe, I love you," blushing, "Marry me?"  Sighing, "No, that's not right."  Pacing the room, Remus runs a frustrated hand throw his hair.

"Chloe, you were the first girlfriend to accept me for what I am.  And _not _run screaming for the hills," blowing out his breath.  "Like she is going to say yes, tying herself to a freak like me. "  Flopping down on the chair in his room defected.  "Chloe you are the most beautiful girl I have ever meet, inside and out.  You should be with someone who can give you all the things you deserve, someone unlike me."

Living Room

James sat down on the couch next to Lily, running his hands nervously over his slacks he has the look of a dear caught in headlights.  Swallowing hard, he blinks as he starts to tap his foot.

"_James_," whispers Lily.  "Are you all right?"

"Yes we have the house for the night," comments James.  Thinking about what he just said, "Of course Chloe and Melody are around with their boyfriends."

"Relax, James dear," comments Mrs. Evans.  "Robert I think, James _wants _to have a word with you."

"If you're sure," grumbles Mr. Evans. Then barks  "Come along James."  Both men go into the kitchen.

"Mother, do you **know** what has James so out of sorts?" asks Lily as she tries to listen to both her mother and the conversion in the kitchen.

Gazebo

Watching Sirius pull out her chair, Melody raises an eyebrow at him.  Taking her seat, she watches him fiddle with his dress robes.  Smiling at him, she reaches out to take his hand.  "What is it?"

Feeling his other hand cover hers, Melody looks deeply into his eyes.  "Melody St. James," starts Sirius then he pauses.

"Yes, that's my name," she laughs.

"I had a whole big speech made up for this occasion, but I can't seem to remember it," whispers Sirius.

"I don't need speeches," whispers Melody.  "Just tell it to me straight."

"The thing is I love you," slightly smiling.  Sirius slides off his seat and onto his knees.  "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Remus's Room

Standing in the doorway, Chloe listens and watches Remus run throw the motions of asking her to marry him and berating himself.  Shaking her head, _my baby loves me_.  Tears of joy start to slide down her face.  _He really wants to marry me.  ME! Chloe._  Wiping her tears with the back of her palm, "Hey Wolvie."

Spinning around startled, "Chloe?"

"Yes," she laughs.  "That's me."  Watching him look over her face, then pale.  "Don't even think you're getting out of marring me Remus!"

"But I haven't even asked you," states Remus.

"Really," laughs Chloe.  "I'll have you know that I have heard at least three different proposals from you."  Going up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.  "You're mine and don't you forget it."

"I think you have that backwards," whispers Remus as he wraps his arms arm her.  "You're going to be mine, my friend, my girl, my wife and partner."

"_Always_."

"**Always**," agrees Remus.

Kitchen

Tapping his fingers nervously on the counter, James tries to talk to Robert.   Swallowing, James takes a deep breath.  Looking at the man he might call father-in-law he summons up his courage.  "Mr. Evans, I **would** like to have your permission to marry your daughter."

Robert looks at the young man before him; part of him feels guilty about what he's going to do but the other father part of him wants to make sure his little girl is well looked after.  "Well James, tell me _why_ should I give you my permission?"

Gazebo

Gasping, Melody opens her mouth, shaking a little.  Looking into deeply into his eyes, "Yes, _YES_!"  Suddenly no longer sitting down on her chair, Melody finds herself in a tight hug near the ground.

"Now let's **eat**," laughs Sirius.  Standing up, he holds out his hand for her, helping her up.  Sirius doesn't let her go back to sitting in her chair; he pulls Melody onto his lap.  Kissing her cheek, Sirius feeds Melody little tidbits of his plate.  

Living Room

A shaken but standing James walks back into the room.  Going over to Lily before he totally breaks down, James kneels in front of her.  "Lily Elizabeth Evans, _will_ you marry me?"

"**HELL YES**," shouts Lily as she hugs and kisses him.

Kitchen

Later that night

Flicking his wand happily James helps with the clean up.  "I think it went all right," Remus laughs. 

Putting the glasses away in the cabinet,  "Says you," groaning, "_Lily's father_ put me throw the ringer.  All you had to do was talk to yourself.  You didn't even have to ask her directly."

"Well I had to set the mood, you two took up all the good spots in the house," states Sirius.  "Even then I was nervous."

"Same here," laughs both James and Remus.  The laughter slowly fades.  

"Do you think we'll _always_ be this close," asks Remus.

"Sure," replies James.

"Just _try _to get **rid **of us," growls Sirius.  "You'll find **it** _impossible_."

"No, you're just impossible," retaliates James.  "We just can get rid of you."

Living Room

"Do you think it's wise to leave them alone in the kitchen," ponders Lily.

"They just ate," laughs Melody.  

"Maybe so," laughs Chloe.  "But they probably need to blow **off** steam."

"Blow _off_ steam," repeats Melody.  "You say that like asking us one question is the most _stressful time_ of their **lives**."  

"So does anyone have wedding plans," asks Lily.

"Not really," comments Chloe.  "I just, oh I don't know."

"I wanted a big wedding," whispers Melody.  "You know with everyone there, but since, well everything, I just want it to be small with my close friends there."

"I want a small wedding too," states Lily.  "Just close friends, and relatives."

"Define relatives," grumbles Chloe.  "I don't want to plan a big wedding, not even a small one.  I just want a party."

"Hmm," mutters Melody.  "Tell me what do you think of this suggestion…"

************************************************************

Until next time…

Any ideas on how Melody and Chloe go home?


	26. Best 26

The Best and Worst of Times 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!

MOVING ALONG!!  **Very fast**…_need to_.

Jade:  When and if they go, the girls will have little or no control about it. 

Jasmine Black:  LOL, yes nerves are sometimes funny

Killer Angel:  Ok, yes, sad that they are leaving.  But when I get around to writing how they left, maybe the 'guys' will be happy that their wives are back.

Shenaux:  Yes all questions asked! (Thank GOD) Now about the wedding, read and find out.  .  As to what Mr. Evans said to James, can't tell you just yet.  (Hint: will be used later)

blondie55: Ok, they will stay in the alternate ending.  If I write it.

Sonja S: welcome back, missed ya!  LOL as to how she knows, well very simple.  Caroline is part of the group.  And, something else but I can't tell you yet.

Little Miss:  Ok, they will stay in the alternate ending.  And yes their cute.  If I write it. 

Well enough of that on with the story…..     

One Month Later

The Maurder Manor

Waking up slowly, Melody blinks away fragments of her dream.  _It's my wedding day!_  Taking a deep calming breath, she sits up in her bed.  _Oh, my god!  I'm getting married?_  

"Mel," laughs Lily.  "Calm down, it's ok.  Just breath."

"I don't believe this," laughs Chloe.  "She was fine planning and putting everything together."

"It's just wedding jitters," soothes Mrs. Evans.  "You two had them all month long.  Take a deep breath; everything is all set.  Now let's get you into your robes."  All three girls let Mrs. Evans get them ready for the ceremony.   Looking out her window, Melody smiles smugly.  _The backyard is beautiful, and the perfect place!_

"Admiring the view," whispers Chloe.  "I still don't know how you got everything organized in time."

"Trade secret," laughs Melody.  "How else do you think I could have handled Ron, Harry and Neville?"

"Well it's almost time," croaks out Chloe as she watches Remus and James play around in the backyard.   "I don't think…. I'm going to **kill** him if he _rips_ his robes!"  Looking around, "Where is Sirius?"

Groaning, "Don't ask."

"That bad," laughs Lily.  "Remember it's not to late to change your mind."

Smiling at Lily, "Nah, then he'll just hound me."   

Putting the finial touches on her make up, Melody runs a hand over her dress robes. _White French lace, Sirius idea. _ Seeing the other girls standing near the doorway, she makes her way over to them.

 "Ladies," Mr. Evans booms softly.  "It's time."    Mr. Evans pulls open the backyard door, enough to let the soft music float in, but not enough for the young men at the Gazebo to see them.  "If you're going to back out, back out now."

"Daddy," admonishes Lily. 

"I wasn't kidding." States Mr. Evans.  "You all look so beautiful."  Kissing her fathers cheek, Lily slowly makes her way outside.

"Chloe, you're next," whispers Mrs. Evans gently pushing the girl towards the door.

Blinking several times, Melody looks up to see Mr. Evans gently clasping her elbow.  "One foot in front of the other," he whispers.  Taking a deep breath, Mr. Evans helps her to the door.  Looking up the walkway towards Sirius.  _Wow when did he get so confidante? He's positively glowing._   

"I thought I was the nerves one," whispers Sirius as his hands cover hers.  

The magical wedding ceremony was hosted by Dumbledore.  In his hands

 Magical weddings were similar to muggle weddings.  Dumbledore was acting in the place of a priest.  In his hand he held the wedding rings, he charmed these rings to never age, never break and a few others.  In reference to Lily's heritage the wedding also had some muggle aspects.  Dumbledore started the words to the ceremony that would bind the couples.  

The Party Afterwards

Sirius makes this huge deal of introducing both Mr. & Mrs. Potter, and Mr. & Mrs. Lupin.  _What is he doing? _ Smiling slightly, Melody reaches for his hand, pulling him towards her.  Going on her tiptoes, she kisses his mouth.  _Hmm, much better then listening to him blabber on._

"The happily snogging couple in front of us," laughs out Remus.  "Is Mr. Mrs. Black."

"Soon this couple will re-produce," states James.  

"What," gasps both Chloe and Lily looking at their husbands strangely. 

"Ok James," laughs Lily.  "No more champagne for you."  Taking the glass from his hands as James pouts at her.

"I thought we were going to re-produce," cries Chloe to a very shocked Remus. Then ruins it by laughing at the expression on his face.  The party continued to the break of dawn, but for the couples it lasted until around one thirty in the morning.  

One week later

The Lab

Hearing the 'pop' Chloe looked up to see both Melody and Severus Snape appear before her eyes.  "And this is the person who will be helping us with potions."  Lily thankfully was sitting down, went dreadfully pale.  Caroline, red faced turned and started walking towards the books that lined the walls.  _Ok that was odd, why did Caro do that?_

"Well," sneers Severus. 

Poking him in the ribs, "Don't start," orders Melody.  "Any funny business."

"Yeah," laughs Chloe.  "Remember we're not in school now.  Since it's your first day, you might want to get yourself acquainted with your desk."  Pointing out a large wooden desk next to what looked like an astrology desk. (Drawing board)  

The rest of the day was spent going over some of the projects that they were working on.  Only Chloe and Melody knew all the projects.  Glancing at the each person, Chloe and Melody went about explaining that the location of the lab was a secret only one person was able to access the lab.   Severus thought it was Melody, while Caro thought it was Chloe.  Only Lily knew that they both had access.  

Setting the ground rules, Severus had only one problem.  Each time the group got closer to solving the project they were working on, the group would have a celebratory dance.  He tried to argue, but most of the girls held firm.  (Chloe, Melody and Lily, she agreed cause it caused him to pale two shades) 

************************************************************

Until next time…


	27. Best 27

The Best and Worst of Times 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!

MOVING ALONG!!  **Very fast**…_need to_.

Jasmine Black:  Yes, the three weddings are done.  I wanted them over and done with. 

Shenaux: Hey have you been reading my notes or something?  Cuz you're close.

Killer Angel:  Yes, it was very cool.  I think I could have been more descriptive though.  OH well.

Tink:  As for depressing, it all depends on you're point of view.  I plan on skipping a lot of bad things.  In both stories, like how Chloe isn't with Remus in the books. 

Li-chan:  Ok, you have hit a problem; cuz in the books there is no Potter, Lupin and Black combo right?  Winks:  Nothings in blood yet.  As for when they are leaving it will be very soon, like in two or three chapters.

Zoe: I'm trying to finish, because I have other stories I want to write. LOL 

Sonja S: LOL, projects (looks both ways) Let's just say that Voldie is in for a nasty shock in the future.  (Blood of foe forcible taken)

Lady Prongs: LOL as to the other spells, well there are about six different charms on the rings.  It will **show up **(hint) when the girls go home.

Annoriel:  There are no foolish ideas, just idiots who dismiss them.  As to how they go home, I was thinking in an attack extremely sudden with no or little warning.

NO MORALS: YOU ROCK!  Thanks so much!! I needed that information; I spent hours trying to figure out how old he was. LOL 

Well enough of that on with the story…..     

The Maurder Manor

Having the weekends off proved to be a mixed blessing.  Chloe, Lily and Melody got to catch up on all the things that they needed done but often would be missing the guys due to them having to work.  

In September when Melody's birthday came around Sirius insisted that they have a small party.  Small party for Sirius includes just him and Melody; a small party for Melody includes everyone at the house.  In the end they compromised, they had a small lunch party that included everyone then spent the rest of the night by themselves.

When October came around Lily started to talk about Halloween.  Which lead to a lively debate on how to spend the evening, in the end the girls caved to the boys desires to see a muggle Halloween.   

Each person spent some time in the afternoon dressing up as a character.  James dressed up as the 'Lone Ranger', Remus went as 'Superman' while Sirius decided to go as 'Batman.'    Chloe went as 'Louis Lane'; Lily had the mad desire to go as 'Dorothy' from the wizard of Oz.  While Sirius insisted that Melody dress up as 'Catwoman.'

"Ok so **where** are we going to go," laughs Chloe as she tries to keep the blush from her face.

"Well we _need some place_ that there are a lot of **muggles**," states Sirius as he strokes Melody's back.

Purring, "Sirius, I'm_ not _a real cat," kissing him when he growls. _If he doesn't stop that soon, we're not going out._  "I say we go to Lily's parent's house.  That way she can visit them while the boys get Halloween out of their system."

"I like that idea," laughs Lily. "Plus since its Halloween maybe Petunia needs help with her costume."  Wiggling her eyebrows as the group bursts out laughing.  _Maybe Sirius could come up with something new to do just for her._

Mr. & Mrs. Evans residence

Opening the door, Lily went into the house yelling, "Mom, Dad _we're_ **here**!"

"We're in the **kitchen** dear," shouts back Mr. Evans.  When the strange group enters the kitchen Mr. Evans struggles not to laugh at them.

"_Daddy_," admonishes Lily.  "James, Sirius and Remus have _never_ seen a muggle Halloween, so we decided to came here."

"Killing two birds with one stone dear," laughs Mrs. Evans as she kisses her daughter's cheek.  Seeing the confusion on the guy's faces, she explains that it's just an expression.  When the doorbell rings, Mrs. Evans sends one of the guys to answer the door.

"Trick or Treat!" shout the kids on the doorstep.

"**Trick**!" shouts Sirius confusing the kids as the girls laugh.  "Come on, let's see the **trick**."

"Sirius! _Please_ just give the kids the _candy_ in the bowl," laughs Mr. Evans holding his sides.  Sirius picks up the bowl grapping handfuls of candy tosses them into the bags the kids were holding.  

Seeing his pouting face when he comes back into the kitchen, Melody kisses him whispering softly into his ear, Sirius looks like he's ready to pant like a dog.

Quirking an eyebrow Chloe watches Sirius's face light up and he rushes to answer the door.  "Ok what _did_ you say to that man?"

Laughing, Melody blushes a little as she gestures with her hands.  Clearing her throat, Mrs. Evans cuts her off, "I _don't want_ to know."  Making everyone laugh as James and Remus join in the fun of answering the door.

"So where is Petunia tonight," asks Lily.  Everyone watched as her parents paled and looked at each other.  "Come on, what happened?"  When they didn't respond right away Lily all but snaps, "**Just** tell me already!"

"Lily dear," mutters Mrs. Evans.  "Petunia is at her bridal shower."

"Petunia is engaged," questions Lily.  "To _whom_, and why didn't she tell me?" Signaling Chloe, Melody gets up and goes over to where the boys were by the door. _ I still can't believe that there is someone who wants to marry her._

"James," getting his attention.  "Lily needs to _see_ you in the kitchen.  Sirius, we're going for a walk."  Looking at James, "Tell Lily _we will_ be back in a half hour."   Grabbing Sirius's hand Melody all but pushes him out the door.

"What did Petunia _do now_," demands Sirius.

"She got engaged and is currently at her wedding shower," answers Melody.  "God!  How did Lily get stuck with such a _Bit_..." sighing, "damn."  Sirius wraps his arm around her shoulder as they take their walk.  After walking a block they are joined by Chloe and Remus.  Remus was in the process of calming Chloe down.  After forty-five minutes after the other couple joined Sirius and Remus they headed back towards the Evans house.  

Reaching the door as Lily and James walked out, everyone took one look at Lily's face and knew that Petunia and her fiancée were inside.  Lily growls and gestures back to the house as she starts down the driveway.  "Do you **know** what _my sister_ wants," demands Lily.

"No, but I can hazard a guess," mutters Melody.  At home, James spends quite sometime calming down his wife before she asked Melody what her guess was.

"I _assume_ that she wants those pictures Frank took of her destroyed," smirks Melody as she hands Lily the one the group has on display.  "Why what did she want?"

Laughing Lily hugs Melody, "You know _just_ how to cheer me up.  Petunia wants me to be a bridesmaid but doesn't want James there."

"Did you tell her that you're married," asks Chloe.  

"She but she didn't seem to understand," laughs James.  

"What the **Merlin** are you talking about," demands Sirius.

"She was too busy choking and stuttering," laughs James as Lily hits him with a pillow from the couch.   Three days later James, Remus and Sirius came rushing home.  James immediately took Lily into the living room; Remus and Sirius took their girls outside.   From outside they could hear Lily's screams of pain.

"Sirius," whispers Melody.  "What the hell happened?"  Looking at him, _he looks like he has aged since this morning._ "Puppy what happened?"

"Mel," Sirius wraps both arms around her.  "Lily's parents were attacked today."  Licking her lips, Melody tries to ask but no words come out. "They didn't make it."  _Poor Lily._

************************************************************

Until next time…


	28. Best 28

The Best and Worst of Times 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!

**MOVING ALONG**!!  **Very fast**…_need to_.

Li-chan:  Yes, poor Lily but it does explain why Harry ends up with her sister.  Yes, Sirius answering the door was my favorite part too.

blondie55:   I will try to limit my use of Bold and Italics.  Thanks.  

Sonja S:  No Questions!! What, I need to see if I can get you back on your toes.

Lady Prongs:  Poor Lily, soon to be poor guys.  Yeah, I had lots of fun writing that.

Jasmine Black:  Here is the next chapter.  You rock! I love reading your Fic's even if they are sad.

Shenaux:  Harry is on his way, and soon shall the girls.  LOL I have about a year and a half to cover?  I think?

Annoriel: I plan to continue until I'm done.  Then maybe an alternate ending of this FIC.

Lusifer Snape:  THANK YOU!! I just love new readers.   

Well enough of that on with the story…..     

Secret Lab 

As time pasted by, Lily slowly came out of her depression.  Even Severus noticed that there was something different about her behavior.   He even went out of his way to be nice to her, while everyone was at the lab.  Caro and Severus could barely stand to be around each other at the begin were caught having a lively debate on how to best processed with her project.

All to soon it was almost Christmas time. _It will be three days until Christmas.  My first Christmas as Sirius's wife. _Glancing over to her partner in crime, Melody nods towards Caro and Severus who were uncharacteristically close to each other.  

"So Severus," getting his attention.  Chloe demands,  "What are you planning to do with your time off from us girls?"

"Like I would tell a noise twit like you," sneers Severus with a small smile.

"Severus!" laughs Caro.  "Behave, honestly."

"Well since it's almost Christmas," pulling out a small bag.  "I hope you don't mind if I give a Caro and you, your Christmas gifts now?"  Caro looked delighted, while Severus looked simply shocked.

"Go any paler and you'll be hitting the floor," laughs Lily.

"Yeah," snickers Chloe. "Just don't expect us to pick you up."  

Melody strode over to Severus and handed him a lightweight box.  Whispering, "Merry Christmas, Severus," before handing a present to Caro.  Chloe and Lily did the same.   As everyone had left for the evening, Melody took a little bit of time to look over Severus.  _He looks too thin._

"Severus, are you all right," asks Melody, as they get ready to leave.

"Fine," dismisses Severus.

"You know if you ever just want to talk, let me know," offers Melody.

Severus stares at her for a few moments, "What I have to say would ki…. Never mind."

_Would kill. _ Pausing Melody takes a deep breath. _Here goes. _"Severus, if you are afraid to tell me.  Don't.  But please talk to someone," waving off any protests.  "You're getting paler by the day.   If it's something you don't feel you can talk to just anyone, talk to Dumbledore.  He can and will help."  Looking him in the eyes, Melody watches a small amount of hope flare before it was covered us.  _Score one for me._

The Maurder Manor

Christmas at the manor was much more hectic.  The couples agreed to share Christmas morning together just like they did at Hogwarts but would spend the holiday alone.  Each couple was to exchange gifts that were a gift for the couple. (Hope that makes sense.  Each couple gives another couple one gift, no individual gifts.)   

Sitting in front of their tree, Melody sighs contently as Sirius's strong arms wrap themselves around her.  Nuzzling closer to him, Melody smiles as he tries to drag a gift towards him by using his foot.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow," laughs Melody.

"It is tomorrow," mutters Sirius.  "The clock says it's twelve o three."  

"Fine," laughs Melody.  "But only one."   

Pulling out his wand, Sirius moves two gifts over to him.  "One is mine, the other is yours."    Spending the rest of the night in each other's arms, they are found that way by an excited James the next morning.

Secret Lab

The months flew by; Melody watched as Severus slowly and steadily gained weight.  _Someone has found the light!_  Severus even learned three new dances as Caro, Chloe and Lily all had small to large break throws in their projects.  

Scowling Severus sneers, "Someone needs to focus on their work."  He would say this, as he would glare at Melody.

"Someone else should listen to their own advice," states Chloe, as she would smirk at him.   Severus would just huff and stalk away to his 'office.'   The girls would watch him as soon as the door closed Caro would mutter. "_What a girl"_ causing everyone to laugh.

The Maurder Manor

Soon it was Sirius birthday, Melody baked him two chocolate cakes.   The minute Sirius got home, he headed straight towards the kitchen.  Smelling cake in the vicinity he just had to investigate.   Which is the excuse he used when Chloe found him, eating his birthday cake with his hands. 

Cleaning up the mess, both Lily and Melody rolled their eyes when he announced that he was still hungry.  James and Remus hulled him out of the kitchen as Chloe shook her head.

"How the hell do you put up with him," laughs Lily.  "I swear I would kill James if he did half the things Sirius does."

"Same here," laughs Chloe as they could hear Sirius complaining that he was hungry.

"He's my goof ball," laughs Melody.

"Goof ball is right," agrees both Lily and Chloe.

When August rolled around Melody got Sirius a motorbike for their anniversary.  Sirius got Melody a stunning necklace that had several powerful protection charms on it.  The boys spent the rest of the afternoon comparing gifts.  All the boys agreed that Sirius got the best gift, but wouldn't tell their wives that.

In October James and Lily went away on a romantic get-away.  When they came back, Lily had a light tan.  James was sun burnt but both were positively glowing.

Secret Lab

Portkeying into the lab, Melody watches Chloe come in empty handed.  "Where's Caro?"

"You're not going to believe this one," groans Chloe.   

"Really," questions Lily as she sits down next to Melody.  "What happened?"

Sighing, "Ok, you know that war sometimes changes people, right?" 

"Yes," answers both Melody and Lily.

"And you know that Frank was possessive of Caroline before the war."

"Yes," answers Lily.  "Sometimes frighteningly."

"Well he got worse," comments Chloe.  "Apparently he started to physically abuse Caro over the weekend."

"What," shrieks Lily.

"It gets worse.  Caro is now missing."

Groaning, "Ok.  I'll owl Severus telling him that Caro is missing."  As Melody sends the owl on it's way, her hand suddenly gives her a sharp painful jolt.  "Owe."  Looking down at her wedding ring, _it's glowing.  Damn._  The pain faded away to bone freezing cold, it started to get colder.  _Wedding ring…Sirius!_

"**Sirius**!" screams Melody.  "Did James tell you were they are today?"

St. Mungo's

Rushing into the hospital Melody easily spots James and Remus standing in the corridor.  "Where's Sirius?"

"Now Mel," placates James as he tries to calm her down only to fly backwards when her Superfly hit him.

"**Where's Sirius**," demands Melody as she glares at Remus who only points to a door further down the hallway.

Watching her dash into the room Remus smirks down at James.  "Told you."

************************************************************

Until next time…


	29. 29

The Best and Worst of Times 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!

**MOVING ALONG**!!  **Very fast**…_need to_.

PS.  Sorry so long in updating… life is throwing me some nasty curve balls.   Plus I haven't found much to laugh at lately.  

Li-chan:  Yes, poor Lily but it does explain why Harry ends up with her sister.  Yes, Sirius answering the door was my favorite part too.

blondie55:   I will try to limit my use of Bold and Italics.  Thanks.  

Sonja S:  No Questions!! What, I need to see if I can get you back on your toes.

Lady Prongs:  Poor Lily, soon to be poor guys.  Yeah, I had lots of fun writing that.

Jasmine Black:  Here is the next chapter.  Re-post your story!!

Shenaux:  Harry is on his way, and soon shall the girls.  LOL I have about a year and a half to cover?  I think?

Annoriel: I plan to continue until I'm done.  Then maybe an alternate ending of this FIC.

Lusifer Snape:  THANK YOU!! I just love new readers.   

Well enough of that on with the story…..     

Sirius's Room

St. Mungo's 

 Wrenching open the door, Melody spots Sirius lying back on the hospital bed.  Quickly going to his side she notices various cuts, bruises all over his body.  "Sirius."

"Mel," whispers Sirius as he struggles to opens his eyes.  "Sweets, I'm fine."  He plainly sees tears flowing from her eyes.  "I could use one thing through."

"What's that," whispers Melody.

"You laying next to me."  Sirius shifts on the bed, making room for her.  When she protested, Sirius just whispers, "Please," before Melody cracked.  Putting her head on his broad chest, most of the tension in her body slowly drains away.  Later that night Sirius explained that they (James, Remus and Him) were on a standard run, only to come across a bunch of death-eaters.  Saying it was a free for all, he obviously got the blunt of it.  Melody told him that her wedding ring hurt to glowing only to go ice cold.  She told him her fear that he was gone from her.   

The Maurder Manor

Melody fussed over Sirius for a week, keeping him in bed (by force).  When he was finely released Sirius insisted that Melody come for a ride with him on his bike.   Sirius and Melody returned to work the following Monday.  

Secret Lab

Walking into Severus's office Melody smirks at the order in chaos.  "So I hear you know where Caro is?"

"What of it," asks Severus.

"I just what to know if she is fine," looking at the man before her.  "If she is with you then she is in good hands."

"Then you have your answer," whispers Severus a small smile skitters across his face.

"Oh Severus," whispers Melody.  "If you do anything to hurt her, it won't be Sirius you'll need to be worrying about."

"That I already know," laughs Severus.  _About time.  Humm, I think I should ask Chloe if she has more details._  Walking over to Chloe's office Melody laughs as she watches Chloe wave to her picture of Remus.

"Missing somebody," snickers Melody causing Chloe to gasp in shock.  "So what happened with Caro?"  Closing the office door, Melody sits down in an empty chair.  

Rolling her eyes, "Basically Caro ran into Severus at Diagon Alley.  He saw the bruises and demanded an explanation for them.  She broke down in mid-lie.  He took her in; Caro is now living with Severus.  She is planning to divorce Frank.  Plus she's preggers."

"Great our class will soon be joining us," mutters Melody.  "What does Severus think of all this?"

"According to Caro, he's fine with it all.  Even offered to help raise the baby," offers Chloe. "What I don't get is, if he's offering now why does he practically hate Neville when we're in school?"  Groaning Melody realizes that Chloe didn't know what happens to Caro in the future.  Without going into great detail Melody offers her theories on the subject.  

Melody's office

Picking up a piece of parchment, _Dumbledore wants us to work on the Fidelius Charm.  Wonder who it's for.  _Getting the integrants together Melody starts to set the complex charm.  _It should be called the charm the uses everything._

"Hey Mel," interrupts Severus after three hours.  "What are you working on?"

"The Fidelius Charm," mutters a frustrated Melody.  "This damn thing is already driving me nuts."

"I hear there's an opening at St. Mungo's," snickers Severus.

"Oh my god," whispers an amazed Melody.  "I'm in hell," Severus starts to laugh.  "You are making jokes at my sanity."

"What sanity," laughs Severus.  "When you married Black, you officially went insane."  Laughing at his comment, Melody tries to glare at him.  "Want some help with the potion portion of the charm?"

"Hell Yeah!"  

Soon it was Christmas again.  This time Severus was prepared with gifts.  He gave all the girls a bottle of 'Creation', which delighted all the girls.  Severus and Caro were still living with each other.  Her divorce was pending, and it looked like Severus and her were kind of dating.  

Lily, Chloe and Melody had a running bet.  Lily bet that they would be engaged by the end of Christmas.   Chloe thought they would declare that they were dating by the end of Christmas and would be engaged sometime in February.  Melody who had more details of the future said they would announce their engagement sometime in March.   

The Maurder Manor

Christmas Day

Waking up abruptly Melody blinks rapidly at James's desperate face.  "What?"

"It's Lily," mutters James.  "Shecan'tstopcrying."

"What?"

"She can't stop crying," clarifies James.  "She has been crying for three hours now.  Nothing I do or say makes her stop."

"Fine," mumbles Melody.  "I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thanks, she's in our bathroom."

James and Lily's Quarter's 

Bathroom

Looking around the room, _Lily has really cleaned up well in here._  Hearing her friend sobbing in the bathroom Melody makes her way over to the door.  Knocking on the door.  "Lil's.  It's Mel, please open up."

The door unlocks and opens slightly, _oh, Lily!_  Walking into the room, Melody immediately closes the door.  "What's the matter?"

"I don't know," wails Lily.  "I can't seem to stop crying.  Sirius has gone to the store to get me some chocolate."  _That explains why Sirius wasn't in our room._  _Too bad Chloe and Remus are at Chloe's parents house.  I could really use their help.  _

"Ok," comforts Melody wrapping her arms around Lily.  "When did you start to feel this way?"

Hearing Lily slowly regain her composer.  "I think around the beginning of this month."

"Is there anything else that you have noticed to be off," asks Melody.

"I have been craving strawberry and chocolate ice cream with peach sauce." _That's gross. _ "And I have been wanting to take a nap like crazy at work."

_Beginning of the month?  Uncontrollable emotions, needs sleep and cravings…oh my god!  _Smiling brightly at Lily, Melody shakes her slightly.  "Lily!  I'll be right back."  

"What are you so happy about," grumbles Lily as Melody races out of the bathroom.  When Melody came back in brandishing her wand.  "What are you doing?" demands Lily as Melody mutters a spell then points her wand at Lily.

"Testing a theory," laughs Melody as the spell takes effect.  Slowly it confirms Melody's suspicions.  "It looks like your going to have a baby."

"**OH! Oh, JAMES**," shouts Lily laughing and crying at the same time.  "**JAMES**!"  James rushes into the bathroom where Lily tightly hugged him while jumping up and down.

"Wh…what," stutters James completely clueless as Melody quietly maneuvers herself out of the room closing the door behind her.  Spotting Sirius making his way towards the room, Melody holds up both hands thus stopping him in his tracks.

"Knew we should have woken you up," mutters Sirius throwing the bag of chocolate on James's bed.  Running a hand throw his hair, "Care to tell me what the hell is wrong with Lily?"

"She's pregnant," laughs Melody at Sirius shocked face.   Moving fast Sirius picked up Melody twilling her about and shouting at the top of his lungs, "**HELL YEAH**!"  When he finally put her back down, James and Lily had joined them.  Lily picked Melody's brain for baby names laughing as she only got two.  Boy, Harry and Girl, Angel.  

Secret Lab

The weeks flew; Caro continued to live with Severus.  Everything was going good.  Sirius's birthday was coming up soon along with a big order of specialty ingredients.    Lily's pregnancy along with Caro's started to show.  

As it got closer to May Severus started to complain about the contagiousness of the female hormones.  When Caro got upset he quickly apologized.    Saying that even though she and Lily were the only ones pregnant it didn't stop Chloe and Melody from acting like they were.  Severus further went on exclaiming that it was slightly unsettling to have four women yelling and crying at nothing.

Laughing all four women take pity on him, leaving him to his own devices.  

Melody's office

Flopping down into her chair, she picks up a piece of parchment.   _Dumbledore wants the Fidelius Charm brought to him; thank god it's almost finished. _Looking over the almost finial product _and it's damn ugly. _  

"Hey Mel," starts Caro.  

"Hey yourself," looking up at her.  "What's up?"

"Nothing much," watching her fidget with her hands then glance nervously at Severus's closed door.  "I was just wondering…." hearing her sigh.  "I was wondering what you thought of this whole war thing?"

_War thing? What the hell is she talking about?  Sirius never lets me leave the house without him. _"Ah, I'm not sure what you're asking me here."

"Do you think that Death-eaters can be re-formed?" asks Caro.

_Ahh, so you know.  _"Death-eaters can they be re-formed," sighing.  "That's extremely complicated.   For the most part no I don't think they can."  Seeing Caro's distraught face, "however you have to remember that we're at war.  War often has spies, these spies while having the brand or whatever for the other side are really on our side."

"Oh that's right," whispers Caro her face brightening up.

"Anything you want to tell me," asks Melody.  Watching her friend shake her head no, but her face still pensive.  _Ok, I think you need to hear more.  _"Remember that while we officially work for the Ministry of Magic we really work for Dumbledore.  He doesn't just trust anyone."

"Yeah that's right," mutters Caro.  "Thanks Melody I know talking to you would help."

"Sure no problem, anytime," laughs Melody.  _I think Severus and you deserve some happiness.  Now I need to see Dumbledore about this stupid Fidelius Charm.  _Picking up the small pot in the corner of her office _who knew that the little tree in Dumbledore's office held the Fidelius Charm? _

Dumbledore's Office

Dumbledore opened the door, waving Melody further into the room.  "I see it's almost done."

"Yes," mutters Melody.  "All you need to do is pull off one of the leaves, write the secret on it.  Then have the person swallow it.  That's it."

"Good, good," laughs Dumbledore.  "When will it be ready?"

"Sometime in June since it's May," answers Melody.

Secret Lab

Upon reentering the room, Melody notices Severus and Caro slow dancing near his office.  _They look so happy._ "Did anyone take a picture of this," asks Melody as she points to the couple.

"I did," whispers Lily.  "They look so cute together."

"I agree," laughs Chloe.  "Who knew that the '_slimy grease ball_' and '_little miss happy go lucky_' would be such a great couple?"

"Yeah who knew," mutters Melody.  "Has the new shipment come in yet?"

"Yeah," answers Lily.  "It's at Diagon Alley waiting to be picked up."

"Good," mutters Chloe.  "I think we should call it a day.  The lovebirds need time to themselves.  Plus we got to pick up Sirius's birthday present."

Laughing at Chloe's facial expression.  "Let me guess he searched your rooms too."

"Yeah," huffs Chloe.  "Remus had to physically remove him.  I swear, he gets worse every year!"  Lily and Melody laugh as they start to close the lab down for the night.

Diagon Alley

Stepping out into the street both Melody and Chloe were slightly stunned at the differences that were noticeable in the alley.  _Damn when did everything get so gloomy?  Where is everybody?_  Walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, Chloe and Melody moved closer to each other.  

Sudden popping noises get their attention.  "Think fast!" whispers Melody as they (Chloe and Melody) reach for their wands.   Moving faster towards the Leaky Cauldron both become aware of a horrific laughter.  

_Voldemort! Here now?_  Looking around, Melody gasps in shock.  _Two little boys with flaming red hair, stand next to their mother, clutching her robes.   It's Mrs. Weasley!_

"Chloe," whispers Melody.  "Look at your seven." (Like a clock.)  Hearing her gasp. "We have to help her," glancing back to see death-eater surround her.  The two girls nod their in agreements; swiftly they turned and headed towards Mrs. Weasley.  

Wands out, they mutter off stunning spells.   "Get her to the Leaky Cauldron, I'll take care of the Death-eaters."  Chloe rushes to Mrs. Weasley aid while Melody worked several complex charms.  First stunning several Death-eaters, then Petrificus Totalus (full body bind) on several others.  When it looked like she was going to get hit by Cruciatus Curse she throw up a powerful shield.

"**CHLOE**," Remus's voice booms.

"The boys are here," shouts Chloe from the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron.   Soon, James and Remus along with Sirius could be seen.  Sirius immediately maneuvered Melody into the Leaky Cauldron.  Holding her tight for a few brief seconds then went to join his friends out in the alley.  

"Thank you so much," gushes Mrs. Weasley holding one of her sons.

"It's no problem really," whispers Melody.  _Boy were Billius and Charlie cute as babies._  Watching Mrs. Weasley floo home with her sons, Melody is hit with sudden homesickness.  "I miss them," mutters Melody.  

"I know," whispers Chloe.  "Come on we have to get those supplies."

"Yeah," laughs Melody.  "Hey Tom!  Where are our supplies?"

"Back room," answers Tom.  (Barkeeper)  

Leaky Cauldron

Backroom

Looking around, Melody has trouble finding the supplies.  "Where in Merlin are they?" Shifting aside boxes, Melody stumbles across two boxes full of Dragon's blood, Timber sand dust, (time-tuner dust) Floo powder, and Monkshood (aconite or wolfsbane).  _Who the hell would want such powerful ingredients?  What would they use them for?_  "Chloe come look at this."  Picking up one box Melody start to rifle throw it.

"What is it," mumbles Chloe as she stumbles over.  "What the hell!"  Looking into the second box, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is," laughs a cold disembody voice from somewhere in the room.  Both women glance around sharply.  "I won't bother asking you to join my Lord's group since I know you can't be trusted.  It's a sham really, you would have done so well." 

"Chloe where are you," demands Remus's voice from somewhere as Sirius's voice joins him.  "Melody, come on out."

"Oh well," sighs the cold voice.  

"**HERE!  WE'RE HERE!" bellows both Chloe and Melody as sudden green light burst forth hitting the both Chloe and Melody causing sharp pain before everything fades into blackness.**

Slowly a little voice calls out, "My Mine need 'elp? Ah get 'elp."  A gentle breeze floats across her whole body.  It was sometime later that two more voices joined the first.  "My Mine!"

"Oh God!" both voice's croaks out, then darkness lulls the voices away.

************************************************************

Until next time…


	30. Years in Between 30

**The Best and Worst of Times **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!

MOVING ALONG!!  Very fast…need to.  Add note: I will focus more on book three then the others.

PS.  Sorry so long in updating… life is throwing me some nasty curve balls.   Plus I haven't found much to laugh at lately.  

Jade:  AH, the voices well you're just going to have to wait.

Killer Angel:  Here is your update!

Jasmine Black:  Thank god!  Now I have something funny to read.

Lady Prongs:  Are you reading my notes?  How did you know?

Blondie55:  The girl's have left the building… it's time they went home.

Annoriel:  Thank you, I just love making couples.

Well enough of that on with the story…..     

Hogwarts 

Sitting down at the Head Table, Dumbledore looks around the hall.  This will be the year that Harry joins us.  Looking over to the Gryffindor table to see the Weasley twins leaning into one another.  Merlin they remind me so much of James and Sir…sighing deeply.  

Hogwarts Corridor outside the Dinning Hall 

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school.  I suggest you all smarten yourself up as much as you can while you are waiting," said Professor McGonagal as her eyes focuses on Neville's clock then to the smudge of dirt on Ron's face.  Going to Harry's wild hair to finally resting on a neat bushy blonde little girl.  Merlin!  Can it be?  Surely Dumbledore wouldn't have them both in Hogwarts? 

"I shall return when we are ready for you," croaks out Professor McGonagal.  "Please wait quietly."  Opening the door she heads straight to the Head Table. 

Head Table 

"Minerva," whispers Dumbledore.  "What is it?  You look like you've seen a ghost."

"there is a girl out there," pointing to entranceway.

"There are lots of girls out there," sneers Professor Snape.  "Care to be more specific." 

Glaring coldly at him, "a girl that looks like Melody St. James.  Is that specific enough for you."  

Both men go pale, but Dumbledore was the first to recover.  "The child may look like Melody, but she is of no relation."  

"How do you know," croaks out Severus.  "She could be her daughter."

"Severus," calmly states Dumbledore.  "Let's just get the children sorted then we'll continue this decision in my office."

"Fine," grumbles both Severus and Minerva.    Shortly there after Professor McGonagal lead in the new group of first years.  Reading off the list she waits for the little girl to come forward.  Please place her in Gryffindor thinks both Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal.  

Slytherin put her in Slytherin! is being chanted by Severus Snape when he caught sight of the girl in question.   All too soon he hears Professor McGonagal call out, "Granger, Hermione."  He watched the girl almost run to the stool and jam the hat onto her head.   Bloody hat didn't even take a second before shouting out Gryffindor!

Later that night in Dumbledore's office he had a long decision regarding Miss Granger.  In which Professor Snape stormed out slamming the door.  Professor McGonagal was under orders to watch the girl just in case.

As the school year progresses every teacher even Dumbledore was forced to realize that Miss Granger although looked like Melody was a muggleborn.  The girl was secretly tested by Professor Flitwick for her prenatal status, the charm showed Daniel and Sally Granger.   By the end of the year the teaching staff no longer called Miss Granger 'Little Melody.' 

Year 2 

As the second year started back up, the school was soon in an up roar about the Heir of Slytherin.  When Hermione got petrified, all the teachers made special rounds just to see her.  Everyone was ecstatic when Harry found Ginny Weasley alive in the chamber.   Later in the summer Dumbledore told her teaching staff that although Hermione was petrified it was through her that Harry and Ron were able to find Ginny.  

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief when Remus Lupin agreed to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  That was until news of Sirius Black's escape reacted him.  Merlin, if he was to stumble upon Harry!

**Year 3**

**Hogwarts Express**

**On the train**

Remus Lupin woke suddenly but did not start. The rhythm of the moving train had stopped, and the lights were off. The people in his compartment were moving around and making more noise than could possibly be safe under the circumstances. "Quiet," he croaked out in a hoarse voice. He summoning a ball of flame to his hand, and saw the students. 

James!  Looking close Remus could just make out the green eyes looking at him.  Not James but Harry his son.  Looking around his easily notices two children with flaming red hair, a pudgy boy and a bushy haired little girl.  Feeling his stomach twisted into a knot she looks just like Melody!  How is this possible? She's dead, Moony. Melody is dead; and so is Chloe.  This is just a scared little girl.  Control yourself.'

"Stay where you are." He stood up, slightly shaken at seeing the face that had haunted his dreams for so long. He went to the door to see what was happening.    A Dementor opened the door. 

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go."  But the Dementor was entering the room instead of leaving.  "Expecto Patronum," he whispered. Shooting silver from his wand that Dementor glided out of the room.  Damn foul creators! 

Upon reacting the school Dumbledore took him aside to explain about Miss Granger.  Remus informed him that he has already met the girl.  After a few minutes Dumbledore leaves Remus to his own thoughts.   As the school year continues a series of sighting on Black make both himself and Severus on edge.  

Standing in his study near the end of term, Remus looks down at the map he took off of Harry when his eyes widen at the words Peter Pettigrew followed by Sirius Black.  Reading the map again he also notices that Harry and friends were next to the Whomping Willow.  Peter's alive!  That RAT!

Shrieking Shack 

"No!" Hermione screamed.  "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too- he's a werewolf!"

"Not up to your usual standard, Hermione," states Remus.  "Only one out of three, I'm afraid."   How can Moody talk so calmly!  Damn it, Peter is in that boy's pocket!  Focus Black what is he saying.

"How long have you known?"  asks Remus.

"Ages-" states Hermione.  "Since Professor Snape's essay."  Merlin she figured out that Remus was a werewolf from an ESSAY!  MOODY what in Merlin's name are you doing NOW?  Don't give those kids back there wands until I've had a chance a Peter.  Why are you talking about our map?  Focus, come on focus! 

"What d'you mean – of course he's a rat-."

"No, he's not," says Lupin quietly.  "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," Sirius interjects.  "By the name of Peter Pettigrew."  

Again Hermione shows how smart she is by stating that people would know if Peter was an Animagus because you have to register to be one.    Only to be contradicted by Remus telling her that there were several unregistered Animagus in Hogwarts.  Remus even told part of his story of being a werewolf to them.    

Damn it Snape works here,  "It served him right," sneers Sirius. Jinxing my broom and not making sure I was the one flying it.  "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"    

"Because he thought you were in on the joke?" asks Harry.

"That's right," sneers Severus.  Granger is just like Melody!  So readily to help Lupin and Black! 

"Give me a reason," whispers Severus.  "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." Pointing his wand straight between Black's eyes.  Damn girl stay out of this.  How dare that insolent boy talk back to me?!  "**GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER**!"

"Expelliarmus!" yells three voices.

"You shouldn't have done that," looking at Harry.  It's just like looking at James except for the eyes.  Those are Lily's.  "You should have left him to me…"  After Lupin and Sirius forces Peter to show himself the girl had some questions but she directed them to Remus.  

But Sirius answers one of them, "Keeping an ear out for new, weren't you Peter?  Just in case you're old protector regained strengthen, and it was safe to rejoin him…"  Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times.  Seemingly lost his ability to talk.

"Er- Mr. Black- Sirius?" 

Her voice called his name softly; looking down at the girl in front of him Sirius is almost struck dumb.  MELODY!  Sirius couldn't help but stare at her.  No it can't be.  Looking over to Remus for conformation, he watches his friend shake his head no.  She is Harry's age; maybe I'm a father.  

"If you don't mind me asking, how – how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"  Her question barely sinks in, Peter taking advantage of Sirius's confusion.

"Thank you!" Peter gasped. "Exactly! Precisely what I-" Lupin glared at him.  Seeing Lupin's glare at Peter.  Sirius explains as best as he could.   In the end it was Harry decision to make regarding Peter.  Although both Remus and Sirius didn't like it one bit, they went along with his decision.  As the group was making it's way to the castle the moon came out changing Remus into the werewolf.    

In the end Peter got away, leaving Sirius's good name still sullied.  But Sirius was also back into Dumbledore's good graces, because he helped Harry and Hermione think of a way for him to escape.  Remus fearing what parents would think of him, quit his job that he loved once again leaving the position of DADA open.

Year 4 

When four year came, all the teachers except for Snape were breathing a sigh of relief. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody agreed to be the DADA teacher.  The school was having a Triwizard Tournament with two other schools.   Everyone was happy this year the only odd thing was Harry's name being added to the Goblet of Fire.  

Each task was hard but with his friends (and his Godfather) Harry seemed to be making it throw ok.   It was when the last task was just about to come to an end did disaster strike.   The cup was turned into a portkey, sending Harry and Cedric to Voldemort.   Using Harry's blood, Voldemort became a living thing again.  Harry managed to escape him bring back Cedric's body and informing Dumbledore of what happened.

Year 5 

In the fifth year, Severus Snape demanded the Remus Lupin take over the DADA classes again.  Saying privately to Dumbledore that Harry would feel more secure with him there.   At the start of term, there was a bomb explosion costing the life of one student.  Harry, Ron and Hermione were introduced to the Order of the Phoenix.   Ron won a position on the house Quidditch team as a Keeper.

Lucius Malfoy tricked Neville Longbottom into poisoning half of the school body.  But failed to poison Dumbledore, thus not leaving the school vulnerable to attack.  Just before Easter break Neville turns Hermione green after a nasty potions class.   During Easter break Ron asks Hermione out.  They start dating, Hermione makes sure that Harry feels comfortable and keeps up her studying much to Ron's displeasure.   The school year ends without any other incidences.

Year 6 

With sixth year starting, every teacher was on guard.  Sirius was doing regular patrols with either Harry or Hermione.  Several times, Sirius would demand proof that Hermione wasn't his kid.  

Each time he would get different proof.  A charm that showed who her parents were.  A potion that did the same thing, next it was baby pictures.   Watching Hermione with Ron made Sirius think more about Melody then ever.   Merlin several of the things Melody said happened to her are happening to Hermione.  Is time repeating itself? 

Several times Sirius had to restrain himself from hurting Ron when he would say something about Hermione's study habits.  Ron even got Harry annoyed with him when he broke an expensive bottle of 'Creation' perfume that was Remus's. (Chloe's bottle)  

Lavender Brown insisted that since Hermione was so efficient in making potions Hermione could recreate the perfume if she wanted to.  But Hermione didn't agree, causing a rife between herself and Ron.  Remus upon hearing what Ron did, agrees with Hermione stating that Hermione if she was caught could have been expelled.   That Christmas Remus received a new bottle from an anonymous donor. 

Things came to a head around the end of term Ron and Harry were kidnapped.  There were only a few clues, which Hermione figured out.  Telling only Remus and Sirius were she thought Voldemort could possible have Harry and Ron.  Together the three of them went to check it out.  As it turns out Hermione was right.  

But what they found there shocked them severely.  Severus Snape was found out to be a spy; he was being subjected to the Cruciatus curse, be Peter.   Harry and Ron were unconscious behind Snape.   There were several death-eaters in training, along with three death-eaters including Peter.   

Not bothering to wait Hermione jumps in front of one of the Cruciatus's that Peter was throwing towards Severus.  Throwing up a shield Hermione was surprised when it worked, blocking the curse all together.  Most of the death-eaters in training came after her, but she was ready for them.  

The rest disapparate, expect for Peter who was struggling with Sirius.  Remus was helping Severus.   Several death-eaters fall, while the others run away to hidden portkeys.   Peter hitting Sirius with a Petrificus Totalus changes into his Animagi form.   Pulling from her bag the same jar that held Rita Skeeter, Hermione flicks her wand capturing Peter when he was looking behind him to see if Sirius was chasing him.

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Lupin and Hermione made sure that Harry, Ron and Snape went directly to the Medical Wing.  Besides Harry's bed could be seen a large black dog.  Lupin gave Dumbledore a brief update about what happened, along with a jar housing Peter. 

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic didn't look too pleased about the idea of a school child supposedly outsmarting a powerful dark lord.   Dumbledore simply stated that while Miss Granger was a student she was anything but a child.  A few days later, while trying to study in the library Professor McGonagal came up to Hermione.  

Professor McGonagal told Hermione that Harry and Ron were awake.  Harry more hurt then Ron was still in the Medical Wing but Ron was back at Gryffindor tower.  Professor McGonagal also added on that Dumbledore has canceled Harry, Ron and her own end of the year exams.   

Running up to the Hospital Wing, Hermione finds Harry talking quietly with Sirius in the corner.   Passing by Professor Snape's bed she was slightly surprised when he called out to speak to her.

"Yes Professor," asks Hermione.

"I wanted to say tha…ah," croaks out Professor Snape.

"Don't," states Hermione.  Seeing his heated glare she smiles at him.  "Just think of it as my personal pay back for all the times you have secretly helped us out without getting a single thank-you in return."  Seeing his smug smile, Hermione walks quietly over to Harry's bed.  Both Harry and Sirius look a little upset by what she jus said.

"Mione," whispers Harry.  "Why?"

"Because he deserved it," states Hermione as her eyes twinkle in devilish delight.  "And just think, he has to now swallow his words towards Sirius.  Besides, we still have another year."  

Seeing Harry yawing to stay awake, Hermione and Sirius decide to go visit Ron.   Hermione is escorted by padfoot to Gryffindor tower.  Laughing as she walks into the common room, Hermione is unprepared to see Ron snogging Lavender Brown.  With almost the whole house cheering them on.  

"**WHAT THE HELL**," hisses Hermione causing Ron to jump up dumping Lavender onto the floor.   

Ron starts to stutters a reply when Dennis Creevey beats him, "Mione leave them along!  Lave is just welcoming back her boyfriend of six months."   

Everyone notices the big black dog growling viciously at Ron.   Suddenly all the students find excuses to exit the common room, leaving Lave and Ron to face an irate Hermione and a menacing dog. 

"What," snaps Lavender.  "You were always busy studying."  

When Ginny came in from finishing her finial in Charms she went up to Hermione's room.  Finding her packing her supplies, Ginny asks her what's wrong.  Hermione replies that nothing is wrong since she doesn't have to take any of the end of term exams Hermione has asked to go home early.  

Ginny asks Hermione is she was going to stay with them this summer, when she notices tears slipping down her face.  Hermione tells Ginny, that she wants to spend part of the summer at home with her family but would like her receive an owl from her now and then.  

Hermione left school without saying goodbye to almost everyone.  The only people she said goodbye to were Ginny, Harry and Professor McGonagal.  What she didn't know was by dinnertime, most of the student body found out what Ron and Lavender did, and they decided to shun the couple. Even several teachers were found to be glaring at Ron and Lavender. 

************************************************************

Until next time…


	31. Back again 31

**The Best and Worst of Times **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!

PS.  Sorry so long in updating… life is throwing me some nasty curve balls.   Plus I haven't found much to laugh at lately.  

Jade: I could have put more in there!

Holly: Here's more and thanks

Annoriel: LOL! Here is a new chapter for you!

Lady Prongs:  Yes, in this version they "Died or disappeared"

Jasmine: LOL they went home! 

Killer Angel: NOPE!  Not yet.

AmericanMiko: LOL here is more for you!

DrangonGirl: Thanks; sometimes it pays to be evil.

Li-chan:  As to the other ending that is something I'm really thinking of writing.  But if I do there will be only two different endings!

SadisticAngel:  Yes, I so know what you mean… I have my own favs.  And thanks.

Well enough of that on with the story…..     

Sixth Year End of Term Dumbledore's Office 

Sitting at his desk, Dumbledore strokes Fawkes.  Sighing heavily Sirius is right, too many things that have happened to Hermione that have also happened to Melody.  Melody was in an attack before her seventh year; don't want that happening to Hermione.  Picking up his quill, he quickly writes out several notes.  

Professor Lupin's quarters

"I'm telling you Remus," states Sirius.  "There are too many similarities between Hermione and Melody."

"I know," grumbles Remus.  "Even I see that.  But there are also differences between them too."  Seeing Sirius's blank face.  "Melody had a little sister, Hermione doesn't..."

"Yes, but if Hermione did have a sister…"

"If Hermione did have a sister the coincidences are unlikely, therefore I would have to say that since Hermione isn't Melody's child or a relative then…."  

The Summer 

Dumbledore had arranged for several influential wizards to check up on Miss Granger, with her parents consent.   As the summer progressed, several attacks happened within days of each other putting everyone on their guard.  

Many of the attacks happened in Diagon Alley, Gringotts was the first to be hit.  Which many felt was foolish since the attacked didn't do any damage.  The second attack was the Leaky Cauldron, which was structurally fine since it was re-built from a previous attack years earlier.   The third attack shocked many was St. Mungo's.  Severus went nuts it took Dumbledore stunning him to prevent him from going there.  

Remus and Sirius were shocked at how badly Snape took the news.  That was until they remembered that Caroline was at St. Mungo's.  Dumbledore locked all three men in the same room.  

Knowing that they would probably kill each other with their wands, Dumbledore had them removed.  When the three men were finally let out of the room the observant person that Dumbledore is, he knew that the three men had reached a silent agreement.

"Severus a moment if you please," asks Dumbledore.

"Yes Headmaster," sneers Severus as he passes the headmaster.

"If you're on your way to Diagon Alley," comments Dumbledore causing Severus to glare at him.  "I think you should know that Caroline is in the hospital wing as we speak."   Dumbledore watched his former student run for the first time in a long time.  

**School Entranceway**

**Two weeks later**

"Greeting Lucretia," greets Dumbledore.  "And Neville.  I take it you're here to see Caroline."

"Yes," whispers Neville who looks at Dumbledore with pleading eyes that were slightly puffy and red.

"I'll take him," offers Remus.  "Come on Neville, she's in the hospital wing."

"That's a good idea Remus," agrees Dumbledore before Mrs. Longbottom could open her mouth.  "I do believe that Lucretia and I have to talk," states Dumbledore preventing the old woman from following the two males.  

Neville glances back watching the old couple go into the teacher's lounge.  Hearing his DADA teacher attempt to make small talk Neville tries to follow both the conversation and the man.

"Professor," getting his attention.  "Look I never really knew my father.  What I did know of him I learned second hand.  So although I'm sad that my father is dead, I'm not devastated."  They continue on their way towards the hospital wing until Neville realizes that he left his school bag in the entranceway.  

Grumbling Neville tells Remus what was wrong.  Smiling at the boy Remus suggests a small race to the bag.  A slow smile crosses Neville's face, as he takes off leaving Remus standing there laughing before trying to catch-up to Neville. 

Slinging Neville just beats Remus to his school bag.  Remus watches Neville put the bag on his back.  When Mrs. Longbottom's furious voice echoes out into the hallway.

"I don't care!  Do you hear me?  I'm not letting that Death-eater near my grandson!"

Seconds pass, before more shouting.  Both Remus and Neville walked closer to the teacher's lounge, they were almost leaning up against the door. 

"I don't care what that silly girl wanted.  Did you really think that I would let my precious baby's son be raised by that man?"

"Lucretia," coolly says Dumbledore.  "Please sit down.  I'm sure Severus is here to state his case."  Outside, Neville's eyes were as big as saucers.  

"He has no rights," snaps Lucretia.  "The courts agreed with me."

"That's only because Caroline's divorce was just finalized when the attack happened," snaps Severus. 

"He's Frank's son," hisses Lucretia.  "Not yours."

 "I was the only father the boy had ever known," sneers Severus.

"I fixed that," snarls Lucretia.

"How," asks Dumbledore startling everyone with his calm.  "How did you fix Neville?"

Lucretia Longbottom paled under Dumbledore cold stare.  But held her head high in the air, "I removed his memories."

"You **Obliviated** a child," hisses Severus.  "A one year old child!  Are you insane?  Do you realize the damage you could have done!"

"Could have done," snaps Lucretia.  "He is damaged!  He forgets everything."

Suddenly the door crashes open, there stood Neville with Remus behind him.  "Why?"  All three grown-ups look at him in shock.  Lucretia opens and closes her mouth without any words coming out.  Neville repeats his question, "Why?  I want to know why?"

"You were calling him," nodding her head towards Severus.  "Daddy!  He's not your dad, Frank was."  The tension was fastly rising in the room.  Neville glared almost hatefully at his grandmother. 

"Neville," says Dumbledore.  "You mother is waiting for you in the hospital wing, when you're done there you room in Gryffindor tower will be made ready for you if you wish to stay."  Neville just nods as he slowly slips out of the room, unheeding of his grandmother's voice calling him back.

**Hospital Wing**

**Sometime later**

Looking up at the approaching footsteps Neville sees Professor Snape coming closer.   Holding his mother's hand, Neville whispers that Snape has just joined them.  Taking a deep breath Neville decides to ask, "Will you tell me about her?"

"I can do more then tell you," says Severus softly.  "I can show you; I have old pictures."  Severus talked about how he first met Caroline explaining that during his school years, Caroline was indeed with Frank.  Saying that she was happy, Frank was a good man.  

Severus tried to spare Neville from finding out that his father had physically abused his mother.   Remus and snuffles bring them dinner, they stay to listen to the stories they were hearing from Severus.  Remus would explain to a laughing Neville about some of the pranks that were pulled on Severus.  

"So you and my mother worked together," laughs Neville.  "Who would put the two of you together?"

"Believe it or not," mumbles a blushing Severus.  "Another Gryffindor.  Or I should say three."

"Really who," asks Neville.  

"Yes Severus do tell," demands Remus as he strokes the large black dog next to him.

"Ah," groans Severus running a hand throw his hair.  "Lily Potter was one."  Both Remus and Sirius gasp.  "Then there was Chloe Bane, I don't know who she married.  She refused to tell me.  Last there was Melody St. James who married Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black," croaks out Neville coughing a little.  Severus flinches, Remus grimaces while the black dog wines.  Each man remembers Neville's third year.  Snape's private vendetta against Sirius.  Remus helping Dumbledore secure the castle, telling all the students that Black was dangerous.   To Sirius stealing Neville's list of password for the week getting him into deep trouble with Professor McGonagal.   "You mean Harry's framed godfather?"

"Framed," asks Remus.

"Well Yeah, Mione told me all about how Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius Black for his crimes.  To the point where Peter faked his own death."

"And you believed her," demands Severus earning a cold glare from Remus and his dog.

"Of course, Mione doesn't lie to me.  Plus both Harry and Ron backed her up," answers Neville.   "Does Harry know about Melody," asks Neville

"No, Harry doesn't know…"

**The Burrow**

**Towards the end of Summer**

Sitting at the kitchen table Harry glares at Ron over the chest set in front of them.  "So are you going to do it?"

"Why do I have to be the one to do it," wines Ron.

"You know why," snaps Ginny.  "How could you!  She is no make that **was** your best friend."  Ron cowers under Ginny's heated glare.

"Ginny is right, Ron.  You were the one who screwed up, so you should be the one to make amends," states Harry as calmly as he possibly could.  

"Fine.  Fine," grumbles Ron.  "I'll write her."

**The Burrow**

**Later**

Mrs. Weasley picked up the picnic basket that she had made especially for Hermione's coming to the burrow.  _Can't believe that Ron almost destroyed six years of friendship and for what?  That stupid girl he's seeing. Hopefully the picnic that Arthur and I have planned will smooth over any lingering resentments. _

Kissing Arthur good-bye, and waving to her kids, Molly apparates to the Granger residence.  Seconds later a hysterical Molly shows back up.

"**Arthur!**" screams Molly.  "**Arthur!**"  Scaring everyone at the burrow.  "It was horrible!"

Trying to calm down his wife Arthur barely makes out that there was an attack on the Granger house.  Bill and Charlie draw out their wands and apparate.  Telling Percy that he was in charge, Arthur also apparates.  

Fred and George Floo in, as Percy attempts to keep his mother calm.  When the twins find out what happen, they suggest that they go to the Leaky Cauldron.  Fred and George decide to pack for Harry, Ron and Ginny, letting them leave to get rooms.  

Sometime later, Charlie apparates outside the Burrow moving gracefully he first notices that his younger siblings were not home.  Fred explained when George and him were bringing down the last trunk.  A few moments later Bill shows up saying that their father went to the Ministry of Magic.  As Charlie shrinks the trunks, Bill informs the twins that he wants them to close the Floo connection then go to the Leaky Cauldron.  

Checking to see if they had forgotten anything, both boys jump when they heard a loud crash coming from the fireplace.  With wands out the twin cautiously approach the fireplace.  

A little girl stands up looks at her hands, "Dirty!  Me Dirty!"

Glancing to each other, both Fred and George are a little confused as to what to do.  When she noticed them standing there and started to jabber away.  "My mine nee 'elp.  You come you 'elp."  

George takes a breath and approaches the little girl; upon closer inspection George notices the school robe that the little girl was wearing.  "Fred, come look at this."

"What is it," asks Fred until he sees the robes.  Both boys look at each other and whisper, "Hermione."

Granger Residence 

Putting down the wiggling little girl, George was amazed that she even survived.  Looking around George sees Fred shaking his head before he mouths that he can't find Hermione anywhere.  

Until the little girl lifts up Harry's invisibility cloak, pointing to the girl laying on the ground, "MY Mine!"

"Oh God!" croaks out both Fred and George.  The little girl also points towards the wall saying "poof!" 

Sometime Later 

Blinking several times, _why is the Leaky Cauldron so white_? Listening for a few seconds, _it's so quite here.  Why am I lying down?_  Turning her head slightly until it becomes painful, she recognizes the moving portraits on the wall.   _I'm at Hogwarts!  Why?_

************************************************************

Until next time…


	32. Rings and things 32

The Best and Worst of Times 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!

Jade: I could have put more in there!

Holly: Here's more and thanks

Annoriel: LOL! Here is a new chapter for you!

Lady Prongs:  Yes, in this version they "Died or disappeared"

Jasmine: LOL they went home! 

Killer Angel: NOPE!  Not yet.

AmericanMiko: LOL here is more for you!

DrangonGirl: Thanks; sometimes it pays to be evil.

Li-chan:  As to the other ending that is something I'm really thinking of writing.  But if I do there will be only two different endings!

SadisticAngel:  Yes, I so know what you mean… I have my own favs.  And thanks.

Well enough of that on with the story…..     

**The in between **

**Granger Residence**

"Poof," questions Fred looking at the little girl I'm going to need to get her name.  "Show me, ok?"  Seeing the little girl scrunch down, then nod Fred breathes a sigh of relief.  Following the girl, Fred was astonished to find another woman just as badly hurt as Hermione, but alive on what looked like the remains of a kitchen.  Looking to his right Fred gasps, _Merlin!  That's Mione's mom_!

"George we got another one over here," shouts Fred as he conjures up a stretcher.

"That's great Fred," shouts George.  "Who?  Mione's mo.."

"_NO_!" shouts Fred cutting off George looking at the girl.  "Someone else, I don't know who."

**Hogwarts**

**Dumbledore's office**

"Arthur are you sure," asks Dumbledore.  "Who got there first?"

"Molly was the first on the scene," states Arthur.  "She went to pick her up, the whole place was destroyed.  But the strange thing is only the bodies of her parents were found at the scene."  

"Thanks Arthur," mumbles Dumbledore looking old for the first time since Arthur has known him.   "Please use a portkey to bring your family here, if you must just get here before sundown."

"I will," says Arthur as the green flames from Dumbledore's small fireplace vanish.  Dumbledore sighs heavily, so like Melody but unlike her, Hermione didn't survive. 

Granger Residence 

"How are we going to get them help," whispers George as he watches the little girl in fascination.

"I don't know," answers Fred.  Approaching the girl Fred kneels down, "My name is Fred," pointing to his twin.  "That's George. What's your name?"

Smiling the little girl shakes Fred hand, "I'm the Silly."  Glancing at his twin both boys think _Silly?_

**Leaky Cauldron**

**Room 341**

Opening the door, Arthur peers inside.  Molly was rocking a shocked Ginny on the bed.  Both of his older sons were pacing the floor.  Percy, Ron and Harry were muttering in the corner.  Ah, those boys are planning something; time to out a stop to that.

"Ok everyone I just spoke to Dumbledore," says Arthur as he pulls put a crystal ball.  "We're going to Hogwarts."

"What about Fred and George," asks Molly.  Glancing about the room for the twins, Arthur is puzzled by the question. 

"Mum, Dad.  The twins work in Diagon Alley," states Charlie.  "They're probably closing up the store and will head here.  So why don't we leave them a message with Tom?"

"That's a good idea," says Bill.  "I'll go to that now.  Dad, Charlie and I have their trunks."

"Ok, Bill," states Arthur as Bill heads downstairs.

**Hogwarts**

**Hospital Wing**

"Gentleman," states Dumbledore as he enters the wing.  "Severus how is your charge today?"

"She is going better," mutters Severus.  "I don't understand.  It looks like she is more responsive."

"I agree," says Remus.  "It's like she recognizes were she is."

"That's strange," mutters Dumbledore looking over towards Remus, he was mildly shocked to see Sirius is human form talking to Neville.   "But that's not why I'm here.  Sirius, Neville can I have your attention, please."  

After getting everyone's attention Dumbledore cleared his throat, "There has been another attack.  I regret that I have to tell you that Hermione Granger and her parents were Voldemort's latest victims."  

"Who was the first on the scene," demands Sirius.  Remus and Neville silently start to cry.  

"Mrs. Weasley," answers Dumbledore.  "The Weasley family along with Harry are on their way here by a special portkey." 

"How is Harry taking…_oh Merlin_," groans Sirius in obvious pain holding his hand.  "What in Merlin's name?"  Holding up his pain-riddled hand that had a strange golden glow, everyone gasped as the glow concentrated on one of his fingers until it became a ring.

"Merlin," mutters a very shocked Dumbledore.  "It's not possible."

"What's not possible," questions Remus just before his hand also starts to glow.

Granger Residence 

Dust settles as Fred and George gather their wits together as the little girl looks at them hopefully.  "We go now?"

"Sure," mutters George.

"Ok," squeals Silly (Selena).  "Need Pac-pac and hat."  She puts on a pink backpack, then grabs a small white pointed witches hat.  "Go now?"

"Well we certainly know whose sister she is," laughs Fred before muttering "Lumos."

**Hogwarts **

**Dinning Hall**

"Ah…Sirius," greets a shocked Harry as he sees his godfather standing next to Professor Snape and Neville.  "What… how…?"

"Relax Harry," says Neville.  "Mione told me a long time ago, remember?"

"AH…yeah she did," remembers Harry.  "How are you Neville?"

"I'm fine," whispers Neville as he looks at the group sitting at the Gyffindor table.  "But you might not be when you the latest."

"What happened," demands Ron is a whisper.

"Well," looking behind him Neville continues.  "It appears that both Remus and Sirius were married.  Dumbledore was the one who charmed their wedding rings.  Their wives had supposedly died in an attack on the Leaky Cauldron."

"So," questions Harry.

"The strange thing is this," whispers Neville.  "The rings magically appeared earlier today."

"Oh," gasps Ron.

"I don't get it," states Harry.  "Why is that important?"

"Well Harry," clarifies Ron.  "Magical wedding rings usually have several charms on them.   To protect them for stuff like rust and things.  But if a spouse dies, and the remaining spouse takes off the ring it will wilt and fade into nothing."

"So if the rings reappear," starts Harry.  "Then the spouse is still alive?  Right?"  Both Rona and Neville nod their heads.

Granger Residence 

Stepping onto the Knight Bus, the twins put the two hurt women on first.  Fred picks up Silly and starts to carry her onto the bus when the driver demands payment.  

"Look we'll pay you when we get there," states George. 

"No now," demands the driver as he glares at George before turning his attention to Fred.

Silly narrows her eyes at him before pulling out a wand demanding, "Take to dumb's door!" The tip of the wand starts to glow bright yellow.

"What," asks the driver suddenly scared.

"Dumb's door!" shouts the girl as Fred lowers her to the ground.  

"She means Dumbledore," laughs Fred at the driver's face.  Turning to George, Fred pulls out the small amount of money he has on him.  George does the same both realize that they don't have enough to pay for just the girl much less them when Silly looks at their hands.

"Funny moony."  Pulling off her backpack Silly opens one of the pouches revealing wizarding money inside.

"Yep you're defiantly related to Mione," states George as he takes enough money to pay for the ride to Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts**

**Dinning Hall**

"Ok that's it everyone," states Dumbledore.  "We are still waiting on Fred and George to join us.  But otherwise we are waiting on word for my friends in the Order."

"If that's it, then these kids need to go to bed," orders Molly as she sees them trying to hide a yawn.

"**DUMBLEDORE**!" roars Hagrid as he comes bounding into the dinning hall.  In his hands cradled to his chest was a young blonde haired woman.  Shocking most of the group awake.

"Take her right to the hospital wing," orders Dumbledore.  

"What about the other one," asks Hagrid as Fred walks in carrying a little girl.  

"Her too," states Dumbledore thinking it was the little girl.  Hearing a scuffle in the hallway before a loud irate voice states plainly, "If you DON'T tell me where my husband is so help me I'll hex you into the next century!"

"What?" whispers Remus as George comes into the dinning hall floating a very mad and a very young looking Chloe behind him.

"**HELLO**!  I'm talking to you," shouts the Chloe look alike until she sees Remus.  "**REMUS**!"  A loud thump is heard where Remus was standing.  

************************************************************

Until next time…


	33. Coming Home 33

The Best and Worst of Times 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!

AN:  Just so you know…**several scenes** really did happen.   Yes my family is really weird!

Sarah:  You ROCK!!! You have read and posted a review to each chapter!! Damn.  And I mean that!  

Lady Prongs:  Yes, I would faint too if my spouse came back from the dead.

Killer Angel:  Busy, yes.  Hopefully you'll like this next chapter just as much.

Jasmine black:  LOL that's all I can say!

Girl-named-Belle:  Thanks, I will!

Annoriel:  Thank-you.  As you have guessed I like to keep people on their toes!

Tinuviel: I write as fast as I can!

Li-chan:  Better and Better!  Thanks.

PsychoticNetJunkie:  LOL!! You're so funny.  Well here is more for you.

Puppy:  Yes, believe me I know I need a beta!! LOL I'm so impatient.

Jenna:  I hope this is long enough for you!

Lucy:  LOL thanks.

Holly:  Here's an answer to some of your question.

Hermi Lu:  Yes, Silly is based on my niece.  She is a really pistol!

LILMAXIE:  Thanks… I try!

DragonGirl:  Yes!  I have a wonderful imagination.  

Brilmelwen:  I blushed when I read your review.  Thanks.

sirius gyal:  I have no idea!  AND I wrote it!

Shenaux:  Yes!  I would too.

LilWeasleyTwerp:  Hooked? Cool!

Tara:  Yes I did.  I'm still working on my other Fic's too.  

ellie:  Thanks!

Well enough of that on with the story…..      

Dinning Hall 

A loud thump is heard where Remus was standing.  "What in Merlin's name did you do to my husband?"

"Nothing," snaps Severus.  "Weasley you were told to take her to the hospital wing."

"Don't you order him about," shouts Chloe.  "You sorry excuse for a vampire!"

"Look you caffeine addicted simpleton!" counters Severus.  Harry, Ron and Neville gasp at the outright sight before them.  "You're going to the hospital wing!"

"Shut up you! You pompous BAT!  No one asked you," snaps Chloe as she tries to jump off the stretcher.  

"Children," barks Dumbledore.  "Mister Weasley kindly take Mrs. Lupin t the hospital wing.  Severus kindly take Mr. Lupin to the wing also.  And Severus please see to it that they are placed next to each other."

"Yes Headmaster," sneers Severus.  "Come along Mister Weasley," pointing his wand to the fainted Remus Lupin, Severus conjures up a stretcher.  "Do bring, the simpleton."  Severus smirks at the blonde who glares back at him.  

In the hallway heading towards the hospital wing, "BAT," snaps Chloe as she visibly calms down.  "Why do you look older?"  A choked cough is heard down in the dinning hall.

Everyone turns their attention to Fred and the little girl in is hands.  The little girls looked like she was nestled in his arms, long blonde hair, and pale blue eyes with a content facial expression.

"Who do we have here," asks Dumbledore, Fred blanches slightly.  

"This is Fed.  My friend," states the little girl using one hand to gesture to Fred.  Then using both hands, she places them both on her chest.  "I the Silly," states the little girl.  

Everyone looks at Fred for further information.  "As far I can ascertain she Mione's little sister."

Hospital Wing 

"He should wake up soon," mutters Severus as he glares at Chloe.  "Get back into your own bed!"

"Oh go see Caro," mutters Chloe as she pulls the covers over both Remus and herself.  Severus tisks, winks at her then struts away.   "Blasted Vampire!"  Sighing Chloe gently squeezes Remus.

Feeling a gentle squeeze wakes Remus.  Blinking he instantly notes he's in the hospital wing. A blonde head rests on his chest _Chloe…_ running a hand over her back.  _Wait...CHLOE!!_  Lifting the petite blonde on top of him Remus stares into her smiling eyes.  "Chloe?"

"Hey baby," whispers Chloe as she places a light kiss on his lips.  "Didn't mean to give you such a fright.  Forgive me?"

"Chloe," croaks out Remus as he continues to stare unblinkingly at her.  Watching her suck on her lower lip, Remus feels wets spots hit his neck.  Blinking he looks back up into her eyes, which has, unshed tears.  Chloe was now biting her lower lip.  Moving his hand into the back of her hair, Remus pulls her closer.  "My Precious Chloe!" 

Dinning Hall 

"OH," gasps Neville.  A smile spreads across his face, "Mione's little sister, Silly Selena!"  The little girl squeals in delight as she claps her hands.  Everyone else was shocked that Neville knew who the girl was.  

"How," demands both Harry and Ron at the same time.

"She accidentally told me," laughs Neville as sees the shock on their faces.  "What?  We talk!"

"Hey," croaks out Harry.  "But we're her best friends and she didn't even tell us."

"Harry," grumbles Neville looking at the sea of faces before him.  "It's not like she didn't want to tell you," starts Neville.  "Look, she didn't even really tell me.  I found out on my own by accident."

"She should have told us," snaps Ron his ears turning pink.

"Ron," hisses Mrs. Weasley.

"Mione didn't want any one to know about her," states Neville.

"What?"  "Why Not?"  was asked by various Weasley's.

"Because as much as she didn't mind Voldemort coming after her," gushes Neville, several people flinch at Voldemort's name.  "She did mind the death-eaters going after her family who couldn't protect themselves, especially her little sister."

Hospital Wing 

**Later**

Blinking several times, _why is the Leaky Cauldron so white? Listening for a few seconds, it's so quite here. Why am I lying down?_ Turning her head slightly until it becomes painful, she recognizes the moving portraits on the wall. _I'm at Hogwarts! Why?_

"**HI**," whispers loudly a little girl with blonde hair.  "I the Silly."

Cold, I'm so cold.  Where is everyone?  Trying to open her mouth to say something, anything.  So tired.

"You sleep," orders Silly as she steps away. What feels like an eternity the little girl is back but this time she has a blue blanket with her.   "Binky."  With that the girl places the blanket on the women in the bed.

_Where is everyone?_

The girl tilts her head then smiles.  "Over there!"  Pointing to the other side of the room.  "Do you want someone?"

Please help me.

"Ok," nods Silly.  "**HELP! NEED HELP**!"  Rushing footsteps, sudden squeals then several people were hovering around.

"What's the matter," mutters Fred holding the girl while George has his wand out.

"She scared," answers Silly pointing to the woman on the bed.

"What," questions George.  Looking at the woman, seeing a tinge of fear in her eyes.  Glancing back up at his twin, "well today is just full of surprises."

"Better get Dumbledore," suggests Fred.

"No," pouts Silly.  "She wants Se…Ser…Sev….Sevie!"  

"Don't want to know how you know that," laughs Fred.  "Yep, that's spooky," comments George as he heads out of the wing looking for the men in question.

Dinning Hall 

Running in out of breath, George slows down when he gets the Gryffindor table.  "Dumbledore," huffs George pointing his hand back towards the way he came.  "It's Ms. Longbottom…" huffs out George as a loud crash signals that several others have stood up.  "She's…. she's…kind of…oh Merlin!"

"George," snaps Neville.  "Spit it out!"

George looked shocked at Neville's out burst.  _Since when does Neville have a backbone?_  Someone hitting his arm painfully brings him out of his wonderings.  "She told Silly that she wants someone called Sevie?"

"What did you say," whispers Neville falling back into his seat.

"Ms. Longbottom kind of told Silly that she's afraid and that she wants Sevie," repeats George glancing around expecting a slap from his mother any second.  "Who's Sevie?"

Just then Professor Snape runs passed, George as Dumbledore starts to question him.  "How did she ask Silly?"

"I have no idea," answers George.  "One minute Silly is standing guard next to Sirius holding Mione the next she walks directly to Ms. Longbottom."

"Did you hear her say anything," asks Neville who turned pale.

"Not a thing," says George.  "I only heard Silly talking but when I looked at Ms. Longbottom's face I could tell she was scared.  But when I suggested we get you, Silly said that Ms. Longbottom wanted Sevie."

"Extraordinary," mutters Dumbledore as he strokes his bread.

"I'm sorry but what extraordinary," asks Harry.

"Well Harry as you know Ms. Longbottom has been in a coma for years.  Since coming to Hogwarts she has shown signs of awareness that wasn't there previously there.  Now it seems Miss Granger's little sister can _hear_ Ms. Longbottom," states Dumbledore with his blue eyes twinkling away like mad.  "I wouldn't be surprised if Ms. Longbottom makes a recovery of some sort."

Hospital Wing 

Gentle rocking, back and forth.  Safe and complete feeling snakes it's way into consciousness.   Gentle stroking up and down on the back, slowly noises started to penetrate a thick fog.  

"**I WANT IT!  I WANT IT!  I WANT IT!  I WANT IT**!" shrieks a girl's voice.

"You can't have it," retaliations another voice.  A series of loud thumps followed by stifled laughter, several coughs then whining.

"I'm going to tell MY MINE you're a nasty boy who's mean for me," shouts the girl followed by more thumps and louder whining.

"Ronald Weasley!" shouts Molly.  "Give Silly back that wand this instant!"

"**BUT MUM**," whines Ron.  "She's not _suppose_ to have a really wand."

"Ron," lowly growls Sirius as he glares at the boy.  "That little girl didn't survived a death-eater attack just so you could antagonize her.  If you upset my _wife_ so help me." 

Cracking open her eyes, Melody blinks away the blurriness.  Glancing around the room, _why is James sitting on the floor?_  Looking up, _Sirius is holding me._  Sighing, Melody opens her eyes more.  To her right almost directly in front of her was a sight to behold.  

A flaming red haired boy was sitting on a chair with a little girl standing on his lap.  The little girl had one hand was holding him by his collier the other was reaching up for the wand held by his other hand.  The little girl was obliviously irate.  "**MY MINE GONNA 'URT YOU**!"  With that said she slapped him soundly in the face.   

_My Mine? _ "Sirius?"  Looking up at him, he smiles sweetly down at her.  "What happened?"

"Mione," shouts Harry as he jumps up from the floor rushing towards his friend.  

Getting a good look at Melody tenses in Sirius's arms.  "James?"  Startling everyone in the room and stopping Harry dead in his tracks.  "You're not James!  Where are James and Lily?"   Sirius tightens his grip on his wife, leaning his head closer to her face.  Sirius starts to whisper to her, as tears start to fall out of her eyes.  Soon heart wrenching sobs echo in the now quite room.

"Oh Harry," cries Melody (Hermione) as she looks at him.  "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Which time," laughs Harry.  "Cause Mione lately you have been scaring me a lot.  I think I just might go gray soon if you keep this up."  

A strangled laugh escapes Melody as Silly climbs down off of Ron.  Looking at her little sister Melody reaches out a tentative hand.  Just as it makes contact, a mischievous smile crosses Silly's face as she shouts joyously, "BOO!

************************************************************

Until next time…


	34. Ramifications 34

The Best and Worst of Times 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!

AN:  Hint of things to come.

Reviews:

PsychoticNetJunkie:  Reacts sometimes are slow…sorry!

BellethePhilosopher'sCookie: LOL!  Yes Silly is based on my niece.

Tara:  Some of your questions are going to be answered by not all.

Sarah:  Blushing…thanks…First question..not them someone else.  As to why they appear young, they are.  The boys are older!  Again it has to do with someone else.  As to why Selena can understand her, I think I've explained in this chapter if not let me know.  As to Neville, that will be explained later.

Li-chan:  LOl.

Killer Angel:  Weird is right!

Jasmine Black: LOL… thanks

Jade:  As to what happened, the girls went home.  Yes, Silly is a witch.  After shock is coming.  Yes I can see several fights waiting to happen.

Lucy: get up and read… then let me know what you think!

Annoriel:  Nope I think I have several chapters left.

Holly:  I know that feeling!

Eillie:  LOL..need more info… what are you confused on?

Marymaira:  Thanks!  

Well enough of that on with the story…..      

**Hospital Wing**

"Why you," laughs Melody as she pulls Silly into her arms and on to Sirius's lap.  Followed by a loud squeal and a tight hug.  Melody had one arm around Silly and the other around Sirius.  "Mine!"

Pouting the little corrects, "No mine," as she attempts to slip our of Melody's hold.  "Scare me."

"Sorry," croaks out Melody refusing to let her little sister go.

Watching the exchange, _give it up kid she's not going to let you go._ Stroking his wife Sirius takes a deep breath, feeling for the first time in a long time whole.  _Know there was apart of me missing._  Catching Silly's eyes, Sirius winks at the little girl's frustrated expression.  Peering closely into her eyes Sirius could just make out a tinge of black. _ Oh Merlin,_ dread fills him, _not now, please God not now._

"Hey Snape," barks Sirius startling both people in his arms.  Getting the other man's attention Sirius gestures to Silly without Melody noticing.  "What?  Couldn't give her a bath?"  Severus gives him a dirty look but approaches him.

"Sirius Black," snaps Molly Weasley.  "What are you going on about?"  A loud swat hits Sirius on the shoulder as Molly looks over to see Silly.  Noticing the same thing, Molly gasps.  Croaking out, "Yes I think a bath right now is an excellent idea."

"YEAH!! Bubble bath," demands Silly as she finally escapes from Melody gasps.  "I want bubbles!"  Laughing Molly readily agrees.

"Ok," states Melody as she attempts to extricate herself from Sirius's arms.  "Sirius?"  Feeling his arms tighten their hold on her, Melody looks at him confused.  

"Molly, as a favor to my wife," growls Sirius.  "Could you give her little sister a bath?"

"Oh course," whispers Molly as she holds out her hand for the little girl.  Severus mutters some instructions to Molly before heading towards Chloe and Remus.  Watching the exchange, Melody tries again to break free of Sirius's surprisingly strong grip.  Several minutes later Remus calls to both Ron and Harry, leaving just Sirius and Melody alone in the wing.

"Sirius," pleading with him.  "Come on let go."  Seeing anger blaze in his eyes before it was quickly masked.  _What is going on?_

"No," growls Sirius clearly mad, watching him narrow his eyes before suddenly standing up.  Gasping, Melody grips the front of Sirius's robes, even in his tight grip.  "You also need a bath."

"Oh ok," whispers Melody feeling more confused by the second.

Dinning Hall 

Racing in, Harry instantly spots the identical red heads that he's looking for.  "Fred, George!"  Getting their attention.  "Shower!  Gryffindor Tower, now," tumbles out of Harry confusing both of the twins.  "Timber dust, Silly was covered in Timber dust."

"Oh Merlin," gasps both boys as they jump up, heading towards Gryffindor Tower with Harry hot on their heels.  

Perfects Bath Room 

Standing under the hot spray of the shower, Chloe feels the tension drain away from her.  _This feels so good!_  Running her hands throw her should length hair, _ouch! Damn it.  _Feeling large clumps of her hair stuck together.  "Remus do you have a comb?"

Hearing Remus enter the shower behind her Chloe was surprised to hear him mutter something.  Fluffy light wisps touched her shoulder then her lower back.  Whirling around Chloe notices that Remus had his wand pointed at her head.  Reaching up Chloe's eyes widen in shock.  _My hair, he cuting off my hair!_  "What the hell do you think you're doing!" shrieks Chloe.  "Remus!"

Wincing from the tone of her voice, Remus tires to explain to his now irate wife.   

**Gryffindor Tower**

**Girl's bathroom**

Filling the tub with rotating water, Molly quickly gets Silly into the water.  Watching the child splash around unaware of the deadly toxin in her system.  _Damn if only I didn't drop the picnic basket! _  Feeling two hands lightly toughing her cheeks Molly sees a serious Silly in front of her.

"Not your fault," states Silly unblinkingly.  "It was the bad candy man's fault."

"What," questions Molly.

"It was the bad candy man," repeats Silly.  "He hurt 'em.  He make my mine go poof."

_Bad candy man?_  Blinking at Silly Molly smiles slightly.  "We need to get you washed."  Muttering a charm, the tube was filled with bubbles.  A loud joyous laugh erupts from Silly as she starts to play with the bubbles.  

Severus's quarters 

Bellowing robes crackle as Severus sprints into the room.  Heading towards his private stores, he moves with pristine care.  Pulling several bottles from his cupboard, Severus frowns in concentration.  

A potion text runs in his head.  _Timber dust, used from Time Traveling via Time-Tuner.  Extremely unstable, toxic if ingested.  Has several drawbacks, unstable, toxic to human system, and extremely unpredictable.  The unpredictably comes into play if ingested, all test rests are different and various.  One test subject showed sings of magic earlier, another lost all magic. __Some have aged while others de-aged. _

Finally finished with a cleansing potion, Severus takes a deep breath before breaking out into a run for the other side of the castle.  __

Head Girl's Bathroom 

Taping his wand on the sink an unusually quite Sirius gets the bath ready.  Watching him move about the room, Melody takes in some of the changes.  Biting on her lower lip, Melody reaches out touching his back, he jerks away from her hand.   "Sirius, wh…"

"Don't bit your lip," he cuts her off.  Putting his hand under the fasute to make sure the water was perfect.  "Just when did you plan on telling me about Peter?  Hmm, was that before or after James and Lily died?"

"I have tried to tell you," whimpers Melody.  "Several times, but.."

"But nothing," snaps Sirius not even looking at his wife.  When he was satisfied with the tempter of the water.  "Bath is ready.  You get in and I'll get the towels."  Furious burning in her eyes leads to tears swelling up.  Choking back the sobs that wanted to be released.  Following Sirius's instructions Melody prepares to get into the bath.  

Hearing his wife in the bathroom, guilt snakes into his conscientious, _if only she told me about Peter_.   Hearing her soft sobs pieces of Sirius's heart starts to break _never could stand to hear her cry._  A low knock on the door pulls Sirius from his thoughts running a hand throw his hair Sirius opens the door.  Looking into Severus's glittering black orbs.  

"Pour this into the water," instructs Severus handing over tow bottles of clear liquid.  "You'll also need to take a bath."  Nodding his head Sirius starts to close the door.  Melody's muffled sob echoes in the quite room.

"Black," hisses Severus.  Seeing the man's cold glare.  "Don't be a fool.  I know that you're angry with her, but for the love of Merlin have some brains.  She went through two time jumps and Merlin knows what else!"  With that Severus leaves.   

Upon entering the bathroom, Sirius sees his wife on the floor.  Shaking madly, _Merlin she didn't have enough strength to get into the tub!  _Looking at her face, red puffy eyes briefly look at him before resting on floor.  Pausing for a minute, "Is there enough room for two?"

Perfects Bath Room 

As the door opens Severus makes no attempt to cover his laughter.  The mere sight of Remus with bright purple hair and a scowl was just too much.  Handing over two bottles, Severus gives the instructions as he could hear Chloe somewhere in the bathroom.  Walking away Severus shakes his head.  _Damn is it good to have her back._

**Gryffindor Tower**

**Boy's bathroom**

Standing there in the bathroom waiting for Severus to show up Harry looks over to Ron.  "Can you believe that Mione is married to Sirius?"

"Merlin no," grumbles Ron.

"I can," laughs Fred.  "She has a wicked sense of humor."

"Yeah but Sirius," questions Harry.

"If you must know," scaring each of them as Severus enters the room.  "She was a very happily married woman.  Plus she was one of your mother's best friends."  Handing over the clear bottles.  "Wash with this, if you feel that anything is off get me as soon as you can.  Timber dust is extremely unstable the after effects are also unpredictable."

"Great," mutters George.  "That explains Silly show of magic."

"Wonder how much of this stuff is in her system," mutters Fred as he and George head to the showers.  Both Ron and Harry close their eyes offering up a silent prayer as they also head for the showers.

**Gryffindor Tower**

**Girl's bathroom**

Loud boisterous laughter greets Severus as he walks into the room.  Silly was merrily playing in the bathtub, as a cheerful Molly looked on.  _Well at lest one good thing has come out of this mess._  Strolling closer Severus hands Molly the potion.  Walking away Severus got a jolt of surprise.

"She be fine you know," shouts Silly.  "She loves her Sevie." 

"Who will be fine," asks Molly.

"The lady in white," answers Silly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  Turning around Severus carefully ponders how to ask his question.

"How do you know," whispers Severus more to himself then to the little girl.

"James!  James told me," Silly answers.  "He said she would be fine."    Both adults stood there in shook, _James?_ _As in James Potter?_

**Gryffindor Tower**

**Common Room**

Sitting on the couch to one side was Chloe her arms folded over her chest looking away from Remus who was sitting right next to her.  His hair was slowly changing from dark purple to his normal color.  Chloe was slowly melting into Remus.  

On the floor sat Fred and George between them running around was Silly.  She was kicking around a glass jar, which held a rat.  Every time someone tried to take it away from her, Silly would have a hissy fit.  Remus thought it was a fitting revenge as did both Harry and Ron who watched from the comfy chairs.   

Hearing the portrait swing open Harry smiles as Sirius walks into carrying Hermione.  He barely raises an eyebrow at Silly viciously kicking around the glass jar.  While Hermione looked almost horrified.  

"So," coughs Fred feeling courageous.  "What do you want to be called, Hermione, Melody or Mrs. Black?"

************************************************************

Until next time…


	35. Coming to grips 35

The Best and Worst of Times 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit. And I don't own Smallville or any of its character's just borrowing Chloe!! OK! Thanks!

AN:  I have read the new book!  And I'm very displeased about the ending.  Trying not to ruin it for those who haven't read it yet, but I also wanted everyone to know that I have plans for more Fics with this pair.  I am planning a mix between this one and Dare.

Reviews:

PsychoticNetJunkie:  Reacts sometimes are slow…sorry!

BellethePhilosopher'sCookie: LOL!  Yes Silly is based on my niece.

Tara:  Some of your questions are going to be answered by not all.

Sarah:  Blushing…thanks…First question..not them someone else.  As to why they appear young, they are.  The boys are older!  Again it has to do with someone else.  As to why Selena can understand her, I think I've explained in this chapter if not let me know.  As to Neville, that will be explained later.

Li-chan:  LOl.

Killer Angel:  Weird is right!

Jasmine Black: LOL… thanks

Jade:  Here is your update!  I was writing when you reviewed!

Lucy: get up and read… then let me know what you think!

Annoriel:  Nope I think I have several chapters left.

Holly:  I know that feeling!

Eillie:  LOL..need more info… what are you confused on?

Marymaira:  Thanks!  

Jade:  Here is your update!  I was writing when you reviewed!

CelticStorms:  Yes, I agree with you, but I was the same way at her age.

Eillie:  I am sorry about that.  I wanted everyone to have some understanding.  

Killer Angel:  LOL!  That is the great debate right now.  Is she talking about James Potter or a different James, still not telling.

Annoriel:  Thanks, but since the book came out I have two new Fic's running in my head!

OI: No I was working on Echoes, sorry.  

Calm Serene:  Thank you!

Kat:  great to hear from you!

Lady Prongs:  I know that feeling!  FF.net has been driving me crazy too.  I completely agree with you, she did give up life as Hermione.

Li-chan:  Hope this makes it up to you!

Sarah:  LOL!! There is no factor I'm just sneaky!  A bigger fight is coming along with it a fright for Sirius.  Snape does care.  LOL!! You have hit onto something there with the timber dust.  Dead people, I think not.  More Chloe and Remus, not this chapter but soon.

Tara:  LOL, I am not answering that question just yet.

Jasmine Black:  Loved your tribute!  

Marymaria:  Candy man has been answered!

BellethePhilosopher'sCookie: I agree!  Go Silly, GO! 

Well enough of that on with the story…..      

**Gryffindor Tower**

**Common Room**

"So," coughs Fred feeling courageous.  "What do you want to be called, Hermione, Melody or Mrs. Black?"

"Aha," struggles Melody a bit.  Looking towards Sirius before swallowing hard.

Growling Sirius snuggles Melody closer to him, "Her name is Mrs. Black!"  Looking into his deep blue eyes twinkling in delight.

Laughing softly at him and at the twin's concerned facial expression.  "Call me Melody."  Looking around the room, "So what else is new?"

**BANG!**

"Silly stop kicking…"

"Oh leave her be," laughs Harry his green eyes sparkling.  "Everyone agrees that Peter is getting what he deserves."

Looking over to Chloe for some back up, Melody blinks.  "What happened to your hair?"

Flushing a bit Remus answers, "She did," while pointing to his wife Chloe.

"I meant Chloe," states Melody as Sirius chuckles before adding, "Some things never change."

Coughing Remus replies, "I did."

"Why," gasps Melody looking faintly shocked.  "You knew that she was trying to grow out her hair for over a year now."

Hearing Remus stutter next to him, Sirius covers with, "A welcome home prank."  Chloe rolls her eyes as Melody openly gaps at him.

"Fibbing, fibbing," squeals Silly as she runs up to Sirius.  Pointing a finger at him, "You fibbing!"

"Really," asks Melody, as she looks from her little sister to Sirius.  

"Yep," honestly answers Silly before breaking into a wide smile.  "James said he would!"  Leaving everyone stunned, Silly goes back to kicking the glass jar.

"James," whispers Harry.  

The portrait opens as Neville; Arthur followed Molly along with Bill and Charlie walk in.  Laughing at the sight before them, Bill and Charlie also sit on the floor.  Forming a complete circle around Silly.  When she tries to wave away Bill and Charlie away, Silly was so disappointed that she gave Fred and George hugs.

"Well we certainly know she likes," laughs Bill as Silly glares at Ron.  "And who she doesn't." 

"She loves me," laughs Ron right before an irate Silly runs up to him shaking her small fist at him.  "She just doesn't know it."  Fred and George laugh at him.

"Maybe she has some of her sister's good taste," sneers Severus.  Getting a startled gasp from everyone but Remus and Sirius.  Smirking at everyone, waving his wand he conjures up a chair.

"No foolish wand waving in this class," softly snickers Melody snuggling closer to Sirius.

"So," looking over to Harry.  "You're married to Sirius and one of my mother's best friends."

"Yep," laughs Melody.  "Have you seen the house?"

"Ah, house," questions Harry.  "What house?"

"Marauder Manor," answers Melody look over to Sirius.  When Harry shakes his head no.  "Why hasn't Harry seen the house?"

"Because Sirius is on the run," reminds Ron.  "It's probably the first place they would look."  

Looking confused, "Why are you on the run," whispers Melody.  Choking a bit Sirius looks down at her confused face.   Closing his eyes while offering up a silent prayer.

Molly looks directly at Melody then to Chloe, a determined expression on her face before it changes into one of surprise.  "It's you."

"Aha what," says both Remus and Sirius while both Chloe and Melody understand.

"Oh! Oh, it's you," laughs Molly as gestures towards them.  "Bill! Charlie!  It's them!  Do you remember?"

"AH yeah mom," answers Bill who along with Charlie had a bemused facial expression.  "It's Hermione."

Seeing Molly's face fall, Chloe smirks as she starts, "I think Bill, she was talking about that time in Diagon Alley.  You know when you were such a cute wee little thing."

"They were so cute in their matching outfits," adds Melody watching a blush creep it's way onto their faces.

"You remember, surrounded by Death-eaters," prompts Chloe.  Both faces go pale, as they look over to their mother, Molly nods her head yes.

Finally looking back Charlie recovers first.  "Merlin, how?"

"Haven't the foggiest idea," laughs Chloe.  "One minute we're at the Leaky Cauldron the next we're on the Knight Bus."

"Well I for one want to know who this James," laughs Fred as Silly slams into him.  

"A sneaky boy," seriously states Silly as she slides down the front of Fred into his lap.  

"The Ministry of Magic is coming tomorrow.  Their bringing the High Court with them, Dumbledore says Sirius is going to get the trail he didn't get.   With us having Peter, Sirius should get off," continues Ron unaware the rising tension between Melody and Sirius.

"If we had a way to prove that Sirius wasn't the Secret-Keeper things would look a whole lot better," states Arthur.  "Dumbledore says he has the base of the charm in his office."

"If it's a small ugly looking tree in Dumbledore's office," offers Melody trying to follow the conversation.  "Then it's mine.  A simple Retching Potion with a blank leaf will prove innocence or guilt."

"Wow Mione," laughs Ron.  "You must have been busy."

Feeling out of place, Melody looks around.  "Faintly."  Leaning closer to Sirius, Melody whispers into his ear, "When is Lily coming?" 

Flinching from her question, _two time jumps and Merlin knows what else!_ Rings in Sirius's head.  Licking his lips, Sirius whispers into Melody's ear, "I think you need some sleep."

"Well," huffs Molly.  "It's time for bed." Loud groans came from Neville, Harry and Ron.  While a blunt "No," came from Silly.  "Staying with Fed and Go!"

"Who's Fed and Go," asks Melody.  Fred and George raise their hands indicating that they were.

Suddenly Fred and George start doing fake yawns, muttering to themselves how tired they were.  Fred stumbles to stands up.  Seeing this, Silly demands to go to bed.  As George walks by he mouths, "We got her."

Watching them carry Silly up the stairs, Melody asks, "When did they grow up?"

"While you were away," sneers Severus, earning a dark look from Sirius and Remus.  

"Behave," warns Melody slapping Sirius lightly on the chest.  Snuggling into Sirius, Melody blinks her bleary eyes.  Forcing herself to focus on what everyone is saying but the voices are fading away.

"Well Sirius," laughs Molly softly.  "It looks like you're going to be carrying your wife to bed."

Looking down at her, Sirius smiles.  Holding her gently, _just like old times._  Turning to look at Remus, Sirius finds Chloe sleeping in his arms.  Nudging Remus, Sirius tilts his head at Chloe.

"Just like old times," quietly laughs Remus. 

Head Girl's Room 

Carrying his slumbering wife into the room, Sirius closes the door with the back of his foot.  _Thank Merlin the bed is turned down._  Gentle depositing Melody in the middle of the bed, Sirius slips his arms out from underneath her.  _She just needs sleep, that's all.  _Taking a deep calming breath.  _She constantly forgets thing when she doesn't get at least five hours sleep. _

_Let's see what Minerva has given us for a wardrobe._  Opening the closet door, Sirius rummages though.  Upon finding a nice silk nightdress, he waves his wand muttering a charm.  The nightdress appears on Melody as her old cloths are draped on a chair in the room.  

"Sirius," cries out Melody blindly reaching for him. "I'm scared."

"I'm right here.  I'm not going anywhere," sooths Sirius as the bed dips under his weight.  Gathering her close to him, he could feel slight tremors in her body.

**Gryffindor Tower**

**Common Room**

"Now what did Silly say about James and I assume Caro?" asks Remus.

"Well, She was in the bath tub, just as Severus was leaving Silly said that the _Lady in white would be fine.  _Stating that _James told her so," recants Molly.  "Do you think she was talking about __James Potter?"_

"She said he was a sneaky boy," mutters Bill.  

"How many sneaky boys do you know that are named James," questions Severus. 

The whole group answers, "One."

**Next Morning**

**Head Girl's Room**

Lightly running a finger down his wife's slumbering form, Sirius places a small kiss on her shoulder.  Taking the bed sheets, he tucks in her in.  Pulling out his wand, he mutters several charms.  One charm kept the sheets warm.   While another would prevent any sunlight form coming into the room, thus allowing her to sleep.

Maybe all she needs in sleep.  

"Sirius," mutters Melody reaching out for him in her sleep.

"Just going to get some breakfast," whispers Sirius hoping she would fall back to sleep.  Waiting a few minutes Sirius kisses her on her cheek before leaving the room.

Dinning Hall 

Standing by each other in animated conversation around the Head Table was Remus, Arthur, Molly and Dumbledore.  Striding in the dinning rooms doors was Sirius.  Making his way to the Head Table as he pasts the Gryffindor table he waves to everyone.

At the Gryffindor table all the Weasley children along with Harry and Silly sat eating breakfast.  Nerves were running high waiting for Cornelius Fudge and the High Court to arrive.  Fred and George had Silly sitting between them, they were facing away from the entrance hall.  

Bellowing robes Severus stalks into the dinning hall holding a small smoldering caldron.  As he approaches the table he hisses, "It's done."  Dumbledore smiled.  

Loud voices rang in the entrance hall as the group proceeded to make its way towards the dinning hall.  Dumbledore quickly nods to Sirius, who changes himself into a big black dog.

"Cornelius," greets Dumbledore.  "So glad that you could make it."

"Let's get this over with," lowly grumbles Fudge.  Under his breath he mutters, "Why doesn't he come to me?  This is such a waste of time."

"I head that," same Judge Bones as she glares at Fudge.  "I, for one would like to rest easy knowing without a shred of doubt that we sentenced the right man to life in Azkaban."  Turning away from him, Judge Bones says, "Dumbledore," in the way of greeting.

"Judge's and Cornelius," states Dumbledore gesturing to the smoky caldron on the Head Table.  "This is the Fidelius Charm at its base level.  Once the quiltly party has drunken one cup of this potion we will know due to its immediate effect."

"And what effect would that be," interrupts Fudge.  

"What about an innocent party," asks an old Wizarding Judge.

"Only in the quiltly party will there be any effect.  It will first show itself first on the skin.  It will turn yellow.  Followed by a complete confession including the original secret," states Dumbledore.

"Fascinating," mutters Judge Deirdre.  "Who was the creator of this Fidelius Charm?"

Dumbledore doesn't answer the judge's question instead asks, "Is everyone ready?"  When he was satisfied that they were, Dumbledore tapped his wand against the Head Table.  Insistently a glass jar with a rat inside appeared.  

Opening the lid, Dumbledore tips the jar, causing the rat to spill onto the table.  Waving his wand and muttering an incantation, the body of Peter Pettigrew replaces the rat.

After several gasps of shock, "I think he needs no introduction," states Dumbledore.  Professor Snape hands Dumbledore a goblet filled with liquid from the caldron.  "Drink up Peter!"

"But Dumbledore…" whines Peter his eyes shifting about.

"Drink it," hisses Professor Snape.  Reluctantly Peter brings the goblet to his mouth, gulping it down.  After several seconds, nothing happened.  A sneaky smile streaks across Peter's face, as Professor Snape goes a little bit pale.

Suddenly, Peter clutches his stomach.  His skin turns a nasty shade of unearthly yellow.  His watery blue eyes dart around him, as his body starts to convulse.  "I am a death-eater," rips from Peter's mouth.  He clamps his jaws shout.  "I have helped to bring Lord Voldemort back to his original standing, by kidnapping Harry Potter in his fourth year.  I also killed Cedric Diggory.  I framed Sirius Black for thirteen muggle deaths, after I betrayed James and Lily Potter."

"This is outrageous," snaps Fudge glaring at Dumbledore. Shouting, "Do you really expect us to believe this show?"

Loud clanging came from the Gryffindor table, along with mutters.  Some of the judges along with Professor Snape look over.  A large black dog goes over, nudging the little girl as she strains to break free of both Fred and George.

"I expect just that," calmly replies Dumbledore.

"Who do you think you are," shouts an irate Fudge.

Loud whining starts to come from the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore glances over to the table to see Silly staring at them with wide eyes full of fear.

"**BAD CANDY MAN**," shrieks Silly pointing towards the adult group.  "**BAD CANDY MAN!"  **Tears were running furiously down her extremely pale face**.  "MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!  MY MINE!  MY MINE!  BAD CANDY MAN!**"

Professor Snape whips out his wand, while Dumbledore orders, "Don't move!"  Molly runs over to a shriek shaking Silly picking her up.  Silly grabs Molly in a death-grip.  Silly was still staring at the adult near the Head Table.  Everyone at the Gryffindor table stands up, drawing out their wands.

"Molly bring Miss Granger here," softly orders Dumbledore while a sharp gasp was heard around him.  When Molly got closer, Silly starts to whimper loudly while tugging at Molly's robes.

"Candy…." mutters Harry under his breath. "Fudge!" whispers Harry right before he shouts, "Dumbledore! She's talking about Fudge!"

"I have no idea what you're implying Mr. Potter," hisses Fudge as he attempts to back away.  "But I don't have to stand here and listen to this."

**BANG**!  Purple light hits him.

"Good one, Fred," complements George as Fred mutters, "Thank you, George."

"Ah, Misters Weasley," sneers Professor Snape as he looms over Fudge.  "It looks like you did learn something.  If you need Veritaserum Dumbledore, you would be glad to know that I do have some on me."

"What is going on," demands Judge Bones.  "And is that Miss Hermione Granger!"

"No, Judge Bones.  That is her little sister, Selena," offers Remus.  "She was there at the time of the attack.  Selena and Hermione both survived," at this Fudge starts to laugh.

"No one has survived the killing curse," snarls Fudge.  "That mudblood got what was coming to her."

"I did," growls Harry. "I survived the killing curse."

************************************************************

Until next time…


	36. Trial 36

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Best and Worst of Times ~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

**Dinning Hall  
Breakfast Time **

The High Court stands to the side, talking in low mutters. Breaking, Judge Bones states, "In light of what has happened today, we the High Court are declaring Mister Sirius Black innocent of all crimes." 

"Furthermore," stress the old wizard. "He will be given complete custody of Harry Potter along with adequate compensation for the injustice he was made to suffer."

"I want MY Mine," cries Silly as she reaches out for Fred.

"Too bad," hiss Fudge smirking evilly at the ensemble group in front of him. "She's gone."

"She is not," snaps Molly glaring at Fudge.

"Yes, she is," snickers Fudge looking proud. "Did you really think I'd come alone?"

"Merlin," whispers Remus as soft shrieks outside the dinning hall become louder. 

**Hallway Outside  
Dinning Hall**

Two grown wizards and a large black dog burst out of the dinning hall. The large dog spontaneously becomes a man. 

"I'm going to check on Caroline," states Severus heading towards the hospital wing. "I'd advise you to go to your wives."

"Meet in the Gryffindor common room," stress Sirius before all three men break out in a run.

**Outside Entranceway  
Head Girl's Room**

Rushing up the stairs, Sirius was greeted by the sight of blood on the floor. Getting closer to the entrance, the smell of blood becomes overriding. _Bloody hell! Not Melody. Please God. I can't go through that again._

Huffing Sirius says the password, but the door doesn't open. _What?_ "Come one. Cotton-candy," hisses Sirius getting extremely nervous. _It should have opened?_ Growling Sirius dashes for the common room entrance. 

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor Table**

"Molly," orders Dumbledore. "Keep Selena with you. Arthur, Bill and Charlie, if you gentleman will help me escort Fudge here to a more secure location. I believe that the High court knows the way out." Waving his wand, Dumbledore forces Peter into his animagi form, before placing him back into the jar.

"That we do," says Judge Bones. "Dumbledore, if you would be so kind as to inform Sirius of this court's ruling."

"I'm sure he'll find out somehow," says Dumbledore rather mysteriously. "Fred and George if you would, please give my regards to Prong, Padfoot and Moony." 

The High Court slowly make their way out of Hogwarts. It took Fred and George a few minutes to understand what Dumbledore meant.

"The Map," exclaims Fred. 

"Who has it now," asks Ron. 

**Gryffindor Tower  
Prefect's Room**

Bursting though the door, Remus startles his sleeping wife. Taking several deep-steadying breaths, he strides over to the bed. Reaching and gathering his wife close to him, he releases the breath he was holding.

"Remus," asks Chloe. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Swallowing hard, Remus tightens his hold on Chloe. "Just had a scare."

"Ok," dismisses Chloe. "Close the door and come back to bed," suggests Chloe as she kisses Remus's jaw. 

Moaning Remus redundantly lets go of Chloe. Then sharply pulls her closer to him. Lifting her off the bed. "Remus," groans Chloe. "There better be a good reason for this." Carrying her out of the bedroom and down to the common room. 

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor Table**

Waiting impatiently for the map to draw the lines, Harry glances at the doorway. Apprehend nulls at him. _What if something has happened and Sirius needs help?_ Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry turns his gaze back down to the map.

"Merlin," whispers George his eyes popping out.

"What," demands Ron and Harry.

"Look," says Fred pointing to the map. The map was half constructed, but for Gryffindor Tower and the Hospital wing. "Only dark magic can do this."

"What are we waiting for," demands Neville. "My mother is in the hospital wing?"

"All right," shouts Percy taking charge. "Ron, Harry and Fred, you go to Gryffindor Tower. While Neville, George and I go to the hospital wing." 

Molly watches the boys become blurs. Looking down at the girl in her arms, Molly smirks. "I guess it's just you and me kid."

"And James."

_What?_

**Second Floor  
Near Hospital Wing**

Upon coming to the landing, Severus could clearly hear sets of painful moaning. Spying a rather large trail of blood going towards the hospital, Severus increases the speed of his stride. Pulling out his wand, he readied himself for a fight.

On the floor, reaching out towards the locked hospital wing were several death-eaters. _Probably dieing from the obvious blood loss._ Glaring coldly at them, Severus approaches. None of the death-eaters react. Taking a closer look, Severus smirks. _They have been mauled by something._

"Poppy," sneers Severus loudly. "There are three death-eaters out here wishing for your help." Waiting for a few minutes, when she didn't respond he attempts to open the hospital doors. _That's odd, she always keep her doors unlocked._ Rattling the doorknob, he hears someone moving about inside the wing. "Alohomora," hisses Severus pointing his wand at the door. Wrenching the door open, the sight of Caroline standing on the other side of the room, freezes him in his tracks. "Caro?"

It was as if she heard him, slowly she turns around. Facing him for a mere few seconds before walking behind one of the many screens. "Caro," shouts Severus racing into the room heading directly towards her.

**Gryffindor Tower  
Head Girl's Room**

Throwing the door open, Sirius heads straight towards the bed. The loud thrash from the door banging against the wall, wakes the slumbering figure with a nasty start. 

"What the bloody hell," croaks Melody. Feeling the mattresses dip under his weight. "Sirius what on earth is the matter?" 

Gently Sirius wraps her up in a tight embrace, laying his check on her hair. Softly muttering, "You're here. Everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine," contradicts Melody burrowing herself in his embrace. "Now tell me what's wrong. Didn't you have court today?"

"I got pardoned," dismisses Sirius kissing the top of her head. "Plus something extra for being put in Azkaban for the first place."

"Sirius what has you so upset," asks Melody as she wraps her arms around his waist. "Please tell me."

Lifting her up, Sirius takes a deep breath. "I will." Moving off the bed, Sirius shifts Melody in his arms. Heading out of the room and down to the common room.

Until next time…


	37. Things to come 37

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

"Sirius! I'm not dressed," groans Melody as Sirius continues down to the common room. Being carried into the room, Melody could see that Chloe was sitting on Remus's lap half-dressed. 

"That's it!" shouts Chloe extremely upset. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" Both Remus and Sirius groan at her words but don't answer. Suddenly the portrait slams open as Ron, Harry and Fred race into the room. At the three huffing and puffing boys, Chloe and Melody cross their arms. 

"Spill," demands Melody glaring at Harry. "What is going on?"

"The map," gasps Ron. "It didn't show the whole tower."

"And this would somehow make you concerned?" asks Chloe. "Why?"

"Death Eaters," answers Harry. "Fudge said that he wasn't alone. Seeing how the map didn't show the tower or the hospital wing, we decided to come check it out."

"Death Eaters," gasps Chloe.

"Here," questions Melody. Glancing around the room, Melody shouts, "Where is SILLY?"

Ron quickly replies, "In the dinning hall with my mum."

"Who else," demands Melody slightly claming down. After a few seconds, Melody narrows her eyes at Ron. "Who else," she repeats.

"Ah, no one," whines Ron hiding behind Harry.

"**WHAT**!"

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor Table**

Staring at the little girl in her hands, Molly smiles went she notices the dreamy look on her face. _She must be tired._ Placing her back down in her seat, Molly summons the food closer to them. 

The doors to the dinning hall crash open, turning quickly Molly spies two Death Eaters steadily making their way towards her. Whipping out her wand, Molly was flung backwards from a curse. Laying on the floor, Molly sees Selena staring at the men in silence. _No! Not her, not now._ Attempting to move her hands, Molly finds that she cannot.

"Look Avery," snarls Nott. "A Weasley."

"Yes, and a pretty little thing too," sneers Avery. Both men advance towards the table. They were slightly shocked to see the girl smiling sweetly at them.

"You in trouble," says Silly in a singsong voice. "James is not going to be happy with you!" States Silly as she points her finger at them. 

"James," snickers Nott. "As in James Potter? He's died little girl."

"So was Tom," sneers Silly spooking the Death Eaters. A low menacing howl floats around the room. Both men stop in their tracks. Sharp claw scratches, are heard directly behind them. "You in for it now," gleefully states Silly.

Turning both men are horrified to see a livid sandy canine snapping its jaws furiously. With crystal blue ice eyes staring them down both Death Eaters gasp in surreal horror as the canine howls again.

"That's not a dog," whispers Avery taking a step backwards. 

**Second Floor  
Hospital Wing**

It was as if she heard him, slowly she turns around. Facing him for a mere few seconds before walking behind one of the many screens. "Caro," shouts Severus racing into the room heading directly towards her.

Pulling back the curtain, Severus finds Caroline laying down on the bed. The sheets were tucked around her. _It doesn't look like she has moved for a few hours_? Touching her cheek, Severus was startled when Caroline softly smiles at him. _If it wasn't her then who was it?_

Flapping of wings brought Severus out of his thought. Hastily glancing about he couldn't see the animal. 

"Bloody hell," shouts Neville near the hospital wing door. "What did that to them?"

"I don't know," states Percy. "But I don't like it."

"Let's see if Snape needs help," suggest George as the doors open. 

Standing next to Caroline's door, Severus crosses his arms. Watching Neville, Percy and George walk into the room; he barley suppresses the urge to bellow at them. "Just what do you think your doing here?"

"Making sure you and mum were safe," answers Neville. 

"Yeah, the map was blocking our view of the hospital wing," adds George. "We assumed there was dark magic around."

"Maybe you're right," offers Severus peering around the room. "I assume that everyone else is in the dinning hall?"

"No," says Percy. "Ron, Harry and Fred went to Gryffindor Tower."

"Where is Silly and Molly," questions Severus.

"Dinning Hall," answers George.

"By themselves? With Death Eaters running about?"

"Bloody Hell!"

**First Floor  
Dumbledore's Office**

Bill and Charlie magically held down a struggling Fudge. Arthur looked grimly pleased as he proudly watches his two sons. Dumbledore was holding the glass jar that contains Peter who was squeaking loudly. 

"Gentlemen," sighs Dumbledore. "I think we need to put these two into a special **place**." Waving his wand, Dumbledore summons a rare floor door. "Arthur if you would be so nice as to open the door." 

After opening the door, Arthur whistles. Both Bill and Charlie look down inside. Shaking their heads in disbelieve, there thirty feet below them was a seal room. They could tell that it was highly warded to prevent escape. "What we need to do is place these two inside."

Bill and Charlie needed their fathers help in getting Fudge down into the room, he simple refused to go quietly. Dumbledore held the glass jar up to his face giving Peter one last look before lowering his hands un-sewing the jar lid and turning it over. 

Arthur flips the floor door closed. "I think that should do it."

"Lets go back to the dinning hall," suggests Charlie patting his stomach.

"Haven't you eaten enough," says Bill in a mock groan. The four men leave the office heading towards the dinning hall. Series of small squeaks come from the floor as a magical door is slowly pushed open. A large rat struggles to make his way out until he succeeds.

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

Jumping up out of her seat Melody was prevented from leaving the common room by Sirius's arm. Glaring at him, she tries to remove his arm.

"Mel," barks Sirius. "Calm down. I'm sure that Dumbledore is down there."

"Ah, Sirius…" whispers Harry with a pained expression on his face. "Dumbledore took Fudge and Peter to his office."

"Bloody Hell," hisses Sirius. "Chloe, Melody go get dressed meet us in the dinning hall. Be sure to have your wands with you. Percy and Ron, you will wait for them here."

"While the rest of us head down to the dinning hall," adds Remus. "Be careful!" Both Remus and Sirius whisper their _I love yous_ to their wives before dashing out the door. Chloe and Melody broke into a run for their rooms. In record time they were back in the common room. 

**Hogwarts   
Second Floor Stairwell **

Running hard, Sirius and Remus were ahead of Harry. They almost collided into Severus. Ron and George were right behind Severus but ahead of Harry. Huffing Harry attempts to keep up with the group but the staircase shifts leaving him behind. 

Ron notices and stops but Harry waves him on. "Go on! I'll catch up when it swings back."

"Fine mate," shouts Ron moving quickly to re-join the others. Taking several deep breaths, Harry suddenly feels an intense pair of eyes boring into his back. Turning his head slowly, he gasps at the sight directly behind him. _Merlin! It can't be, can it?  
  
_

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor Table**

Bounding into the room, Sirius abruptly stops. Remus slams into him causing both men to tumble to the floor. Severus barely manages not to trip over them. Looking towards the Gryffindor Table, he gasps in shock. There on the floor were two mangled Death Eaters. Molly Weasley looked to be out cold on the ground but Silly was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm dead," states Sirius sprinting off the floor to Molly. "Melody is going to kill me." Waving his wand, Sirius revives Molly. "Where is Silly?"

"I don't know," answers Molly crying. "She was right here when they attacked!"

A second set of doors open, in walks Arthur, Bill and Charlie. Seeing his wife on the floor, Arthur shouts, "Molly! Are you alright?"

"I fine," sobs Molly. "But Silly isn't here!"

"**NO NOT HARRY**!" radiates from the very air as the now dead voice causes shivers to run up and down everyone's spin. Hastily glancing about, everyone becomes on guard. 

"**NOT HARRY! PLEASE…"**

Until next time…


	38. Neville 38

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Best and Worst of Times ~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor Table**

"**NOT HARRY! PLEASE…"**

Cold silence fills the dinning hall no one dares to move. Sirius looks around for the boy in question. _Bloody hell where is Harry?_ Helping Molly to her feet, Sirius glares at Ron. "Where is Harry?" he demands.

"He's waiting for the staircases to move back on the second floor," promptly answers Ron. "He should be here in moments." Sirius nods to Remus, before breaking into a run for the door heading back the way he came.

**Hogwarts   
Second Floor Stairwell **

Racing down the steps, Melody is chilled to the bone by hearing her long dead friends voice radiate from the very walls of Hogwarts. Goosebumps quickly spread up her arms as dread fills her stomach. Approaching the second floor stairwell, Melody instantly spots bright red hair along with pale blonde hair. 

Coming to an abrupt stop, Melody sees Chloe pass her by a few steps before coming to a stop herself. There sitting on the landing was Silly playing with a red haired doll. 

"My sister's name is My Mine," says Silly seriously to the doll. "She loves me lots! You know." Silly puts the dolls mouth up to her ear and giggles. "Yes, I would like some cookies too! But we have to wait for My Mine; James said she would be here shortly. Then we get cookies!"

Clearing her throat, Melody heads down to her sister. "And who is this?" she asks as she points the doll.

"This is my new Molly Dolly," says Silly hugging the doll close to her. "She's special." Laughing softly, Melody smiles at her sister. "We want some cookies," states Silly tucking the doll under her right arm and grabbing Melody's hand with her left. "Let get some before the boys eat'em all."

"Yes, let's," snickers Chloe. Quietly whispering to Melody, "I wonder how Sirius is going to get out of this one?"

**First Floor  
Dumbledore's Office**

Series of small squeaks come from the floor as a magical door is slowly pushed open. A large rat struggles to make his way out until he succeeds. After pulling himself completely out of the magic trap door, Peter lets the door close on Fudge. 

Slowly changing out of his rat form, Peter sneers at Dumbledore's office. A growing evil smirk graces his face. A soft menacing chuckle escapes from his mouth. _It would be just like Padfoot to let his guard down now that Melody is back. I thought Melody and Chloe were killed by Lucretia Longbottom. Where did they come from? If I brought Lord Voldemort their lab, he'll reward me. _Turning the knob, Peter quits the room. 

Suddenly Lily's voice surrounds him. Shaking, Peter looks sharply around for her. Not seeing her, he takes a shaky breath. _They're just messing with my head._

**Second Floor  
Hospital Wing**

Sitting next to her bed, Neville cups one of her hands in his. Smiling softly down at his mum, Neville feels a fierce pride for his mother. "I understand," whispers Neville. "I wouldn't have wanted you to stay where you felt unsafe."

A mother's pleading voice jerks Neville away from his mother. Standing up, Neville gently places her hand on her stomach. Walking around the curtains, he looks over the vacate hospital wing. Chills race up Neville's spine, as the comfortable silence now seems malicious. 

Jumping at a scratching noise on the hospital doors, Neville takes a deep calming breath before releasing it. Walking slowly over the door, Neville peers outside into the hall. He sees no one. Shaking his head, Neville closes the door. Fluttering of bird wings was heard in the quiet room. 

Making his way towards his mother's cot, Neville was extremely shocked when she walked out from behind the screen. A soft smile graced her face as she took steady steps towards him. _Great Merlin! Can it really be?_

**First Floor near   
Dinning Hall **

Bonding out of the dinning hall, Sirius races towards the staircases. As he gets closer, he spies Harry laying face down on the floor. _Please! Please God._ Sliding on the floor near Harry's body, Sirius breaths easier when he notices the steady rise and fall of Harry's chest. _Thank you, Thank you._ Reaching over Sirius gently shakes him. Earning no response. 

"That won't wake him," states Silly as she steps off the last of the stairs. "James said your going to have to use your wand."

"Oh," whispers Sirius looking at Silly amazed. "And just where did you get to young lady?"

"I got a new Dolly," laughs Silly holding out her doll for Sirius to see. "It's a Molly Dolly. She's special." Blinking Sirius attempts to make sense of Silly's statement. 

"Sirius darling," says Melody looking down to her husband with an unpleasant smile on her face. "Please wake Harry up, so he can escort Silly to the Dinning Hall. That way you and I can have a conversation." 

Flinching from the tone of Melody's voice, Sirius mutters the charm to wake up Harry. Observing Harry, Silly and Chloe heading to the hall, Sirius wishes that he were going with them. Two arms wrap themselves around his waist, as Melody puts her head on his chest.

"I love you," softly says Melody. "I truly do. But if you ever leave my sister unprotected again, I just might kill you."

Kissing the top of her head, Sirius replies, "That I do believe. Come on everyone is waiting for us in the hall." Gently placing his arm around her shoulder, they make their way to the hall.

**Hogwarts   
Second Floor Stairwell **

Narrowing his eyes, Peter watches the happy scene with a look of discuss on his face. Sneering he continues quietly up the hallway. Spotting drops of blood and pieces of black robes on the floor, Peter resists the urge to swear. Tripping over his feet, he scraps the hospital wings doors. _Bloody brilliant there Peter. Now Snape is going to come investigate._

Hearing approaching footsteps Peter changes into his rat form. Scurrying over to the corner just as the door opens. A young boy peeks his head out, looks up and down the hall before closing the door.

_This is just perfect! That klutzy boy is on his own. This is almost too easy._

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor Table**

Holding open the door, Sirius waits for Melody to enter the hall before he does. There at the Gryffindor table sat Silly surrounded by the Weasley family proudly showing off her new doll. Ron and Harry were sitting on the across her. _She's holding court just like her sister._

**Second Floor  
Hospital Wing**

"Neville."

_Merlin! My mother knows my name._ A bright smile graces Neville's face as he gets closer to her. "Mum," softly questions Neville as tear well up in his eyes. He watches her lift her hand, clutched there was a vital. The vital was holding an electric blue liquid.

"Neville, you must drink."

Taking the vital from her hand, Neville unquestioning drinks it down. A soft sigh comes from his right; turning his head he rapidly blinks his eyes. There laying down on a cot was his mother. _Bloody Hell!_

"I'm sorry Neville. But you're important."

The room starts to blur, his tongue feels too big for his mouth. Swaying on his feet, Neville feels two hands helping him to lay down on a cot near his mother. Peering closely at the woman, Neville finds that she's smiling softly at him.

"You're going to be fine now."

The hospital wing doors open, turning his head, Neville see a Peter Pettigrew slink in. Concern floods him, as the room slowly becomes black.

"Well Caroline," sneers Peter. "I didn't expect to see you up and about."  


"I'm not Caroline." Bright lights flash before Neville's closed eyes. Seconds pass before Neville feels a blanket lowered over him then tucked it. 

Until next time…


	39. What? 39

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~**

* * *

****

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor Table**

Severus and Dumbledore were kneeling over the fallen Death Eaters. Muttering to themselves. Severus picked up one of the Death Eater's arm pointing to the mutilations. Dumbeldore nods his head in agreement to what ever Severus said. Standing up both men looked rather grave. 

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore gets everyone's attention. "There's a problem, that Severus has brought to my attention." Pointing to the Death Eaters that were laying unconscious on the floor. "They have been bitten by a werewolf."

"What?" "That's not possible it's broad daylight!" Echo in the dinning hall.

"I don't know how it's possible," states Dumbledore. "But they have been bitten."

"Plus," adds Severus. "There were several Death Eaters mauled in front of the hospital wing."

"Mauled?" questions Sirius. "As in attacked by a dog? Don't look at me or Remus for this."

"Yes," sneers Severus looking rather pleased. "They were badly attacked. Madam Pomfrey moved them into a separate part of the hospital wing since Caroline is there. Being that I went to school with Remus, I know that it can't possibly be him or you."

Looking around Melody squints her eyes. "Where is Neville?"

Smirking Severus answers, "He's in the hospital wing."

"By himself?" admonishes Chloe looking rather shocked.

"Yes, I put up additional wards to protect the wing," states Severus before Chloe could comment further. "Right now I think it would be best if we put these Death Eaters someplace more secure. I don't want to have to deal with them when they wake up."

"I agree," says Arthur. "Do you think we could put them with Peter and Fudge?"

"Yes, I think that would be best," states Dumbledore. Waving his wand, Dumbledore mutters a few words causing the Death Eaters to float off the floor. Charlie and Bill escort Dumbledore to his office.

**First Floor  
Dumbledore's Office**

Opening the trap door, Bill looks down at Fudge. Resisting the urge to spit at the man, he looks around for Peter. Narrowing his eyes, Bill stands back as Dumbledore places the Death Eaters inside.

"Do you see Peter?" asks Bill still looking down. Charlie peers inside the trap room, shaking his head. "Dumbledore, I think we have a problem."

"Can see Peter," comments Dumbledore looking down. Waving his wand a streak of purple shoots out. Waiting a few seconds Dumbledore looks down. "Bloody hell," whispers Dumbledore shocking both Weasleys. "Peter has escaped."

"Damn," mutters Charlie closing his eyes. "Wait the twins have some map. Do you think we can find him on that?"

"If he's still on school grounds," offers Dumbledore. 

**Second Floor  
Hospital Wing**

Struggling with the black bind on him, Peter looks around the room. The only thing that is free is his head; everything else is under a black bind. _Glued to the wall by this blasted black bind thing._

Yanking his arms, attempting to move his legs, Peter groans in delight at being able to move until sharp lingering pain jerks up his limps. Blinking hard, Peter feels his tears drip down the front of his face. _What the bloody hell is this thing?_

Opening his mouth, Peter shouts with all of his might only to not hear a word. _Damn Black! He put a silencing spell on me! When I get my hands on Sirius I'll kill him. Maybe I'll have his wife watch him die. Yeah, that's it. He'll die in front of her._

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor Table**

Hearing footsteps racing towards them, everyone whips out their wands. Several sigh in relief when they see that it's just Bill. Panting hard, Bill guzzles down a glass of pumpkin juice. 

"Peter escaped," huffs out Bill. "We think he still might be on the grounds. Fred do you still have the map?" With lots of grumbling coming from the table, Fred pulls out the map. Saying the words to activate the map, Fred pales as he finds where Peter is.

Looking up at Severus, Fred whispers, "Peter's in the hospital wing."

Eyes bulging out, Severus rawly whispers, "No, I warded it myself." Closing her eyes, Melody offers up a prayer. 

"Look Severus, I'll go with you," offers Sirius standing up. 

"Guy," interrupts Fred looking closely at the map. "He's not going anywhere."

"What do you mean," demands Severus.

"From the map," says Fred pointing to it. "He's part of the wall?"

"What? Let me look at it," insists Remus. Looking over the map, Remus snickers. "Peter's part of the wall. How did you manage that, Severs?"

"Like Severus could manage that," sneers Sirius looking over Remus's shoulder. "Damn how did he mange that?"

"Alright," snaps Chloe. "We need a place that no one can get into. And that is secure enough for those that can't defend themselves." Running her hands though her hair Chloe sighs. "It's like we're just reacting instead of taking action."

Pondering for a few seconds, Melody offers her solution, "We could always take them to the lab." Looking up to see Severus standing with his mouth open, Melody offers small smile. "No one really knows where it is but Dumbledore and us. Even then Dumbledore couldn't get in."

"That's true," says Chloe. "I think it's the best option. We could pick up Neville and Caroline on the way." Melody nods her agreement. "Well, Harry how would you like to see where your mother worked?"  
  
"Hell yes," shouts Harry with a smile. The group quickly proceeds to the hospital wing with Severus, Remus and Sirius asking all kinds of crazy questions. Basically they were driving Melody and Chloe insane with they're stupid endless questions. 

Pulling out her wand, Chloe faces Severus and Remus. She hisses at them, "One more question and I'll hex you so bad it'll take the med-witches at St. Mungo's three weeks to figure out what I've done!"

Both Severus and Remus immediately put they're hands up in the air. After giving them one finial glare Chloe turns back around, missing the shared look between Remus and Severus. 

**Second Floor  
Hospital Wing**

Cracking open the door, Sirius and Severus nod to each other before entering the ward. Both men blink as they spy Peter attached to the wall by what looks to be a coat. Severus rushes over to where Caroline was stationed. Gasping as he finds Neville in the next bed out cold.

"Neville and Caroling are over here," states Severus. "Neville is out cold but otherwise fine."

"That's good," says Chloe moving into the room. "Bill, Fred and George are going to move the other Death Eaters into the room Dumbledore has created."

"Let's see what Peter has to say for himself," sneers Sirius as he removes the silencing charm from Peter. "Well Peter?"

"Black you bast…"

"Peter!" snaps Sirius looking extremely irate. "There are innocent children around."

"I don't care!" shouts Peter. "You did this to me! You and Caroline!" Pausing to take a breath, Sirius seizes this opportunity to put the silencing charm back on. 

"He's nutters," exclaims Ron looking at Peter weirdly. 

"What does he mean, you and Caroline?" asks Melody as she glances back and forth between Sirius and Peter. "That just doesn't make any sense."

Until next time…


	40. Moving 40

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

**Second Floor  
Hospital Wing**

"That's Peter for you," hisses Chloe as she takes a closer look at Peter. "That's a trench coat! How is the world is it doing that?"

"I don't care," sneers Severus waving his wand. Severus carefully levitates both Neville and Caroline. "Let's just get these kids to the lab." 

"Are we leaving him," asks Harry pointing to Peter who was still attached to the wall. Harry starts to approach Peter but was held back by Sirius's strong grip on his shoulder. Fred stops to listen to Sirius's answer. 

"Yes," states Sirius giving Peter a dirty look. "It doesn't look like he's going anywhere. And he can't call for help, or change it a rat."

"That's a good point," mutters Remus looking closer at the trench coat. "It's rather strange, don't you think?"

"No," states Severus shaking her head. "It's justified." 

"I agree," whispers both Chloe and Melody. "Let's get out of here, before more Death Eaters show up."

"That's fine with me," agrees Melody holding Selena in her arms. "From there we can use the map to tell us if there's any further Death Eaters in Hogwarts." Charlie walks into the wing, looking around he quickly spots his siblings. Nodding to Bill, both Charlie and him tap their wands on a single door. Madam Pomfrey ushers them inside. 

"Here," suggests Sirius. "Give me Selena." Madam Pomfrey closely followed by several Weasleys floating stiff Death Eaters. 

"SILLY!" screams Selena as she pouts in Melody's arms. "I'm the Silly." 

Smirking Sirius shakes his head. "Fine. Melody sweetheart, I'll take Silly. So you can lead the way to your lab. Do we have to go by portkey?"

"Yeah," laughs Remus giving Chloe a look. "I seem to remember that you would need a portkey to get there."

"Foolish man," mutters Chloe smirking at him as Melody laughs at Sirius who was holding Silly. "And to believe that they went to this school."

"What is she talking about," asks Remus giving his wife a mystified look. 

"Don't ask me," snaps Severus. "She's your wife." Following the two laughing women out of the hospital.

"And Severus," laughs Melody. "He went here too. Plus," says Melody clapping her hands together then rubbing them. "He also teaches here." 

"How do you know if the lab's safe," questions Ron as Harry and himself leave the hospital.

"Because no one can find it," states Sirius. "Believe me," shifting Silly onto his hip. "Witches and Wizards have been looking for this lab for well over twenty years."

"We'll come back for you," silently hisses Sirius as he takes one last look at Peter before leaving the hospital wing, locking it with a charm. 

**Second Floor  
Stairwell**

Peering behind her, Melody looks over Neville. "Hey, Severus. Does Neville look funny to you?" Severus calmly looks over Neville, shaking his head.

"He looks peaceful," says Ron looking rather surprised. "Neville always had nightmares."

Sighing heavily, Chloe shakes her head. "Let's get them to the lab, so we can look them over carefully." Together the group moves up the stairs, getting confused looks from Sirius, Remus and Severus. 

**First Floor  
Dumbledore's Office**

Holding the door open Arthur smiles as his sons walk in, floating Death Eaters behind them. Each one deposits their Death Eater into the trap room. After the last one's in, Dumbledore makes double sure that the door was sealed.

"Peter's in the hospital wing," laughs Fred. "Sealed to the wall."

"How odd," mutters Dumbledore. 

"You could say that again," says Bill. "A trench coat was holding him up."

**Second Floor  
Hospital Wing**

Wigging Peter attempts to shake off the trench coat. _Bloody hell! This thing's tighter then Sirius's grip._ Moving his mouth, Peter silently swears. Cold air gently touches his face, as the light in the room dims. _What is going on?_ Hearing scuffling of an obvious four-foot animal, Peter sneers. _Who does Sirius think he's fool._

**The Third Floor Corridor**

Pausing at the entrance to the third floor corridor, both Melody and Chloe turn to the group behind them. Gesturing for them to follow but at a small distance. Opening the door, Melody and Chloe turned left. 

Sudden firelight burst from roman pillars along the hallway, lighting the corridor. At the end of the corridor, a visible shield of swirling electric blue, deep purple and rose pink became more activate as Melody and Chloe approach. 

Apprehension fills Sirius, pinning his eyes on his wife, he barely stops himself from shouting at her to stop and come back to him, when it got freezing cold. "Who dares," hisses the shield. "Come here?"

"I do," laughs Chloe as she holds out her hand. 

"Who is the other?" hisses the shield.

"I am," answers Melody holding out her hand.

"Answer me this," riddles the shield. "What do you get when you add a raven to a flame and tamper it with some mud?"

"What?" whispers Remus giving Sirius a questioning look that Sirius gives bad. Ron and Harry look at each other and shrug. 

Smirking, Melody flashes a smile over her shoulder. "The Golden Trio."

**Second Floor  
Hospital Wing**

Freezing cold air whips at Peter's face, he could see his hot breath coming out of his mouth. _It's never this cold inside Hogwarts. Bloody Hell._ Shadows begin to dance around him, darting his eyes left and right, sweat starts to pour down his face. _This is wrong! Please Sirius come back! Please! _

Squeaks of beds, rustling of the curtains, and other noises one shouldn't hear in an empty room, got louder as they creped closer to Peter. Peter's noisy breaths along with his simpering whines of distress got louder by the second.

"Who's there?" cries Peter. "Answer me?" Seconds go by as Peter pleads, "Please, answer me?"

Suddenly the noises stop. Two curtains open reveling two grow boys. As Peter gets a closer look, he gasps in freight.

"Greetings Wormtail," sneers the raven-haired boy. "I can see that I don't need to tell you who I am."

"Nor do I," softly states the other boy. "But my friend here needs his coat back, so we need to come to a decision about you."

Until next time…


	41. The Lab 41

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Best and Worst of Times ~**

* * *

****AN: Yes, I still need a Beta. If you are interested please leave me your e-mail in your review. Thank you!  


* * *

  


**Secret Lab**

Walking everyone through the shield, Chloe and Melody smirk at Severus's gasping reaction. Watching everyone just stand barley inside the lab, Melody shakes her head.

"All this time," mutters Severus staring wide-eyed at the lab. "It's been right here."

"I told you," laughs Chloe absolutely delighted at Severus's reaction. "That he would never figure it out."

"That's true," agrees Melody gently guiding Harry further into the room. "I guess I own you five Gallons then?"

"What?" demands Severus outraged. "I can't believe you two would…"

"You can't," gasps Chloe looking at Severus weirdly, until he starts muttering under his breath. "Can't hear you," says Chloe in a singsong voice.

"Oh never mind," snaps Severus levitating Caroline and Neville over to his side of the room. "Just mind your manors! And don't touch anything that's mine!" 

"Something's never change," sneers Chloe as she links her arm into Remus's. "Want a grand tour?" asks Chloe as she smiles at everyone else. "That way we can all stay out of Severus way."

"Chloe," laughs Melody. "You're bad."

**First Floor  
Dumbledore's Office**

"Well gentlemen," says Dumbledore. "Where are you to meet the others?"

"We're not," answers Fred looking around the office. "Mione said to wait here. Sirius and Remus will be come and get us."

"Do you think we caught everyone?" asks Bill looking slightly pensive.

Twinkling blue eyes, regarded him before answering, "We have a grand total of seven Death Eaters, all as far as I can tell are his original supporters. As my memory serves me, Voldemort had thirteen."

"Three died in a fight against Mad-Eye Mood," states Bill. "And August Grill."

"One is really on our side," mutters Fred. "That leaves two unaccounted for."

"The Lestranges."

**Second Floor  
Hospital Wing**

"Well," growls the raven-haired boy sneering evilly at Peter. "I think we should just feed him to a dementor and be done with it."

"Now James," whispers his young blonde friend. "That would be too easy considering his grievous acts." Stepping closer, the young man curls his lips. Showing the bloodstains on them.

"Merlin," gasps Peter wide-eyed. "You couldn't have…you shouldn't have."

"Couldn't, wouldn't," smirks the blonde. "Did."

"But that's a fate worse then death," mutters Peter staring at the young man in shock. "How could you?"

"The question," comments James getting Peter's attention. "Was how could you? He was your best friend." Raking his angry eyes over Peter, James bits out, "Some friend you are."

"Now James," calmly whispers a woman's voice. "Settle yourself down." Stepping out from behind the curtains, a young woman with penetrating deep onyx eyes pins Peter as she gracefully moves closer to James. "Peter will get his just deserts."

Peter's eyes are just about bulging out of his head. Blinking hard, he gasps at the sight before him. "It's not possible. It's not," mutters Peter to himself.

"Serenity is right James," adds the blonde.

"I know that," huffs James glaring at Peter. "I just think, he's getting off lightly. That's all."

"We all feel that way," states Serenity. "But in the meantime, we have lots to do and very little time to do it in."

**Secret Lab**

Silly was the only one who had the gull to go over to Severus's side of the lab. There she attempted to show him her new doll. Through narrow slits, Sirius watches the exchange like a hawk, not taking his eyes off Silly. At the same time, Sirius made sure that Melody didn't go far either by looping his arms around her waste.

"Sirius," comments Melody as she shakes her head. "Should I be jealous?"

"No," mutters Sirius as he kisses the top of her head. "Just don't think Severus is in the mood for company."

"Neither do I," mutters Melody. "But Silly has a mind of her own."

"Hey Melody," shouts Chloe from her office. "Everything is as we left it." Stepping out of the office, Chloe nods her head in the direction of Lily's office. "Harry and Ron are currently in Lily's office. So what are our plans regarding Voldemort?"

"You're going to do nothing," states Remus giving Chloe an appraising look. "I mean it. You're not going to go looking for him or anything like that."

"Fine," mutters Chloe rolling her eyes.

"Chloe!" snaps Remus. "I mean it." Walking up to her husband, Chloe slide her arms around his waste as his arms pull her closer to him. "I don't think I could take it if you left me again."

"Ouch!" hisses Severus holding his left forearm making Silly jump back from him.

"I can't wait until that thing is gone," hisses Sirius as his grip on Melody increases slightly. "And Melody, that goes double for you. You're not to go looking for trouble."

**Elsewhere**

A large silver snake with its mouth open is serving as the throne for the Wizarding world's most feared wizard. Sitting on his throne, Voldemort uses Bellatrix's arm to summon his most faithful followers. Seconds, then minutes tick by as no one apparates answering his call.

"Master," whispers Rodophlus hoping to prevent Voldemort's wrath. "Their at Hogwarts, doing your bidding."

"I know that," hisses Voldemort his red eyes flashing. "They should be here."

"Master," purrs Bellatrix. "If I may, you know that no one can apparate on the grounds of Hogwarts." 

Looking at her fondly, Voldemort almost smiles. "I know that," he whispers softly.

"Perhaps," whispers Bellatrix seductively. "They need your guidance to adequately perform this complicated mission. What do you think, Master?"

A slow sadistic smile creeps across Voldemort's face. Red eyes rake over Bellatrix, while he toys with her suggestion. "Lucius is in charge," mutters Voldemort gently stroking the length of his wand. "Perhaps, it would be prudent."

"Yes, Master," complements Rodophlus. "It would be wise." 

Rising gracefully from his throne, Voldemort extents his hand down to help Bellatrix off her knees. With two snaps of his fingers, Voldemort lets Rodophlus know that he too can get up off his knees. 

**Secret Lab**

"Severus," gently questions Melody placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Is it him?" 

Until next time…


	42. Meantime 42

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Best and Worst of Times ~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

AN: For those who think the James in Chapter 41 is James Potter, you are wrong! 

* * *

**Secret Lab**

"Severus," gently questions Melody placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Is it him?" 

"Yes," hisses Severus in pain. Holding his left arm stiffly. "He's pissed about something." Gritting his teeth, Severus stands up. "We need to bring this to Dumbledore's attention."

Helping Severus over to the common area of the lab, Melody notes that Harry is heavily leaning against the table. _He must be experiencing a lot of pain. _ Seeing Severus tense next to her, Melody sighs. 

"Voldemort is summoning me," mutters Severus showing the adults his arm. 

"You can say that again," mutters Harry holding his forehead. "He's mad."

"What else is new?" states Chloe, gripping Remus's hand for support.

"He's coming here," softly states Harry. 

"Bloody hell," whispers Severus.

"What?" whispers Chloe, while everyone else was horrified. "Dumbledore needs to know."

A rather loud groan erupts from Severus's side of the room, stilling the conversation. Movement of bed sheets before a voice croaks out, "Hello? Any one there?"

"We're over here," shouts Ron. 

"Bloody…" shouts Neville slightly confused. "Where are we?"

**Elsewhere**

"So Master," asks Rodophlus. "Where do you want us to apparate to?"

Humming to himself and stroking his chin, Voldemort contemplates where the best spot to apparate is. An evil smile creeps across his face, his red eyes flash joylessly. "We will apparate right at the gates of Hogwarts," orders Voldemort. "Then we'll move in."

"Perfect idea Master," agrees Bellatrix looking evilly happy. Stroking his arm, Bellatrix mutters, "You're a genius."

"Yes, I am," hisses Voldemort looking rather pleased with himself. "Now on to Hogwarts."

**Hogwarts  
Front Entranceway**

Gently pushing open the door, a young couple walks silently in. Wrapping their arms around each other they headed directly to the Headmaster's office. 

"Everything looks the same," comments the man. Nodding the woman agrees with him. Stopping at the Gargoyle, the man gave a fail-safe password. The gargoyle jumped aside, showing the escalating stairs. Stepping onto the stair the couple silently makes their way to Dumbledore's office.

**Secret Lab**

Stumbling with a few steps, Neville quickly regains his balance. Mopping his face with his hands, Neville attempts to clear his head. "I know this is going to sound funny," starts Neville. "But I could have sworn that my mother was awake."

"Peter said the same thing," states Sirius looking over to the still woman. "But she hasn't moved from that bed."

Looking rather sheepish, Neville admits, "I thought it was my mother. So when she handed me something to drink, I… I had drunk it."

"What?" exclaims Severus before he explodes. Neville's face now had a pinkish hue. "You did what! Longbottom, you are the most gullible simpleton I have…"

"Snape!" snaps Melody her eyes flashing. "For the love of God, he said that he thought it was his mother."

"It doesn't make sense," offers Harry in support. "If it was a Death Eater it would have been poison. But the woman, per say in question tucked Neville in." A loud grumbling groan comes from Severus's mouth but he doesn't say anything.

"Harry's right," states Remus. "Why would she do something like that?"

"Well," hesitantly says Neville. "Now that I'm thinking on the matter, she did look a lot like mum, but she didn't have her hair style."

"You remembered her hair style?" questions Severus looking at Neville strangely. After Neville nods his head, Severus narrows his eyes at him. "Tell me," purrs Severus staring at Neville intently, before his eyes flicker to Melody. A nasty smirk filters onto Severus's face. "What are the three main ingredients in the Draught of Essence?"

"Let's see," whispers Neville. "There's mandrake juice, ground power of Devil's snare and a fresh goat's spleen."

"Ok," laughs Harry looking faintly shocked. "That's new."

"I agree," states Severus. "When we get the Headmaster's office, I want him to take a look at you."

"We're not going anywhere," insists Ron holding up his hands to prevent anyone from saying anything. "Until we check the map. I don't want to run into any Death Eaters on the way."

"That's a good idea Mister Weasley," says Severus looking slightly impressed. 

Rolling his eyes, Ron pulls out the map. Muttering the words to activate the map. The lines were starting to form, about the hospital wing when they became blurred. Shaking his head, Ron looks over to Dumbledore's office. Gasping in shock.

"Bloody Hell!"

**First Floor  
Dumbledore's Office**

Hearing someone hesitantly knock on the door, Dumbledore calls out, "Do come in." As the door swings open, Dumbledore says, "Now Sirius how did you…. Great Merlin." Gasping Dumbledore clutches his chest. 

Frightened, Fred helps him into his chair. "Dumbledore, Sir! Are you all right? Do I need to go fetch Madam Pomfrey?" 

Seeing Dumbledore waving a dismissing hand, Molly looks up. Her eyebrows hitting his hairline as Molly's eyes roll back in their eye sockets before Arthur catches her. Blinking hard, Arthur looks back and forth between the couple standing in the doorway and Dumbledore.

"Ah…not the reception I was looking for," laughs the man with rimmed spectacles. "But it'll do in a pinch." The young woman turns sharply, glaring at the man besides her before slapping him on the arm. "Ouch! Hey that hurt," he says as he pouts. 

"Where's my son?" desperately asks the woman, her eyes pleading with everyone. "Where's Harry?"

**Second Floor  
Hospital Wing**

Pacing the room, he lets a low growl while he bares his teeth every time he passes Peter. Making the man on the wall squeak in fright. Smirking he continues his stalking.

"James," snaps Serenity causing him to stop his pacing. Holding up a bit of parchment, she smiles. "They're here."

"Where?" James demands as he approaches.

"Dumbledore's office," offers the blonde. "I'll bet you three Weasley Wizards Whatit's."

"No way," dismisses James peering over the parchment. "But your right, Sir."

"I knew it," he smirks glancing over his shoulder towards Peter. "So what do you want to do to him?"

"James, your sister had the idea of living in his animagi form," offers Serenity smiling evilly when Peter breathes a sigh of relief. "Without the possibly of becoming human again."

The boys look at each other before looking to Peter, grinning as they reached for their wands. 

**Secret Lab**

"Ron?" questions Melody looking scared. "What?"

Gasping, Ron can do nothing but point his finger at the map. Ron's mouth opens and closes but no words coming out. Sirius gets fed up with Ron's gasping mouth and yanks the map away from him.

"Let's see," mutters Sirius, tracing the route from the lab to Dumbledore's office. "It's all clean, no Death Eaters." Gasping slightly, Sirius peers closer at the map. "By great Merlin," Sirius exclaims softly. "It can't be."

"What?" asks Remus looking to Sirius for answers.

Shaking his head, Sirius hands the map over to Remus. "Look at the dots in Dumbledore's office."

"Sirius?" questions Melody.

"Bloody hell," whispers an extremely shocked Remus. "But it says that Lily and James are in here!"

"Can I play with James?" sweetly asks Silly holding her doll close to her chest.

Until next time…


	43. Battleground 43

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~Best and Worst of Times~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione is at home. When a Death-eater attacks. Sending her back in time. There she meets the love of her life. 

* * *

AN: I tried to be patient and wait until my beta got back to me. But after a couple of days, I just decided to post this. When I get it back from her, I'll repost this chapter. Stay tuned: the next chapter is the Epilogue.   


* * *

**Secret Lab**

Shaking his head, Sirius hands the map over to Remus. "Look at the dots in Dumbledore's office."

"Sirius?" questions Melody.

"Bloody hell," whispers an extremely shocked Remus. "But it says that Lily and James are in here!"

"Can I play with James?" sweetly asks Silly holding her doll close to her chest. Looking up to the shocked adults, Silly re-asks her question. "Well, can I?"

Sirius wraps an arm around, Melody's waste. Pulling her closer to him, laying a gentle kiss on her temple.

Clearing her throat, Melody asks, "You know James?" Looking at her sister. 

Smiling brightly Silly responses, "Yes." Holding out her new doll. "He gave me, my new dolly! James said he always be there for me," laughs Silly hugging her doll. "He's said I was special!"

"And you are," stress Harry looking at Silly a bit strangely. "So are we going to head down the Headmaster's office? Or standing here milling about?"

"We're going down," states Sirius giving Melody a kiss on her check. "But I want Melody, Chloe and Silly to…"

"No," interrupts Melody looking directly at Sirius. "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. We're not staying here, while you go gallivanting around." 

Looking at the couple, Chloe and Remus exchange a look of understanding. As Chloe watches the exchange, Remus looks around the lab. Spying that Chloe's office was close to where they were standing. Remus nudges his head towards her office, as Sirius slowly nods his head in agreement

Shaking his head, Severus suggests, "Why don't we leave Silly, Caroline and Neville here. While the rest go on to the Headmaster's office?" Neville looked like he wanted to argue but one look on everyone's hopeful face, he caved and agreed to stay.

"Sounds good to me," mutters Chloe. 

**First Floor  
Dumbledore's Office**

Clutching the man next to her the woman, sobs out, "Where's my son?"

Seeing the complete decimated look on the woman's face. "He's with my son Ron," answers Arthur. Pulling out his wand he revives Molly. Taking a deep breath, Arthur was relieved when Dumbledore started to ask questions.

"If I may be so bold," questions Dumbledore looking at the couple. "What are your names?" stutters Dumbledore, then clearing his throat continues with his questions. "If you're who I think you are," Dumbledore mutters under his breath. 

Gesturing to himself, the man answers, "My name is James Harold Potter. Prankster and Marauder. Been in love with one girl all my life and she is now my wife." Smirking, James continues, "Prongs to certain friends or Bond. James Bond."

Rolling her eyes, Lily snaps, "That's the last time I take you to a muggle theater! I swear James, sometimes your ego could fill a stadium." Taking a breath to clam herself, the woman slowly answers Dumbledore's question. "My name is Lily Rose Evans-Potter. I married James, here," gesturing to the man beside her. 

"In a three couple ceremony, which I might remind you, Dumbledore that you yourself officiated. Had a son, went into hiding. One night we were attacked, the next thing I know we're standing outside a bunch of ruins where our home use to be!" Narrowing her vivid green eyes, Lily demands, "I want to know right now!"

**Hogwarts  
Forbid Forest**

Landing with a soft pop, Voldemort hears his two most faithful followers join him. Staring with steely red eyes upon the castle, Voldemort's mouth twists into an evil sneer. 

"Let's see what Lucius is up to," coldly hisses Voldemort, glancing behind him. "I think the element of surprise would do it."

"Great idea, My Lord," prostrates Rodolphus bowing lowly. At his side, Bellatrix simply nods her head in agreement.

Pulling out his wand, Voldemort signals that they do the same. Muttering a spell to make himself invisible, he strides towards his former school. Glancing at each other, Bellatrix and Rodolphus perform the same spell following their master at a respectful distance. 

**Secret Lab**

"No," disagrees Sirius glaring at Harry. "Melody and Chloe should remain here."

Pulling sharply out of his embrace, Melody puts both of her hands on her hips. Glaring challengingly at Sirius, Melody demands, "Just what on god's green earth, makes you think that I'm staying here?"

Growling Sirius answers, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you went missing for about twenty years the last time there were Death Eaters around!"

"It's not like I had a choice!" snaps Melody fighting back sudden tears. Gesturing wildly, Melody croaks out, "Fine! Go." Seeing Sirius, Harry and Ron take several steps away from her. "Go," Melody shouts totally enraged. Turning sharply on her heel, she strides across the room to her office. Slamming the door, hard.

"Wow," whispers Ron, looking at her door incase it explodes. "I was here and I don't understand what set her off." 

"Me either," whispers Harry looking to Sirius for answers, but Sirius had his eyes glued to Melody's door. Surprise was written all over his face. 

Folding her arms across her chest, Chloe simply states, "You might have gotten Melody to stay here, but I'll be damn if I do." Striding for the door, Chloe was surprised then shocked when Remus picked her up by her waste. 

Hosting her over his shoulder, he carries her in to her office. Depositing her on the couch in her office. Before Chloe could react, Remus walked out, closed the door and put a sealing charm on it.

"There," huffs Remus looking highly amused. "Now she has to stay here."

"Ah… Remus," croaks Harry spying Chloe's furious facial expression. "I wouldn't want to be you when she gets out of there." Inside Chloe's office, Chloe was pacing in front of the door. Alternating between rattling the doorknob every few seconds to pounding her fists on the door. 

"I agree mate," mutters Ron. "She looks bloody livid to me."

"At lest she's safe," states Severus looking down at Neville. "So you agree to stay here with your mother, while the rest of us head over to the Headmaster's office?"

"Yes sir," says Neville looking at Chloe's office door. "Is that sealing charm going to hold her?"

"Yes," says Remus over his shoulder as he and Sirius head towards the exit. Unseen by the gentlemen leaving, nor Neville who was watching Chloe pace about in her office, Silly slipped quietly throw the exit. 

**Hogwarts Grounds  
South Entranceway**

Not bothering with a silencing charm Voldemort, yanks open the squeaky door. Striding into the open hallway. Waving his wand, Voldemort mutters several charms. Making himself and his followers unknown by their footsteps. Silently the deadly invisible trio heads for the dinning hall. Their muddy footprints go unnoticed leaving a very distinct trail.

**First Floor  
Dumbledore's Office**

Waving his wand, Dumbledore conjures up several chairs, thus allowing everyone to sit down. Mouthing them to sit down, Dumbledore states, "Sirius and Remus are already here, but if I know them as well as I think, they should be here if a few minutes."

"When did they arrive?" asks James looking shocked that Sirius and Remus beat him. He helps Lily to sit down before taking the seat right next to her.

"I think I'll save the explanations until everyone's in here," says Dumbledore summoning a house-elf. "Saves me from saying everything twice." Looking at the house-elf, Dumbledore orders tea for everyone and the expected guests.

Within five minutes, the expected guests bound throw the door. Almost colliding into Lily and James. Joyous shouts and random hugs erupt in the once quite room as it starts to settle down, Harry finds himself seat between his parents. 

"How the bloody hell did you get here?" questions Sirius still occasionally touching James to make sure that he was really there. "I saw the house right after Voldemort attacked. Nothing was left but ashes, it took Hagrid to exhume Harry from the remains."

"I don't know Padfoot," answers James, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "One minute I was yelling for Lily to grab Harry and make a break for it. The next I'm standing outside the ruins of my house in broad daylight with Lily standing next to me."

"It just doesn't make sense," comments Dumbledore looking pensive. "Who could possible be powerful enough to pull the two of you throw time. The precise timing alone is extremely dangerous, one second either way could complete through off this time line."

"It was James," stresses Silly startling everyone in the room. "He did it. I helped."

A collective gasp is the only thing heard, until James shouts, "I did not."

Looking highly miffed, Silly hugs her dolly close to her. Narrowing her eyes, she hisses, "You're not James! You mean for me." Turning on her heel, she makes three steps out of the doors, before Sirius hoists her up into his arms. "Put me down! Paw-Paw, he mean for me. I telling My Mine."

"I'm sure Melody would love to hear all about it," calmly states Sirius depositing Silly better in his arms. "But for now, I would like to hear more about this James person."

"No," pouts Silly her bottom lip perturbing outwards. "I not telling."

"Bloody hell," whispers Lily leaning closer to the girl until Silly tried to kick her. "That's Melody's little sister."

"Yes, she is," states Severus. "But don't change the subject, it appears that there is a James running around Hogwarts who is not a Potter."

**Hospital Wing  
Second Floor**

Peering over the map, James smirks. "They're there."

Snatching the map away from him, Serenity looks it over. "Yes, they are. It appears everything is doing according to plan. Hmm," inspecting the map closer. "Looks like we have unexpected company."

"What?" questions the blonde boy next to her. Taking the map, he nods his head in agreement. "Looks like the last of them have decided to shop up. So, James," offering him the map. "What do you want to do about it?"

Waving a dismissing hand in regards to the map, James stares intently at Peter. A slow creepy smile spreads across his face. "I think," states James gesturing to Peter. "We should let Peter help us with that problem."

"How?" questions Serenity looking at James for answers. "I don't want him blabbing to Voldemort about our presence here. That would be extremely dangerous."

"I concur," agrees the blonde, rubbing his left hand up and down his chin. "I say, we permanently change Peter into a rat. Strap on a portkey. When Voldemort picks him up…. BANG! He's elsewhere."

Giving him a _you've got to be kidding me_ look, James nods his head. "Good idea, but one problem. That would require Voldemort to pick Peter up."

"Why don't we use a slide charm instead of a portkey," suggests Serenity. "That way it slide him and whoever is within five feet of him to a selected location."

"Slide charms only move those individuals less then two miles," comments the blonde. "Where would we send them?"

"To the chamber," states James pulling out his wand. "We'll place a slide charm on the rat. It'll slide Voldemort and his followers to the chamber. From there the finial confrontation will happen."

Silence greets James declaration until Serenity sneers, "Karma ant' it a bitch."

**Hogwarts  
Second Floor Stairwell**

Stepping into the stairs, Voldemort narrows his blood red eyes. Turning his head left then right, tightening his jaw. Muttering a charm he makes himself and his followers visible to the eyes. Turning his eyes onto Bellatrix, Voldemort hisses, "It looks like you were right?"

"In what way, My Lord," softly comments Bellatrix. Glancing about she couldn't detect what was wrong.

"Lucius has failed his mission," snaps an irate Voldemort his red eyes flashing. 

Shaking her head slightly, "But My Lord," softly soothes Belltrix. "He might have subdued them."

"True," mutters Voldemort looking appeased. "I want you…." Loud squeaky noises come from the floor. Turning his head, Voldemort looks down as a large rat goes racing towards he. "Rodolphus, pick up Pettigrew and bring him to me."

"Yes Master," responses Rudolf. Moving forward he narrowly missing the rat while attempting to pick him up. "Cool it you stupid rat!" softly hisses a menacing Rudolf. Taking several steps towards his master when the room tilted.

Blinking her eyes, Belltrix found herself alone standing on the stairwell. "Master?" softly questions Belltrix looking around for him. "Rodolphus? Where did you go?"

**Hospital Wing  
Second Floor**

Standing barely inside the hospital with the door-cracked open, Serenity mutters several swearwords under her breath. _Damn spell missed her. Bloody hell, now what should we do?_ Turning to the two boys, Serenity gestures towards the hallway.

**Secret Lab**

Pacing agitatedly around her office, Melody slowly calms herself down. Taking several breaths, she straightens her shoulders. Throwing open her office door, Melody storms out. Widening her eyes, when she notices that Chloe was pacing about in her office.

"What the bloody hell," whispers Melody pulling out her wand. Going over to Chloe's office, she attempts to open the door, only to find that it's seal shut. Tapping her wand against the knob, she mutters a charm to open the door. "What happened?"

"Remus," hisses an irate Chloe.

**Hospital Wing  
Second Floor**

Looking out into the hallway, James softly swears. Clenching his jaw, he narrows his eyes. "Of all the bloody things to have happen!" Taking a breath, James turns to his companions. "What should we do about her?"

"Hex into hell," sneers Serenity crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I think," mutters the blonde boy with a devilish smile. "We should let the Marauder's deal with her." Glancing down at his watch, he adds. "Besides we're running out of time."

**First Floor  
Dumbledore's Office**

"James is my friend," huffs Silly glaring at everyone while struggling to break out of Sirius's strong grip. "I want James!" When Sirius tightens his grip, Silly starts to kick his legs. 

"Silly come on," mutters Sirius attempting to sooth her. "We just want to meet this James person."

"**NO**!" shouts Silly as she starts to cry. "My friend not yours. Silly's friend." Everyone was shocked as Silly cries. Sirius stood up, turned Silly over in his arm until she was facing his chest. She clung to him, sobbing her heart out as he paced the floor attempting to calm her down.

"Wow," mutters James looking at Sirius amazed. "Who would have thought that Padfoot would be good with kids?" Feeling slightly uncomfortable, James motions to Lily that maybe they should leave Sirius alone with the little girl. 

Observing him, Lily nods her head in silent agreement with James. Standing up, James opens the door so that they could leave. 

"Rodolphus!" explodes into the room stilling everyone.

"Bellatrix," hisses Sirius his eyes flashing dangerously.

**Hogwarts  
Second Floor Stairwell**  


A wide smirk forms on the face of the boy as he changes out of his animagi form. Looking at the girl floating gracefully into the hallway he gestures to where Bellatrix was standing. "Well?"

"My father couldn't have done it better," complements Serenity. "It's time, we need to be leaving."

"How's James handling it?" quietly asks the blonde.

"As well as can be expected," mutters Serenity as a loud crash causes the two of them to jump. "Bloody hell," hisses Serenity as she sweeps into the hospital wing. Shaking her head as James starts to tear it apart. "James!" snaps Serenity getting his attention. "You're going to be seeing her in less then a minute. Stop this bloody foolishness at once!"

**Hogwarts  
The Chamber**

Landing with a hard thud, the two men groan in pain. Standing up, Rodolphus looks around the square room. Knowing that he's still at Hogwarts, but not knowing exactly where he turns to his master. Stifling a satisfied smirk, Rodolphus offers his hand to his fallen master.

"Ah," groans Voldemort peering about the room. "This room looks oddly familiar." Stumbling to stand with his followers help, Voldemort gasps as where he was comes to him. "Damn Dumbledore!"

**Secret Lab**

"Rodolphus!" explodes into the lab.

Looking closely at the exit, Chloe states, "That was too close for my comfort."

"I agree," mutters Melody in agreement. "What to investigate?"

"No," shouts Neville looking rather scared. "You can't leave here." Running towards them, when he was two feet away, both Melody and Chloe could see how pale Neville was.

"Neville," reassure Melody looking at him. "We wouldn't leave you on your own."

"But," stutters Neville looking very confused.

"Nev," huffs Chloe gesturing about the lab. "This stayed a secret for over twenty years! Even with all those curious students milling about. This is the safest place inside of Hogwarts."

"So," stutters Neville still overly pale. "Be…Bel…Bellatrix is o…out there!

"No Death Eaters can enter this place," states Melody. "Except Severus. And that's because we allowed him to enter. She can't come in here." Seeing him start to shake, Melody adds. "You're safe, your mother's safe."

**Hogwarts  
Second Floor Stairwell**

Racing up to the landing, Remus was stunned to see a large black scorch mark on the floor. Pausing he reached down, running his fingers over the scorch mark, some of the black charcoal like substance stuck to his fingers. 

"Moony," huffs James as he catches up. "What is that stuff?"

"Some type of powder," answers Remus looking perplexed. "But I have no idea what it is."

"Great," sneers Severus peering around the hallway. "I don't like this."

"Me neither," stress Silly as Sirius strides up the stairs. "I want My Mine."

Taking once glance around, Sirius feels a slight menacing chill run up his spin. "It's too close to the lab."

"The lab?" questions Lily. "If Voldemort got his hands on that, he would be almost unstoppable." Looking at each other, three men silently agreed. 

**Secret Lab**

Calming down Neville took both Chloe and Melody. When they were finally ready to leave, Sirius holding Silly emerged passed the wards. Striding over to Sirius, Melody quickly catches Silly as she propels herself towards her. Watching Chloe stalk over to Remus, Melody was surprised that she didn't slap him across the face.

"How dare you," hisses Chloe glaring coldly at Remus.

"I dare because I love you," stresses Remus as he quickly pins Chloe's arms to sides with a bear hug. Lightly picking her up, he moves her further into the lab, as Harry and Ron walk in. 

Feeling Sirius's eyes on her, Melody looks towards him. A soft fluttering of the wards, signals that Severus has entered, followed closely by two separate footsteps. Turning her head, Melody feels her limps give out. _What? How in Merlin's name? It's not possible, it can't be._

"Down, I want down," states Silly holding her dolly.

**Hogwarts  
The Chamber**

"Damn Dumbledore to hell," hisses Voldemort repeatedly. Pacing the room in agitation, his red eyes flash showing his rage. A large black cloud seeps into the room, until it hits the center. The blackness swirls pulling itself together, creating a large ball. Slowly it lengthens, and then different colors emerge. 

"Rodolphus!" shrieks out of the cloud. The blackness drops like little particles leaving a distraught Bellatrix. Rodolphus quickly makes his way over to his wife, wrapping her in his arms. "I was so scared," whimpers Bellatrix. "I thought I lost you."

"Bella," soothes Rodolphus holding his wife close to him. "You can never lose me."

"How sweet," sneers Voldemort glaring at the couple. "What about me? Did you even think about me?" Voldemort takes a menacing stance as silence greets his question. Narrowing his glowing red eyes, Voldemort hisses as he points his wand at them.

**Secret Lab**

"Ah," groans Harry in pain, slapping his hand over his lightening bolt scare. "He's angry, so angry."

"Harry," whispers Lily looking extremely concerned. "What's going on?"

"Long story," states Ron. "Basically when Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was a baby, he transferred some of his powers to Harry. When Voldemort is either really happy or extremely upset, Harry feels it throw his scare."

"Oh my poor baby," whispers Lily.

"He's here," gasps Harry his green eyes flaring in surprise. "He at Hogwarts!"

"What?" demands James pulling out his wand. "Where is he?"

Pointing to the floor, Harry signals downwards. With one hand over his scare, Harry hisses, "The same place where the Philosopher's Stone, was."

"Great," groans Ron. "Do we have to go throw the giant chess set again?"

"That really happened?" asks Lily looking to Melody for an answer.

"Oh…ah…yes," reluctantly answers Melody. "That happened in Harry's first year."

"Enough," snaps Neville looking extremely agitated. "Volemort is loose inside Hogwarts! There's plenty of time to discuss Harry's unusual school years later!" 

The next several minutes were spent fighting between the couples to see who would be going down to face Voldemort. Harry and Ron slip pass the arguing adults, unknowingly Silly follows behind them.

"Look," snaps Chloe. "We created a potion that will completely obliterate Voldemort. All one needs to do is toss a veil of this stuff on to his being. Then bam! One bad man bites the dust."

"Fine," grumbles Remus flinching the veil out of Chloe's hands. "We will take care of this!"

"But," whines Chloe until she sees that Remus was nearly at the end of his patience. "Fine, but you better come back in one piece or so help me."

As the men were looking to leave the room, Melody looks around for Harry and Ron. Not seeing them, she gasps as she realizes the Silly wasn't in the room also. "**SILLY! OH MY GOD**!"

**Hogwarts  
The Chamber**

Pounding the pavement in his animagus form, Sirius leaps into the chamber. The sight that greeted him was one of the worst he ever seen. There on the floor was Ron out cold, while Bellatrix and Rodolphus were clearly dead. Peering around the smoke filled room, Sirius could barely make out where Harry and Voldemort were. _Maybe Silly didn't follow them._ Slowly changing, Sirius crouches low to the ground. 

Loud fast footsteps were approaching. Spying the opportune chance, Sirius throws the poisons veil at Voldemort. Loud shrieking laughter greets his action then suddenly changes into painful hissing. Black smoke starts to raise out of his body as little blue flames spread from the spot were the potion hit him.

Pulling out his wand, Sirius levitates Ron out into the hallway. Harry quickly realizes the dangerous situation he placed himself in, and runs out into the hallway.

"Sirius!" shouts Melody as she starts to come into the chamber. "Where's Silly?" Looking over, Melody pales as she watches Voldemort fight the potion. 

"I don't see her," shouts Sirius still looking around the room. James and Remus were moving Harry and Ron further away. Crackling air, with high winds alerts everyone that the potion created a small void. "Sirius?" Melody huffs out as he wraps his arms around her forcing her out of the chamber. Landing hard on the ground, Sirius mutters several quick charms that seal Melody and him to the floor. Sucking winds were getting stranger, as the thing that is Voldemort erodes away. 

"**MY MINE**!" shrieks a terrified voice from behind one of the pillars. "**MY MINE**!" 

Looking over, both Melody and Sirius could see the little girl getting sucked into the void. "No! Not Silly," whispers Melody reaching a desperate hand out for her as the winds pick up more momentum. A flash of white intense light explodes in the room. Leaving everything an eerie calm. 

Desperately looking around, Melody shrieks, "**SILLY?"**

**  
Hospital Wing  
Second Floor**

Carrying in his unconscious wife, Sirius was greatly surprised at the destruction in the room. Finding an open cot, he gently places her down as Madam Pomfrey comes rushing in. Shooing him away, Sirius takes a closer look at the damage done to the hospital wing. _Bloody hell, who could have done this?_

"Oh my poor dear," mutters Madam Pomfrey loudly enough for Sirius to hear.

"What?" demands Sirius as Remus pulls him from the room. "What's wrong?" shouts Sirius as he struggles to get back into the room. James walks in levitating Ron with Harry trailing behind them.

"Sirius," softly mutters Harry. "I'll find out. Just calm down." Shaking his head, Sirius stops struggling against Remus. Feeling useless, Sirius suggests that he accompanies Remus back up to the lab so that they can tell Chloe what happened.

**Secret Lab**

Sirius watches as Remus explains everything that happened to Chloe. Even Severus and Neville looked distraught. Looking around the lab, Sirius feels uncomfortable. Two warm gentle hands grip his, looking down, Sirius sees Chloe looking back up at him.

"Melody," says Chloe her voice breaking. "Will be fine. It will take a while but she'll live throw this."

Blinking his tired eyes, Sirius finds himself standing right outside the hospital wing. The door creaks open, Madam Pomfrey looks at him with sorrowful eyes. 

"She's fine, Sirius," states Madam Pomfrey. Gesturing for him to come in. "She's sleeping right now," pointing her out to him. Then pointing to another bed, set up directly next to hers. "You need sleep also," stress Madam Pomfrey gently prodding him into bed. "No arguments." 

**Hospital Wing  
Second Floor**

Slowly opening her eyes, Melody blinks at the brightness of the room. Licking her dry lips, she instantly feels her head being raised and a glass of cold water to her lips.

"Drink this," soothes Sirius. "Its just water." Taking several gulps, the glass was lowered. "Do you want some more?" Shaking her head, Melody feels the room tilt.

"What happened?" asks Melody. "How did I get here?"

"Well," starts Sirius before he lets out a heavy sigh. "Melody there is no easy way to say this but… but your sister was pulled into the void."

"And," whispers Melody hope still in her eyes.

"She hasn't been seen since," finishes Sirius. 

Standing just outside the hospital, Remus and James watch as Sirius comforts his distressed wife. Looking at each other, they silently agree to leave the grieving couple alone.

Until next time…


	44. Epilogue 44

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Best and Worst of Times: Epilogue ~**

* * *

****

**   
Hogwarts  
Dumbledore's Office**

Picking up the Daily Prophet, Dumbledore silently reads Rita Skeeter's article on the exoneration of Sirius Black and the downfall of Voldemort. _Ah, not lest there's nothing in there about Hermione and her time traveling._ Rereading the article, Dumbledore notes several things. _There's no mention of Caroline Longbottom's recovery, nor anything about Chloe. Nothing on Selena. They're even calling Melody, Hermione._ Counting to hundred, Dumbledore smiles as he office door bursts open reviling an irate Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning, Minerva," greets Dumbledore. "Would you like some water taffy?"

"What I would like is an exclamation," snaps Minerva narrowing her eyes rather dangerously. "Would you care to explain this letter of yours?"

"I thought I covered everything," mumbles Dumbledore looking rather sheepish. "What you like explained?"

"Just how Hermione survived the killing curse? Not once but twice? I understand that she became Melody St. James to prevent a paradox, but who sent that paperwork on her emending transfer? And for that matter, who created a Gringotts vault for her? And what's this about Lily and James being alive?" demands Minerva finally running out of steam.

Looking thoughtful, Dumbledore answers, "I honestly don't know. Someone sure went to great deal of trouble, but for what purpose?"

"So Hermione Granger is really Melody St. James-Black," whispers Minerva. "How is she doing?"

"Right at this minute," offers Dumbledore. "She's in the hospital wing recovering." Holding up a hand he continues. "She was there for the final battle…." 

**Hospital Wing  
Second Floor**

Lifting her head off of her pillow, dizziness swaps her head. Gently laying her head back down, Melody was secretly glad that she could hear Madam Pomfrey making her way towards her. Tears leak from the corner of her eyes as memories wreak havoc with her emotions.

The curtains are pulled back reveling stern form of Madam Pomfrey. Smiling gently, she offers, "One more examination and you'll be able to go home with Sirius when he comes to pick you up."

"Ok," hoarsely croaks Melody.

**Marauder Manor   
Kitchen**

Gripping the countertop Sirius slowly counts to ten then to twenty as anger courses through him. Gritting his teeth, he narrows his eyes at the current source of his anger. Keeping his eyes on one of the two, Sirius swiftly pulls out his wand. Pointing it to one of the twins he mutters off a series of charms, before turning his wand to the other twin. 

Smiling smugly in satisfaction, Sirius slips silently from the room. Reaching the landing, high bellowing shrieks of horror radiate from below. _That should teach them not to mess with my stuff._

"Chloe," greets Sirius as he turns towards his suite that he shared with Melody. "Do you think I should change," asks Sirius as he opens the door only to find the room completely empty. "Ok. Where did everything go?"

"Outside on the front lawn," answers Chloe directly behind him. "Everyone came to the conclusion that since you're starting over or have been given a fresh start at things, that your bedroom should also be given a fresh start."

"Thanks," whispers Sirius seriously. "I doubt that Melody would have been able to handle come back to the same old room."

"She's fragile right now," offers Chloe. "But she's stronger then either of us know."

"I hope your right," mumbles Sirius as he heads down the stairs. Chloe watches Sirius retreating back before the hallway tilts.

**Hogwarts  
Snape's Office**  


With one hand firmly on the small of her back and the other gently clasping hers, Severus takes small steps helping Caroline recover her mobility. Soft music floats out of an old radio.

"One day soon," promises Severus. "I'm going to take you dancing."

"I'm going to hold you to that," laughs Caroline slowly taking another step. "But I'm afraid that it's going to be quite sometime."

"Oh, I don't care how long it takes," smirks Severus tightening them embrace. "I plan on spoiling you completely rotten."

**Hogwarts  
Dumbledore's Office**

Conjuring up hot tea and some biscuits, Albus adds, "Plus, Caroline Longbottom is going to make what looks like a complete recovery." Handing Minerva a cup of hot tea, he waits for her reaction.

"So it's true," whispers a relived Minerva. "Voldemort is really dead. My poor Hermione, losing her only living relative." Taking a sip of her scolding hot tea, Minerva sets the cup down. "So Lily and James are back, the time-line is relatively fine. And now you're telling me that Caroline Longbottom is going to make a recovery! Bloody hell Albus!"

"I know," laughs Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling. "But after reading the Daily Prophet, I think I'm going to have to have a long talk with everyone."

"Why?" asks Minerva picking up the paper.

"Because everyone now knows that Hermione has survived. Not Melody Black, but Hermione. Everyone from this time only knows her as Hermione," states Dumbledore. "They will understand her grief, but they won't understand if she wishes to be called Melody."

"Perhaps it would be better if she was called Hermione," suggests Minerva. "We can give her a special graduation certificate. And if Sirius and Mel… Hermione wish to remain married, we can issue a press release stating that they were recently married or something."

"I do believe that would be best," mutters Dumbledore.

**Hospital Wing  
Second Floor**

Performing the finial charm, Madam Pomfrey frowns when the light changes from white to pale blue. Shaking her head, she redoes the charm only to have the same results. 

Watching Madam Pomfrey frown, Melody was surprised when she redid the same charm. "Is something wrong?" asks Melody. 

"Hermione dear," states Madam Pomfrey. "Everything looks like its in order, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to perform another exanimation."

"But everything is fine, right?" questions Melody, not noticing that Madam Pomfrey had called her Hermione. 

"As far as I can tell," reassures Madam Pomfrey.

**Marauder Manor   
Second Floor**

"Chloe!" shouts Remus from somewhere downstairs. "Chloe?" 

"Remus try upstairs," suggests Sirius. "That's where I last saw her."

Pounding footsteps race up the stairs as Remus rushes up the steps. Upon reaching the landing, Remus spies his wife folded on the ground. Moving quickly he picks her up off the floor, noting that Chloe has passed out. Carefully descending down the steps, everyone was instantly worried when Remus carried an unconscious Chloe outside.

"Sirius," barks Remus. "Are you… Do you still have that portkey to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," answers Sirius pulling it out. "Taking her to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes," answers Remus.

"I'll come with you," offers Sirius. "I have to pick up Melody."

**Hogwarts  
Dumbledore's Office**

The office door flew open for the second time that day. Banging against the wall, but instead of Minerva, Lily Potter stood there. Huffing and puffing from running, she pointed down the steps.

"Get your breath child," commands Minerva before hugging Lily. 

"Chloe's clasped," states Lily. "Madam Pomfrey is currently looking her over."

"Good lord," whispers Minerva worried. 

**Hospital Wing  
Second Floor**

"Out!" shouts Madam Pomfrey attempting to kick Remus and Sirius out of the room. Until she heard Remus's menacing growling directed at her. "Fine! But don't interfere," states Madam Pomfrey. Pulling the curtain around her charge, Madam Pomfrey went to work.

"Remus behave," admonishes James hoping to lighten the mood. "She's going to be fine." Lily, Minerva and Dumbledore come rushing into the room. Rustling of the curtain, silence everyone as Madam Pomfrey smiles down at Chloe.

"You young lady need to take it easy," orders Madam Pomfrey. "I'll be giving Remus a list of things you will not be allowed to do, along with Sirius."

"What?" questions both Remus and Sirius.

"Chloe's pregnant," informs Madam Pomfrey looking at Remus. "And so is Hermione." Looking at Sirius, Madam Pomfrey asks, "Didn't you notice anything funny?"

Shrugging, Sirius answers, "She had a strange reaction to chocolate."

"Sirius!" groans Lily as everyone else stifles their laughter. 

**Marauder Manor   
Remus and Chloe's bedroom**

Kissing his stubble cheek, Chloe smoothes a grin as Remus slowly starts to stir from his slumber. Reaching out she gently sweeps her finger down his cheek as he smiles at her touch. 

"Hmmm," moans Remus. "Have I told you lately that you're amazing?"

"Not today," whispers Chloe kissing his cheek again. 

"This is going to have to wait," groans Remus opening his eyes. At Chloe's confused and hurt look, he kisses her lips before adding, "Because our exuberant son is headed this way." 

Seconds later, thunderous pounding radiates from the bedroom door. "**MUM! DAD**! Time to raise and shine! Can you hear me?" is shouted at the closed door. More pounding as he continues to shout. "Wakey! Wakey!"

"Forget to take off the silencing charm once," mutters Chloe glaring at the door as Remus laughs. "And he never lets you forget it." Rolling her eyes when the bedroom door starts to vibrate from the pounding it was receiving. "He's your son, you deal with him!"

"Wakey? Wakey?" groans Remus glaring at the door. Moving slowly, Remus reluctantly gets out of bed. "That is the last time I let Padfoot baby-sit."

**Hogwarts: The Dungeon  
Snape Residence**

"Daddy!" shouts a three-year-old little girl running directly at Severus before launching herself into his open arms. Kissing her father several times on his cheek, the little girl hugs him tightly. 

"Well," laughs Severus his black eyes glittering. "This is nice. Where is your mother?"

"Lab," answers Neville coming from around the corner. "I don't know how you two do it."

Confused Severus asks, "Do what?"

"Handle her," laughs Neville as he points to the little girl. "One minute she's in the kitchen the next she poof… Gone."

"Children are known to do that Neville," answers Severus. "Besides, your mother and I have warded the Dungeon to prevent her from leaving without an adult present."

"Present? You have present?" demands the girl. "Baddog's birthday today."

"It's Maddog," corrects Neville. 

"No! He a bad dog!" contradicts his sister narrowing her onyx eyes at Neville. "Bad!"

"I swear," mutters Neville chuckling softly. "That when Sirius wanted the tradition of nicknames to continue, I don't think he had that in mind when his son decided on his nickname."

Laughing, Severus kisses his daughter on her forehead before putting her down. "He should have thought of that before he allowed him to pick it. Besides its not that bad compared to what Remus's child nicknamed himself."

"Who in their right mind would want to be called Howler?" ponders Neville as his sister races around him. "Hey come back here!"

**Marauder Manor   
Sirius and Hermione's bedroom**

Creeping into the silent bedroom, looking both ways before bounding up to the mantle over the fireplace. Reaching his hands up, he huffs in frustration. Narrowing his eyes, he surveys the room. Smirking as he spots a chair in the corner.

Using his finger, he whispers, "Come." Magically making the chair slowly come to him, scraping the floor as it comes. Setting the chairs back against the wall, he climbs up. Smiling in delight as he reaches out for the picture on the mantle. "Hello there." The little girl in the picture waves back to him. "Today is my birthday…."

**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

Waving her wand, Lily creates a banner saying _Happy Birthday_ in light baby blue. James and Sirius were neatly placing the gifts on the table. Marking which one's were from the Weasley twins. 

"Why are you doing that?" demands George as he watches them.

"Let's see," sneers Sirius. "Last year, the pair of you gave him several of your prototypes. Two of which set off my lovely wife."

"Oh yeah," grimaces Fred recalling the incident. "That."

"No need for a repeat this year," states James writing Fred's name on the brightly wrapped gift.

"Especially since she pregnant again," growls Sirius narrowing his eyes at the twins. "You two better be on your **best** behavior. If I hear that you've somehow manage to put her in the hospital wing…. I'll…" 

"Sirius," admonishes Lily. "I'm absolutely sure that Fred and George wouldn't dream of doing anything. Everyone knows that Hermione is on the edge as it is, seeing how this is her second pregnancy."

"Fine," huffs Sirius still glaring at the twins. "But…"

"No buts old man," interrupts James. 

**Marauder Manor   
Kitchen**

"Ok everyone," shouts Chloe clapping her hands to get their attention. "Its time to head to Hogwarts. Does everyone have what they need?"

"Yes!" shouts two excited boys while jumping up and down. "We're going to go by portkey!" Pulling out an old plain looking newspaper to use as a portkey, Remus smiles seconds before the world spins away.

  


**Hogwarts  
Secret Lab**

Landing with a loud thud, Remus's arms steadied Chloe but the two boys took pleasure at hitting the floor. Sitting in the common area Carolina saw and heard the group coming. Rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, Caroline smiles in satisfaction that her child was sound asleep before the two boys arrived.

"Maddog! I can't believe your seven already!" huffs Remus's child.

"Howler!" agrees Maddog. "I know, where to the years go? It seems like just yesterday I turned six." Maddog pulls out a mirror from under his shirt, "Dad! Howler and I are here. Can I come down and play with you?"

"Well," huffs Sirius. "What about your mum? What does she want?"

"Madam Pomfrey insisted that Hermione have a nap," informs Caroline. "She's currently sleeping in the hospital wing."

"She went to take a nap," states Maddog seriously. "It's my birthday, so I shouldn't have to take a nap."

"Fine," agrees Sirius slightly chuckling. "Tell your Aunt Chloe were your going, then you can join me at Gryffindor Tower. And bring Howler with you."

"Yes, Dad." The mirror stops glowing as Maddog puts it back under his shirt. "Aunt Chloe…"

"I heard your father," interrupts Chloe. "You can go. But go straight there! No side trips." Watching her son along with Hermione's race out of the room, Chloe shouts, "I mean it! No side trips! Do you…oh never mind."

"Sometimes," laughs Caroline holding her baby girl close to her. "I think, the kids are worst then their fathers."

"I agree," stresses Chloe. 

**Along the third floor corridor  
Near the door leading out to the stairs**

Skidding to a halt, both boys listen closely. Blinking they look at each other in question. Shrugging their shoulders they heads towards the sound. Coming upon a large locked wooden door. Howler raises his hand, pointing his finger, he whispers, "Alohomora."

**Hogwarts  
Gryffindor Tower**

Tapping his foot impatiently, Sirius notices that it's unusually quite. Going over to the entrance door, he gazes down the hallway, not seeing nor hearing anyone. _Bloody hell! Where is he now?_ Shaking his head, Sirius walks back to the table picking up a blank parchment.

"I'm going to need this," grumbles Sirius. Pointing his wand to it, he says the password to activate the map. "They should be on their way here."

"Should be and are," states Remus coming over. "Are two different things."

"Mel is going to kill you," sneers Severus. "If he somehow manages to get dirty."

Grumbling some curses under his breath, Sirius rakes his gaze over the map. "I'm not seeing them."

"What?" demands Remus pulling the map away from Sirius. Looking it over, Remus pales as he whispers, "they're not on here."

"They have to be," stress Severus calmly. "I thought you two added a pin-point spell. Did you use that?"

"No," answers Sirius slightly calmer. Taking his wand he taps the map, stating the names clearly. "It's showing them near the giant chess set." Seconds tick by before Sirius realizes what he said. "That's it! He's grounded! I don't care if it is his birthday. Grounded!"

"Calm down," snaps Harry. "Do you want Hermione to hear you?" Shaking his head, Harry lets out a sigh before heading towards Dumbledore's passageway to the chess set. 

"Bloody hell," hisses Sirius stalking off towards the secret passageway to the chess set, swiftly catching up with Harry. With a small distance between them, Remus and Severus follow Sirius. Patting Remus on the back, Severus smugly smirks at Sirius's back and at Remus.

"I'm glad that I had a girl," comments Severus. "Who takes after her mother in all things." 

When Harry suddenly stiffens, howling in pain as his handclaps over his lighting bolt scar everyone whips out their wands. "It can't be," hisses Harry in pain. "He's been dead for past seven years!" Steadying himself, Harry blinks. "I couldn't see a thing."

With widening eyes, Severus watches as panic sets in. "Get to the kids!" 

**Hogwarts  
The Chamber**

Soft whimpers and high winds freak the two boys. Howler narrows his eyes taking in the room. Sniffing the air, the boy points to a corner. "Over there."

"There was something else here," comments Maddog. Both boys move slowly into the room. Cautiously approaching the corner. "Hello." A ratty red haired doll was blocking the child behind it. "Are you ok?"

**Third Floor Lab  
Common Area**

"Oh," softly whispers Chloe. "She's so cute."

Laughing at Chloe, Caroline gently lays her daughter down for her nap. "Yes, she's cute when she's sleeping otherwise she gives the boys a run for their money." Watching Chloe gaze at her daughter fawningly. "Why haven't you and Remus had another child?"

Rolling her eyes, Chloe sits down. "He doesn't want to risk any more side effects."

"More side effects?" questions Caroline. "What else does he think is going to happen?"

"Oh, I don't know a liter of kids instead of just one," comments Chloe looking over to Hermione's office. "I still can't believe that Hermione's pregnant again."

Sighing heavily, Caroline closes her eyes. "Neither can I. But I wish her all the luck in the world."

**Hogwarts  
The Chamber**

Rushing in everyone had their wands drawn. Looking around franticly, Sirius breathes a sigh of relief as he spots his son.

"Dad!" rings around the chamber. "You won't believe what I've found!"

**Hogwarts  
Hospital Wing**

Blinking open her tired eyes, Hermione smiles as she rubs the swell of her stomach. Yawning softly, Hermione stretches jerking suddenly at the loud commotion bursting into the hospital wing. _What in heavens name is going on? I swear if that son of mine exploded, jinxed, hexed something or someone… I'm going to ground him until I'm dead._

"I'm telling you," barks Sirius rather angrily. "That she should be informed! I have no intention of not telling my wife!"

"Sirius," snaps Madam Pomfrey. "Lower your voice! I'm not saying that you shouldn't tell her. I'm saying…" 

Straining her ears, Hermione couldn't make out what they were saying. _They can't be talking about the baby. I just had a check up and Madam Pomfrey said everything was fine. What if she was lying?_

"No!" booms Sirius. 

Pulling back the curtain, Hermione gasps softly as she stares at a dirty, scared looking Selena standing just within arms reach. "Silly?" croaks out Hermione as tears form in her eyes. 

"My Mine," gasps out Selena throwing herself at Hermione. Pulling her sister tightly into her embrace.

"Where have you been? You really scared me," demands Hermione rocking the girl in her arms. Feverishly kissing the top of her sister's head, Hermione gently squeezes and releases her several times. "I love you. So you know that? I love you."

"I was so scared," cries Selena gripping Hermione's arms. "But James… he come and find me."

"James?" ponders Hermione. _She can't possibly be talking about him._

"Yeah… James," laughs Selena at Hermione's confused look. "He smaller now, but he's still James. And then Paw-paw showed up and everyone else too." Watching Selena raise her hand, Hermione's gaze travels the length of the room. "He's right there. Standing next to Paw-paw and Howler."

"Sirius!" calls out Hermione. All conversation in the room drops as everyone looks over to see Hermione cradling her sister in her arms. "Could you come here please?" As Sirius approaches, Hermione whispers to Selena who squeals in delight. "Silly, go play with James for a bit while I talk to Paw-paw, ok?"

"Fine, but don't go anywhere," states Selena as she jumps off of Hermione's lap. Hermione watches Silly playing with James and Howler as her bed dips under Sirius's weight.

"Do you know what your son has done?" softly asks Hermione while not taking her eyes off of Selena.

"I have a vague idea," mutters Sirius.

"He's James," states Hermione. Waiting for a few seconds before elaborating. "The same James who gave Silly her Molly Doll. The same James who pinned Peter to the hospital wall and lord knows what else."

"Bloody hell," swears Sirius softly. "You know… ah, well that explains the werewolf bites on the Death Eaters. And good god so was…."

"Huh?" questions Hermione looking at Sirius confused.

"If James was there, so was Sirius. Remember Sirius Lupin is a werewolf like Remus," whispers Sirius. "Take a look at James, he looks just like me, while Serenity Snape looks just like her mother, Caroline. That explains why Peter thought it was us."

"How did they do it?" asks Hermione. "Why did they do it?"

"Who knows?" comments Sirius kissing Hermione's temple. "Maybe they did it because they love us? I haven't a clue as to how they did it and you know what I don't want to know how." 

Loud boisterous laughter erupts from the kids as they break from their huddle. Little Sirius races towards his father. James and Selena race towards Sirius and Hermione. James jumps into Sirius's lab as Selena climbs onto Hermione's. "Mum…" huffs James his violet eyes glowing. "Come on! Silly needs a bath before she can go to my birthday party."

Leaning over Hermione kisses Sirius gently on his lips before pulling away. A radiant smile blooms across her face. _Life doesn't get any better then this._ A bright flash explodes in front of the group signaling that someone has taking a picture. 

~ The End ~


End file.
